Abyss
by heavensfairy
Summary: After the battle with Acnologia on Tenroujima, Lucy finds herself drifting in the dark abyss of nothingness. Only it's once she awkanes that she discovers she's no longer in the world she once knew.
1. Falling

Falling.

Lucy was falling, arms slowly flailing around her in the dark abyss.

Silence.

It was eerily quiet, such a fact confusing her. Only moments before herself along with her guildmates were gearing up to fight against a terrifying beast.

Acnologia.

Lucy's eyes widened searching the expanse of the abyss for her guildmates.

 _Erza...Wendy...Gray...Levy...Natsu...everyone._

All gone.

She was alone.

She was Falling.

Falling in darkness.

The darkness fades, the abyss disappearing after what felt like an eternity and bright almost blinding light was staring right back at her.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, to protest against the harsh development but to her confusion the only sound released was a cry.

A childlike wail reminiscent of a newborn babe.

It took Lucy exactly thirty seconds to realise what had just happened.

She was a _baby_.

Was this a dream...time travel even?

Though that did nothing to explain the dark abyss.

It was then that coos and soft sounds filled her ears. Lucy was silenced as she stared up into the steel grey orbs of a smiling blonde.

Her mother.

Only her mother was different; her eyes no longer the chocolate brown Lucy Heartfilia was used to, but a stunning steel grey.

Her hair was as pale as ever and hung straight and thin and framing her heart shaped face.

Lucy gurgled happily, pressed firmly against her mother's bosom and glad to see a familiar face in this strange and overly detailed world.

* * *

 **A/N Time:v**

 **Full summary: After the battle with Acnologia on Tnenroujima, Lucy finally awakens after seems like the slumber of a lifetime. Only she wakes up in a world much different than the one she once knew.**

 **So yes this is a 'what if Lucy died during tenroujima fic' so rather than straight up dying Lucy is reincarnated into the Harry Potter verse.**

 **As for who Lucy is reborn as I tried to drop subtle hints via her mother's appearance but don't be afraid to drop your own guesses in the review section.**

 **Let me know what you think ^^**


	2. Family

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively. The only thing I do own are any OC'S mentioned and of course plot.**

* * *

This wasn't Earthland.

The appeal Earthlanders held stemmed from the beautiful chiseled abs, to the large rounded eyes and of course curvaceous figures most women (minus the exception of the likes of Levy) shared.

By no means Lucy thinks the people of this world were ugly, though trapped in the body of a toddler she still has a teenage mind.

It was only a couple of days ago when she had been walking though a small town center with her father that a teenaged boy offered his own opinions at how cute she was.

Obviously Lucy knew this wasn't directed to how 'cute' she had been after all she had a body that she was very proud of but still she practically drooled at just how cute this man was.

She's disappointed that finding a men built like the ones back home is a rarity. Though it's when she flips through the pages of a sports magazine and sees the bodies of quidditch players, Lucy is once more drooling.

A part of her can't help but compare their bodies to the likes of her male guildmates. Flashes of a topless Gray and bare chested Natsu come to mind and once again Lucy is blushing.

She realises the moment she stares at her reflection in her vanity at a mere two years old that she too looks different.

Childlike eyes took in every detail of her pale skin; from the light pink blush of her cheeks to the full pout of her pink peony lips.

Her eyes still wide, though significantly smaller hold a childlike innocence.

But to her sadness they weren't the chocolate she had become used to.

Call her vain but Lucy was rather fond of her eyes, she loved how they glistened only adding to her feminine appeal..to her curvaceous body.

But now she was reduced to that of a mere child. A nineteen year old in the body of a two year old toddler.

She was smaller than even Wendy now. Though Lucy mused that wendy would be fourteen now, would she be different, curvier like her Edolos counterpart or petite a pixie like Levy?

The sound of her bedroom door creaking open quickly caught her attention. The man- no he was her new father now. A man of tall stature and grace, sleek blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and sharp blue eyes stared back down on her.

She was great full that her father on this world doted on her. Treated her like the Princess a child Lucy Heartfilia once was.

He was no Jude Heartfilia and for that Lucy was grateful.

But there was still one problem.

"Come along now Celeste"

This was where the problem lay.

Lucy Heartfilia was but a memory.

Call it rebelling but Lucy stayed silent, unwilling to cooperate with her father as long as he called her a name she got no say to.

There was a tradition to be named after celestial objects.

Lucy thought this was fitting.

A cruel twist of fate.

Her father sighed, back straightened as he stared down at his daughter.

"Don't you want to see your new brother?"

So he was a boy?

Lucy had been thrilled once she realised her mother was pregnant.

Though the news had been another reminder that this wasn't her home for Lucy never had siblings. She was alone.

 **XOXO**

After complying with her father Lucy allowed him to carry her like the child she was to her parents shared bed chamber.

Their family healer an elderly woman with a strict to do attitude reminiscent of Porlyusica flittered around her mother's side.

Whilst their family house elf, a small grey creature with knobbly limbs and eyes too large for his face stood nervously in the rooms corner.

"What are still doing here?" Her father snaps harshly "Make yourself scarce!"

His voice harsh had Lucy cowering, she felt pity for the poor creature.

"Oh yes Mr Malfoy sir, Dobby will punish himself right away, sir"

With that the little creature was gone in a flash. Though no longer present Lucy flinched at the sound of flesh and bone hitting against hard wood.

"Lucious, Celeste"

Her mother's voice was weak and though Lucy never really dabbled into the exact workings of childbirth, she knows it's both tiring and painful.

Taking small cautious steps forward, she clambers onto the large four poster bed, eyes wide as she stares at the soft tufts of pale blonde hair sticking out from an emerald green blanket.

Her mother lowers her arm some allowing both Lucy and her father a better look.

Lucy never before had seen a baby and she's shocked at just how small...how helpless he looks.

"His names Draco, Celeste"

Her mother coos, she cradles the babe against her bosom much like she did with Lucy.

Though Lucy disagrees with the choice of name she's still able to recognise the love her mother radiates.

It's clear as day and that's one thing Lucy loves about this world.

She loves that she has a mother.

Part of her feels somewhat selfish for so easily opening her heart to another when for years she felt loss for Layla.

A part of her would always love Layla and the other Narcissa.

For Narcissa was alive to love her back.

 **XOXO**

It's a couple of months after Draco's birth, the first day of November that she finds herself walking through the shopping district of one of this world's most influential cities. London.

There's little she knows about this world.

For one it's called Earth rather than Earthland and technology is much more advanced.

Her father departed not too long ago to sort out his own business and thus left herself, little Draco and her mother to their own devices.

Her mother is pushing Draco in his stroller, the baby fidgeting in his place due to all the noise.

Lucy held tightly to the stroller's handlebars, eyes wide as men and women alike paraded around Street their happiness instantly reminds her of her guilds Fantasia festival and once again Lucy is saddened.

One man loudly proclaims that 'old mouldy pants is gone' and even with all her years if knowledge Lucy is still confused as to what that means.

"Mummy" She calls out, inwardly cringing at just how childlike her voice sounds "What are the people celebrating"

Her smiles before smoothing down her hair. It's styled in Lucy's signature way; half sectioned off with a side ponytail, in an emerald green ribbon to match her dress. The action is motherly, warm and sweet.

Lucy loves it.

"The dark lord was defeated last night" her mother says. Her voice betraying no emotion.

Lucy frowns, she's heard nothing but whispers about an evil mage or wizard. Dark mages were common back in Earthland though on earth the ones which possess more of a threat are a rarity.

"By who?" Lucy presses.

Her mother grimaces "By Harry Potter. A _baby"_ The name rolls from her mother's lips like a bad taste, though Lucy ignores it. Perhaps her mother disapproves of the situation, after all Lucy certainly doesn't approve of any parent pitting their baby against a dark mage.

No matter how powerful said baby may be.

Lucy can't help but glance towards Draco, the baby now quietly asleep and no longer making up a fuss.

Even back on Earthland such a feat was impossible, though magic power could be stored inside a person it needed to be harnessed.

A baby with enough power to take down a dark mage was just... _impossible_.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **So there we have it!**

 **Lucy is reincarnated into Celeste Malfoy, the older sister to Draco.**

 **Kudos to xXlaniidaexX for being the first to guess. Cookies for you!**

 **And I forgot to mention the disclaimer in the last chapter- oops.**

 **Okie dokie the main reason why I wrote this fic I'd because I love reincarnation stories. The whole concept is just fascinating and I may have come across some Hinata/Wolf fiction in the Twilight section.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter ^^**

 **Let me know what you think don't be afraid ^u^**


	3. Bully

**disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively. I'm just borrowing them and playing with them to create the love child you're currently reading...**

* * *

She's eight years old- or is it Twenty- five when she realises that there's no return back to the world she once knew.

Searching the expanse of her castle like homes library she happens across a book about reincarnation.

When the dead were revived in a new body. The bittersweet revelation sunk in for Lucy had been holding up hope that like her once guildmate Lisanna she'd just been transported to a parallel world.

But this wasn't the case.

Lucy Heartfilia was dead.

Angrily she slams the book shut and decides that rather than weeping she'll make sure that Celeste Malfoy all who are dear to her live.

 **XOXO**

Their parents friends have been invited over for a luncheon and along with them are their children.

Among them is a boy with mousy brown hair and a shy smile, his kindness reminds Lucy of Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus' Trimens but his name is Cedric Diggory.

He's the same age as herself and doesn't mind when she prefers to quietly read up on this worlds peculiar history rather than play rambunctious games.

Though when Lucy would rather sit and read with Cedric, Draco and his friends would always arrive to annoy them.

"You two come and play" Draco whines. He's no bigger than Macao's son Romeo but unlike him her brother cunning and clever even for a six year old.

"Yeah. Come play" Vincent Crabbe, a chubby six year old chimes in.

Lucy sighs, ready to protest though it's then that the oldest of the group, Marcus Flint stomps over and yanks her book from her small hands.

Lucy frowns in response though before she can even open her mouth Cedric is stood up beside her. He's at least a head shorter than Marcus, the older boy towers over him like Elfman to pretty much everyone else in the guild.

"Can you give that back to celeste please?" Cedric asks politely. His fingers are twisted into the hem of his shirt and in his true fashion sports a shy smile.

Marcus ignores Cedric and instead shoves him away before dangling the book tauntingly in front of Lucy's eyes with a wide grin showcasing all his overly large front teeth.

" _History of magic"_ Marcus sneers " _-_ this is boring stuff"

Lucy frowns ready to respond though Cedric being well Cedric is by her side.

"We were just learning about the you know who" Cedric states shyly.

Marcus smiles. Lucy doesn't like it.

"You know he used to _eat_ children right- girls mostly?" He asks, his eyes narrowed to slits and smile wide pitting his large front teeth on display.

"Really?" Gregory Goyle asks with fascination.

"No" Lucy states with an exasperated sigh. "That's stupid. like _you_ "

She regrets the insult as soon as it flies from her lips. Not because it might hurt Marcus' feelings, but to how childish it sounds.

Though Lucy knows she's eight she still can't help but want to act a little mature. After all she is a lady in training.

Marcus snarls, shoving Lucy and sending her tumbling to the ground on her bottom.

Fighting back tears Lucy stares back at him defiantly after all its Gray that taught her not to cry.

Just because he isn't here Lucy isn't going back to old habits any time soon.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco shouts as he quickly runs from the room as fast as his little feet can take him.

"Yeah!" Vincent Crabbe shouts quickly following and dragging a reluctant Gregory with him.

Marcus looks somewhat regretful but even though she's Celeste Malfoy now she knows that she was a fairy tail mage first.

And Celeste does what fairy tail does best.

She fights back.

XOXO

Her mother is appealed that she resorted to such roguish behaviour and scolds her.

Though Lucy doesn't miss the way her brother grins are avidly asks how it sounded when Marcus' face hits the floor.

She's satisfied when her father tells her that Marcus teeth are permanently stuck out at an angle due to his face first kiss to the floor courtesy of a Lucy- no a _Celeste_ Kick.

She has to write a letter of apology to the Flints.

Celeste isn't sorry.

Marcus Flint is a bully.

XOXO

Though she already knew this world had magic it was saddening to know it wasn't on the scale of that of Earthland.

For one mages here are known as wizards or witches and they use wands to concentrate their magic. Unlike fiore all magic is the same, no specialism and nothing to set each magic user apart.

Another confusing factor is the wizarding world and civilian divide. Civilians are kept in the dark about all things magical, meaning that wizards didn't help civilians with their abilities.

Celeste thinks this is selfish.

Unhappy with this arrangement Celeste throws the book away from her. It slides across the table knocking her doll, little sister off her perch.

The doll is delicate porcelain and Celeste cries as it falls inches away from the ground-

Though to her shock it floats. Levitates as if held up by an invisible hand.

Not wasting any time she grasps little sister tightly.

XOXO

She's quick to tell her father about the event. He congratulates her, instantly forgetting about the incident with Marcus only mere hours earlier and asks if she can repeat it.

Happily Celeste dims the candles in the manors drawing room and though this magic feels different from the way it did back in Earthland she has some control over it.

Her father is happy.

Celeste is happy for she has magic.

 **XOXO**

Lucy hated bullies.

Celeste hates bullies.

So it's when she spots her father ordering Dobby to punish himself she instantly recognises him for what he is.

A bully.

Though with Marcus, a grotesque looking boy who pushed her it was easier to fight back.

This was her father, the man who loves her, buys her pretty dresses and calls her his princess.

Celeste doesn't want to believe that he's a bully.

For if her father's a bully then by standards she _should_ hate him. Though Celeste silently studies that technically it wasn't her that came up with this concept, wasn't her who came up with these morals.

It was Lucy Heartfilia and she was Celeste Malfoy.

Celeste almost laughed at how ironic it was that a mere six years ago she'd been reluctant to even respond to her knew birth name.

Now Celeste was her and Lucy..well Lucy _was_ just Lucy.

The name slowly fading no longer part of her but her memories still lingered.

Lucy hated bullies.

But Celeste loves her father.

So Celeste turns a blind away and continues to play with her dolls, ignoring the grotesque crunching sound of bone hitting hardwood.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **I hope it wasn't too confusing having narration change from 'Lucy' to 'Celeste' I just wanted to portray Lucy coming to terms with her new life. So in future chapters 'Lucy' will now be fully known as 'Celeste'**

 **Poor Celeste, she so badly just wants her father to love her she's slowly ignoring her morals as a fairy tail mage and as a result losing the part that is Lucy.**

 **Laylas death created a wedge between Lucy and Jude my reasoning being due to how closely she resembled her.**

 **Lucy desperately wanted her father's love but he was reluctant to give it thus serving as the catalyst for Lucy running away to join fairy tail.**

 **Celeste however has a father who dotes on her giving her the relationship she always wanted. However due to this Celeste is more willing to turn a blind eye to his treatment of Dobby for she's reluctant for once again her father to be the bad guy (phantom lord arc Jude)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think ^^**


	4. Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail they're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

It's the day of Celeste's eleventh birthday, July 1st.

Celeste finds it ironic how she still shares the same birthday as Lucy Heartfilia, though it's still difficult to remember them being the same person.

Celeste still finds it difficult to look at herself...to accept that she's _Celeste_. Though getting accustomed to this new life...to her family is the only thing keeping her sane.

It often feels as if she's trapping Lucy Heartfilia inside the cage of her mind; the bars rattle and Lucy _screams-_ screams so loud it's almost impossible to ignore.

Though Celeste knows, she knows it's her fault Lucy is angry, for Celeste keeps doing things such wrong. The wrong things which Lucy hates.

The past few years have been kind to her. She's no 'busty babe' (well she is eleven) however Celeste gladly classes herself as pretty.

Her heart shaped face is framed by long pale blonde hair and she's even started gaining ever so slight curves to her hips.

Part of Celeste is glad that she's on the road of getting her old body back though the other is annoyed that the process is long...slow and torturous.

And of course there's the fact that she had to go through puberty a _second_ time around.

Its then that an owl not belonging to their family swoops in with a letter attached to its leg.

"Father look it's Celeste's hogwarts letter!" Draco yells excitedly, small fingers gripping their father's leg.

Her father slowly pries Draco's fingers from his trouser leg with his snake headed cane.

"Don't yell Draco" Her father says in his usual drawl.

Draco instantly deflates before shifting over towards Celeste so he too can get a look at the letter.

Celeste can't help but allow her thoughts to linger back to Earthland. Magic is learned from practicing, the only teachers being old hermits or in the case of Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy- dragons.

Now thinking about it, Lucy never learned celestial magic from anyone. The most she learned was from Loke berating her for opening all the gates at once.

 _Loke_

Celeste wonders what's happened to him….Aquarius and the rest of her friends. Since she is technically dead their contracts would be void.

She silently hopes that they at least get good owners-

"Why don't you open it darling" Her mother coos, hands placed delicately in her lap and ankles crossed gently one behind the other.

Celeste nods with a smile, delicately peeling the wax insignia from the envelope.

 **XOXO**

It's as the festivities for celeste's birthday end that she finds herself sprawled out on Draco's four poster bed, her younger brother ranting about how _unfair_ it was that he had to wait a whole two years before receiving his own hogwarts letter.

Even though her brother can be a bit of prat both Celeste _and_ Lucy love him.

"-and by then you'd have done all the good things and what am I supposed to do?"

Celeste resisted the urge to smile, the eleven year old shifting so her knees were drawn up to her chest and her head perched atop.

"I'm sure you'll be able to have adventures of your own Draco" Celeste assures him.

Draco sighs loudly before collapsing onto his bed beside Celeste. She ruffles his pale blonde hair affectionately, the action messing it from its usual pristine style.

Something her brother isn't too fond of.

"I'm going to be stuck here alone" Draco says with annoyance "Not that I'm going to miss you" He adds after a quick pause "It'll just be quiet without you"

Celeste smiles, she doesn't believe him for a second though decides to play along with Draco's front for his sake.

Or perhaps her own since they both know she can't stand to see him upset.

"Well you'll have Vincent and Gregory" Celeste offers.

Draco scoffs, the sound almost comical coming from the lips of a nine years old. Though Celeste knows that they're both rather mature for their age.

"And you'll have Diggory and _Flint_ " Draco retorts, an evil grin forming at Celeste's digested expression.

Though she's close friends with Cedric Diggory, she absolutely detests Marcus Flint.

"I'm sure the two of you will be very close once you start Hogwarts" Draco adds "Maybe even best friends"

Celeste scowls, having enough with his teasing grabs one of pillows and tosses it at her younger brothers head.

He easily dodges the blow but grabs the offending weapon for himself and whacks Celeste round the head.

"Draco!" Celeste cries out in surprise, her arm are held out in surrender as Draco hits her once more, his laughter coming out in loud breathless gasps.

Celeste smiles at the sight though it's then that she gets another face full of pillow and a mouthful of feathers.

 **XOXO**

They're quick to take a trip to Diagon Alley where Celeste's mother tells her she can find all herschool supplies.

Though Celeste was hoping to get some alone time with her mother, Draco whines and insists that comes along too and being the woman she is Narcissa caves.

At first Celeste is somewhat happy over this new arrangement after all it's not often that Draco practically begs to go on outings with girls. Though as the day wears on he only continued to whine about his hunger, lack of fun and eventually wanting to look at the broomsticks.

"But mother it's the nimbus 98 I just have to see it"

Celeste sighs for she knows what Draco means by 'see' it means he wants it for his own.

"Well see sweetie" Her mother coos sweetly.

"But mother!" Draco whines.

Celeste sighs before glancing down to the list. The only items left are her pet and wand and she knows she mature enough to choose a pet herself.

"Mother" Celeste calls "How about I go and get a pet and you two look at brooms"

Draco beams at the idea, enthusiastically nodding for good measure though her mother is hesitant.

"Perhaps we can go together and-"

"Mother I'm _eleven_ now" Celeste stresses "I can meet you both in Ollivanders once I'm done"

"See mother we can go!" Draco yells excitedly as he starts tugging on the sleeves of Narcissa's robes.

 **XOXO**

Celeste walks leisurely through the crowds of Diagon Alley, most people don't batter an eyelid at the sight of an eleven year old Ealing through the busy shopping district alone since Celeste generally possess an air of grace the the ordinary which may not possess.

In both lives she was an heiress so Celeste had over twenty years of experience in this body.

Of course Celeste had an idea of what pet she wanted, though sadly dogs weren't allowed on the school premises for some unknown reason. Which means that her options are somewhat limited.

It was then that Celeste spotted the exact pet she wanted to call her own. A small kitten with bright orange fur stuck up at odd angles giving him the appearance of a lion's mane.

The kitten mewled loudly, small fangs bared in what it hoped was a furious display but actually appeared so damn cute!

Tilting her head to the side Celeste knew just what to name the cat she'd call her own.

 **XOXO**

Something about the kitten just screams an air of mischief, and the way all the girls in the store flocked to him like a moth to a flame Celeste names him Loke.

The blonde and the cat walk through Diagon Alley as if they own place and for a split second Celeste feels happy.

Truly happy.

Loke gives her a sense of calm, his loud meows often distracting Celeste from lingering thoughts, but for some odd reason he makes her feel like _Lucy._

She smiles down at Loke and that's when she realises. She's read about familiars before, animals often accompanying witches or wizards, a guide of sorts.

And Loke is hers.

It's then that a flock of redheads swarm past, the woman shouting at her sons- twins by the looks of it to behave.

An older boy flocks behind her holding the hands of a little boy and girl with equally striking red hair and suddenly Celeste- no Lucy remembers what it's like to he part of a family.

She smiles, though it's bittersweet and as if to comfort her, Loke meows loudly whilst rubbing his flank against her ankles.

Celeste bends to give him a scratch behind the ears and the action earns her a purr from her little lion.

But it's as she bends back up she catches the eye of one of the twins. The pair merely stare at each other, Celeste double blinks as the boy smiles back.

The grin is wide, almost mischievous and the way his blue eyes light up reminds Lucy of her once best friend.

Her breath hitches and her heart flutters.

 _Natsu..._

 **A/N Time:**

 **So there you have it.**

 **Though Celeste was certain in the last chapter that she's just** _ **Celeste**_ **it seems that Loke has other ideas.**

 **Will Celeste keep Lucy locked away? Whats lokes plans for celestw and who's the mysterious boy**


	5. Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Harry Potter or Fairy Tail they're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively**

* * *

Fred's been to Diagon Alley before, there's been multiple times where he's tagged along with his parents shopping for his older brothers supplies.

Though this times different, for this time it's his and George's turn to get their school things and he's loving it.

Fred runs ahead with his partner in crime- his twin brother George, the pair of them running through the shopping district with identical smiles of glee.

Their mother is shouting after them, her hands otherwise occupied making sure that their younger siblings- Ron and Ginny don't try and pull the same stunt, though judging by the death like grip Molly Weasley currently has on her youngest and only daughter's hand such an act isn't likely to happen.

There's something different, something special about Diagon Alley this sort of year. Though the acts are always the same, going to borgin and burkes second hand section to retrieve Bill's, Charlies, Percy's and now his own and George's new books. Robes were always passed down, it didn't matter if they were too large for it meant there was room to grow though at least they could get their own wands...they were something which couldn't be passed on or grown into.

The antics may change but the only thing which stays the same is always the wonder and of course the fun.

"Fred look!" George cries with excitement.

Fred's eyes snap up to meet his brothers and instantly the twins are wearing identical smiles as they stare in awe at the new brooms.

"She really _is_ pretty" George says with awe. His hands are pressing against the shops glass window though as he speaks he only seems to fog it up with his own breath.

The broom is a nimbus '98 completed with a smooth waxy finish, about seven or eight children had their faces pressed against the shop window in an attempt to get just a glimpse of the famed broomstick.

Though just looking at the amount of 'zeroes' attached to the end of the price Fred knows that he'll be staring into the the shop window of quality quidditch supplies for a while.

But on the bright side new brooms come out every year, so there always will be something better.

"I'm gonna marry her" Fred adds before turning to face his twin with a wide grin " You'll be best man of course"

George gives a low bow, the action has a few passers by gawking in confusion at the twins antics but in their busy state they're quick to brush it off.

"I'll be honoured" George states with a grin.

It's then that a tall, regal looking blonde woman walks out of Quality Quidditch Supplies, holding the hand of an equally blonde haired boy with the smug look on his face.

The broom is clearly too large for his small hands for he stumbles with every step as his fingers hold the item in a death like grip.

Fred thinks the boy looks too pale to be out in broad daylight and judging by his twins look of confusion he's thinking the same thing.

"Vampire?" George suggests with a grin.

"Vampire" Fred confirms with a nod.

George grins in response, his twin walking ahead and Fred proceeds to follow though it's then that for some reason he stops an unseen force asking no _telling_ him to turn around.

And it's then that he sees her.

He's never thought of girls as pretty before, there's loads of them who hang around the village of Ottery. The most interesting thing they do is scream when he pokes them- usually at him.

But _Merlin_ she's pretty.

Her pale blonde hair that billows softly in the wind and the softest of smiles stretched across her lips.

She's bent down, small fingers stroking the bright orange fur of her kitten and it's then that her eyes snap up.

Steel grey meeting his own.

"Fred…?"

He double blinks from his trance and turns to his twin brother George who's staring at him expectantly.

"hmm...what's up Georgie?" Fred asks with a quick grin.

George opens his mouth to speak though he quickly shakes his head and begins to walk ahead to catch up with their mother.

"Hurry up then" George calls back with a grin.

Fred grins once more, he runs ahead weaving quickly through the crowds though he can't help but allow his gaze to linger back to where the pretty blonde once was.

Only to his confusion and annoyance she's gone.

* * *

 **A/ N Time:**

 **So that was my first 'Fred chapter' tell me how it went. Was it bad, should it be burnt?!**

 **Oh and merry Christmas to you all in advance and stay tuned for the next chapter where it's back to Lucy.**

 **Oh and once again thank you to all those who reviewed, followed and of course favourited Abyss.**


	6. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

It's as Celeste stares into the mirror that she knows something is wrong.

The problem doesn't stem from her odd appearance she's slowly coming to love; it isn't her smallish eyes or her angular nose.

It's just _Celeste_.

She knows she's been caught up trying to get used to her knew life but in the process lost sight of her old one.

Lost sight of Lucy.

Lost sight of Fairy tail.

Loke meows loudly beside her, his flank rubbing against her as he begs for attention. She can't help but smile at the little kitten though it doesn't ease her own annoyance.

Celeste- the name causing more confusion as the days Rolleston past for as Celeste became more prominent Lucy was slowly being forgotten.

She places a hand against her pale blonde locks, a grimace forming as she once again mentally points out the differences between Celeste and Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilia was a fairy tail mage. A hero.

Celeste Malfoy is a coward. She's selfish.

She knows she let Lucy down and in turn she let herself down.

Self pity was never something common in fairy tail, Natsu and the others made sure of that.

What would Natsu say if be were to see her turning a blind eye to someone in need?

What would Wendy, a girl no older than a child but who readily put her life on the line say?

What would levy say?

A choked sob left her lips as she stared back at Celeste Malfoy.

As she stared back at the problem.

And it's then that Celeste knows.

She knows she needs to get Lucy back.

It's as she gets the realisation that Loke meows loudly once more.

She smiles back and bends down to stroke Loke behind the ears.

"Thank you Loke" Lucy coos sweetly.

Loke mewls softly in agreement and the way he flicks his tail in her face seems almost _smug_.

Lucy smiles at this though rather than commenting moves to stroke Loke behind the ears once more.

 **XOXO**

It's a couple of days before Lucy's due leaving date for hogwarts. Her mother has cooked up a fuss, enforcing Dobby to make up a large meal for the occasion and even makes Lucy wear her new dress robes.

The Malfoy's are sat silently around the dining table, every so often Dobby flitters about, the poor creature muttering to himself about what a dissatisfaction he's made of himself.

Lucy casts worried eyes towards her mother though the older blonde seems indifferent to the creature's behaviour and Lucy grimaces silently at just how alike she was with her parents.

She opens her mouth to speak though finding no words sighs, the sound has Dobby quickly casting nervous glances around the room as he fiddles with his bandage covered fingers.

Seemingly having enough, her father casts a glare into Dobby's direction.

"Dobby make yourself scarce you're disturbing us" He orders.

The house elf hangs his head in shame. Large oversized ears flapping with the movement.

"Yes sir. Dobby will punish himself right away for his mistake, sir" With that the little creature was gone in a flash.

Lucy stares back at the empty space he had once been, her meal long forgotten as she turns to face her father.

"Um father why Must Dobby punish himself?"

Her father quirks a brow at the statement.

"Celeste, Dobby must punish himself because he's done wrong"

The way her father sounds so certain...so sure of himself and convinced that what he's doing is right had Lucy shiver in her spot. His stone cold expression is not one that she's used to, but one that's familiar.

Too familiar.

 _Jude._

Lucy can't help but allow her thoughts to linger back to earthland back when phantom lord was at war with fairy tail.

Her family had once stood up for despite getting hurt in the process. Though she couldn't do the same for them now she'd do it for dobby.

"So if I do wrong will I have to punish myself?" Lucy asks quietly.

Her mother tenses, Draco frowns in confusion his loud questions going unanswered.

However her father stays silent though her mother gives a tight lipped smile, steel grey eyes meeting Lucy's.

"Of course not sweetie"

 **XOXO**

She does nothing to get through to them.

Her father only odering her to stop this foolish behaviour and sends Lucy up to her room.

She doesn't quite understand how this is a punishment for her room is the only place where Lucy is free to be...well _Lucy_.

Loke curls up to her side, offering her comfort as he licks at her fingers.

"Such a charmer aren't you?" Lucy asks quietly. Loke meows in agreement but it quickly turns to a loud hiss as his back arches and lips peel back to form a snarl at the loud CRACK signifying Dobby's arrival.

The small creature is standing with his hands held behind his back and a shy smile.

"Dobby I'm sorry"

Dobby gasps and at first Lucy thinks he's going to berate her for her actions but to her abrupt horror the small creature is suddenly by her wardrobe and slamming the door quickly onto his head!

"Wait- Dobby stop!" Lucy shouts over the the loud thud of hardwood hitting his head.

Though to her horror dobby only ignores her, his shouts of pain drowning her own please out.

Desperate to get him to stop hurting himself, Lucy quickly grabs the closet door from Dobby's grasp and forcefully pulls him away.

The house elf is stronger than she anticipates, his small hands grasping the closet door with all his might, though somehow Lucy manages to wrench it from his grasp and pulls him into her arms.

She feels him tense, his small frame akin to a frail child.

"Hey" Lucy coos softly "There's no need for that at least when I'm here" Lucy adds softly.

Dobby's eyes water before he bursts into a loud choked sob. Lucy smiles, allowing dobby to sob into her dress. Afterall it's the least she can do.

Once he's done, Lucy holds him at arm's length. He meets her gaze with wide golf ball like eyes and a wobbly smile.

If it wasn't for the pillow case like clothing Lucy could have thought his appearance to be almost childlike. In odd sort of way.

"Dobbys always known of the miss Celestes kindness. Dobbys always known" He says with a slight smile.

Lucy smiles in response though can't help but feel that dobby meant just more than his statement. He couldn't know could he?

"Dobby?" Lucy asked quietly "Do you know about me...about me being different?"

Dobby gasps quietly before slowly….very slowly nodding. Relief floods through Lucy and dobby raises his hand as if to touch Lucy thought almost too quickly decides against it.

"It's okay dobby" Lucy coos softly as she takes his smaller hand in her own.

She watches as dobby guides their hands to the spot on her chest where her heart should be.

"Dobby knows that miss Celeste is two here" Dobby said "Dobby has known since miss Celeste was born...house elves can see things wizards can't"

"Lucy" She says with a smile. "Call me Lucy please Dobby...it feels right. It feels right here" She gestures to her heart a smile on her face once more.

Dobby avidly nods "Where does miss Lucy come from"

Lucy can't help but allow a small sigh to escape her lips as she shifts to sit cross legged on her bedroom floor.

Dobby stands awkwardly for a moment before Lucy gestures he does the same. The small creature follows Lucy's own movements with difficulty, crossing one knobbly knee over the other before flopping his hands down onto his lap to match Lucy's own.

"That's it" Lucy coos instantly causing the house elf to beam.

Lucy smiles at the sight reminded instantly of her celestial spirit Aries, a soft soul who always doubted herself, apologised despite being brilliant and yet had the softest of smiles.

It was as if Loke thought the same thing, for the kitten mewled loudly before curling into Dobby's side.

"Well…" Lucy starts, a small smile on her lips "I was born in the country of Fiore…"

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **Merry Christmas eve!**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't have a christmassy feel to it, but in the bright side Dobby knows about the whole reincarnation thing. Due to his house elf awesome powers.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Heavensfairy**


	7. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

Neither her father or mother has brought up the incident with Dobby. Lucy sighs at the thought, wondering how they could treat such a kind creature with such cruelty.

She doesn't want to leave Dobby alone with them but Lucy knows that the only way to find more on houselfs would be in her new schools library...but that's as far as she's thought on the plan.

The family opt out on taking floo to the busy muggle London train station and instead take the children along via side along apparition.

It's as Lucy let's go of her father's elbow that she suddenly gets a sickly feeling. Never before has she suffered from motion sickness but now she's starting to get an insight into just how Natsu feels.

Noticing her sudden change in mood, Loke mewls. The kitten being held in her arms licks at her exposed skin and instantly her smile is brought back to her face.

"Can't you make him be quiet?" Draco asks with annoyance.

Lucy sticks out her tongue in response and instantly Draco is crying out and tugging on their mother's robes.

"Draco please" Her mother coos sweetly, one hand is pushing the cart through the muggle station known as King's cross whilst the other is holding Draco's hand.

"But mother she's annoying me" Draco protests.

Lucy giggled at her brothers flustered state, his cheeks flushed a dusky pink and his features contort to a scowl. Even Loke meows the sound almost akin to a laugh.

"Draco don't whine" Her father says in his usual drawl and instantly Draco is silent and lips frown to form a pout.

"Come along Celeste " Her mother says with a smile, she takes a hold of Lucy's free hand.

She doesn't want to be scared, she wants to brave but the prospect of running at wall seems entirely well... _Natsu_ and Lucy isn't sure that can truly do it.

Lucy takes a deep breath, small childlike fingers gripping the carts handlebars with a death like grip as she takes a cautious step forward.

She knows that if her guildmates were here they wouldn't have thought twice about such an act, but Lucy is cautious, hesitant and never was or is the hellraiser of Fairy Tail.

"Celeste…" her mother coos. She's staring at her expectantly, Draco mirroring their mother's expression.

Lucy sighs, hands clutching the cary impossibly tighter as she runs straight into the wall between platforms nine and ten.

 **XOXO**

Lucy can't help but allow a gasp a escape her lips, eyes wide with wonder as she catches sight of the scarlet train- the colour rivaling even Erza's famed locks.

Just like Diagon Alley, the platform- generously named 9¾ is full of adults and children alike.

There's loud screams of excitement as children clamber onto the train much to the loud sobs of their distraught parents.

The last time Lucy has been away from home was back on Earthland and then...then she never went back.

Would she run away again?

"Ah Lucius we were hoping to bump into you here"

Amos Diggory's cheerful booming voice is almost drowned out by the hubbub of the platform though with his joyous demeanour it's almost impossible to miss him or his son Cedric.

It's been awhile since she's last seen him.

With Cedric being a boy, spending time alone with him was frowned upon and with Cedric being two years her older brothers senior; the two never really dabbled much into becoming more than acquaintances.

Though Lucy notes that like herself Cedric has changed since she's last seen him. He's taller, towering almost a head taller than Lucy and sporting gangly limbs in exchange for his childlike frame.

With his bronze hair, hazel eyes and charming smile Lucy finds him cute.

She finds herself blushing at the thought, Cedric is her _friend_ and nothing more. But to make things even worse she's older than him by seventeen years!

Her father greets Mr Diggory calmly taking the smaller man's hand in his own in a polite shake and instantly Lucy gravitates towards her friend whilst quickly pushing all thoughts concerning his appearance aside.

"Are you excited for school to start?" Lucy asks quietly.

"Ah Celeste looking more and more beautiful like your mother each day" Mr Diggory states with a beam.

Lucy can't help but blush at the comment. Like Cedric she too has changed over the past few years; she's allowed her hair to grow out so it now reaches to her elbows, she's taller too though still has a bit of catching up to do before she's Cedric's height and her cheekbones have started to become more prominent.

"Cedric here can't wait to start school with you" Mr Diggory adds as he places a hand on his son's shoulder, though Cedric blushes furiously at the action "He's been talking about it all summer"

Lucy smiles back "Well I've been looking forward to it too, Mr Diggory" Lucy says politely "And it's nice to have a friend like Cedric too"

Cedric blushes once more, the boy quickly averting his gaze from Lucy's.

"Its nice to have a friend like you too, Celeste" Cedric says, his cheeks flushing to a bright red as he meets her gaze once more.

"It's unfair how you get to go" Draco moans, his features contort to a scowl as he

"Be careful sweetheart" Her mother coos, hands gently brushing Lucy's bangs from her forehead "Please be careful"

Lucy smiles back "I'm always careful mother" Lucy says with a smile.

"Now you" Lucy coos as she pinches her younger brothers cheeks. He scowls at the action only causing Lucy to giggle "Try and be good for mother"

"Alright...alright" Draco says with annoyance.

Lucy smiles at this before wrapping her arms tightly around the younger boy.

"See you at Christmas"

Her mother smiles "Yes darling"

Lucy hugs her mother one last time before lugging her large trunk onto the train. She frowns in annoyance at her own strength- or lack of. She never was used to heavy lifting back on Earthland and certainly isn't used to it now.

"You look like you could use a hand"

She turns in slight confusion, though it quickly fades to bright smile once she recognises her friend Cedric.

He's sporting a sweater much too large for his lanky frame though someone how with his shy smile and flushed cheeks he manages to make it work.

Lucy utters her thanks and watches half amazed as the gangly boy lifts the trunk with ease and places on the shelf above them.

The pair take a seat, Lucy sitting opposite her friend with one leg crossed nearly behind the other and Loke curled up on her lap.

With her hands pressed firmly against the glass Lucy peers out giving her family once last glance as the train rolls out of the station.

Her mother gives her a tight lipped smile, Draco standing next to her gives her a nod and her father...well he's just stood stoic.

Lucy sighs, collapsing back into her seat. She knew that this is expected after all her father and her did have a little disagreement.

But it still _hurts_.

It hurts because the pain is familiar and in this case familiar isn't good.

"Celeste…?"

Lucy almost doesn't respond but she glances up to meet Cedric's concerned gaze.

"I'm fine Cedric…" She says with a small smile "I'm just...I'm going to miss them"

Cedric nods in understanding, he opens his mouth to speak though it's then that their compartment door slides open revealing a small girl with pale skin, shiny inky black hair hinting an eastern Asian heritage.

"Sorry, do you two mind if I sit here?" She asks. Her voice is light though Lucy detects a raspy sought of accent.

"Not at all" Cedric says with a smile "I'm Cedric...Cedric Diggory and this is my friend"

"Celeste" Lucy answers with a smile.

The girl nods before taking a seat next to Lucy "I'm Cho Chang"

"Its nice to meet you, Cho" Lucy says politely. It's then that Loke mewls loudly quickly alerting Cho of his presence.

Cho smiles as she strokes the cat behind her ears, all the while Loke enjoying the attention he's receiving.

"Though you're lucky to have a friend already" Cho adds, sending a glance towards Cedric.

Lucy smiles at this "Yes, Cedric's alright though he's rubbish at exploding snap"

Cedric blushes at the comment whilst Cho giggles.

"Never have been good at exploding snap myself" Cho admits.

"Don't worry" Lucy coos "We can practice and I'm sure you can't be any worse than Cedric" Lucy adds in a mock whisper.

Cedric blushes once more.

 **XOXO**

"Are you sure she went this way?" Cho asks. The two girls decided to leave Cedric to change into his robes whilst they went in search for the trolley lady and of course tasty treats.

"I think so" Lucy answers nervously twisting her pony tail around her index finger.

"Maybe we should turn back" Cho suggests "I don't want to get lost or leave Cedric alone for too long"

"Cedric's a big boy" Lucy says as the two continue down the aisle way. "He can take care of himself"

she almost topples to the side as the train turns a corner and with a squeak of surprise she's falling to the ground. Though before Lucy can fall to the ground face first she's falling straight into another solid body.

 **XOXO**

Fred was bored.

His older brother Charlie was in a meeting with the other prefects and of course staying with Percy wasn't much fun so instead he opted for a little adventure with his twin George.

"You think Perce will notice that we're gone?" George asks as the pair continue walking down the train aisleway.

"Probably not" Fred says with a shrug "Perce likes the sound of his voice-"

"Even though no one else does" George adds with a grin.

The train suddenly gives a sharp turn and instantly Fred is jolted forward. Something heavy knocks the wind out of him and instantly Fred finds himself on the floor courtesy of a small blonde-

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry"

Fred glances up, his twin and an Asian looking girl are by his side.

It's as if something is pulling him to look up and for some reason he does. Though the weight on his chest is causing a problem. Instantly his eyes lock onto the source of the heavy weight against him and his eyes widen at the sight of the pretty girl from Diagon Alley.

The girl with the eyes of silver.

"It's fine" Fred mutters. He motions to get up from the floor though the action proves difficult with the girl sitting on him.

"We should get going…" The Asian girl mutters.

Fred glances up as the blondeblushes furiously and instantly she's quickly shifting to get up of him, though in her haste she manages to dig her elbow straight into his ribs causing him to cry out in pain.

"Oh! Merlin- are you alright...oh I'm really sorry about well everything" the blonde mutters as she quickly stands up.

Fred nods absently as he staggers upright, the pain in his ribs slowly fading as a smile forms at the blonde's flustered state.

"Sorry we're just leaving- now" The Asian girl says quickly as she grabs a hold of the blonde's arm and pulls her in the _opposite_ direction.

"Charlie never told us that would happen" George states with fascination "Do you think a girl will fall on me?" He asks with amusement.

Fred laughs "I wouldn't count on it, your face may scare em off"

George shoves his brother on the arm, a wide grin on his face.

"We have the same face" George points out.

"But I wear it better"

 **XOXO**

With her embarrassing spell over Lucy quickly changes into her school robes. The large cloak practically dwarfs her small frame and though she's used to wearing skirts it's ties that are totally alien to her.

It's as she's tying her hair with her favorite bright blue ribbon that Cho walks back into their compartment with Cedric with treats in hand.

"You look good in yours" Cho says in awe.

Loke mewls loudly in agreement, the orange cat stretching in his place before curling up to sleep once more. "Oh thanks" Lucy says politely "Did you get me anything?"

Cedric nods "Chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasty...oh and more chocolate frogs" Cedric says with a smile.

Lucy beams "You know me so well"

 **XOXO**

The three of them step off the train once it comes to a stop at Hogsmeade, Lucy stares in awe as a giant of a man- probably bigger than Elfman or even master makarov in his giant form welcomes them over towards the lake where boats are waiting.

Never having any good experiences with water Lucy is somewhat reluctant to get in.

"Hey" Cedric says softly, one foot is in the boat and the other on the pier and his hand is outstretched "Take my hand"

Lucy blushes at the action though she gives a nod. Her small fingers take a gentle grasp of Cedric's own and with slightly wobbly footing the two friends step inside the boat.

"Cedric, Celeste" Cho calls out.

Both Cedric and Lucy turn to face the pretty raven haired girl the latter now stood next to small girl with lightly tanned skin and curly reddish brown hair.

"This is Marietta" Cho says with a smile "We met on the train"

The new girl- Marietta smiles shyly, instantly both Lucy and Cedric offer their greetings as the girl steps shakily into the boat alongside Cho.

 **XOXO**

 **A/N Time:**

 **There we have it!**

 **Sorry but I had to include the Lucy falling onto Natsu gag, only with Fred since who can resist a bout of Fairy Tail humor eh?**


	8. Sorted

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

 **A/N:**

 _Hey:_ sorting hat thoughts

 _ **Hey:**_ Lucy thoughts

* * *

Lucy has never before been to a castle, the closest thing being akin to such a building were probably her first home at the Heartfilia mansion and then the first Fairy Tail guild building.

However neither compared to the spectacular sight of the hogwarts castle. With its large turrets, dimly lit windows and impressive structure, the school looked like something out of one of Levys gothic tales and not something truly real.

It didn't seem that Lucy wasn't the only one awestruck for the other students around her gaped and gasped as they were lead across the bridge and into the school's main entrance area.

The students gasp once more as real live- or rather dead ghosts drift around them; each represents a different house and attempt to declare their houses strengths. Lucy finds herself most fascinated by the Grey Lady for unlike the other ghosts she remains graceful, timid and reminds Lucy of her beloved spirit Aries.

She catches the grey lady's eye and gives a smile though the ghost gives a curt bow, her own lips held in a tight line.

"Look" Cho whispers, instantly pulling Lucy away from the grey lady. Theraven haired girl poked Lucy in the side quickly catching her attention.

"It's the boy that you fell on back on the train" She says with an added giggle.

Lucy can't help but allow her gaze to wander and instantly Cho and Marietta are giggling at the blonde's flustered state.

Lucy blushes in response, though for some unknown reason she allows her gaze towards drift over towards the other side of the room where indeed the boy with the flaming red hair is stood talking avidly with his twin brother and another boy with dark skin and locks framing his face.

"Maybe you should say hello" Cho suggests.

Lucy blushes once more the way her new friend is both forward and humorous reminds her of her friend Cana Alberona, however Lucy hopes that Cho sticks to this world's drinking laws as she doesn't want a drunk Cho running around and driving her crazy.

"Maybe not" Lucy says politely "I think my egos still bruised from the fall"

Cho smiles "I'm sure he enjoyed it though maybe-"

"May I have your attention please!"

Lucy is glad that the arrival of a stern looking elder witch quickly stops Cho from her current tangent.

The woman is dressed in maroon coloured robes and introduces herself as professor Mcgonagall.

"When we enter the great Hall I'll call you up in alphabetical order where you shall be sorted"

Lucy perks up at this, she's heard about the four houses she could potentially be placed into.

Perhaps she'll be a Slytherin like her new parents, after all her father has often stressed to her how the other houses are _beneath_ her.

Though Lucy disagrees after anyone who values loyalty, intelligence, bravery and drive are all equal in her eyes.

"Do you really think that we'll have to fight a troll?" Marietta asks with worry.

Lucy shakes her head "Putting a bunch of first years against a troll is just an accident waiting to happen"

"Celeste, come on" Cho whispers as she tugs on Lucy's arm "I can see Cedric"

Lucy nods, the blonde allowing Cho to tug her forward as they're all ushered to seat inside the Great Hall.

It's confusing to Lucy as to why an old hat is sat atop a stool and judging by the occasional murmurs and glances from the other first years she isn't the only one.

"What do you think that old hat's for?" Marietta Edgecombe asks with a wrinkle of her nose.

"I'm not too sure" Lucy mutters with a slight grimace, though to her utter shock it abruptly starts to sing!

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Once the song came to a close the older students and teachers quickly broke into polite applause. Though Lucy's mind was reeling- just how could an old hat sing. Hats never did that on earthland and earthland was full of all sorts of magic types and magical objects.

Though before Lucy can further ponder the exact workings of the singing hat the elder looking witch is once again stood at the front only this time holding a rather long scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name come up to the front calmly" Professor Mcgonagall calls out.

Lucy stiffens, suddenly feeling nervous about this whole thing. The hall for one us crowded with students; students who probably have their own opinions about her family name and of course her father.

She sighs once more before she feels someone squeezing her hand and she turns to see Cedric giving her a smile.

"Don't worry Celeste" Cedric says with a smile "It will be alright"

Lucy smiles back eagerly before giving Cedric's hand a small squeeze in return.

Even though she's scared she's glad she has a friend like Cedric.

 **XOXO**

Fred gives a loud yawn as the next person- the Asian girl from the train is sorted into Ravenclaw. In a bid to be polite he quickly claps his hands together, though of course between him and his brother George each of them tries to have the last clap.

"Give up now Forge" George whispers loudly as he claps his hands together loudly. The action as a few of the other first years turning to face the two in confusion.

"Don't count on it Gred" Fred whispers before clapping once more.

Though before George can respond a third almost quiet clap sounds out and quickly both twins snap their heads up towards the source.

The blonde from the train.

She merely smiles, lips peeled back as she gently waves slender fingers and silver eyes are alight with something...something Fred just can't place.

Fred chuckles quietly. He doesn't mind losing the clap war anymore.

 **XOXO**

"Um Celeste why did you just clap?" Marietta asks with confusion.

Lucy blushes in response "Oh you see...there...Um was-"

"There was a fly" Cedric says bluntly "Celeste squashed it" Cedric says with a shrug.

Marietta grimaces silently before turning away quickly causing Lucy to guffaw in shock.

"Really?" She asks quietly "I squashed a fly?"

Cedric shrugs, he opens his mouth to explain though it's then that the loud shout of: "CEDRIC DIGGORY" has him quickly escaping from Lucy's glare.

Lucy watches avidly as the hat is placed upon the bronze haired boys head and in practically two seconds it's loudly declaring:

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Lucy claps loudly, her gaze occasionally flicking towards the flaming red haired twins as she does so.

She didn't know what possessed her to get in on their clapping war but something just did.

And well it was fun.

"Marietta Edgecombe"

Lucy smiles at Marietta "Good luck" She says as Marietta offers her a smile as she steps to the front.

Once again Lucy joins in with the polite clapping as Marrietta is sorted into Ravenclaw though Lucy finds her mind drifting as the next person is called.

And the next…..

And the next…

And the next…

And the next-

"CELESTE MALFOY"

Lucy quickly snaps out of her own daydreaming as it's her name that's called.

She fiddles with the hem of her dress before quickly standing, her body on autopilot as she she walks to the front.

The hat seems more ominous than it truly is and upon further examining it Lucy notices that it's many creases and folds form a makeshift face.

Perching herself on the stool where her legs dangle over the edge, Lucy waits as the hat is placed upon her head.

Silence.

Lucy waits wondering what is supposed to happen when suddenly she hears it-

 _Interesting origins you have miss Malfoy...or should I say miss Heartfilia._

It's so long since Lucy has heard that name from someone else that it feels almost alien to her.

 _ **Yes**_ Lucy responds with a shy smile _**that's me**_

 _You have a very interesting mind miss Malfoy...the courage of Gryffindors to do what's right. Loyalty to your friends...and oh a desire to learn?_

Lucy blushes in response. _**But my family, they're all in Slytherin.**_

 _Quite tricky if I may say so but it seems that you won't find what you're looking for in Slytherin._

 _ **And what's that?**_ Lucy asks with curiosity.

 _Home._

 _ **Whatever do you-**_

"BETTER BE RAVENCLAW!"

Lucy jumps slightly as the hat is quickly pulled from the top of her head. The applause coming from mostly the Ravenclaw table has her feeling slightly numb and it's only when she joins Cho and Marietta that she allows her gaze to wander once more.

Towards the boy from the train.

Only to her confusion and shock the red headed boy from the train isn't smiling back.

* * *

 **A/ N Time:**

 **and there we have it!**

 **Lucy's been sorted into Ravenclaw and Fred has discovered just who the mysterious girl is though he doesn't appear to be very happy.**

 **In regards to placing Lucy I was in two minds regarding Ravenclaw and Gryffindor due to Lucy having the courage in the first place to run away from home and also her own intelligence and strategic mind.**

 **In the end it was the mind that one me over as in the manga/anime Lucy does step up when needed but rather than acting like Natsu (a textbook Gryffindor) and jumping straight into the fray like her friends she thinks instead as perfectly shown in the tower of heaven arc with her fight against Vildaldus and she had to come up with a plan to stop Juvia and her out of the box strategy to summoning Aquarius.**

 **Thanks for reading and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	9. Loke

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

It's the first morning of their official day at hogwarts and Fred Weasley is confused.

He doesn't understand just how the girl from Diagon Alley...the girl from the train can be a _Malfoy_. But yet his brain pushes him to notice the obvious _Malfoy-ness_ which Celeste possesses.

First there's the pale translucent skin, with both her hair and eyes taking a slight silver hue. It's almost unmistakable now that Fred notices, he wonders if Celeste were to sneer would she look like her father but yet somewhere Fred knows for some odd reason that Celeste would never do that.

It was deep in the pit of his stomach- intuition maybe or perhaps a sign he needed to eat.

"You've been staring" George states as he flicks a price of hash brown towards his twin.

Fred merely catches it with ease and pops the piece into his mouth with a grin.

"Staring at what?" Fred asks with a wrinkle of his nose.

"The Ravenclaw table" George says before leaning in close where no one else can hear them "- you thinking of pranking them?" He asks with amusement.

Fred grins "What else" Fred says though he quickly allows his gaze to flicker back to Celeste.

 **XOXO**

Lucy's quick to make friends with her new roommates, Marietta and Cho.

Both girls were quick to gush in awe over Lucy's trunk full of top of the range robes and elegant dresses.

The three of them were sitting together for the morning's breakfast;Lucy sat in the middle with her new friends sat either side.

Cho was a lot like Cana; forward, fun and flirty.

But Lucy wanted the _real_ Cana. She misses the real Cana, she misses the real Natsu; the real Erza, Gray, Levy…

 _Everyone._

It hurts to know that no matter how many friends she'll make she'll still miss her old ones.

"Look we have charms with the Hufflepuffs first" Cho says with a grin.

Lucy smiles for this means that she'll be able to see Cedric again. After the sorting everything was and still _is_ a blur.

Lucy sighs once more before stabbing her fork into her eggs.

Why was everything so confusing.

 **XOXO**

Magical theory lessons are at first a difficulty to the blonde. After going from thirteen years of practicing a specialised magic to suddenly being thrust into a world where everyone's abilities were somewhat dismissed the transition was proving difficult.

Apparently her wand makes it easier to perform simpler charms, something about its wood making it more versatile. So when Lucy is second - losing out by a bare two seconds to Cho in levitating her feather during charms she knows who she has to thank,

Most of her spare time is spent hanging out in the library with Cho and Marietta, Loke following behind due to both loving attention the girls showered over him and of course not wanting to leave Lucy's side.

It's often that the ginger cat skulks off to places unknown not returning until he sees fit.

"Celeste" Marietta says with a frown "Isn't that your cat?"

Lucy turns and sees that Loke is in fact perched atop of Marietta's bed, green eyes regarding the two girls with an intelligence akin to that of a human.

"Sorry" Lucy says politely as she scurries over to pick up her cat "He sort of acts like he owns the place"

Marietta huffs in annoyance "There's cat hair all over my bed" Marietta grumbles, her hands now dusting away Loke's ginger hair from her blankets.

Lucy sighs before sitting Loke down on her own bed, the cat curling his claws into her bed post with a loud hiss.

"I'm going to find Cho" Marietta says before turning back to Lucy "You coming?"

Lucy glances towards Loke, the cats emerald green eyes boring right into her own.

"No" Lucy says with a slight shake of her head "I'm just going to stay up here. Homework"

Marietta gives a shrug though says her polite goodbyes as she leaves their shared dorm room.

With her friend gone Loke takes the opportunity to pounce off the bed to the floor, his back now arched and emerald green eyes once again staring into Lucy's.

"Silly cat" Lucy coos before bending down to stroke him behind the ears.

Loke mewls loudly, the cat rubbing his head affectionately against Lucy's hand and eyes closed in contentment.

Lucy watches with wide eyes as Loke meows loudly, his feline features contorting and ginger hair fading to reveal smooth pale skin.

Paw like limbs shift to fingers and fur to hair as left in lokes place is a ginger haired teen clad in a crisp slim fitting black suit. His hair sticks up on all angels, it's akin to a mane as he stares down at her and she can't for the life of her look away.

Lucy gaps as she's met with an undeniably _familiar_ wave of magic. It washes over her, warm, silk like and reminds her of home.

But it's as emerald green eyes glance up to meet her own that Lucy gasps, tears begin to form in her eyes as a smile forms on her lips.

"Loke…" Lucy mutters, a hand hesitantly reaching out to touch him.

To make sure that he's real.

Loke...her Loke smiles; he gently grasps her fingers before bringing them into her lips, the action causing Lucy to roll her eyes with a fond smile.

"Princess...You're so small"

Lucy laughs loudly, letting the tears silently fall as she lunges forward and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I...why- you...you didn't tell me…" Lucy cries, voice muffled due to being pressed into the crook of his neck.

Loke stays silent as he gently rubs her back, allowing her to cry against him.

"I missed you" Lucy says before realisation dawns on her.

She bought Loke at the pet store...she petted him...let him sleep in her bed!

With a loud cry Lucy jumps away from her beloved celestial spirit.

"Lucy kick!" She shouts, her sock clad feet landing a harsh blow against Loke's jaw and sending him barrelling into her four poster bed with a loud crash.

"Princess…" Loke mutters, his body sprawled awkwardly amongst the splintered wood.

Lucy scowls "Don't" She hisses quickly pulling her wand out at him.

"That won't do very much against me Lucy" Loke says as he quickly raises his hands in surrender.

Lucy says nothing though places her wand back into the pocket of her robes.

She narrows her eyes at the spirit currently sitting in her bed and she isn't happy.

"You lied" Lucy says quietly "Loke you lied to me"

"Lucy" Loke says softly "Lucy I'm-"

"I was so alone and you...you were here the whole time and didn't tell me"

She sobs, falling to the ground with her head in her hands.

She can't physically believe that Loke...the spirit who'd sworn to protect her has been here for all these weeks and yet never revealed himself.

"We all searched for you…" Loke says softly.

Lucy glances up surprised to find him now on the floor beside her, splintered wood is still attached to his suit and his hair usually spiked is stuck up in the messiest of ways.

"It was Aquarius' idea actually" Loke adds with a wry smile "She and Crux they told me to try searching other world's"

Lucy sniffled, a small smile on her face. She misses Aquarius and it warms her to know that the spirit feels the same way.

"What...what happened to my body?" Lucy asks softly. She notices Loke stiffen before pushing his shades up his nose as he clears his throat.

"Your eyes changed...they're grey" Loke mutters which causes Lucy's eyes to narrow. She's not stupid, she knows what he's doing.

He was changing the subject.

"Loke?" Lucy presses "What happened to everyone on Tenroujima?"

Loke places a hand atop Lucy's head, a small smile on his lips.

"You're alive now and that's what matters Princess"

Lucy smiles before giving a nod.

"When did you get to Earth?" Lucy asks.

Loke smiles glad that Lucy's decided to change the subject.

"About a week before you found me in that shop" Loke says before he grimaces "I woke up as a cat and in a cage. Though I noticed you straight away...despite your size"

Lucy finds herself giggling "Well it does take getting used to"

Loke smiles and Lucy can't help but smile back.

"I take it you're staying?" She asks quietly.

Loke smirks before reaching out to pat her head. He's never done this before and the action has her feeling much like a child.

"Always"

Lucy grins though the sound of the doorknob turning quickly has Loke reverting back to his cat form- seconds before Cho and Marietta stumble into the room.

Confusion flickers across their features once they take sight of Lucy's broken bed, splinters of wood littered across the room as Lucy sits cross legged amongst the chaos.

"What happened to your bed?" Marietta asks with confusion.

Cho walks in, gingerly inspecting the broken remains with awe.

"Well.." Lucy starts, fingers fisting the hem of her dress "I..Um saw a bug and I squashed it"

Marietta frowns in confusion though it quickly fades to horror once Loke once again pounces onto her bed.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **So Loke has revealed himself to Lucy making him the first earthland person to appear in Lucy's new world.**

 **But what is he hiding from Lucy about Tenroujima?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Lucy and loke search for answers only to come across another lost soul.**

 **Heavensfairy**


	10. Mavis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

' _-and completing the many ghosts of the Hogwarts castle is the waif like spirit Mavis Vermillion._

 _Both physically and biologically the youngest spirit haunting Hogwarts her death to this day remains a mystery._

 _Commonly known as the 'Fairy Girl' due to rounded childlike features and small physique, she spirit often resides in the li-_

Slamming shut her copy of _Hogwarts a History_ Lucy rubs her eyes, quickly chasing away her fatigue.

Lucy's glad it's a Saturday, it signifies the lack of classes and thus allows her to relax in comfort. Having already written up her essay on the difference between floating and levitation charms, Lucy's a free girl.

"Hey Celeste come to the lake with us" Cho says with a smile.

Lucy frowns, she's neglected her research in favour of hanging out with her new friends o she shakes her head a 'no'

"Oh" Cho mutter's sadly "Next time?"

"Yes, of course" Lucy says politely though Marietta is already tugging Cho by the arm out of their shared dorm room.

Lucy sighs once the door slams shut, her bed has since been fixed but she can't hep smile at its permanently wonky structure.

"So Loke how about a trip to the library?" Lucy asks as she strokes her partner behind the ears.

 **XOXO**

The library has always been her favourite place, with her homes at the Heartfilia mansion, the fairy tail guild hall and even Malfoy Manor sporting endless amounts of books Lucy is in her element.

Heck even the Ravenclaw common room has its own private study area complete with a selection of books, though there is something truly raw...magical even about coming into a library.

Lucy knows that if levy were here she too would enjoy the sight. The script mage having books as the main influence to her magic the two had instantly hit it off with becoming friends. It's rather saddening to Lucy to know that no one on earth has yet to share the same love of literature as herself and her blue haired friend.

Loke's loud meow quickly distracts Lucy from her thoughts and with a smile leads her partner down the aisles.

The particular aisle is deserted- well apart from an older redheaded boy dressed in Gryffindor robes.

"I don't suppose that there are any books on the world's languages" Lucy mutters to herself as she scans the books on the shelves "It would be great to get some more background on just what language Fiorean is closest to"

"If you're looking for linguistics I'd suggest the runes section" the redhead stated flatly.

Lucy glances over towards him, his head is still stuck in his book and he's yet to look at her.

Judging from the slightly freckled face of his side profile Lucy notes that he looks a lot like the twin boys from the train. The twins now sorted into Gryffindor- Fred and George Weasley.

"Oh.. thanks" Lucy mutters politely before gesturing for Loke to follow her. The boy merely grunts his own sound of recognition, his face never leaving his book as Lucy races down the aisle way with Loke on her heels.

"Runes...runes..runes- aha!" Lucy exclaims as her fingers grasp ahold of a leather bound book titled ' _runic symbols across the globe'_

She has to stand on her tiptoes to reach the book, though at the last moment it falls from her grasp and onto lokes tail causing the cat to hiss in pain.

"Sorry Lokes" Lucy says with a grimace, though the cat merely narrows emerald green eyes at her. Fangs bared in warning. "Don't get snappy with me" Lucy says with a frown.

Loke huffs, flicking his tail as he curls himself under one of the library's tables and leaving Lucy to look through the book alone.

Her fingers ghost over the symbols depicting a lost language known to the Muggles of this world as Hieroglyphics. The words made entirely out of pictures of animals, crops and various symbols.

Her head begins to hurt with how confusing the symbols are so Lucy quickly turns the book's pages, eyes scanning over the various texts before finally coming across something familiar.

It's called kanji in this world and symbols are native to Japan. The language itself eerily similar to that spoken on Fiore.

"Loke" Lucy coos "Loke..?" She asks once more.

Lucy sighs bending her head underneath the table to finds a softly snoring Loke.

His back slowly rises and falls with each soft breath he takes and his tail lazily flicks side to side.

"Guess I'm alone" Lucy mutters her gaze flickering back to the book.

If Fiorean and the Japanese language are the same what if the Fiore of this land _was_ Japan.

She doesn't want to hold out hope that earth is parallel to Earthland. She's been to Edolas and the world there was desolate and voided of all magic whereas Earth's was minuscule in comparison to Fiore. Not only that but the world was at war.

And Lucy isn't planning on running into battle once more.

After all there's no telling just where she could end up if she were to…

Perhaps she thinks, her fingers still ghosting over the bold symbols of kanji...perhaps the other continents of Fiore hold parallel to the countries on earth.

But with her only ever living on the contention of Fiore Lucy can't exactly prove or discard the theory.

"You seem confused…"

The voice is light, childlike and Lucy's head snaps up to meet the sight of a floating grayish figure.

She's seen ghosts before, Hogwarts castle is full of them and her vast amount of books- mainly History of magic depict clearly each and every spirit inhabiting the many halls.

But there's something strange about how the girls pale wavy hair billows about her, how her outdated looking Hogwarts robes are about two size too big and how she seems to disregarded any sort of footwear for her bare feet hover inches away from the libraries floor.

Lucy chooses not to comment on the lack of footwear, after all who's she to decide what the dead can and can't do.

' _waif like...rounded features and strikingly large eyes'_

Lucy gasps as she realises this is the ghost of Mavis Vermillion.

The fairy girl.

"You're the fairy girl" Lucy blurts out. She quickly blushes once Mavis giggles though the spirit glides over towards Lucy, hovering over Lucy's shoulder as her pale eyes scan over the tome in Lucy's hands.

Lucy frowns at the action, the ghost obviously knows little of personal boundaries.

Her curiosity is childlike, reminiscent to that of her current appearance to that of a twelve year old girl; but judging by the way her colourless eyes scan over the pages Lucy knows that the spirit possesses knowledge beyond her years.

"I'm fluent in Japanese" Mavis says with a smile "So if you ever need a tutor you know where to find me. After all I _am_ always here" She adds with a light giggle.

"That's alright" Lucy answers "I'm quite familiar myself and was just researching"

Mavis' eyes widen with awe her lips parting to form a wide 'o' as her colourless eyes stare stare boldly at Lucy.

"You must be a Ravenclaw" Mavis says, eyes now focused on the tell all blue of Lucy's robes.

"What about you?" Lucy asks quietly "It's hard to tell when…" She trailed off noting that the subject of death is touchy to some of the castles spirits.

"You have no colour?" Mavis asks with a wrinkle of her nose.

Lucy nods sheepishly "It's alright I was just teasing" Mavis says "I was a Ravenclaw too"

Lucy smiles at this, she realises now that her being a Ravenclaw must have been a main reason for the girl to spend the rest of her eternal life in a library.

She glances over to Mavis, a ghost. A ghost who lives in a library..

"Mavis...what do you know about house elves?"

The ghost wrinkles her nose, her fingers coming to rest on the skin of her translucent chin in thought and it's then that Lucy finds her adorable in a Wendy-ish sort of way.

"I've never had a houself" Mavis says with a sigh "I'm a halfblood you see so my father never carried on his family traditions"

Lucy sighs...well it was worth a shot.

"But" Mavis says with a wide grin "There's some books about old wizarding families, maybe we'll find something there"

"Wow Mavis thank- hey wait!" Lucy cries, the ghost already gliding through the book case.

Lucy gasps before we quickly grabbing Loke in her arms and running after her.

 **XOXO**

It turns out that there's over thirty books concerning old wizarding families and their traditions. Searching for the right one which can help Dobby.

Though Mavis has little knowledge on pure blooded wizarding family traditions, Lucy has enough from both lives to give them a starting point.

"House elves don't wear clothes?" Mavis asks with shock. Her eyes widen as she stares at the pages of the book _Home is where the House Elf Is._

Loke meows loudly as confirmation, her beloved spirit jumping atop her lap to seek her warmth whilst Lucy nods.

"Dobby only ever wore a pillowcase" Lucy says with a fond smile "I tried giving him one of my old night shirts but he wasn't having it"

"Why?" Mavis asks with confusion. She glides down so she's sitting next to Lucy, though her closeness has Lucy giving a slight shiver.

"I...I don't- Holy Rowena that's it!" Lucy cries as she abruptly stands up, though the action has Loke falling to the ground with an angry hiss.

"What's it?" Mavis asks.

Lucy beams widely "Dobby never wore clothes...he never accepted them because clothing marks him as an equal to us wizards"

Mavis nodded in understanding though her expression is still slightly blank as she can't quite connect all the dots.

"Marking him as an equal would mean that Dobby would no longer need to serve us- he'd be free!"

Mavis claps her hands together with a wide smile.

"Oh Lucy we did it!"

Lucy smiles, she motions to hug the ghost though pauses at the last second, her cheeks quickly reddening in embarrassment.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Mavis" Lucy says politely.

Mavis shifts slightly in her spot and Lucy muses that if she were alive then the ghost would be blushing.

"Anything to help out a fellow Ravenclaw" Mavis says with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **So Lucy's met Mavis, the ghost of the library.**

 **I thought it was interesting how as a Ravenclaw Myrtle chose to inhabit the girls bathroom, I mean in the books and films she seemed boy crazy so why not the boys bathroom?**

 **Well Mavis is a Ravenclaw too since as the Fairy Tactician I thought the house would be worthy of her strategic mind and carefree personality.**

 **Does anyone have any thoughts as to why Mavis is dead? No...nothing cause I've got no spoilers for you!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Lucy bumps into Fred once more and returns back to the manor!**


	11. Pink

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

Lucy's never been one for heavy lifting; back in Earthland her team mates were always there to lend a hand and of course Erza with her space dimension magic always made carrying heavy items much easier.

She lugs her heavy trunk along in her hands, older students rushing about her, offering very little but a glance in her direction. Lucy doesn't understand how Cho is so fast despite also carrying a heavy trunk though Lucy muses that perhaps the raven haired girl possesses some sort of secret strength she has yet to tell anyone about.

"Now all the good carriages are gone!" Cho cries out with annoyance.

Lucy drags her trunk out into the clearing beside Cho, a sigh leaving her lips as the last of the 'good carriages' departs for Hogsmeade station.

"All thanks to Marietta trying to perfect her hair" Lucy says with a giggle.

The brunette blushes furiously before tucking a strand of her curly brown locks behind her ear. Ever since their latest transfiguration lesson the girl had been obsessing over finding charms to permanently provide a glossy sheen to her curly locks.

"I almost had it this time" Marietta says with a shrug "If only we had a little more time"

"Then we would've been stuck here for Christmas" Cho says with annoyance "And I want to go home"

Marietta shrugs before heading to the last of the carriages. As the brunette steps on its slightly wobbly threatening to buckle beneath her weight.

"Maybe we should see if there's another carriage" Lucy suggests. She doesn't suffer from motion sickness but she has a feeling that anyone sitting on a rickety carriage is bound to feel queasy.

"I'm not sure there are any more" Cho says with a frown as he drags her large trunk beside her.

Lucy sighs as she clutches her trunk in her hands, it weighs down her limbs and causes her knuckles to whiten.

"Well maybe we should just take it-" Lucy starts though someone barges her from the side causing her to drop her trunk- right on her foot causing her to yelp in pain.

She manage to catch sight of the perpetrator, a tall teenaged girl with a heart shaped face and mousey brown hair which falls just past her chin in choppy layers.

"Merlin hairy arse!" The girl shouts in a loud booming voice. Though Lucy is still in pain a giggle escapes her lips at the older girl's display but to her shock her hair shifts from roots to tip to very fluorescent shade of pink. The shade isn't native to Earth- it's more Earthland if anything, since next to blue, pink is the most common hair colour with the likes of Natsu, Porlyusica and Sherry sharing the offending colour.

Lucy remembers seeing a flash of bright pink hair during meal times over by the Hufflepuff table, though the blonde merely shrugged it off as a showcase of glamour charms, but she could've sworn that the girl clearly wasn't using a wand to change her appearance.

"It's okay, really" Lucy says as she momentarily ignores the throbbing pain from her foot "It was just an accident"

The girl frowns, her eyebrows furrowing as she struggles beneath the weight of her own trunk.

"Still, I am sorry" She says before sticking out her hand. He action is fast and has Lucy jumping slightly but being the ever so polite witch she takes the slender digits in her own.

"Ny- Tonks" the girl says quickly "And it's not everyday that I go knocking over firsties" She adds with a wink.

Lucy smiles, her eyes flickering to the heavy looking dragon hide boots covering Tonks feet, she knows that such an item isn't part of the school dress code and though she doesn't want to admit due to fear of being berated by the guilds dragon slayers- they look pretty cool.

"Celeste" Lucy says politely "How did you do that- the hair thing?" Lucy asks with curiosity

Tonks grins before pulling at her bright pink bangs as if she just realises their new colour.

"I'm a metamorphmagus" Tonks says proudly "It's all natural"

"Morph?" Lucy asks, playing the word over in her head "As in to change, as if you can change your hair?"

Tonks nods "And other things" Tonks says and as if to prove a point wills her eyes to shift to a steel grey and her nose gains more of a sharper point to mirror Lucy's own.

"Wow" Lucy gasps with awe, Tonks' abilities were similar to that of Mirajanes. The takeover mage had transformation abilities which were talked about all over Fiore for not only did she possess her famed Satan Soul but could change her own appearance to anyone and anything right down to their voice!

"Still showing off are we, Tonks?" a redhead asks as he quickly wraps his arms around Tonks with a grin.

"Get off me you dragon shagger!" tonk teases before swatting his arms away from her "I was talking to Celeste"

Lucy blushes as the redhead glances towards her. He's rather attractive with flaming red hair falling in messy waves past his chin and bright blue eyes light and upbeat as he smiles at her.

"Charlie Weasley" He says with a grin.

Celeste blushes instantly realising why she liked Charlie's blue eyes and just _who_ they reminded her of.

"Celeste" Lucy answers nervously, she just thought that Fred's _brother_ was attractive!

"You're a first year aren't you?" Charlie asks with curiosity. "My brothers are first years maybe you know them?"

"No" Lucy blurts out quickly, instantly causing both Tonks and Charlie to glance at her with confusion. She blushes at her awkwardness before nervously twisting the ends of her ponytail.

"Were in Um different houses I don't really have lessons with anyone but the Hufflepuffs"

"That's a shame" Charlie says with a shrug.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Tonks suggests "most of the carriages are gone and those two over there seem small enough to fit" Tonks says as she gestures towards Marietta and Cho, the two avidly discussing plans to get to Hogsmeade.

"They're my friends" Lucy says as she gestures towards Marietta and Cho "I'm sure they won't mind"

 **XOXO**

The journey to Hogsmeade consists of Lucy being sandwiched between Charlie and Tonks.

Marietta sits red-faced opposite the trio, the brunette having had a crush on the Gryffindor team Quidditch captain since the first match. She glances at the older boy and sends him not so subtle smiles, Lucy honestly finds it uncomfortable.

"You wouldn't know any hair charms Tonks?" Cho asks with curiosity "You see Marietta almost made us late trying to make her hair shiny as you can see it hasn't worked"

"Cho!" Marietta gasps, her face a bright shade of red in her embarrassment.

Charlie attempts to stifle his laughter, Lucy finds it adorable how he covers it up with a cough in an effort to spare Marietta's feelings.

"I wouldn't try any charms just yet" Tonks says with a slight frown "I mean you're still young and charms could ruin your hair"

"But I want it to be shiny" Marietta protests with a slight whine. "Or maybe pink like yours"

"Sorry, this is all natural" Tonks says with a wink and as if trying to prove a point she changes her hair to the same pale blonde as Lucy's which has all the girls gushing with awe.

"Your hair is fine the way it is" Charlie says.

The comment is meant to be friendly, more like a throwaway one even but it has marietta blushing even more furiously.

Lucy thinks that if they were back in Earthland Marietta would have had a nosebleed. The image causes the blonde to smile.

 **XOXO**

Once the carriages roll into Hogsmeade Station the mismatched group is quick to step off, though both Lucy and Cho are very aware of the way Marietta sticks close to Charlie.

"You think she can be any more obvious?" Cho asks with a giggle, her eyes alight with amusement as Marietta begins avidly quizzing the older boy on the earlier quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

"I don't know I think the way she complemented his hair was subtle" Lucy offers.

"And Charlie is eating his up, I'm surprised his head hasn't gotten any larger" Tonks says with a grin as she catches up to the younger girls.

Lucy laughs, finding the older student amusing and follows after Cho as she climbs aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"You sure you're okay on your own, blondie?" Tonks asks with a frown

Lucy nods, shifting the hold on her trunk in her hands "Yes, I can manage" Lucy says with a smile.

Tonk smiles before ruffling the smaller girls hair, Lucy grimaces at the action which only causes the metamorph to laugh.

"Alright" Tonks says "Well I guess I'll be seeing you firsties around" Tonks says with a wink.

"Or knocking you over" Charlie calls out as he steps onto the train, with Marietta not too far behind.

"Hurry Celeste, we need to get a good compartment" Cho says with excitement as she hops onto the train.

"Right" She gasps out as she drops the trunk on the floor. With a huff which blows her bangs out of her eyes, Lucy pulls out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa"

The trunk rises shakily from the ground, hovering a few inches away from the train's doors when it collides-

Straight into an unsuspecting Fred Weasley.

Lucy gasps in shock as the Gryffindor is knocked to the ground, her trunk lying on his chest.

"Oh Rowena are you alright.?" Lucy asks worriedly

Fred groans, struggling to sit up only the heavy trunk restricts his movements.

"Trunk…"

"Trunk?" Lucy repeats with confusion.

"Move...the...Trunk!"

Lucy gasps, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment as she quickly pulls out her wand once more.

"Um... _Wingardium leviosa"_

The trunk rises from Fred's chest and falls to the ground beside his stomach.

"I'm really-"

"Just watch where you wave that will you?" Fred says gruffly.

Lucy blushes, biting on her bottom lip as she nervously twirls her wand between her fingers. She nods before about to speak once more though Fred is already gone and walking in the opposite direction.

 **XOXO**

The moment she steps foot into the manor she's welcomed by her younger brother Draco. He's eager to see her, wide grey eyes detaching her frame for any sort of gift though all she's got for him are spare rolls of parchment and used quills.

"Is this it?" Draco asks with annoyance.

Lucy sticks out her tongue in response and instantly Draco is scowling.

"You'll get frown lines"

Draco huffs in annoyance before stomping off to his room. He still keeps the quills.

 **XOXO**

The loud CRACK Signifying Dobby's arrival has Lucy beaming with excitement. The blonde darts off her four poster bed to wrap her arms around the small creature and he reluctantly returns the gesture with his own thin limbs.

"Dobby" Lucy says with a gasp "I have so much to tell you!"

Dobby watches as Lucy beckons Loke over and instantly he's shifting to his human form.

"Lucy Heartfilia...there's a man. Dobby sees a cat turn into a man!"

His eyes are wide and full of fear as he glances between Loke- the latter stood staring in confusion at the creature- and around the various objects of the room.

Though before either of them can errant dobby is holding onto the bed post of Lucy's four poster bed and forcefully hitting his skull against the hardwood whilst emitting loud yelps of pain.

"Dobby no!" Lucy shouts as she runs over to pry his hands away from the wood.

The houself is much stronger than he appears so relating him proves difficult for the eleven year old.

"Princess, let me" Loke says softly as he pulls a now confused Dobby away from the bed post with one hand.

Dobby struggles wildly in the spirits grip before Loke places him back onto the ground with a dull thud. The house elf's eyes are wide as they dart around the room, possibly looking for something else to punish himself with.

"This is Loke" Lucy coos as she gestures to the spirit standing next to her "You know the one I told you about?"

Dobby nods, his ears flapping against the skin of his head.

"But Lucy Heartfilia never mentions to Dobby that Loke changes to a cat" Dobby says with confusion "Dobby is confused"

Lucy nods in understanding "Dobby if you were surprised it's still no reason to punish yourself, I told you not to do that"

Dobby gasps in shock his knobbly fingers coming to cover his eyes as he loudly wails.

"Dobby upset Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy shook her head with a smile before gathering the small houself in her arms. If it's possible he's lighter than the last time she'd seen him. She can feel his ribs, poking through the thin material of makeshift pillowcase clothing and this worries her.

She gently pulls away from him, holding the house elf at arm's length so he can look at her.

"Dobby I have something for you"

Dobby tilts his head to the side, the action instantly reminding Lucy of her once spirit Plue.

"Something for Dobby?"

Lucy nods sheepishly as a she reaches under her four poster bed and pulls out a bundle of one of Lucy's old night gowns.

"Lucy Heartfilia got dobby clothes!" Dobby gasps, his voice is barely a whisper as she steps closer towards her. His hand is barely an inch away from the shirt ashe darts his gaze towards Lucy.

"This isn't a trick dobby" Lucy coos softly "They're for you"

Dobby smiles, it's wide and full of life as he takes a step back instantly causing confusion to form on Lucy's face.

"Dobby, you can be free" Lucy says with a wide smile "Take it"

Dobby shakes his head "Why?" Lucy asks quietly.

"Its Dobby's choice, Princess" Loke says softly. His glasses are off and Lucy can see the softness in his emerald green eyes "You can't force his decision"

Lucy sighs, her parents- her father is absolutely horrid to Dobby; she wants him to be happy.

"But dobby is my friend" Lucy sobs "I can't let you stay here...it..I….it isn't fair!"

Loke sighs before sitting down on the ground next to the sobbing blonde. Dobby is beside her on her left, the house elf awkwardly rubbing her back just as she did his earlier.

"Dobby wants to stay with Lucy Heartfilia so dobby will stay" Dobby states firmly.

"But-"

"Dobby leaves when dobby leaves"

Lucy sighs before reluctantly nodding

"Okay" Lucy says quietly "Dobby leaves when Dobby leaves"

Loke smiled, ruffling Lucy's pale blonde hair affectionately. Despite looking significantly younger his master is still the same old Lucy, the same Lucy willing to do anything for her friends.

The same Lucy who's too stubborn to take no for an answer.

He's glad that in this strange world not much has changed.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **So there we have it.**

 **So deep down I knew that Lucy wasn't going to free dobby but that still doesn't stop her from trying. You see if Lucy** _ **did**_ **succeed in freeing Dobby then CoS would have played out a lot differently.**

 **Harry would have had a great time during the summer since Dobby wouldn't have intercepted his letters, he would have gotten the train as planned and wouldn't need to regrow the bones in his arms.**

 **But sadly, without freeing Dobby they wouldn't have become friends, Dobby wouldn't so readily help Harry and his friends escape Malfoy Manor as what connection would he have had with them?**

 **Let me know what you think! Is my theory bogus or do you agree and what do you think of Tonks and Charlie shall we see them again?**

 **Heavensfairy**


	12. Ball

Lucy sighs as she examines her reflection in her vanity. Her pale blonde hair has been styled into an intricate updo, with only her bangs framing her pert heart shaped face.

Her stardust infused necklace rests just below her collarbone, it's tear drop shape inches away from the rounded collar of her silver dress.

It's fitted at the waist and flows out out to form a ball gown and honestly makes the blonde feel like a porcelain doll.

She sighs pulling her hair out of its updo and instead opts for pigtails, tying the the ends with bright ravenclaw blue ribbons.

"Loke, I look horrible" Lucy says with a huff.

The spirit meows before shifting to his human form. Even he looks much more natural in his skin fitting suit but of course Loke always looks good.

"Princess you look fine" Loke says softly. "Like a doll"

"I don't want to be a doll" Lucy protests "I was a doll once...never again" She adds sadly.

"Perhaps you could bring me along for moral support?" Loke suggests.

Lucy shakes her head at the reflection of Loke in the vanity.

"It's a ministry ball for ministry employees and their families" Lucy says with a smile "Besides I doubt there'll be anyone there worth pursuing"

"I can be inconspicuous" Loke offers as he dramatically pushes his shades up his nose.

Lucy laughs "What if people ask who you are?" Lucy asks "It'll look suspicious of you just appear unaccompanied"

Loke sighs, placing his hands on his thighs as he sits on Lucy's four poster bed. She finds it ironic how her mother finds it improper of her to remain close friends with Cedric and yet here she is hosting a man- a man very much older than her in her room and on her bed.

"Maybe you could get Virgo to come and give me a chance of clothes?" Lucy asks hopefully.

"Sorry Princess" Loke says with a sigh "But without your keys, summoning any one else is impossible"

Lucy huffs in annoyance and it's then that Loke realises just how childlike his little master is.

"But you're here" Lucy points out.

Loke chuckles before ruffling Lucy's hair. She swats his hands away with a scowl.

"Yes" Loke confirms "But I've never needed a key to be summoned, only a master to pledge myself to"

Lucy grimaces at the word "You're my friend and I'm glad to call you that"

Loke nods before giving a mock low bow "My apologies princess" Loke says with a grin, his dark shades glinting with the reflection of starlight. Lucy frowns at the display before glancing to the window, the curtains are drawn shut!

"How are you doing that?" Lucy asks with confusion.

Loke merely smiles before reverting back to his cat form and it's then that the door slowly opens revealing her mother donned in her own dress robes.

She looks beautiful, lips tinted a deep sultry red and pale blonde hair swept in a delicate half updo with the back styled in delicate waves reaching past her shoulders.

"Celeste dear" Her mother coos with a shake of her head "Whatever have you done with your hair?"

Lucy sends a glare towards Loke, the cat merely meows before pouncing up onto her bed.

Her mother levitates the hairbrush into her own hands and proceeds in styling Lucy's messy pale blonde locks into much neater pigtails.

"You have such beautiful hair" Her mother says as she brushes over Lucy's own delicate waves.

Lucy smiles at the action, for since she's left for hogwarts she'd missed the interactions with her mother. The interactions with just the two of them.

"Like yours?" Lucy asks with a smile.

Her mother smiles, she ties silver ribbons around Lucy's ponytails before kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Yes darling"

Lucy smiles back eagerly before allowing her mother to fuss over once more.

 **XOXO**

It's a couple of hours later when the Malfoy's take the floo from their manor home to the Ministry headquarters.

It's large busy and Lucy makes sure to stick to her mother's side in a bid to not get lost in the bustling crowd of avid party goers.

"You both remember what I told you?" Lucius asks in his usual drawl. He's dressed in expensive looking black dress robes, his hair tumbling behind him like a blonde Cape and their mother attached to his arm like a living trophy.

Draco nods, the nine years old's eyes dart around the room with excitement.

"Celeste?" Her father asks with a quick glance towards her. His brow his raised as he watches her expectantly, Lucius isn't one for nonsense but with his daughter finding herself in a house other than Slytherin she's already done just that.

Lucy nods sheepishly "Yes father" She says quietly.

He nods, happy with her response as he begins to lead his family towards the main hall and where the rest of the ministry employees and important wizards are congregating.

Amongst the crowd she can pick out the Crabbes, the Mclaggens and the Diggory's.

"Lucius, Narcissa!"

Lucy watches as Amos Diggory walks over with his wife Imelda and their son Cedric.

"Amos how wonderful to bump into you" Lucius says with a drawl, though Lucy notes how un-wonderful her father looks at seeing the couple.

"Lucy why don't you and Cedric take Draco with the other children" Narcissa suggests.

Lucy nods sheepishly before taking Draco's hand and following after Cedric to where a small group of the ministry employees children are sitting.

"You don't need to hold my hand" Draco says with annoyance as he pulls his hand from Lucy's grasp.

Lucy smiles at the action though is quick to walk over to where Marietta is stood.

The brunette is dressed in a pale pink gown which reaches just below her knees.

"You didn't mention you were coming" Lucy says to her friend.

Marietta shrugs "My mother only told me a couple of days before that we were attending" Marietta says with slight annoyance.

"Well I'm glad to have run into you" Lucy says politely.

Marietta nods "I'm glad too" She says before her attention shifts to Draco "So this is your brother?"

Draco nods, "Draco" Her says with a smile as he reluctantly sticks out his hand.

Marietta gushes at the action and both Lucy and Cedric watch with amusement as the brunette grabs her brother in a much unwanted hug.

"Looks like your brother has made a new friend" Cedric comments with a slight smile.

Lucy nods with a giggle though from the corner of her eye she spots a flash of bright flaming red hair.

"Hey Cedric isn't that the boy from out school, Charlie Weasley?" Lucy asks quietly.

Cedric narrows his eyes whilst it's Marietta that barges between the two a squeal escaping her lips.

"Ooh Celeste, it is!" Marietta gasps out in excitement "My hair how does it look?" She asks as she starts fluffing out her dark brown curls.

"It looks fine" Lucy assures her friend but as she glances up, she realises that isn't alone but with another red head, one who's equally as tall and as attractive.

"That must be his older brother Bill" Cedric says "Dad says that he just got an internship with Gringotts"

Marietta gasps "Ooh he's cute" Marietta says with a grin.

Lucy blushes which causes Cedric to chuckle.

"Looks like you think so too, Celeste" Cedric teases.

 **XOXO**

The rest of the evening Marietta continues to gush over the Weasley brothers, the brunette going watching from a fair distance with a lovestruck gaze whenever they say much as blink.

"Maybe we should ask him to dance?" Marietta asks as she twirls a strand of curly brown hair around her finger.

"You can go ahead" Lucy says politely "I'd much rather stay here"

"But I can't go alone!" Marietta protests. "Besides, this is what friends do" Marietta stresses.

Lucy sighs "Fine but don't get your hopes up"

Marietta whines, giving a pout and tilting her head to the side on the ultimate puppy dog expression.

Lucy sighs pinching the bridge of her nose as she nods and it's instantly that Marietta is leading her over towards the pair of redheads.

"This is so wrong" Lucy mutters, she can't understand why she always gets roped into such crazy situations because of boys.

"Stop complaining, Celeste" Marietta says with a grin "Look they're just there" Marietta says with a hushed whisper.

"And we can just turn back-" Lucy starts but it's too late for the redhead has already spotted them.

"Oh it's the first years" Charlie says with a grin.

"Oh" Marietta says with a giggle as she twirls a strand of curly brown hair round her finger "Fancy running into you here"

"Fancy that" Lucy says with slight annoyance.

"So you go to Hogwarts?" the other redhead- Bill asks. His hair is pretty long for a boy, not as long as her father's but still at a length which allows him to stand out from the other men in the room.

Like Charlie he has light blue eyes but his cheekbones are more prominent and defend giving him a rather mature appearance. If it wasn't for Marietta standing beside her Lucy was sure that she'd be gushing on the spot!

"We're both Ravenclaw first years" Marietta says eagerly.

Bill nods, he turns to Charlie and gives his brother a grin.

"Ooh are we now?" He asks with amusement.

Lucy smiles at this, the blonde knowing fully well that the elder Weasley is aware of her friends obvious crush on his brother.

"Yes hogwarts is most _wonderful"_ Marietta adds, her gaze never leaving Charlies. It's clear that the redhead is feeling rather uncomfortable with the younger girl's affections.

It's then that bill laughs loudly, blue eyes alight with amusement as he regards the brunette.

"As much as I loved talked to you both we need to get going" Bill says with a smile.

Marietta whines "That's a shame"

"Yeah our parents are somewhere around" Charlie says "We should probably show them our faces"

"Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening" Lucy says with a smile before tugging on a reluctant Marietta's arm.

"Aren't they something?" Marietta asks with awe.

"I guess" Lucy offers "I mean they were nice to talk to"

"Forget that!" Marietta says with a scoff "Charlie...and oh Bill!" The brunette adds with a lovesick grin.

Lucy grimaces silently, it seems that Marietta's obsession with the elder Weasley brothers was starting to reach Juvia level. Though the blonde silently hopes that she won't be labeled a 'love rival' any time soon.

It's then that Lucy spots none over than Marcus Flint. The trollesque looking boy offers her a grin which showcases his wonky teeth and Lucy fights the urge to vomit on spot.

"Oh Merlin" Lucy mutters, the blonde quickly hides her face in her hands but it's already too late. He's seen her

Marietta quirks a brow before turning to see the Slytherin. He's decked in expensive looking robes but they still do little to distract from his protruding brow and wonky teeth.

"Who's that?" Marietta asks with obvious disgust "And why is he smiling at you?"

"Marcus Flint" Lucy says with annoyance "The son of one of my father's associates"

Marietta grimaces "He looks like a troll"

 **XOXO**

It's after Marietta leaves with her parents that Lucy finds herself stuck with Marcus.

The boy is quick to complement her outfit going as far to say she looks pretty and of course Lucy being the ever polite girl she needs to compliment him too.

"I like your….hair?" Lucy offers weakly.

Marcus chuckles, the sight and sound both causing Lucy to fight back her own grimace.

There's something in Marcus' demeanour, his confidence that reminds her of the blue Pegasus mage Ichiya. Though Lucy hopes that he doesn't start smelling her anytime soon or he'll be receiving another Lucy kick to the face.

"Ever so polite" Marcus says with a smile "Care to dance?"

Lucy shifts nervously "Um…" Lucy starts attempting to find an excuse.

"Sorry Lucy promised me a dance earlier" Cedric says with a smile as he takes Lucy by the arm and leads her away from Marcus.

"Were not actually going to dance?" Lucy whispers to Cedric.

The boy blushes "if you want?"

Lucy smiles back "I'd love to" She says with a smile.

Cedric smiles back as he places his hand on Lucy's waist and she places her left hand in his right.

The pair giggle, both red faced and slightly awkward as they begin to twirl in the most innocent and childlike of ways around the expanse of the hall.

 **XOXO**

 **A/N Time:**

 **So that happened!**

 **Don't really know what to write in this note but hey its a note!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Heavensfairy**


	13. Salamander

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

It's when Fred along with his brother George manage to find a Salamander in their home that the redhead discovers fully his affinity for fire.

The two were sat in the burrows living room when they spotted it.

A Salamander.

The name of the creature strikes a chord inside him but yet he can't understand why. It's akin to the feeling he got in the very pit of his stomach when he saw the blonde- when he first saw Celeste.

An odd sensation in the pit of his stomach pulling him towards her and yet now it's puling him to the flames.

He's told no one about these strange feelings, not even George.

There's something strange about the blonde...no there's something strange about _him_.

"Charlies told us about those things" George says with awe.

He's lying on his stomach, head propped up on his hands as he watches the small creature scurry about the fireplace.

Fred's in the same position, legs absently kicking behind him as he watches the reptilian like creature scurry about the fireplace.

"Ugly little buggers aren't they?" Fred says with a wrinkle of his nose.

The Salamander looks to be covered in an assortment of red scales which glow a vibrant red when the creature consumes flames from the fire.

It's beady yellow eyes snap onto the redhead and instantly he perches up from his lazily propped position to stare back at the creature.

His eyes flicker towards the fire, it's almost calling to him and for some odd reason his stomach rumbles in anticipation.

"Um Fred?" George mutters with confusion. He watches as his twin reaches out as if to pet the creature, his hand inches away from the flames.

"Fred that's fire...you know hot- burning?" George says with worry, his eyes flickering between the flames and his twin.

Fred ignores him instead marvelling at the heat of the flames as they flickered against his palm. They rise towards his skin as drawn to him, flames rising like tongues of molten heat lapping at his very skin…

Yet he feels nothing.

"Georgie….George look!" Fred shouts with excitement. His twin scurries over to get a closer look, both watching eagerly as the flames seem to skim over fred's fingers with little consequence.

"How is even real?" George mutters. He places a hand on the back of Fred's.

He's warm...too warm.

"I don't know" Fred says with confusion. He wiggles his fingers watching as the flames dance over them with ease, though it's then he realises that it's him that's moving the flames.

He's controlling them as if they're apart of him.

Though it's then, a burst of fire erupts from Fred's very hands. He jumps back in shock as the flames rise angrily the fireplace roaring with ferocity.

Before his hand can get further engulfed into the flames Fred yanks it back from the fireplace though to his confusion it's not only his hands that's warm, his entire body is too.

The Salamander bathes happily in the flames though the twins stare in shock.

"That's new" George says with a grin.

Fred nods avidly, he glances back to his hands wondering just how he suffers no burns. His skin is just as pale as it once was, no mark or visible evidence that it even touched a flame upon it.

It's like... _magic._

"And that" He adds with a slight frown though it's then that the flames rise and in his shock Fred falls back onto his rear and the flames start eating at the carpet!

"Ah, bloody Merlin!" Fred shouts loudly as he quickly starts beating at the flames with his hands. But it's as his hands touch the flames they begin to rise much to the boys horror.

"George!"

George watches in shock as the flames rise through quickly the redhead yanks his brothers hands away from the flames, though the action has a wave of angry fire heading straight towards him!

He quickly raises his hands to protect his face though his palms are first to receive an onslaught of heat.

"Ah blimey!" George cries out as he falls back onto his rear.

The Salamander darts out the fireplace with a dull thud disorientated it shuffles from its back to its belly though suddenly noticing the large flames it scurries over and devours them I'm one greedily gulp.

With the flames gone the only thing left of their pretense is a now oversized Salamander and a signed carpet.

"Well that was…" Fred starts though his eyes widen in horror as he catches sight of his twins hands "Bloody heck George!"

The redhead blushes before quickly hiding his hands behind his back "Its honestly nothing"

"Nothing Merlin's hair arse!" Fred says with a scoff as he tugs his brothers hands from behind his back.

"Mums gonna kill you...more so me and then kill you _again"_ Fred says gruffly.

George scoffs before pulling his hands away from George their scorched red from where he was burnt by Fred's fire.

"What's all that shouting about?"

The boys turn with worry though it quickly fades to relief at the sight of Charlie carrying their eight year old sister Ginny on his back in a piggyback fashion.

"Did you see a bug?" Ginny asks with awe.

Fred shakes his head guilty "I Um-"

"There was a Salamander" George says as he shows his siblings his hands.

Charlie curses at the sight of the welts though Ginny jumps down from his back to get a closer look.

"It's all gross and bumpy" She says with disgust her finger outstretched as she attempts to poke at the blistered skin.

Charlie quickly yanks her away causing the young girl to pout with protest.

"Ginny you know where the potions are right?"

The girl nods "Kitchen" She says proudly.

Charlie smiles as he ruffles her flaming red hair. It's almost identical to his own, hanging just past her chin only she'd styled her own in pigtails.

"Good" Charlie says "Now go get it and not a word to mum, Dad... _or_ Percy" He adds with a grin.

Ginny makes a motion of zipping her lips shut before she's running off towards the kitchen.

"Now you bloody idiot, let's see the damage " Charlie says with a sigh.

He gently takes George hands in his own, Fred watching guiltily as his twin winces in pain at each touch.

"What did you do, grab it?" Charlie asks with curiosity.

George nods sheepishly "Something like that"

"Guess the little bugger burnt the carpet too?" Charlie asks was he gives a nod towards the charred spot on the brightly coloured rug.

George avidly nods, though Fred stays silent. He watches as Charlie mutters a few spells, the carpet going back to its normal state though his mind is plagued with images of the fire which sprouted from his very body.

Just how is it possible?

"Charlie I've got it!" Ginny shouts with excitement.

"Thanks Gin, now go make sure Mum doesn't come downstairs" Charlie says with a smile. He doesn't turn to face their sister, his gaze occupied with George's blistered hand.

Ginny frowns, lips forming a pout as she folds her arms over her chest. Despite her size Fred thinks she's doing a very good impression of their mother.

"But I want to see" She whines.

"George will show you later" Charlie says absently "Now go" Charlie said with a slight frown.

The girl huffs though she does as she's told. The young girl stomping up two stairs with as much anger and annoyance she can muster.

 **XOXO**

He's lying in the bunkbed he shares with his brother, the lights have since been dimmed low but it's as he stares into the black abyss of his bedroom ceiling. Fred feels as if he's falling, drifting even and yet his body has never even left the comfort- or rather discomfort of his bed.

There's something about the dark abyss which seems familiar and yet not in a way he thinks he would like.

But George doesn't make fire sprout from his hands, George doesn't have strange pulls towards Malfoy's and George...George is normal.

Free always thought he was the same as his twin, that they were uncanny to each other in each possible way and yet it turns out that he's wrong. So very wrong.

Fred just can't explain it, he feels warm..no not warm, _hot_.

It's as if there's a physical fire inside him, heat burns from within as if threatening to burst out. His kind flickers back to the flames which burst from his own skin, burning the one person he cares about most in this world.

He doesn't understand where they came from...why they came from him and the thought scares him.

Fred shifts in his bed, his entire body uncomfortable from the combination of sweat and the burning heat coursing through his very body. It's as if his body no longer runs with blood, but with fire.

Flames rising beneath his very skin threatening to burst out with each breath he takes and the very thought scares him.

"Fred…"

He lies still hoping to feign sleep and hoping that George will fall for the act. But part of him knows he won't, there's a bond between them stronger than the one he shares with his other siblings.

"Fred I know you're awake" George whispers into the darkness.

Fred sighs, he can faintly here George rustling on the bunk below and he wonders if his hand is still hurting him.

"Charlie's good with healing spells" George says quietly "Probably from all those weird creatures he keeps finding"

Fred knows what George is trying to do. Instead he stays Silent.

"You know it was pretty cool what you did" George says with awe. "Maybe you're like a Salamander"

"Those ugly blighters?" He asks with a scoff.

"Yeah, I mean you both like fire" George says and though Fred can't see him, he knows his twin is shrugging.

"Salamanders eat fire" Fred says "I don't think I can, I just make it" Fred adds gruffly.

"It was an accident" George points out "We can just learn to control it"

"We?" Fred asks with a wrinkle of his nose. He wants nothing to do with this eerie fire power, he's never heard of wizards having such an ability and it only hurts people.

"We" George confirms "Just us, Gred and Forge"

"Okay" He says "Georgie I'm not eating Fire" Fred says with a smile.

"We'll see" George says with a yawn "We'll see..."

He knows George has fallen asleep now, the slow and shallow breaths are enough to convince him.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **I've been swamped with assignments lately but now I have two weeks off! So I'm hoping to go back to regular updates again with the extra time ^^**

 **So whoever said that Fred was HP world Natsu is correct, yay cookies go you!**

 **But unlike Lucy who had Loke to remind her of who she is, he's alone and having trouble remembering his past life.**

 **I've seen a lot of theories on reincarnation and apparently lots of children experience such feelings but there's another theory that they disappear once a child reaches a certain age.**

 **Of course since Natsu was a caster type mage having his magic awaken in the Harry Potter world is easier than it is for Lucy due to her being a holder type. Though sadly unlike Lucy he doesn't have the memories to go with it :(**

 **And also I like to think that with Fred having his family around him and of course George he would become immersed in this new life.**

 **Now all we need is Lucy to realise that it really** _ **is**_ **him.**

 **Can Lucy help Fred regain his natsu-ness?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Heavensfairy**


	14. Ethernano

**Disclaimer: I don't either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

Her bedroom is a mess, discarded books some half open and some not even touched. Various scripts and tomes make it almost impossible for Dobby to walk, the small house elf stepping awkwardly over every available space of wooden flooring to avoid possible damage to his young master's belongings.

She's sat crossed legged on the ground, back slumped forwards in a very un-ladylike fashion with her nose pressed in her current tome.

"Lucy Heartfilia is reading?" Dobby says with awe. The small else elf mimics Lucy's own cross legged stature, one knobbly leg crossed neatly over the other.

Lucy nods from her space on the floor; scattered around her are books all taken from the manors library on summoning and shielding charms.

It also helps that her mother has inherited a rather large amount of books on the darker side of magic from her own late father. Though Lucy doesn't want to touch them until she really needs to.

"How do you think these books will help, Princess?" Loke asks as he picks up a book named _Av_ _ada_ _K_ _adavra: murder or mercy?_

"If I can get a better understanding on this world's magic, maybe I'll be able to summon the rest of my celestial spirits" Lucy says, her nose never leaves the pages of her book, stuck permanently on a passage on wand less magic. Though difficult she thinks she can master it with a few years worth of practice, though its juggling her extra curricular activities with her school work which proves to be the difficultly.

"As much as I like this idea, Princess it's impossible to summon any more of us without a key" Loke points out with a sigh.

"That's a lie and you know it" Lucy protests with a pout "Remember back on Earthland I could forcibly close Taurus' gate without a key"

Loke nods in understanding though he isn't fully convinced. He likes his little masters determination but he remembers what happened to Karen when she bit off more than she could chew and he doesn't want the same to happen to Lucy.

Knowing Lucy she would try anything to reunite herself with her friends, even if it put her own life at risk.

"But you couldn't open them without a key" Loke says "And you're forgetting that magic works differently here, without Ethernano you might not be able to use your old magic"

Dobby frowns, listening intently to the two's conversation he found himself curious as to what 'ethernano' was.

"Dobby wants to know what Ethernano is" the house elf asked with interest.

"Well Dobby Ethernano to us is what wands are like to wizards" Lucy explains "Without it, using magic is impossible"

Lucy remembers how the people of Edolos had to cope without magic, even Lisanna had a hard time adjusting once she returned. The poor girl having gone from having no magic at all to being overly compensated.

Though Lucy hardly ever got a chance to talk to the other girl, she's curious as to how Lisanna managed with her magic.

"Perhaps there's another way about this?" Loke suggests.

"Without my keys my chances are looking pretty slim" Lucy says sadly.

"What about going back to Tenroujima, my keys would be with me...or at least the me there" Lucy suggests.

"I'm sorry princess" Loke says sadly "I can only go back and forth between the celestial spirit world and the world my master is in"

Lucy sighs as she clutches her book to her chest.

"Well it was worth a shot" She says sadly.

Loke sighs before draping his arm over his young master's shoulders.

"Perhaps focusing your energy on this world's magic Princess?" Loke suggests "They may hold the answers you're searching for"

Lucy smiles "Perhaps you're right Loke"

Loke smiles in response before reaching out to ruffle his young master's hair, expecting the action Lucy quickly dodges before kicking the spirit square in the stomach.

Dobby jumps in shock at the display though noticing the grin on Loke's face ashes sprawled out on the ground he quickly realises that the spirit isn't truly hurt.

 **XOXO**

Despite it being a holiday Lucy's still expected to keep on top of her home study skills which includes learning the star chart.

The names of the constellations come easy to her, with her experience as a celestial mage how could it not?but it's the individual stars which truly stem her difficulties.

"And Altair?" Her mother asks, her quill tapping loudly against the parchment.

Lucy frowns, eyes pressed to the starry chart as if holds the answers.

"Brightest star of...antlia constellation?" Lucy asks hopefully.

Her mother sighs before delicately circling the right space of the star.

"Brightest star of _Aquila"_ She stresses "Celeste you must get this right"

"But why mother" Lucy protests "We don't even learn this stuff in school"

"It doesn't matter what you learn or don't learn in that school" Narcissa says with annoyance "This Celeste is your birthright something which has been passed down for generations"

Lucy sighs suddenly hating her so called birthright of this new life. What sort of privilege was it you sit around learning the names of all the stars in the solar system.

Constellations she could understand, for they were fabled to help predict the future. But Brightest stars was just a pain.

"So here's an easy one, find me" Narcissa suggests with a smile.

Lucy beams before taking the quills between the fingers and forming a thick ring around the constellation Narcissus her mother's name sake.

"Very good Celeste" Narcissa says with a smile before pressing a kiss to Lucy's forehead.

Lucy smiles back "Mama, where's your family?" Lucy asks innocently.

Narcissa's slender fingers true over the withered parchment, the rest over the constellations Cygnus and instantly Lucy recognises the name of her late grandfather.

"Grandfather Cygnus" Lucy says emote her eyes catch ahold of something else. The Brightest star of that constellation and the namesake of her Aunt.

"And Aunt bellatrix" Lucy adds with a slight shiver. She remembers her aunt, how could she not.

Even at the mere age of three Lucy knew she was unhinged. The woman could've been seen as beautiful with flawless pale skin, rounded grey eyes but it was the moment she smiled that quickly would have anyone changing their tune.

Her aunt would peel her lips back into an almost feral grin, her high pitched squeal of a cackle often causing the young Lucy to shiver in her spot.

"Yes" Narcissa says quietly.

"Did you have any brothers, mama?" Lucy asks with curiosity, her fingers lightly graze over the star chart as if eager to pinpoint them herself.

Narcissa shakes her head "Only one sister" Narcissa says, her tone expressionless as she stares back at the star chart.

Though Lucy notices, she stays silent for her mother's gaze isn't on Bellatrix but an entirely different constellation.

Her gaze is on on Andromeda.

 **XOXO**

Lucy just can't get the 'Andromeda incident' out of her mind, the mysterious figure must hold some sort of significance to her mother otherwise she wouldn't have reacted the way she did.

Though part of her thinks she's reading into things, Lucy doesn't want to miss out on an opportunity of possible family.

"Perhaps you are reading into things, Princess" Loke says, his arms are crossed over his chest as he's lazily propped against the manors library shelves.

Lucy shakes her head as she pulls out the book she needs ' _Black Family History'_ embellished in silver and the words _Toujours pur_ written in immaculate curled script underneath.

"Lucy what does that mean?" Loke asks as he gestures towards the words on the page. The lion spirit has easily adjusted to the dialect of England however the native tongue of its neighbouring countries is proving difficult.

" _Toujours pur_ " Lucy says with slight frown, the words roll almost poetically from her tongue "Always pure, it's French" Lucy says with a slight grimace.

Loke nods in understanding "This is about the pure blood thing right?"

Lucy nods as she opens the book "Both my mother's and father's family put emphasis on pureblood tradition" Lucy says "I guess it's just another reminder that we're not in Fiore" She adds with a sigh

"Don't worry Princess" Loke says with a smile "If there's anyone who can make the best out of anything it's you, you did save me afterall"

Lucy smiles at this "You really are brilliant, Loke" Lucy says sincerely

Loke finds himself blushing at the statement,

"Your kindness never ceases to amaze me princess" Loke says before giving a dramatic low bow.

Lucy smiles at this though a frown forms once she turned her attention back to the large book in front of her.

A large tree seeming to made entirely out of embellished gold, the names of her mother and her aunt bellatrix placed under the branch of Cygnus Black.

Though the first branch there appears to be a splodge- no a _burn_ mark completely obscuring the view of a name on the tree.

"This must be some sort of mistake" Lucy mutters with annoyance.

Turning the page she comes across a second tree, this one depicting the union of Walburga and Orion- cousins apparently something which didn't go uncommon among members of pureblood society.

"There's Regulus Black" Lucy says with a point of her finger.

"A fine name too" Loke says with a smile. Happy that a relative of his young master's was named after the brightest star of the constellation he represented.

"He was my Godfather" Lucy adds sadly.

"Was?" Loke asks with curiosity.

Lucy nods sheepishly "He disappeared when I was three, no one knows what happened to him" She adds sadly.

"I'm sorry princess" Loke says softly.

Lucy smiles "Its okay but…"

"But what?" Loke asks with confusion.

Lucy's eyes narrow to slits as she stares at the page in front of her. Like the previous tree there's a burn mark right next to Regulus. Now one mistake- one accident Lucy would have accepted. But two in the same book was just intentional.

"Someone's trying to hide something" Lucy says with a slight frown.

"In a book?" Loke asks with confusion.

Lucy nods, her hands tracing gently over the withered parchment.

"Yes" She confirms "Whatever, or whoever made those marks wanted to edit someone out- it's almost as if they _wanted_ someone to see them"

"But why, Princess showing empty spaces on a tree?" Loke asks. "What's to gain from this?"

"Not just any tree" Lucy says with a shake of her head "This book marks the history of one of the most ancient and noble house's" Lucy says; repeating the words her mother has said to her on more than one occasions.

"Whoever did this wanted to make a statement- a warning" Lucy says with a slight frown.

"But who?" Loke asks as he leans over Lucy's shoulder to get a closer look.

"I'm not sure" Lucy mutters "But it has something to do with Andromeda….whoever she is"

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **So there we have it!**

 **More questions for Lucy about her past life and now about her new life.**

 **Just how is she going to get her keys back and how will she be able to harness her old magic without the use of Ethernano?**

 **Will Lucy ever find out who Andromeda is and who's the second burn mark on the black family tree?**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter where Lucy goes back to school and has a few questions for Cedric and Fred meets his match.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Heavensfairy**


	15. Diamonds

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

Lucy smiled as her mother quickly presses the last of her buttons on her pale blue coat together. The cold January are wisps through platform 9¾ leaving most of its current visitors in thick winter coats, hats and scarves.

"Now make sure you do your best dear" Her mother coos.

Lucy nods, she knows well enough now that 'best' in Malfoy vocabulary means 'perfect' anything less is unacceptable.

"Good" Her mother says with a smile as she straightens up to press yet another kiss to Lucy's hair line, just shy of her forehead.

"And you'll write?" Lucy asks with a smile. She knows the answer, her mother always writes, at least once it's week. It's her father who never does. He merely signs the letters but Lucy knows who does the most of the worrying, it's the reason why her father isn't here today.

Because she isn't perfect.

"Of course darling," Her mother says as she smooths down Lucy's bangs. She's cut them again so they're no longer falling into her eyes and her hairs back to falling just past her shoulders.

Lucy smiles at this, her trunk heavy as she grasps it between her hands. Narcissa notices her daughter's struggles and instantly lifts out her own wand.

She flicks with a delicate swish and instantly Lucy feels the outcome of the non verbal spell. Her trunk is as light as a feather.

"Now don't go telling your friends about this" Narcissa says sweetly "It's just between us"

Lucy nods with a giggle "Just between us" She confirms.

Though it's then that Lucy notices a familiar head of bright pink hair among the crowd of students, only this time it appears that Tonks isn't alone but with a pretty slender woman with curly dark hair falling past her shoulders.

Her angular cheekbones and steel grey eyes loom almost familiar , though Lucy muses that as a pureblood most wizards just share the same aristocratic features.

There's a man standing next to her with dark brown hair cropped short to his hear. Lucy assumed that judging their closeness to Tonks that they were indeed her parents.

It was rather difficult to assume who Tonks took after since she was always changing her appearance but in this moment Lucy thought she favoured her father.

Lucy finds it somewhat strange that Tonks' parents didn't have brightly coloured hair like their daughter. Though perhaps her abilities of morphing weren't inherited from them.

It's as her mother turns to fuss over her once more that Lucy catches Tonks eye.

The pink haired girl offers her a wide grin before waving widely and attaching the attention of passersby.

Though Lucy blushes at the action, the older girl finds it amusing. However it's when Tonks mother turns to face Lucy and her eyes meet her mother's that Lucy notices her mother's change in demountable once more.

"Be safe" Her mother says stiffly.

Lucy nods sheepishly before taking her trunk in her hands, though it's as she boards the train she can't help but allow her gaze towards linger towards Tonks' mother once more.

 **XOXO**

It's once she boards the same scarlet train that she spots her friend Cedric. The bronze haired boy is clad in his own brown winter coats and his bright yellow Hufflepuff scarf wrapped neatly around his neck.

"Cedric" Lucy calls out with a smile.

He spots her down the aisle way, offering her his own smile and his arms wrap around her waist in a hug.

"How was your Christmas Celeste?" Cedric asks with a smile.

Lucy quirks a brow "Celeste?" She asks quietly.

Cedric nods "Your name" He says slowly.

Lucy nods sheepishly "Back at the ball you called me Lucy"

Cedric blushes "I did" He says as he fiddles with the hem of his sleeves.

Lucy smiles at the action before pulling his hands away.

"Why?" She asks softly "And I won't be mad"

Cedric blushes once more "Well it's because of your eyes" Cedric says politely, his eyes dart anywhere but at Lucy's own and the boy shifts awkwardly in his spot.

"My...eyes" Lucy says slowly, she's never considered her eyes of her new body to be anything to proud of after all she'd at once held her old chocolate brown eyes in high regard.

Cedric nods sheepishly "There's this song 'Lucy in sky with diamonds' and well your eyes look like Diamonds"

"Diamonds?" Lucy blurts out.

Cedric nods, he opens the compartment and gestures for Lucy to walk in.

"It's a muggle song so you might have not heard jt" Cedric adds before quickly turning away from Lucy once more.

Lucy smiles at her friend, she gently takes his hand in her own. It's slightly bigger than her own, however the blonde wraps her slender digits around his own and the action causes Cedric to glance up at her with a shy smile.

"I think it's beautiful" Lucy says sincerely.

Cedric smile widens "You don't have to say that"

Lucy giggles "No...but I want to" Lucy says politely. She gives Cedric's hand a light squeeze and it's then for the first time that Lucy is happy to be part of this strange world.

For if she can make one person smile then perhaps it's all worth it.

 **XOXO**

Fred groans in annoyance once the train rattles once more, it shakes from side to side forcing the redhead to force the bile back down his throat which threatens to once more rise.

His hands quickly cover his hands to avoid an outburst of his stomach's contents.

"You don't look so good, Forge" George says with worry.

Fred shakes his head before turning to his twin. The pair are sat in their usual compartment along with their friends Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson.

"Yeah he's right you look terrible" Lee adds with a slight grimace.

"Thanks Lee" Fred groans with annoyance.

"Maybe we should knock him out" Angelina suggests bluntly.

Fred shakes his head avidly, though his stomach is churning and his head spinning he would rather not be knocked out by an overly enthusiastic Angie.

"Thanks but no thanks" Fred says with a groan.

Angelina shrugs "Your loss" the dark skinned girl says with a sigh "I'm going to look for the trolley I fancy something sweet"

"I'll come with you" Lee offers.

Angie smiles before turning to the twins.

"You two want anything?" Angelina asks, her head peeking back into the carriage.

George shakes his head though Fred gives another groan in response.

"You have been acting strange" George says as he eyes his twin with curiosity.

Fred nods in agreement, the past fee days have indeed been strange. First there was the intense heat generating from his body, then the fire and now this. Some odd form of motion sickness.

He's never before had problems such with transportation, apart from a side along apparation incident when he was three.

"Well…" Fred says before his head starts to spin once more "Maybe it'll stop soon"

George grimaces silently before giving his twin a tight lipped smile.

"Yeah. Hopefully"

Fred gives a sigh though it's then that the train takes a sharp turn and the redhead can no on get hold in his impending vomit.

"Fred!"

Despite his current state Fred finds himself able to crack a wide toothy grin at the sight of his twins brother covered in his own vomit. Call him disgusting but he likes to appreciate the little things in life.

* * *

 **A/ N Time:**

 **So there we have it!**

 **Fred's Natsu problems are starting to rise and well cause him bother.**

 **And Cedric has unknowingly discovered Lucy's true name.**

 **I hope I'm doing the fandom justice since just about everyone pairs Lucy with everyone.**

 **Of course in this fic I'm just gonna tease you all with the Nalu/ Fred × Lucy, Lucy x Charlie, Lucy x Cedric and just about anyone I can think of *muhahaha* maybe even Cho x Lucy who knows!**

 **Lucy's a lot like Hermione where she's shipped with just about every other character you can think of...and some you don't.**

 **There's just some people I can't see Lucy with. Some u just can't ship like Gajeel x Lucy. He belongs with Levy!**

 **But at the same time I still ship Levy x Lucy...oops!**

 **What are your favourite and foul Lucy pairings?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Heavensfairy.**


	16. Dungbombs

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

Along with the strange bouts of motion sickness and his abnormal body temperature Fred discovers a rather new development. Though unlike the unexpected flames and very inconvenient motion sickness his newfound bottomless pit of a stomach is a nice change.

Used to his younger brother Ron's eating habits, Fred finds it somewhat confusing as to why he's suddenly gained such a trait. Always the lover of all things good, the red hand can't help but feel that something strange is amiss.

"You sure you have enough on your plate?" Lee asks with a laugh. The dark skinned boy watches with a raised brow as Fred only piles more mashed potatoes onto his plate alongside his dessert of chocolate pudding.

"Shod ofhs!" Fred shouts back through a mouthful of a rather unattractive mixture of mashed potatoes and chocolate, an action which had many of the other Gryffindor's grimacing.

"Perhaps you shouldn't mix sweet and savory" Angelina suggests from her space opposite him. The dark skinned girl neatly picks at her rather large helping of strawberry cake and sits with an air of elegance one wouldn't expect from an eleven year old.

"I think it's rather nice" George adds as he proceeds mixing his own mashed potatoes up with chocolate pudding "I mean it gets all mixed in your stomach" He adds before eating the sloppy mixture with a grin.

"It's always you two" Charlie says with a sigh.

"Lighten up Charlie!" George says with a wide grin.

Fred nods "We even made a surprise especially for you" Fred adds, his grin widening as his gaze flickers towards the Slytherin table at the furthest end of the Great Hall.

Charlie pales as he follows his younger brother's gaze and watches with a worried glance as the unsuspecting Slytherin's carry on with their evening meal in peace.

"Please tell me you didn't-"

BANG!

"What the hell was-"

BANG!

The hall erupts in loud shouts of confusion as a thick, pungent cloud of green smoke rises from the Slytherin tables, the grotesque smell of fermented eggs quickly causing the Slytherin's to splutter and cough.

BANG!

"You didn't…" Charlie mutters in shock which only has the twins grinning from ear to ear.

"We did" Fred says, his eyes alight with amusement as the Slytherin's start crying out in shock and annoyance.

"And more" George adds with a wink.

The Gryffindors watch in fascination as the smoke begins to clear as if being sucked up through a vacuum however left behind in its wake has the entirety of the Slytherin table with bright fluorescent green skin!

It's then that the entirety of the great hall- minus the flustered Slytherin's- erupts in a chorus of laughter, though it's rather surprising to have a subtly chuckling Mcgonagall and very impressed looking Flitwick sharing a chuckle.

"You two are so getting detention" Lee says with a chuckle.

Fred grins alongside his twin brother "Worth it" They say in unison though Fred notices the small smile on their headmaster's lips.

 **XOXO**

One thing you could say about the Weasley twins was that they never did anything half heartedly, it was always all out whether or not they were punished for their um...escapades. Call them thrill seekers but was life if it wasn't full of risks.

Which was why the twins along with their friend Lee were rifling through Filch's sacred secret office in search of his stash of all fated contraband.

"Can't believe to that Filch took our dungbombs" George says with disbelief. He's trifling through the caretakers draw with abandon with a scowl on his face.

"And on top of our detentions" Fred adds with a grin. He turns towards the door where Lee is stood with a worried expression.

"Any sign of him?" Fred calls out.

Lee shakes his head, his thick rope like dreadlocks shake with the movement.

"Not even a little- maybe he's finally got the message and is taking a bath I heard that he likes to it with Mrs Norris"

George makes a mock retching noises whilst Fred grimaces.

"Errgh Lee I don't need the image of Filch sharing a bath with Mrs Norris" Fred says with a slight grimace. "I like sleeping around night"

"Guess it really makes you think huh" Lee muses "I mean who was Mr Norris?"

Fred shrugs before walking over to where George is still collecting the discarded items from the drawers.

"What's that in there?" Fred asks, his eyes widening at the sight of a blank piece of parchment.

"Just old parchment" George says with a scoff.

Fred shakes his head before picking the parchment up "Which Filch kept hidden away...maybe it's got secret love letters to Mcgonagall"

"Or Mrs Norris" George adds with a shiver.

Fred imitates the action "It's weird how much he loves that cat" Fred says with a grimace. He doesn't exactly hate cats, in fact he's rather fond of them but they way that an elderly man loves his own is just strange.

"Filch at three o'clock!" Lee's voice shouts from outside.

Fred quickly stuffs the parchment into his robes pocket whilst George slams the drawback shut with a loud thud and the trio are quickly high talking it out of the small room.

The faint sound of Filch's thundering footsteps alongside the soft padding of Mrs Norris plodding alongside him practically forces their legs to run faster as they head in the opposite direction and away from the piercing red eyes of the feline from hell.

"At least tell me you have the dungbombs" Lee says with a pant. His hands are placed on his knees as he attempts to regain his breath.

George shrugs though Fred pulls the parchment from his pockets which only causes their friends to gasp in disbelief.

"We risked our lives…" Lee says staring blankly at the crumpled parchment placed in Fred's hands "For parchment" the word rolls from his lips with such disgust it has Fred slightly reddening.

"Not just any parchment" Fred says with a grin.

"But parisian parchment" George adds with an equal grin.

Fred nods avidly before pocketing it in his robes once more.

"Quality stuff Lee...you've got to live large"

Lee shakes his head with a grin as he falls into step beside the twins, the trio ascending the stairs to the fat lady's portrait. With a sigh he mutters the password which only has the buxom inhabitant quirking a brow in interest.

"You two are something else" Lee says with a grin.

Fred smiles, feeling a familiar heat swell beneath his palms. He clenches his fists, the heat swirling around and slowly dispersing until it fades to a dull ache.

The action goes unnoticed by both his twin and his friend, the two of them climbing through as the fat lady swings herself open with a loud huff.

The Gryffindor commons fire roars either life upon his return and it takes all of Fred's might to not stick his hands into the seating flames.

He watches as the rest of his housemates bask in its warmth from a safe distance and yet he knows that if he were to walk into the flames he wouldn't feel a thing.

He's something else alright.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **So what's with the parchment the boys have found?**

 **When will Fred regain his old memories?!**

 **Who do you think will appear in the HP world?**

 **And will Lucy ever get to see the rest of her spirits?**

 **Heavensfairy signing off**


	17. Duel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

The student body ranging from first to third years are gathered in one of the schools art rooms, the tables and easels pushed to the far corners of the room it's instantly turned into dueling room. There's much anticipation spreading for the first years with this being their first dueling lesson of the year though it quickly starts to fade once the duelling commences.

Loke is in her arms, the ginger furred feline craning his neck to get a better look at the action.

"How about another volunteer?" Professor Mayweather, a man with a tall willowy frame and their DADA professor asks with a wide smile. Lucy muses that he looks too eager to see the students duel though she supposes that perhaps much like in Earthland watching wizards duel is a source of entertainment.

"I think I'll sit out of this one" Marietta says with a scoff "I just managed to get the colouring right" She adds as she wiggles her bright purple painted nails clearly for Lucy to see.

Lucy nods in agreement "And I've seen how the older students duel" Lucy says with a slight frown, her gaze flickering over to second year Brandon Fuller who after an embarrassing leg locking curse is hopping around on one leg.

"I would like to volunteer!"

Both Lucy and Marietta turn in shock to find Cho walking over to the middle of the ring and instantly a polite applause from mainly the Ravenclaw's sounds.

"You think she's finally lost it?" Marietta asks in a loud whisper.

"Anyone else?" Professor Mayweather asks though he's only met with silence.

"I'd like to duel"

Instantly the Gryffindor's roar with excitement as a dark skinned girl with long braids reaching past her shoulders walks into the middle of the ring.

"That's Angelina Johnson" Marietta says with a gasp.

Lucy frowns as she stands on her tiptoes to get a better look; the girl stands with confidence and some of her braids fall over her forehead and completely cover her right eye.

"I've heard that she duel's for fun" Marietta adds with worry "Maybe Cho should forfeit"

"Well this is about the experience" Lucy suggests though it's then that Cho get thrown onto her back by a powerful disarming spell from Angelina instantly declaring the duel over in one blow.

Loke yowls, a sound akin to wince as Cho groans from the pain.

"Perhaps the best way to enhance my own magic power is through fueling" Lucy suggests.

Loke meows loudly his emerald green eyes flickering towards Cho who who starts to gingerly rub her rear.

"Okay I know it hurts" Lucy says with a hushed whisper "But hard work never came easy to any of us in fairy tail" Lucy adds with a smile.

Her mind flickers back the s-classed mages more so Mirajane and Erza the two of Fairy Tail's most renowned mages. They worked tirelessly to gain their status at a young age and perhaps if Lucy put her mind to it she could find a way to enhance her own capabilities also.

But it turns out that this world's magic isn't as straightforward as flicking a stick. Having the right balance of theory and power makes s wizard much more capable. Much like Angelina.

The dark skinned girls is easily the best dullest of the year and despite her young age had already bested second and even third years.

Professor Mayweather raises Angelina's arm with a wide grin whilst Cho staggers upright with an obvious grimace.

"TEN points to gryffindor!"

Its no surprise to Lucy that the gryffindors bask in their victory; glancing over your where the other first years are stood she spots Fred, George and a boy she assumed to be Lee Jordan jumping for joy.

She tries not to stare but his smile is infectious, it lights up his freckled face and causes his blue eyes to brighten.

Before she can further stare Loke meows loudly whilst rubbing his head against Lucy's arms. His soft fur running against her skin is warm and Lucy smiles at the action before running her familiar behind the ears.

"- can't believe she used the disarming charm I mean we haven't even learned that on class" Marietta protests as Cho descends the staircase leading off the dueling stage.

The dark haired girl mutters gives a sigh.

"Well there weren't any rules on what spells we _couldn't_ use so Angelina won fairly" Cho adds.

"Maybe I should practice dueling more" Cho suggests with a sigh.

Marietta shrugs with a scoff "She still used a spell we hadn't learned" the brunette grumbles. Her eyes narrowed as Angelina Johnson draws her wand and instantly starts the second duel.

 **XOXO**

Watching Angelina duel gives Lucy Heartfilia a number of ideas; the first being she was easily the best in their year and second that Lucy needed to increase her magic power ability. Though Cho was superior in the theory department, Angelina was physically stronger and faster which gave her an advantage when it came to casting stronger spells.

Wanting to get some insight into how to better further herself Lucy of course being the girl she is retreats to the library.

"Thanks Mavis for offering to help me" Lucy says with a smile.

The waif like ghost smiles as she delicately crosses one ankle over the other, though quickly deciding against it the spirit opts instead to glide around the air around Lucy's head.

"It's fine" Mavis says with a soft smile "I rather enjoy helping fellow Ravenclaw's study" She adds before gliding down to pet Loke behind the ears- only to her disappointment to have her hand completely glide through his skin.

"I just wanted to find something to help me increase my magical power" Lucy says with a sigh. She places her current book _dueling for dummies_ down with a dull thud.

Mavis frowns "Well maybe the answer isn't in books" Mavis suggests, the ghost swooping round so she can sit in the vacant chair opposite Lucy.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks with confusion.

Mavis giggles "Well maybe the best way to learn is through first hand experience" Mavis says.

Lucy groans with annoyance, though the blonde wasn't against the idea of dueling she was rather hoping to avoid it. The magic of this world differs to that of Earthland and though it relies on a holder item much like her celestial spirit keys, however the only issue is learning to get used to channeling her magic through a wand rather than her keys.

"Don't be sad, Celeste" Mavis coos, she reaches out to pat Lucy on the back though at the last second remembers that yes she is an ethereal being and unable to touch the living "Always forget…" The ghost mutters to herself.

"I'm sorry Mavis" Lucy says sadly "I'm just no good at duelling"

"Which is why you learn" Mavis says with a wide grin. The ghost stands to her full height, an expression of fierce determination is etched onto her childlike face as she clenches her small hands into fists. "You didn't quit when trying to find a way to free your house elf and you aren't quitting now"

Loke meows in agreement, the cat rubbing his head against Lucy's leg and with a smile she nods in agreement. "Okay" Lucy says softly "Thanks Mavis"

Mavis beams and Lucy muses that if it were possible that the ghost would be blushing, but instead the childlike spirit hides her face behind a curtain of her pale wavy hair.

"Now all I need is a teacher" Lucy mutters.

"A teacher…?" Mavis asks interest, the ghosts eyes widen before she's quickly disappearing through the bookcases and leaving Lucy alone.

"Mavis…?" Lucys calls out "Mavis?"

 **XOXO**

With Mavis' words still swimming through her head Lucy is determined to gain some practice for her dueling. Though the only issue was finding someone to teach her.

"Why don't you just ask your professor?" Loke suggests. The spirit is sprawled out on his back on Lucy's fur poster bed, though with it being made for an eleven year old girl his long limbs hand off the edge.

"I don't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself" Lucy says as she finishes off the last of her homework from her space on the floor. "The teachers already find me intelligent for my age"

"Suppose you're right" Loke says as he pushes his shades up the bridge of his nose.

Lucy giggles "Always am-" Lucy says though loud incessant knocking on her dorm door quickly catches her attention.

In a flash of pale yellow light Loke reverts back to his cat form and Lucy crawls up and towards the door to meet the sight of fellow first year Ravenclaw Eleanor Bell.

"Celeste?" Eleanor asks with a raised brow.

Lucy nods "There's someone waiting outside the tower for you" Eleanor says with a shrug.

Lucy frowns before turning to Loke, the cat gives a curious meow before flexing his claws out on Lucy's bed. "Who?" Lucy asks with interest.

"Some Gryffindor, something about a duel" Eleanor says with a grunt before walking off.

"Thanks for the help" Lucy mutters as she pulls her shoes on. Loke meows loudly at the action, the cat watching her with curious emerald green orbs

"Don't worry, Loke's" Lucy says with a smile "At any sign of trouble I'll call for you to claw their eyes out"

Loke mewls in agreement and Lucy smiles before walking out of her dorm and down the steps of the Ravenclaw tower. Thoughts ponder her mind as to who is waiting for her, who exactly would want to duel her of all people?

She was Lucy Heartfilia- or Celest Malfoy as she was known by her peers; the sweet and self proclaimed adorable Ravenclaw with the brains to match. Who would want to harm such a pretty face?!

With a sigh Lucy pushes back the doors revealing the corridors just shy of the Ravenclaw tower's entrance her eyes widening at the sight of-

"Angelina!"

The dark skinned girl smiles, her arms crossed over her chest "I heard you need a duelling partner"

"No- I mean Yes...no…" Lucy stuttered out nervously. The blonde sighs, her cheeks flaming as heat rises giving her a rather bright red hue "I'd be honoured"

Angelina smiles and instantly Lucy is captivated by just how pretty the girl is. Her skin is a flawless dark brown, her braids only adding to her fierce warrior like look however it's the softness in her chocolate brown orbs which have Lucy swept away. They're familiar and the blonde is swept with an overwhelming sensation akin to when she first saw Fred down in Diagon Alley-

"Perfect" Angelina annonces with a loud clap of her hands "We start tomorrow"

"But tomorrow...is Saturday" Lucy says.

Angelina nods "Which gives us the entire day" The dark skinned girl says seriously "We'll meet in the art room at 8am sharp" She adds in a tone which totally isn't open for questions.

"Uhhh"

Angelina smiles "Well good" She says with a firm nod and with that she turns away leaving Lucy very confused and slack jawed as she wonders just what she's got herself into.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Searching for the DADA professor's before Quirrell was a nightmare, so to keep in line with the 'one every year' rule one proffessor is going to leave each school year YAY!**

 **So in the end in homage to Floyd, welcome Professor Mayweather!**

 **So why does Lucy think Angelina is familiar, will she survive with her new teacher and will she reach her goal of increasing her magic power?**

 **Alright business time I'm so thankful to all the follows and favourites, you guys make me want to keep on writing and the reviewers help to further inspire the story. I'm really sorry to all the guest who review, as without an account I can't PM you back :(**

 **To the guest who asked about the Map, since Natsu and Lucy have the same soul but have just been reborn and renamed into Fred and Celeste the Map will recognise them as their true name.**

 **I'm doing this in reference to Peter Pettigrew; he was known as Scabbers to the rest of the world however the map still recognised him as Pettigrew. Yes Pettigrew didn't die but he had the same soul, much like Natsu and Lucy do.**

 **Also I'm much looking forward to confusion this will cause not only for the twins but for Harry once he gets his hands on the map!**

 **To the other guest in reference to the Tenrou group, I would like to have them all in the HP verse but like you said 21 is a big number but I'm sure that bridge will be crossed once the story reaches the level of needing the rest of the team.**

 **Heavensfairy signing off x**


	18. Blank

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

It turns out that the boys are all total procrastinators when it comes to doing their homework but with Monday fast approaching all three have unfortunately discovered the evils of pile ups.

"Oi Fred!" Lee calls out from his space sprawled out on his front on his four poster bed "Pass us some parchment"

Fred nods before reaching round his own bed, though it seems that only spare piece left is the blank page they managed to snag from Filch's office.

He reaches over, picking it up absently and throws it over to Lee, the latter easily catching it.

"Thanks" Lee mutters, allowing Fred to go back to absently twirling his fanged Frisbee around his fingers.

The room goes back to relative silence once more, George watching intently as a spider crawls across their bedroom floor and Lee opening up the parchment only for words to appear as if being written by by an invisible pen.

With a gasp he shoots up to an upright position, holding the parchment out as he runs over to where Fred is sat.

"Look!" Lee shouts excitedly as he slams the parchment into Fred's bed.

Fred frowns in confusion beige turning to his twin to find an identical expression on his face.

"The parchment it's not blank it has words!"

"That's impossible" George says as Fred picks up the parchment to investigate. Though there written in a curled script clear for all to see is the words

' _Lee Jordan unfolds the blank parchment only to find words appearing as if being written by an invisible pen…'_

"What!" Fred exclaims with excitement.

"Wait" George says "It's writing more"

"You think it can tell who's looking at it?" Lee asks with interest, he leans in closer to get a better look.

' _Lee Jordan should know that reading too closely to the page can result in sore eyes…'_

Fred snorts in laughter as Lee shuffles backwards with a slight blush "It told you" Fred says with a chuckle.

"It's just a boring parchment anyway" Lee mutters sheepishly.

"Hardly" George says with a shake of his head.

Fred nods avidly "It's almost as funny as we are"

' _-George Weasley shakes his head in disagreement to Lee Jordans earlier and rather rude comment. However it's his brother Na-'_

"What else do you think it does?" Fred asks as he takes the parchment from George's grasp.

Lee and George shrug "Who knows, I mean if Filch had it maybe it could be something cool!" George says excitedly.

Fred nods, with his wand in his pocket he pulls it out and stands in a dramatic stance with one hand on his hip and the other holding the parchment and his wand.

"With this parchment I guess you could say that I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!"

Lee roars with laughter, the dark skinned boy rolling onto his back as Fred dramatically flicks his wand towards the parchment whilst George watches his twin with amusement.

"You're a bloody idiot" George says with a shake of his head.

"Which makes you an idiot too, Gred" Fred declares as he tackles his brother to the ground

The boys fall to the ground with a loud thud, the parchment forgotten as it slowly morphs to form an intricate picture of the schools interior.

"Ah Forge geroff!" George cries out between his own loud laughter as the twins tousle on the ground much to the amusement of Lee.

"Never Gred!" Fred shouts loudly.

The boys laugh loudly though unknown to them in the section of the school marked 'Art room three' the names of _Erza Scarlet_ and _Lucy Heartfilia_ are written in curled script above their respective pairs of feet.

 **XOXO**

Angelina Johnson let out a loud and very obvious sigh of exasperation as the girl before her collapses in defeat on the floor.

The two had only started a few basic exercises to help get Celeste's physical strength up; a few jumping jacks to get the blood flowing and lunges to stretch the limbs. However it seemed a little much for the barely active girl as she lies on her back breathing much too heavily for Angelina's liking.

"Are you alright?" Angelina asks with worry. Her only response is more heavy breathing before Celeste let's out a wheezy 'okay'

"Is...is it over yet?" Celeste asks out between loud intakes of breath.

Angelina gives a small smile, she knows she shouldn't be too hard on the girl after all she did attempt at the stomach crunches.

"Perhaps a rest?" Angelina suggests and instantly Celeste's baldy sags with relief.

"Thank Merlin" the blonde says happily.

Angelina's chuckles to herself as she watches the girl on the floor. To be completely honest she didn't exactly expect much from the reserved Ravenclaw.

Her previous experiences with the blonde were always rather limited, merely spare glances or brushes in the hallways; however it's the fascination the girl has aroused in one of Angelina's closest friends which has her...intrigued.

"Celeste...why do you want to go into training?" Angelina asks with confusion. She isn't one to judge others but the fact that a bookish sort of girl has aspirations to become more physical has her rather skeptical. What is she hoping to gain?

"Um well…" The blonde says sheepishly "I was hoping to get more fit"

Angelina hums in understanding. Though not a complete lie she knows that the blonde is hiding something.

"Figures" Angelina says carefully.

The blonde quirks a brow in confusion before shuffling to an upright position where her body is supported by her outstretched hands.

"You didn't offer to duel yesterday" Angelina says "You think yourself weak"

The blonde recoils as if being slapped and Angelina smiles. She's hit a nerve.

"I...well I'm weaker than what I want to be" the blonde admits sadly.

"Which is why we're training" Angelina states bluntly before standing to her full height. The blonde watches her with a curious glance before a smile forms it's way onto her own lips.

"I guess…" Celeste mutters with uncertainty.

"Don't guess" Angelina scolds "You've got to know your purpose" Angelina adds, her gaze flickers to the the space in her left arm where her pride and joy is now concealed like a dark secret.

Celeste nods sheepishly causing Angelina to sigh.

"Then let's continue" the blonde states as she darts upright into a standing position. "I don't want us to stop!"

Angelina smiles before giving a nod "Good" She says "Then let's start with pushups"

Celeste quickly pales "Right now?"

Angelina smiles "Yes now" Angelina says "Twenty on the double"

Celeste gives a loud huff, though despite her protests she dips down into position.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So Lucy's training has begun but it seems that Angelina is having her suspicions about the blonde.**

 **Fred has unintentionally unlocked the map but what will happen when the boys look inside, will Erza and Lucy discover each other and how will Lucy's training progress?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Heavensfairy**


	19. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

With a loud groan Lucy collapses to the ground once more, her muscles screaming at her to never ever even think about the thought of physical exercise.

"You did well" Angelina says with a smile.

The dark skinned girl offers Lucy a hand up and instantly Lucy takes it, pulling herself up with a slight hiss of pain.

"Is it meant to hurt this much?" Lucy asks with curiosity.

Angelina chuckles "Only the first time" She admits, the dark skinned girl betrays no obvious signs of fatigue and it's then that Lucy finds herself envying Angelina even more.

"Good" Lucy says with a smile "Since I rather like moving my arms without much pain"

"Well it isn't completely over" Angelina admits sheepishly.

Lucy pales "Guess I spoke too soon" She mutters.

"I want us to continue improving your stamina as that will help you during battle"

"Battle?" Lucy asks with a raised brow "I thought this was only for dueling?"

Angelina shrugs "Aren't they the same thing?" Angelina states before drawing her wand "for in both cases you're being attacked"

Quickly catching the gist, Lucy pulls out her own wand holding it firmly in her grasp.

"You remember the basics from dueling class?" Angelina asks.

Lucy nods "All except that disarming spell you threw in" Lucy says sheepishly.

Angelina nods "Perhaps disarming should be what we work on first?" Angelina suggests, twirling her own wand between her fingers.

Lucy nods "Alright" She says with a smile.

Angelina shifts quickly to a firm fighting stance, her right leg placed in front of her left and her wand drawn and starring Lucy straight between the eyes.

"Don't worry" Angelina says "I'll go easy on you"

 **XOXO**

Lucy felt as if her entire body was screaming at her to never even attempt at excessive exercise ever again. Moving her arms caused intense pain, walking was now a chore and her abdominal muscles screamed in pain. In the darkness of her dormitory all the blonde could feel was her intense pain as it flashed throughout her entire body.

Though Angelina had stated she was going to go 'easy on her' Lucy feels as if the other girl did anything but that. Angelina moved way too fast, her moves practically a blur, though she didn't have the amount of spells Lucy knew under her belt her speed more than made up for that.

"Owww…."

"Can you complain quietly" Marietta says with annoyance. Her voice is thick with sleep as she burrows her head deeper beneath her pillows in an attempt to drown Lucy out.

Lucy blushes though in the darkness of their dormitory none of the other girls can truly see.

"Sorry…"

"Do you need a tamp?" Cho asks with worry.

"A tamp…?" Lucy asks with confusion before realisation quickly dawns on her "Oh...Um...I um...have my own?"

Through the darkness of the room, Lucy can make out the small silhouette of Cho giving a slight nod.

Cho hums in agreement though judging by her breathing Lucy assumes that she's already gone back to sleep.

With both Marietta and Cho fast asleep once more Lucy sighs as a flicker of pain runs through her body once more.

A loud meow sounds next to her as Loke pads his way across her comforters and rubs the side of his face against Lucy's own.

"Thanks Loke" Lucy whispers softly.

Loke mewls loudly in response, with being a spirit sleep isn't needed so with a soft purr he watches as his young master's drifts into a soft slumber.

 **XOXO**

Across the other side of the castle is situated the Gryffindor tower. Where her roommates are asleep a young girl known to the world as Angelina Johnson stares into the reflection of her vanity.

The soft snores of her roommates calm her, though with a heavy heart the dark skinned girl pulls back her long bangs revealing the ever still orb which marks her prosthetic right eye.

"Some scars just never heal" Erza scarlet mutters with a wry smile.

When most eleven year old shifting celebrated the turn of their next birthday Erza had the joy of her right eye deteriorating to the horror of her parents.

Up until that moment she was blessed with vision in both eyes however it seemed that her life in this world was attempting to parallel her life of Earthland.

Terrified for the health of their daughter Evette and Leonard Johnson had taken Erza to just about any wizarding healer they could find, but with no explanation as to why her eye had just deteriorated they were left with the only option of a prosthetic.

Erza had found it rather ironic that once again she was fitted with an artificial eye, for it was a constant reminder of who she once was and who she always will be.

She knows a part of her should be angry that her scars from Earthland have begun to pass over though some sick twisted part of her is glad to have a physical reminder that the life of Erza Scarlet wasn't a dream.

But something very real.

With a smile Erza lifts up the sleeve of her night shirt and there stood proudly against her skin is the navy blue tattoo of a winged fairy.

 **XOXO**

His skin is burning again.

No its more a tingling sensation as if the delicate fingers drenched in warmth were dancing across the skin of his left shoulder.

Whereas Fred had grown accustomed to the fire in his very body it's the new tingling that's causing concern.

The fingers of his right hand dance across his shoulder blade and it's then he comes to contacts with something very warm.

A bruise perhaps?

Maybe he was playing a little too rough with the boys.

With a frown his fingers continue to trace the shape of his new found bruise, it tingles to touch beneath his fingertips. His frown deepens as he traces the edge of what seems to be...a tail.

Why would a bruise take this shape?-

' _I'm taking you to fairy tail of course!'_

The voice is similar to his own, the only difference being it's obvious deepness of an older teenager than a child. Though what confuses him is the flash of the blonde who hand is held in a tight grip within his own.

Though his confusion quickly fades once the girl smiles back eagerly, it's soft and brightens up her chocolate brown eyes but somehow Fred feels as if he's seen this smile before.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **Dunno if you can tell that the events of the Tenrou teams lives in Earthland have some sort of parallel in the Earth ones. This is why Erza's eye deteriorated due to losing it in the Tower of Heaven and why Fred has suddenly gained a guild mark.**

 **Now I know that Natsu wasn't biologically eleven years old when he joined Fairy Tail but from cannon Fairy Tail his appearance looked like so.**

 **As for Erza I don't recall there being an exact age of when she lost her eye, so again I just put it as eleven.**

 **Since Lucy didn't have any physical scars and didn't join Fairy Tail until she was seventeen she's in the clear….for now muhahaha!**

 **So Erza's injuries have passed over to her next life, Fred is having strange flashes and Lucy is in intense pain.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter and stay tuned for the next!**

 **Heavensfairy x**


	20. Pineapple

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

Fred Weasley huffs a sigh of frustration, the redhead blissfully unaware of of both his current lessons subject and his previous life.

Bored stiff with the direction his charms lesson is currently going, the young redhead allows his gaze to linger around the classroom and to drift over each and every classmate until they linger over one particular blonde.

The girl has forever been an enigma to him, always smiling to herself in hallways, alone in libraries or with her head stuck in a book.

He's sure the amount of times he's spoken to her can easily be counted on one hand however deep down Fred can't help but wonder if she really is that bad...for a Malfoy

She's got a regal look about her, thats for sure; the way she carries herself with perfect posture that he's seen the girls in his house obviously envy.

Fred knows that he should be wary of her, that he should stay away though Celeste Malfoy just has a way of making staying away impossible.

"Um...Fred the spell…?" George snaps before nudging his brother in the arm.

Fred quickly double blinks, glancing towards the pineapple sat on their desk. The subject of their lesson was supposed to get the piece of fruit to tap dance though with his focus drifting towards the blonde (something Fred will never admit) the spell has faded from his mind.

"Oh...yeah...I know the charm…" Fred mutters with uncertainty.

George sighs "You don't know it do you" George says with a groan.

Glancing around the room it seems that practically everyone has gotten their pineapples to dance to the soft tune of 'dragon's heart' a couple of feet away Angelina and Alicia have even gotten their pineapple to disco dance.

" _Tarantallegra"_

The voice is obviously feminine as it whispers loudly over the hushed chattering of his classmates and glancing around Fred notices Celeste Malfoy smiling at him.

"Tarantallegra" She repeats only this time she flicks her wand in a swishing motion as of gesturing for him to do the same.

Fred nods avidly and it's then that the blonde smiles back at him before quickly turning back to her own pineapple. It seems that she's gone the extra mile to get it to not only to dance but even to don it's own pair of sunglasses.

"Mr Weasley...and Mr Weasley?" Professor Flitwick asks expectantly "If you may?"

George nods sheepishly before casting the spell on his pineapple, however rather than tap dancing it spins around on one foot before bringing to prance around the desk.

Professor Flitwick nods with a slight frown "A rather nice try Mr Weasley but you swished your wand too hardly… a gentle tap will do"

George nods with a slight blush though professor Flitwick had already turned his attentions to Fred and his very still pineapple.

"Tarantallegra" Fred calls out. There's a slight pause before his pineapple begins to quickly dance on the spot much to the amusement of the rest of the Gryffindors.

Having sharing a class with the Ravenclaws it's highly uncommon for anyone on their side to get a charm right first time.

"Very good" Professor Flitwick praised with a grin "Now the key is in the wand movement…"

Fred smiles, his gaze flickering towards Celeste one more. She catches his sight, her mercury eyes widening before shyly smiling back.

Though Fred knows that he should probably stay away from trouble he knows that it's kind of impossible when the certain trouble has a nice smile.

 **XOXO**

"He was staring at you"

Lucy flushes at Cho's abruptness though the raven haired beauty just stared at her with a quirked brow and a smug smile.

"I don't know who you're talking about" Lucy replies in an attempt to feign innocence.

"Silence in the library" the hushed voice of Madam Pince, the school librarian calls out with obvious annoyance.

Cho scoffs, the sound loud and very obvious as it causes the other students occupying the library to am glance towards the pair with confusion.

"George-"

"Fred" Lucy corrects instantly though it's then that she blushes at Cho laugh of triumph.

"You liiiike him" Cho states in a singsong voice. It's so familiar that it has Lucy glancing up in shock.

"Hey Les I was only kidding" Cho says with worry.

"Its nothing" Lucy says politely "I just helped him out with his pineapple"

Cho smirks, her eyes widening in joy as she leans over the table and closer towards Lucy "So you do like him" Cho states with a beam "What will Cedric says about this?".

"Nothing" Lucy says, her nose never leaving her book "Because he wouldn't care"

Cho scoffs once more "You liiiike him"

Lucy sighs loudly before collapsing her head against the table the loud thud causing Madam Pince to shake her head in annoyance.

"Silence in the library" She hisses in a loud whisper.

 **XOXO**

"Maybe it's broken" Lee suggests.

The twins frown though the curled script of _Natsu Dragneel_ hovers between the names of _Lee Jordan_ and _George Weasley._ But what's even more confusing is that this Natsu is stood where Fred is meant to be.

George shakes his head in disagreement "You can't break a magic map"

"Maybe it's confused" Fred offers weakly but both himself and his twin don't believe his own words.

Lee shrugs, his features contort to a frown as he carelessly tosses his fanged Frisbee around the room.

"Just a suggestion" He says before heading towards the door "You guys coming down to the lake?"

George turns to Fred with a quirked brow, the twins nod exchanging a brief conversation of glances and shrugs.

"We'll meet you down there" Fred says.

"Fred wants to bring his Frisbee" George says with a forced grin.

Lee nods, the dark skinned boy twirling his Frisbee between his fingers as he walks out of their shared dormitory.

"Go on then" George urges once he's certainty at Lee is out of earshot "What's got you acting all funny- and not the 'ha ha' kind either" He adds with a quirked brow.

Fred sighs, running a hand through his hair with a nervous laughter.

"Nothing special, just feeling a little. Well odd"

George frowns "Odd is in strange dreams or odd as in fire coming out of your bloody hands?"

"You knew about the dreams?"Fred asks with confusion.

George nods sheepishly "It's hard not to when you talk in your sleep" Fred says with a grin "and don't worry Lee's a heavy sleeper"

"I just...didn't know how to tell you" Fred says with a sigh.

George nods with understanding "I know"

"No you don't" Fred says gruffly "It was real I felt her hand holding mine"

"Maybe it's connected with the fire thing" George suggests

"Like there's a reason all this stuff is happening?"

George nods sheepishly "Look I didn't want to scare you but there's something else"

"You have fire too?" Fred asks with a grin.

George frowns, his hands pulling out the magic marauder's map from within his robes.

"The map...it did the same thing with Angelina too"

"Angelina's Natsu too!" Fred asks in shock.

George shakes his head in disagreement "No" George says bluntly "The map has her confused with someone else too"

Fred frowns in confusion, his brows furrow as his twin taps the map with his wand.

"Show us Angelina Johnson"

Instantly the map shifts and contorts to form a room labeled _art room two_.

"There she is right there" Fred says as he pinpoints to the map, though as quickly as the words leave his mouth Angelina's name shifts to form the name of someone else entirely.

"Errgh...zah scar...let?" Fred asks with confusion "Who's that?"

George shrugs "I don't know but the map seems to think that she's Angelina"

"Maybe she knows something"Fred suggests "Maybe she has fire too" He adds with a slight frown.

"Somehow I think Angelina with weird fire powers would be really scary" George says with a grimace.

Fred nods avidly "Very scary" He adds with a shudder.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **Concerning the dancing fruit I remember the first years having to make a pineapple dance for their exam however there wasn't a specific charm mentioned as far as I'm aware (please correct me if I'm wrong) so I thought why not include it in the lessons since they have to learn it sometime.**

 **So the twins have discovered the names on the map but will 'Angelina' be able to tell them just who Natsu and Erza are?**

 **Is Cho right in thinking Lucy has a thing for Fred and will his opinions ever change on the young heiress?**

 **Oh and also ever so slight throwback to 'ultimate milk sandwich' in this chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Heavensfairy x**


	21. Curiosity

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

"We don't really see each other much now days do we?" Lucy asks quietly.

Cedric nods in agreement, the pair depending the stairs from the library as they head towards the great Hall for dinner. Being the gentleman he is Cedric's arms are stocked full of Lucy's drawn out books.

"Our schedules are different" Cedric points out "But we have DADA together" Cedric adds.

Lucy nods sheepishly "Maybe we could be partners...I mean if you want" Lucy says politely "I don't want to force you"

Cedric laughs nervously "I'd love to...I mean if you want"

Lucy smiles back eagerly, tucking her overgrown bangs behind her ear.

"I'd love to"

"Celeste"

Both Lucy and Cedric turn to find Angelina walking towards the pair with an air of confidence. As usual her bangs are covering her right eye, which gives the appearance of one bright chocolate brown left eye.

"Oh hello Angelina" Lucy says politely.

Angelina smiles back before turning to Cedric.

"I didn't realise you already had company" Angelina says apologetically. "I'll just catch you later-"

"No it's fine" Cedric says with a smile "Celeste I'll see you around" Cedric says as he hands Lucy her stack of books back.

"See you later Cedric" Lucy calls out with a sigh.

Angelina shifts awkwardly "Sorry about that" Angelina says carefully "I just needed to talk to you"

Lucy nods sheepishly as she quickly falls into step beside the dark skinned girl.

"You seem to be progressing well with training" Angelina says as they walk onto the moving staircase.

"Oh really" Lucy beams "That's wonderful"

Angelina smiles "But that wasn't what I wanted to talk with you about" Angelina says seriously.

Lucy frowns "What was it?"

"I wanted to ask if you're familiar with the name-"

"Angie!"

Angelina sighs as she turns to face the pair of redheads.

Suddenly very aware of their gaze upon her, Lucy shifts nervously and quickly averts her gaze from the bright sapphire eyes.

"You two interrupted me" Angelina says harshly.

George laughs nervously, his gaze flickering between Angelina and the blonde a girl he knows to be Celeste Malfoy. However what confuses him is that his brother looks just as nervous as she does.

"It's fine…" Lucy mutters politely "I'll just catch up with you some other time" She says as she quickly scurries away.

As she glances up one last time she manages to catch the eyes of Fred Weasley.

 **XOXO**

Fred watches as the retreating form of Celeste Malfoy scurries off down the hallway, she easily blends in with the crowds of students suddenly beginning to flood the area and just like that she's gone.

"So does this Erza ring any bells?" George asks with confusion. The question instantly rouses Fred from his stupor as he quickly glances towards the dark skinned girl.

Her gaze drifts over george before her one visible eye is boring into him as if she's attempting to stare into his mind or even his very soul.

"No" Angelina says bluntly "The name means nothing"

George opens his mouth as if to speak though Angelina is already walking past them as of the conversation never even happened.

"Strange…" Fred mutters with uncertainty.

 **XOXO**

Halfway across the school Erza Scarlet was hiding out in one place she knew that the twins would never look.

The library.

A part of her was screaming at her for not telling the twins the truth, for not indulging in their curiosity however the other part knew that it wasn't the right time.

Though they had curiosity which sparked a glimmer of hope she knew that Fred held little to no memories of Earthland. Not wanting to overwhelm him she stayed quiet but now Erza Scarlet was beginning to regret her decision.

"You're thinking too hard"

Erza smiles softly at the ethereal being gliding about her. Her pale hair billows behind her and despite her colourless complexion her eyes are bright.

"Its nice to see you too, Mavis" Erza says.

Mavis smiles on response, the ethereal being drifts over to take a seat opposite the dark skinned girl.

"How's your training with Celeste going?"

"She progresses fast" Erza says with a fond smile. "Thank you to referring her to me"

Mavis beams once more, her pure glee reminiscent of a child.

"That's fine" The spirit says with a grin "She looked really down so I wanted to help her out"

Erza nods in agreement, though it's something else which plagues her mind. Just what did motivate the waif like ghost to choose her out of the throng of students.

"May I ask you a question?" Erza asks seriously.

Mavis giggles, the ghost drifting effortlessly around Erza's head and the tips of her bare toes pointed like a dancer.

"That's already a question, but I'll give you another"

Erza hums in agreement "Figures" She says with a smile "But what do you know about Earthland?"

Mavis frowns, her drifting stops as she shifts to a crossed legged position on the table.

"Earth is a planet" Mavis says with a hum "And well…" she pauses as if pondering the question over in her mind "we walk on land!"

Erza frowns in confusion "You've always lived here?" Erza asks though to the ghost it's more of a statement.

Mavis nods "Always here...always the library" Mavis says with a slight laugh "I don't remember my parents much but they were nice"

"I'm sorry to hear" Erza says sadly. Though now she knows that this Mavis isn't the one of Tenroujima, she still feels sympathy for the lonely spirit.

It's probably why she chooses to linger around the library. It's where she can offer advice to struggling students, make general conversation and maybe even friends much like when she was alive.

"It's alright" Mavis says with a soft smile "The library's full of people...they come to learn and well...well I'm here to teach"

Erza nodded in understanding; paying on knowledge - helping others was the way in which Mavis kept her loneliness at bay. It kept her going.

"But why Earthland?" Mavis asks with curiosity "What is this place"

Erza shakes her head with a smile "Just from an old book"

"Ooh" Mavis coos with excitement "Which one!"

Erza smiles softly "Fairy Tail"

 **XOXO**

Across the English channel sits a beautiful chateau of a school situated in the French alps. The school known the wizarding world as Beauxbatons houses many capable young wizards and witches; including three familiar lost souls

" _Bon...jour…?"_

The white haired girl blushes furiously in embarrassment as the rest of her class bursts into a fit of giggles at her pronunciation. She twists the hem of her light blue school robes in embarrassment as she hastily takes her seat, learning a new language is harder than she first anticipated.

Out of all the students who've already grasped the basic knowledge of French well it's the entrancing blonde, Fleur who offers the white haired girl a slight smile of encouragement.

"You did well, Lisanna" Her partner whispers softly next to her.

Lisanna Strauss now known to this new world as the eleven year old Alyssa Ausbatch gives a smile to her French class partner. A pretty brunette named Lluvia Miguelez or as Lisanna liked to call her Juvia Lockser.

"It's a shame no one else thinks so, Juvia" Lisanna says sadly.

Juvia hums in thought, with her dark brown hair she's almost unrecognizable in this new world. However it's her bright blue eyes which easily give her away.

"Ignore them" Juvia says, her gaze flickers around the classroom to all the students already having their own in depth conversations in fluent French. All ignoring the mismatched trio sat in the back of the classroom.

They hold similar appearances to that of their last lives; Lisanna's hair is still as silvery as ever, Gray's eyes dark and brooding and Juvia retains her bright blue eyes and tightly curled hair.

Their trademark appearances instantly ostracised the trio from their peers, however at finding each other once more that had always been of little concern.

"Juvia's right" Gray says, the comment causing the brunette to blush profusely. "These kids are being a bunch of arse holes"

She's glad that she's gotten herself stranded with Gray and Juvia, however deep down she feels envious of the bond the two share, it's a bond strong enough to mirror the one she held with her siblings however it's different. Ever so slightly.

"My beloved Gray agrees with me" Juvia whispers softly to herself, her eyes are wide- glistening even with an expression that both Lisanna and Gray know all too well.

"Not so loud or the others will hear you" Gray scolds, the dark haired boy gestures to the other classmates. However with them already regarding the three as outcasts their openly being ignored.

Juvia hums in agreement and quickly nods sheepishly.

"Gra- I mean Grigio is right as always" Juvia says with a giddy smile.

Lisanna smiles fondly at the pair. despite the encouragement which both Gray and Juvia bring she'd much rather be out with her siblings than being stuck in a class where she's a social misfit.

Tucking a strand of stark white hair behind her ear, Lisanna allows her gaze to linger out the window, towards bright blue skies outlining the French alps. Wondering if wherever they are that Mira and Elfman are looking at the same sky.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **Why is this Mavis not the Mavis of Tenroujima...could this mean duplicates of the deceased fairy tail members?Why has everyone other than Natsu so far retained their Earthland memories? Where are the other members of the tenrou team and just who will be likely to play a vital part in the HP universe?**

 **As for Lisanna, Gray and Juvia I chose to keep those two together since if you remember before acnologia attacking everyone was holding hands with who they were close to. Lisanna was holding hands with Mira on her right and Juvia on her left. Juvia was also holding hands with Gray.**

 **Whereas Lucy was holding hands with both Natsu and Gray whilst Natsu was holding hands with both Lucy and Erza. Which is why those three ended up being reborn near each other**

 **Grays name is Grigio the Italian word for Gray and Juvia's is Lluvia the Spanish word for Rain. (Which was what her name is originally based from)**

 **Lisanna is alyssa since it was what sounded most similar and I knew a girl of germanic descent with that name.**

 **Though Beauxbatons is based in France Pottermore has stated that students from neighbouring countries can attend which is why Lisanna, Gray and Juvia attend.**

 **Lisanna now being German (Strauss sounds like a germanic name), Juvia now being Spanish (her name being a play on national Spanish word) and Gray being Italian (simply because it's the next closest country)**

 **Since I'm a massive Lisanna fan I had to include her somewhere I just don't think she has received enough love since she's been revived.**

 **If anyone has any qualms feel free to let me know via review or pm ^^**

 **Fun fact: I considered writing Fleur to be Mirajane, and Gabirelle to be Lisanna however I decided against it due to being both a miraxus and a fraxus shipper.**

 **Heavensfairy**


	22. Lucy

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: Though I am a Nalu shipper that doesn't mean you have to be. That's right I've made a poll. so get voting of who you eventually want Lucy to be paired with. more info in A/N.**

* * *

If there was one thing which could get the confusing events out of Fred's mind it came in the form of a late night snack. Being able to gorge himself on an endless supply of food allowed the redhead to take his mind away from the problems caused by whoever this 'Natsu Dragneel' was.

He refused to believe that Angelina had been telling the truth, she was acting too hasty...too calculated but with no proof than his own gut feeling there was little he could do but stifle his _other_ gut feeling.

With the map opening up with new secrets about the castle ground each day, the trio only recently discovered the entrance to the school kitchens and with the house elves more than willing to offer large quantities of food to his bottomless pit of a stomach it seemed that everyone was happy.

"You sure you've eaten enough?" Lee asks with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Trust me Lee he can eat way more" George says with a grin before swiping a slice of bacon from his twins plate.

"I still can't believe I ate only much" Fred says with an added burp. If it wasn't for his loose fitting pajama bottoms he's certain that his stomach would've been bulging out and over the waistband of his pants.

"Only?" Lee asks with shock "You mean there's more?"

George nods before standing up and pulling his twin up long with him, the trio bid goodbye to the house elves before leaving though it's Fred who leaves with a few light snacks in his hands- just in case.

"What is that you're eating?" Lee asks with curiosity.

They stop outside the fat lady's portrait, only to find the curvaceous inhabitant is nowhere to be found.

"What?!" Fred shouts loudly.

Lee frowns before turning to Fred "I asked what was that you were-"

"Not you" Fred says before gesturing to the portrait "The Fat Lady!"

"She's gone" George says with awe "Fancy that" his twin adds with a nervous laughter.

The painting is empty save for the items decorating the fat lady's painted home and despite their banging against the the painting there's little to no effect.

"No use" Fred says as he pulls the map out of his pajama pockets "Maybe we can find her on here"

"She's not a person" George says as both himself and Lee peer over Fred's shoulder with a frown "At least not like us"

Fred frowns as he scans the map for any sign of other students perhaps strolling down the hallway, but with it being so late the hallways are empty. Empty save for Filch patrolling the lower west wing and- _Lucy Heartfilia?_

He doesn't know why the name strikes a chord in him after all that's just what it is, another name of yet another student he doesn't know. But for some odd reason he finds his eyes stuck to the shape of the footprints as they slowly form across the parchment.

"There's someone here" Lee cries out in surprise

His twin frowns at the map, both watching avidly as the small footsteps of this Lucy Heartfilia were slowly starting to head closer and closer to where the twins were stood.

"Lucy…?" George mutters with confusion "Maybe she's a Gryffindor and can help us out?"

"Or a prefect that's going to give us detention" Lee says with annoyance.

George nods sheepishly, the trio quickly choosing to head away from the fat lady's portrait as they search for a hiding place.

They wait quietly, the twins taking turns to allow their gaze to shift from the slow footsteps of the map to the empty hallway in front as they wait in slowly building anticipation.

Neither of them says a word as the footprints of Lucy Heartfilia are merely a few yards away as the footsteps simultaneously increase in sound.

However it's as the familiar sight of a girl with pale blonde hair walks passed them with no indication of their pretense that Fred's brows furrow in surprise.

"What…?" George mutters with confusion as he flickers his gaze from the map where 'Lucy Heartfilia' is currently places and back up to where Celeste Malfoy is clearly stood. The girl flitters about in her spot, eyes darting about in the darkness as she nervously fiddles with the hem of her pale blue nightgown.

Fred notes how plain she looks without her crisp robes; her hair slightly tousled and yet haphazardly styled into a messy ponytail at the side of her head.

"What's she doing here?" Fred asks with confusion, his voice a hushed whisper as he continues watching the girl.

"Never mind that" George says as he tugs at Fred's arm "The map thinks she's someone else too!"

"So that makes you...Angie and now her" Lee says with a slight frown.

Fred nods in agreement "Maybe we should ask-"

"Someone's coming" George hisses loudly. Fred pales as the fat lady's portrait swings open to reveal the pajama clad form of their housemate Angelina.

Before they can question why the model student is out of bed to their surprise the blonde Malfoy heiress smiles at the Gryffindor before embracing her.

"What?!" Fred exclaims loudly, instantly he regrets his outburst as Celeste quickly jumps in surprise and Angelina's one visible eye narrows to a dangerous slit. Though the three of them are hidden in darkness they can't help but feel that Angelina is staring into their very souls.

"Um running away sounds good" Fred says with a slight grimace.

George avidly nods in agreement with his twin.

"Very good" George confirms as the trio quickly scurry away in the darkness.

 **XOXO**

"Um...Angelina…?" Lucy asks with confusion.

The dark skinned girls eyes never leave the spot where she was certain she heard a very loud noise. She sigs before shaking her head and turning back to the blonde with a slight smile.

"Its nothing" Angelina says carefully.

Lucy nods sheepishly "Well here's the book you wanted" Angelina says apologetically.

Lucy smiles as Angelina's usually stoic expression quickly morphs to a full out grin. The dark skinned girl offers the book with eagerness, her eyes skimming over the cover.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's into werewolf romance" Lucy says with a slight blush. Such novels are rather difficult to find in traditional wizarding libraries due to their views on magical creatures, however it's Muggles who tend to fill their stores with romance cornered around the supernatural.

"Likewise" Angelina says with a smile "If you'd like the sequel I have the rest in my trunk"

"I don't know how you can be so open about this sort of thing" Lucy says bashfully "If my mother or better yet my father-"

"Never mind that" Angelina says carefully.

Lucy smiles whereas the training the pair had started together has been strictly under professional standings the blonde's now starting to feel as if she's gained a true friend from the Gryffindor. Of course she had the likes of Cedric, Cho and even Marietta but with Angelina it was something different.

 **XOXO**

Whilst his young master's ventures off to who knows where, her loyal spirit saunters around the empty hallways of the hogwarts castle.

With him walking around in his cat form Loke goes to little notice to the likes of Filch and Mrs Norris.

The red eyes feline eyes the ginger haired- or now furred spirit with suspicion before flicking her tail in a dismissive gesture.

"Come on my pet" Filch croons as he beckons his partner beside him "There's no one of importance here"

If it wasn't for his inability to speak in this form Loke would have loudly protested to the janitor. However with him also having better things to do the spirit hisses loudly before sauntering off in the opposite direction.

Much to the confusion of Filch Mrs Norris suddenly begins taking an interest in the strange male feline, her beady red eyes watch with shock as the ginger haired cat disappears in a flash of yellowish white light.

"Mrs Norris" Filch croons, his head turns at the last moment, the older man watching dumbly as his cat stares at an empty blank space before quickly running up beside him.

 **XOXO**

The celestial spirit realm was one of great wonder. Stars gleamed as far as the eye could see plunging the world in eternal night and yet several areas were plotted out to give each of the zodiac members a place they could truly call home.

Aquarius for example inhabited a realm amidst a lush desert oasis, thus allowing her the comfort of water as well as the sandy dunes her boyfriend Scorpio desired whenever he came to visit.

Whereas the outlandish bull spirit Taurus preferred the orbs floating over grassy terrains, where he was free to swing his beloved axe as far as he desired.

"MOO! I miss Lucy's banging body!" The axe wielding spirit loudly proclaims.

As if on cue Gem and Mini morph together in a flash of yellowish white light to form an intricate copy of Lucy….only wearing a bath towel.

"That's definitely a sight…"Loke mutters before pushing his shades up his nose.

"Banging body!" The Gemini Lucy loudly proclaims with a wink.

"The pervert has been having them change into Lucy all day..." Aquarius says with a scoff "I was rather enjoying not having to see her face"

Loke smiles in response, it's easy to for those who aren't close to Aquarius to assume that her cold indifference to Lucy is genuine. but like himself Aquarius had at once been attached to her owner and through no fault of her own lost her.

It was how the two connected, an unspoken bond of him losing Karen and Aquarius Layla. treating Lucy as she did was Aquarius' own way of dealing with the pain of loss, for the celestial spirit life span was eternal however the same wasn't for their human masters.

"I'm sure you'll see it again soon" Loke says with a smile as he appears in a flash of yellowish white light "But I must remind you that our young master's body is that of a child"

"I'm pretty sure Taurus can wait a few years" the chipper voice of Lyra says with a grin before strumming her fingers against her harp in a happy tune.

Taurus nods in agreement, the spirit avidly swinging his axe with such vigor that it narrowly misses slicing the hair of Loke's head.

"I'll wait forever to see miss Lucy's udders!"

"Banging udders!" Gemini Lucy says before groping and squeezing their own breasts much to the enjoyment of Taurus.

"Udders…" The timid ram spirit Aries comments as she walks over to inspect the commotion.

Lyra giggles loudly "Yeah!" She shouts with excitement, the enthusiastic approach quickly causing Aries to jump in shock.

Not taking any notice of the action the musical spirit begins strumming her nimble fingers against her harp and her melodic voice sings a light tune.

" _Because Miss Lucy has large udders and that is what we miss"_ Her voice is light as the both Taurus and Gemini Lucy sway along.

" _very large round udders-_ " Lyra proclaims in a light singsong voice

"Maybe that's enough" Loke says with a slight blush.

Aries nods sheepishly in agreement though it's both Taurus and Lyra who groan in disappointment.

"Any news on Virgo?" Loke asks with curiosity.

When the maid spirit had announced her own attempts to join Loke in the human world he'd at first been skeptical.

Lucy's abilities in this young body were still minimal compared to what they once were back on Earthland and Loke was worried that any extra strain could cause her to get hurt.

"She's punishing herself- oh I'm sorry!" Aries says with a sniffle.

Loke smiles at his friend before patting her softly on the head, the timid ram spirit blushes at the action though makes no move or protest.

"Its alright" Loke says with a smile.

"I have some news" Lyra chirps with a smile.

Loke gives the musical spirit a nod of encouragement "Well I was with libra earlier and she was talking about her new master"

"Moo! does she have a banging body?" Taurus asks eagerly.

Lyra double blinks before tapping her finger against her chin thought.

"Well to think about it never asked her"

"Really!" Loke scolds "Just who is this master"

Lyra shrugs "Some new mage" The musical spirit says flippantly " But apparently she's been looking for Miss Lucy's keys, there's a big reward for 'em back on Earthland"

"There is?" Aries asks with worry "That's terrible"

Lyra nods "Well maybe we can just find them first...I could use a new hsrp" Lyra suggests hopefully.

Loke shakes his head "With Lucy on earth it's impossible for any of her spirits to go to earthland...or for to you to sell our keys"

Lyra sheepishly pokes her index fingers together "It was worth a shot"

"Since you were able to pass through to earth shouldn't Lucy's keys be there?" Aries suggests sheepishly.

"Aries…" Loke says with shock. "You're brilliant!" Loke exclaims.

Without a second thought he quickly wraps his hands around his shy friend, the action causing her to squeak in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" The ram spirit proclaims before hiding her face behind her fluffy pink hair.

"Moo! We can go to earth and see miss Lucy's udders!"

"Udders!" Gemini Lucy shouts loudly.

Loke sighs before shaking his head at the sight of the fake Lucy groping her breasts for Taurus' amusement all the while the stocky bull spirit gushing and mooing loudly.

"Tch. Idiots" Aquarius snaps before flipping her hair over her shoulder and surprisingly Loke finds himself agreeing with her.

* * *

 **A/ N Time:**

 **POLL: as mentioned earlier there is a poll up on my bio to decide who Lucy should be paired with. Though I'm a Nalu shipper I'm open to other ideas for every pairing there could be a different turn in the story.**

 **so the options are Fred/Natsu, George, Cedric, Charlie, Loke and Bill. feel free to check it out and vote or I'll make this story Nalu by default!**

 **Fun fact: Originally it was Tonks who was meant to train Lucy not Erza. Tonks was gonna explain her desire to become an aura and Lucy was going to ask more questions about her family.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Loke begins the search for Lucy's keys, Fred wants answers and Lucy just wants a break.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **And don't forget to vote on the poll!**


	23. Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. they're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively. the only thing I do own are any OC'S mentioned.**

* * *

Despite the gloomy undertones the current situation possessed everyone was still smiling. One wouldn't assume that such a beautiful day with the sun gleaming down and the sky not sporting a single cloud would be their last.

yet no one was truly sad for they were together, as a family they were strong and as a family they were going home.

with hands clasped together the family stood tall, neither one of them sporting an ounce of fear.

They were ready.

Lucy can't help but smile as the sun shines down on her face this one last time. Her hand clasped tightly in the grips of both Natsu and Gray, both and all of them smiling.

"Let's go home to fairy tail!"

they shout together, not one of them afraid as the light surrounds them, blinds them in such a brightness that she's got no idea where it begins or ends.

She feels nothing-

"Wha…?" Gasping for breath Lucy shoots upright in her bed…

To her disappointment she isn't outside, inst enjoying what she thought to be her last day of sunlight, nor is she holding the hands of her best friends.

Her eyes dart wildly around the pitch darkness and it's then she's reminded of the abyss she was once in.

The nothingness.

Before she can stop it her hands get clammy, her heart pounds erratically against her ribcage and she can't seem to breathe.

"Lo-Loke...?"

She calls out his name but with no reply from the celestial spirit Lucy begins to shake in panic. he's gone.

Panic begins to build up inside her as her darkness swallowed her her up, surrounds her until she's unable to decipher where it begins or ends.

Tears fall from her eyes as she can't stop it as she realises she's alone and once again trapped in the abyss.

"Whassgoin- Celeste?" Cho asks with worry.

Lucy can barely register Cho's voice but instantly feels the presence of hands against her own, gently squeezing her nimble digits.

she can hear rustling and hushed voices and from suddenly a bright light from the tip of a wand is placed in her face.

Lucy isn't sure what does it but seeing the concerned faces of both Cho and Marietta has her falling apart and blubbering like a seal. instantly both girls are cradling her in their arms.

"It's okay, Cellie" Marietta says with a smile "Just a nightmare"

Lucy nods silently, her face pressed against Marietta's curls as she continues to sob.

A quiet meow sounds next to her as Loke pads his way across her comforters and rubs the side of head against the skin of her arm. Lucy smiles shakily at the action and reaches out to stroke behind his ears.

"Don't worry We're here" Cho coos sweetly.

Lucy can't help but let the tears fall, and as her body shakes uncontrollably with her sobs she allows her friends to hold her.

 **XOXO**

Across the castle Fred waked up from his own dream only to his confusion his body is wracked in a cold sweat and his skin burns with urge to release his fire.

he has yet to understand just _where_ it comes from but as George had suggested in jest perhaps it was his stomach which served as the source which would explain why he burned through food so easily.

heading over to his dormitories adjoining bathroom he allows himself to take the sight of sweat drenched hair and clothing.

his bangs stick to his forehead in lazy waves whilst his clothes stick uncomfortably to his skin. with a sigh he peels his pajamas from his frame before climbing back into bed, his dreams filled with dragon's once more.

 **XOXO**

The following morning found Lucy awkwardly stabbing at her scrambled eggs, her eyes tired and hair disheveled. to anyone and everyone sat around her she looked terrible.

"You can talk to us about it…" Cho mutters with a small smile "That is if you want to"

Lucy shrugs, suddenly losing her appetite her scrambled eggs disappear only to be replaced by a giant pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Its nothing really...just missing home that's all"

it wasn't a complete lie after all, Lucy was missing home just not the home her new friends thought she was referring to.

"You have a little brother...Draco I think his name is?" Marietta asks.

Lucy nods sheepishly, a part of her felt guilty for not missing Draco as much as her fairy tail family. they were dead and she was still mourning over them and yet here brother was alive and she was neglecting him.

"Maybe you should write to them more often?" Marietta suggests "I write to my mum everyday"

Lucy smiles she used to write to her mama after she died. she ended up storing them in her chest as they began to pile up over the years...maybe writing to her fairy tail family would help.

"That's a wonderful idea Marietta" Lucy says with a smile.

 **XOXO**

"So you think Malfoy knows?" George asks in a hushed whisper.

Potions class with Slytherins was always a bore, with Professor Snape favouring his own class the Gryffindors were always treated as pests.

Fred nods avidly before stirring the pungent contents of their cauldron. with the first years tasked with making a cure for boils the dungeons are now smelling like a sewer.

"The map has her name all screwed up too" Fred says.

George nods "What if she just lies like Angie?"

Fred shrugs "I guess I didn't think of that" He says with a sigh.

George nods "I wouldn't want to trust her anyway...I mean she's pretty and all but she's a you know…"

"Malfoy" Fred offers weakly

George nods "Yeah…." He says with a sigh "So we can't trust her"

 **XOXO**

Loke was starting to wish he had the company of a winged celestial spirit with him. walking around in his regular human form was tiring thanks to Lucy's own fatigue of a long day filled with tiresome school work and extra training.

Not wanting to tire out his master further the spirit settled in keeping his search near the school grounds.

More so the wizarding village of Hogsmeade.

it's as Loke continues to stroll through the quiet village when he's suddenly pushed forward until he's stumbling over his own two feet. from the impact the celestial spirit is sent tumbling forward, though not before instinctively stretching out his arms to catch the person responsible.

A teenaged girl with bright blue hair.

The colour isn't something he's used to in this world, the residents of Earth sporting more neutral shades. seeing a colour so bright instantly had the celestial spirit thinking of the many blue haired girls in Earthland, and also one of the most popular hair colours of the guild members.

The girl glances up, seemingly unfazed about being held bridal style by a stranger- of course with his good looks Loke isn't surprised.

"Ah sorry about you know bumping into you" the girl says with a grin "New shoes" She says proudly and Loke can't help but to allow his own gaze to linger down to her boot clad feet. the pair look rather too large for her slim legs and look to be made out of some sort of reptilian skin.

"The pleasure is mine" Loke says with a smile as he lowers the girl back to the ground.

only to his confusion the girl quirks a brow rather than blushing at his courteous comment.

"You're something else" She says with a shake of her head. But still the blue haired girl offers out her hand "Tonks"

"Loke" rather than shaking her head, Loke brings a slender digits to his lips instantly causing Tonks to snort with laughter.

"Now that's enough of that" She says with a chuckle before taking a step back.

"My apologies" Loke says with a bow "I was just heading off anyway to search for...something"

"Well if it's a gift I don't mind helping...I mean it's the last I can do after knocking you over" Tonks offers with a shrug.

Loke smiles in response, his hand running through his spiked hair in an attempt to come up with an answer which sounds feasible.

"It's more a collectable item I'm looking for"

Tonks hums in response "Like an antique" Tonks says with a smile "Maybe we can find one of those sort of shops round here?"

"We…?" Loke asks as he falls into step beside the blue haired girl.

She quirks a brow, her her shifting from its bright blue to a bright bubblegum pink.

"Well it did offer my assistance and it seems that you're going to need it" Tonks says with a wink.

If it were anyone else Loke was certain that he would have persisted he went alone, however something about the girls cheerful demeanour reminded him of the many bright personalities back at the guild and that to him was refreshing.

 **XOXO**

Far south from the village of Hogsmeade lay the small wizarding town of Ottery.

Whereas young wizards from the age of eleven attending wizarding schools around the country the outcasts and squibs traveled in troops to entertain.

The group pride themselves on the talents they possess, their leader for his skills in empathy; his wife a skill of fire art and the youngest of all an eleven year old tarot reading wizard.

One entertainer in particular was the young adult wizard simply known by the mysterious name Clive, a wizard with disheveled light brown hair crudely chopped at his chin and peppering of scruffy beard hair around his face and neck.

"Always the popular man, Clive" Kamila, a pretty and slender woman with curly dark hair says with a sultry grin. Though a squib, Kamila held the ability to tell a person's most inner desires though Clive was certain hers were set on him.

"I guess so" Clive answers with a grin.

"Always something to say" Kamila says with a shake of her head. "No woman can resist no?"

He smirks, his thoughts drifting back to a woman from his high school days and the one who had forever stolen his heart and yet gave him a new one.

"Not all"

To the masses of women who passed by Clive was deemed rather attractive if anything his missing right arm only aroused interest and if asked the young wizard would reply that it just 'upped and left before his very eyes'

"Mr Clive!"

The man smiled, amongst the crowds he entertainment it was the children who brought the most joy. their bright smiles reminded him of the brats back at the guild and of course his grown up- or grown down daughter.

Clive falters and stretches out a hand to a single daisy growing stubbornly in the strangely mess of brown grass and before the children's very eyes the single flower is split up into hundreds of miniature versions.

The children gasp in surprise and awe, instantly going to grab at the small flowers, their faces filled with glee.

"You're so awesome Mr Clive!" they shout together with identical smiles.

Clive smiles the older wizard scratching at the scruff of his neck with pride.

"Show off" Kamilla teases with a scoff.

Clive grins at the dark skinned woman. "Jealous?-"

"Can I trust you to keep it in your pants for five minutes?!"

Clive grins in response as his eleven year old daughter Cana walks by with a smile on her face, a pack of cards glide between her nimble hands. as the groups resident tarot reader, Cana earned herself a bit of a reputation as a Seer among the group.

"Wow Cana that's awesome!" The children exclaim

Cana smiles "Thanks kid and you're not too bad yourself "

The boys blush furiously at the comment though Clive notes how his eyes never leave his baby girl. just when he was starting the like the little brat he starts ogling his daughter!

"Now that's enough tricks for today kids" Clive calls out as he claps his hands together loudly.

the children groan in unison though still slowly drift away back to their homes all the while Cana watching the scene with a smile.

"Don't think I didn't see that daddio" Cana teases with a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Clive says with in an attempt to feign innocence.

"I best leave the two of you to sort your differences" Kamila says with a smile.

Cana smiles up at the older woman though she can't help but notice the way her father is entranced by the way she sways her hips with each step she takes.

Cana scoffs before pulling out one of her cards and there depicted is an image of a man hugging with two very large hearts for eyes

"I don't like her!" Clive bursts out which only caused his daughter to giggle.

"Alright _Gildarts"_ Cana teases, the brunette knowing just how much not addressing him as her father annoyed him to no end.

"Fine then Cana banana" Gildarts says with a grin and before Cana can register what's happening her father has his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"My baby girl is the most adorable when she's small!"

"Dad- Gildarts get off me!" Cana exclaims as she flails in her father's tight grip around her.

Gildarts meets his daughter's request though to her horror presses a rather embarrassing kiss to her cheek much to her annoyance.

"Dad- you're so embarrassing!"

Gildarts merely smiles at the remark he knows he should feel some sort of sadness to have been faced with the bitter realisation of death. But for the life of him, the wizarding just can't wipe his smile of his face and the sole reason is the little girl in his arms.

"Are you still serious about this whole school thing?" Gildarts asks, his face now void of his previous jovial expression as he searches his daughter's for any sign of doubt.

"I'm sure" Cana says with a nod "I wanna stay with everyone...with you. school can wait a couple of years"

Gildarts sighs before pressing a kiss to her forehead and this time Cana doesn't make an effort to move away.

"Don't do this on my account, Cana" Gildarts says with a slight frown "And education in this world-"

"We might never get a chance like this again" Cana presses "Maybe all this...maybe it happened for a reason"

He hasn't thought of it this way, perhaps death...dying was and still is a blessing in disguise. after all he gestures the quality time with Cana he never did back on Earthland.

"Maybe it did"

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **So two more fairies have appeared who do you think will appear next?**

 **stay tuned for the next chapter where Loke discovers why it's good to have a Hufflepuff help find lost items, Fred and George turn to Percy for help and Lucy takes matters into her own hands**


	24. Key

**I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. they're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

The pair get along rather well, it come as a surprise to the celestial spirit to truly find company in that of a human hailing from Earth. Even on this world he's seen as desirable, though with the pink haired witch he's finding that his trademark charms just aren't having an effect.

"The hair its natural"

Loke quirks a brow at the pink haired witch, his eyes widening in comical surprise as the witch shifts her hair from its bright pink to bright orange which mirrors his own.

"How?-"

"I'm a metamorphmagus" Tonks says with a shrug "Been able to change myself since birth"

Loke nods in understanding, in a way Tonks' ability is a lot like the transformation type magic of the mages back on Earthland.

In a swift motion the celestial spirit takes the young witch's smaller hands in his own. his shades glisten in the winter sun, ther emerald green of his eyes catching the light in such a way they seem to glow like the stars of the realm he was apart of.

"You look beautiful either way" Loke says, his voice soft as green meets hazel.

"You...you really think so?" Tonks asks hesitantly, her hair shiting back to its usual bright pink.

Loke nods, using his hold on her hands to pull Tonks towards him. Their faces barely inches apart as his nose brushes against Tonks, he can practically feel her breath against his lips-

Until Tonks pulls back in a fit of laughter.

"Does that actually work?" Tonks asks between her snorts of laughter.

Loke smiles softly at the young witch "Usually"

"Well it needs some work" Tonks says as she pokes Loke in the ribs.

Loke smiles before falling into step beside the younger witch, his hands lazily placed in his pockets as they walk in tandem.

"Guess I have to keep practising"

Tonks laughs in response, the young witch bumping her hips against his own with a wide grin.

 **XOXO**

The pair walk into a dingy looking antique shop, a small store named ' _Annabelle's antiques_ ' which is stocked full of vintage looking trinkets.

Part of Loke worries about bringing a slightly accident prone Tonks to such a place though the thought is instantly chased away once he realises that it is in fact said accident prone witch who'd helped him find the store in the first place.

"Hmm nice…" Loke mutters with a wry smile as he walks behind Tonks into through the stores door.

Intricate looking porcelain vases, plates and ornaments placed as far as the eye could see.

Small porcelain winged horses glide past the celestial spirits head as he walks in beside Tonks, his eyes widening with wonder at the sight of earth magic.

It's then that Tonks allows her curiosity to get the better of her, fingers outstretched as she glances round each and every artifact with wonder.

"Rather nice isn't it" Tonks hums with a smile as she marvels at the sight of a porcelain doll performing rather dangerous looking somersaults despite her fragile state.

"Quite- " Loke says with a grin.

Next to them is a shelf stocked with ugly looking vases with what looked to be bat wings protruding from the sides. Why anyone would want to purchase one Loke would never know, however he's quite accustomed to strange tastes of the wizarding population of Earth.

Though it's then that Tonks takes a step forwards and is stumbling forward straight into the shelf of porcelain vases!

With cat like reflexes the celestial spirit catches Tonks with one hand whilst the other quickly grabs a hold of the tumbling bat winged vase.

"Oh thank Merlin for your crazy reflexes" Tonks says with a grin "Perhaps we should hang around more often, stop me from knocking things over" Tonks adds with a wink

Loke chuckles at her bluntness as he gently lowers the pink haired to the ground.

"Does that usually work?" Loke asks with a raised brow, mocking Tonks' earlier tone.

Tonks laughs in response "Maybe-"

"Ah a lovely looking couple"

Tonks coughs loudly at the comment whilst Loke gives the older woman a polite smile.

Her dark hair brown hair is tied up in a loose ponytail with her bangs falling messily down into her eyes and framing her face. despite looking no older than both Loke and Tonks the woman is dressed in an oversized sweater the sleeves even covering her nimble fingers.

"Were Um….we're not a couple" Tonks says with a dry laugh.

Loke nods in agreement "Not a couple" He confirms.

the woman smiles back "My apologies " She says apologetically "I'm Annabelle..is there anything you needed help with"

"Were just looking for a gift" Tonks says.

"A collectable" Loke adds.

Annabelle nods sheepishly before reaching behind her desk, she pulls out a slightly dusted wooden box, it's lid decorated with with intricate swirled carvings.

"I managed to find this is Diagon Alley...Borgin and burkes sells a lot of strange things"

"Borgin and burkes" Tonks says with a quirked brow "Are you sure you should be selling this?"

"Oh- no it doesn't do a thing!" Annabelle says with a laugh "It's just a key" Annabelle adds as she pulls the glistening golden key out of its casing.

Tonks' hazel eyes narrow at the rustic looking key. It's a shining gold with an engraved symbol of the virgo constellation etched onto its hilt.

 **XOXO**

Lucy knows that she isn't the most popular student amongst her peers. The only contact she has with others outside her house in during lessons and even then it's only to offer a grunt of acknowledgment or to ask for the test answers.

Even though she's managed to find friends among Cho, Marietta and Cedric a few others are still wary of her. Yet she has still to figure out why.

The students who pass by her in the halls with nods of acknowledgement usually are those of the Slytherin house, however it's the Gryffindors- the lion's who regard her with a different type of expression.

Lucy pretends to not notice when a group of second year students glare at her as they pass in the hallways, their eyes are narrowed as if she's scum and it obvious that they want her to realise their obvious disgust of her very presence.

"Ignore them"

She turns to Cedric with a slight frown, confused as to why his eyes are narrowed and his posture is hostile as he stares at the retreating backs of the older Gryffindors.

Lucy sighs, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she watches Cedric awkwardly run a hand through his light brown hair, tousling it with his fingers as his eyes flicker towards her with a mixture of confusion and guilt.

It's then that Lucy realises just why Cedric looks so tormented. He knew the reason why the other students were treating her differently...he was hiding something.

"They...they were talking about me weren't they?" It's more of a statement as she stares back at him, eyes determined as if challenging him to lie. But deep down she know that he wouldn't, Cedric would never lie to her.

"I...Celeste, you have to understand that some people are just prone to gossip" Cedric says weakly.

Lucy frowns, shifting a hold of her books in hand as she continues to fall into step beside her friend. A part of her feels flattered that he's trying to protect her, but the other part is desperate for the truth no matter how harsh it can be.

"Cedric…?" She places a hand gently on his arm and instantly his frown softens to a sad smile which has Lucy even more confused.

Her friend sighs glancing around the hallway as if to check if they were alone.

"I...Um...it's about you know who"

"You know who?" Lucy's asks, her eyes widening as she realises the gravity of the situation "Volde-"

"Don't say it" Cedric says with a hushed whisper. He glances around once more before gently ushering Lucy towards one of the quieter hallways.

She follows along silently until he's leading her to a deserted classroom and shuts the door quietly behind them.

Placing herself in a crossed legged position on one of the tables Lucy glances up at her friend with a curious expression.

"Just what does you-know-who have to do with my family?" Lucy asks quietly.

She knows of the feared dark wizard, his downfall thanks to the famed Harry Potter but what she doesn't know is her family's apparent involvement. The whole situation has her shivering in fear, a man who killed hundreds of innocents for his cause….and her parents were possibly caught up in it.

"Lots of wizards and witches were followers of you-know-who" Cedric says sadly. Lucy nods sheepishly allowing him to continue "But not all of them willingly"

She turns her gaze away from Cedric, desperate to ignore his expression of pity.

"Were my parents one of them?" Lucy asks, her voice shaky as she attempts to swallow the lump forming in the pit of her throat.

Cedric nods grimly "My dad says that after he got defeated that a lot of these wizards switched sides. Including your dad"

"My...my father?" Lucy asks with disbelief. she can't believe- no doesn't want to believe that her father would ally himself with a dark wizard…would he?

Cedric sighs noticing Lucy's shift in mood, he reaches out to pull his friend into a hug. Her head falls just under his chin and she willingly accepts his embrace as she allows her own arms to wrap around the small of his back.

"I'm sorry Celeste" Cedric says softly "I didn't want-"

"I know" Lucy says with a slight smile. She pulls away to look up at her friend though with him being taller than her she has to tilt her head back to look into his warm brown eyes.

"I wanted to know...the fault is my own"

Cedric smiles back at her, the pair still wrapped in each other's arms as they stare into each other's eyes. Suddenly realising how close they are Cedric's cheeks quickly tinge pink and carefully he withdraws his hands from around Lucy's waist with a loud awkward cough.

"He isn't a bad guy...Mr Malfoy I mean" Cedric blurts out sheepishly.

Lucy nods in agreement, though he's stoic and intimidating but he's her father. The one who's doted on her and Draco since they've been little but she knows that there's something wrong. she sees it in the way she treats dobby, the way he scowls when they pass Muggles in the street.

"I know Cedric" Lucy says with a nod "He's my father" She pushes her bangs behind her ear as she thinks over her resolve.

A part of her wonders if she was back on Earthland would she have forgiven Jude...could she have stood by his side?

She doesn't know for sure- Merlin she doesn't even know if Lucius is entirely forgiven but one thing she does know is that she's grateful to her friends.

With her smile still intact she wraps her arms around Cedric's neck and presses a quick chaste kiss against his cheeks which has both of them tinged pink.

"Thank you for being my friend" Lucy says softly as she pulls away.

 **XOXO**

Cedric nods in response, albeit sheepishly as he meets Lucy's grey eyes with his own brown orbs and once again he finds himself blushing in the presence of his friend.

A sudden burst of warmth rushes to the spot where her lips touched his cheek and he uses practically all his strength to not place his fingers against his cheek like a fool. Not in the least when Celeste is still in the room, smiling at him with that smile which has his stomach in knots.

He can't help but feel flustered around her, she's Celeste. Celeste with the eyes like Diamonds and the soft kind smile which has everyone falling under her charm.

It's not as if his affections have gone unnoticed, his father for one having sussed out Cedric's crush on the Malfoy heiress after their first meeting and though he means we'll Cedric isn't exactly fond of the way his father tries to not so subtlety get his son to make his affections known.

Celeste Malfoy is his friend.

End of.

"How about we head to the hall for lunch?" Celeste asks with a smile.

Cedric numbly nods, his face warming once more as Celeste takes his hand in hers.

Their fingers entwine softly and the Hufflepuff does all he can to remind himself that Celeste Malfoy is just his friend.

 **XOXO**

It wasn't often that the twins found themselves in the maze like aisles of the Hogwarts library. The many twists and turns were stacked full of tomes of all kind and filled with older students desperately studying for their upcoming exams.

The land is almost foreign to them, the only thing providing any source of familiarity being the map tucked safely in the pocket of Fred's robes.

"Can't believe that Percy willingly came here" George says with a grimace, the old book smell is overwhelming so much so that it overpowers his nostrils with the scent of mouldy books and nervous sweaty students.

"I can" Fred says "He's been here an awful lot ever since he started talking to that girl" Fred adds with disgust, his thoughts going back to the numerous times he'd caught his brother pining over the Ravenclaw table- more so Penelope Clearwater. Though Fred had to admit that she was pretty she was well...boring.

George nods with agreement, remembering the many times that they'd caught Percy following after Penelope Clearwater on the map. "Old Perce has got himself a little crush"

Fred makes a mock retching noise as they continue down the aisle way, the pair passing by the occasional panicking student as they continue. There's fifth year fervently muttering in spanish, a seventh year manically pacing back and forth and one girl was even banging her head with mirth against a tall book shelf. Fred winces at the sight, a shiver falling down his spine.

The library was a scary place.

"Over there!" George cries out as points towards where their brother is sat with Penelope. Their brother is sitting close to her, their arms practically brushing as they commence what looks to be a heated debate.

Fred scoffs at the sight of their brothers practically gawking at the girl sat opposite. It really was embarrassing.

"Well Percy" Penelope Clearwater says, her gaze never as much leaving the textbook splayed out in front of her "If that is the full concept of Arryns law then how do you explain it's countering theories of-"

"Perce!"

Both third year's jump in surprise at the sight of the twins; whereas penelope where's an expression of curiosity, Percy's shifts to pure horror.

"W-what are you two doing here...in the library?!" Percy shouts loudly with shock.

"Ssh!" The twins say in unison as the both of them sling their arms around Percy's shoulders; Fred on the left and George on the right.

"It's a library, Percy" Fred points out.

"That means no shouting" George adds with a nod.

Percy let's out a loud groan of frustration before banging his head against the desk all the while Penelope watching the action with confusion.

"Why must you two bother me?" He groans out with annoyance.

"What about you Penny?" Fred asks with a grin only to receive a frown in response.

"Do you find us devilishly handsome, Penny?" George asks with a wink.

Penelope stares back blankly, the brunette tucking her overgrown bangs behind her ear neatly before politely clearing her throat.

"Penelope" She answers bluntly, "Percy and I were enjoying a conversation bit seeing as the likes of you have interrupted I best be off" She abruptly stands, ignoring the look of shock from Percy.

"W-wait!" Percy stutters out in shock, though despite his efforts the Ravenclaw has already started packing up her textbooks and quills. "I can just- get your hands off me" Percy shouts loudly as he brushes the twins arms away from him.

Penelope gives a tight lipped smile as she slings her back onto her shoulder

"I'll catch you later in charms Percy" Penelope says with a curt nod before turning an upturned nose to the twins "Weasleys"

"Later Penny" Both Fred and george chorus in unison, grins plastered across their faces as the brunette turns on her heels without as much as a second glance.

"Now that was rude" George says with a sigh once Penelope is out of earshot.

Fred nods avidly before sprawling himself into the seat which penelope has just vacated.

"Didn't even say good bye"

"Never mind that" Percy mutters with a scowl "Why did you two Dunderheads feel the need to interrupt my-"

"Date?" Fred offers with feigned innocence.

"It definitely was a date" George adds with a chuckle "Apart from all the charms talk- come on Perce you've got to do better than that"

"It wasn't a date" Percy hisses loudly, his eyes narrowed as he glares at the twins.

"Not with that attitude...Merlin Perce you can't speak to women like that" Fred scolds with a shake of his head.

George nods with agreement before pulling up a chair to sit beside Percy, the latter turning a shade redder and redder with each passing moment.

"You're turning red" George points out as he pokes at Percy's reddening cheek.

"Really?" Percy hisses, his voice thick with annoyance and sarcasm "Well maybe if you two would just leave me alone-"

"But we need your help" Fred blurts out.

Percy double blinks, his gaze flickering between each of his brothers in turn.

"Help…?" He asks with disbelief "After what you two have just done?"

Fred shrugs "We do a lot of things Perce" Fred says with a grin "But we only mean well"

George nods in agreement "We wanted to ask about girls"

Percy sighs in exasperation, the older boy pinching the bridge of his nose with annoyance.

"Girls?" Percy asks.

Fred nods with exasperation "Yes Perce, girls...Legs, hair, boobs!"

"Boobs" George confirms with a nod.

Percy sighs, the elder Weasley shaking his head in an attempt to combat his slowly building frustrations.

"Why don't you just ask Charlie...bother him instead" Percy mutters with a scowl.

Fred sighs "Because we wanted to know about girls not dragons"

Percy sighs with annoyance once more, "What about girls do you want to know?" Percy asks with confusion.

George nods "Their heads" He confirms "To find out why they do things like lie and cry and want to hit is over the head"

"Well the last ones just Angie" Fred says with a shrug, his mind going back to all the times Angelina Johnson had whacked, thumped and throttled them for little to no reason at all.

"I want to whack you over the head myself" Percy grumbled with annoyance.

"But you aren't a girl" George points out with confusion.

Percy scoffs "Girls just do these things because you two are irritating"

"That isn't a reason" Fred says with a slight frown "We need to know why a girl would lie to us"

"What did you ask her?" Percy asks about exasperated sigh "Was it personal?"

George turns to Fred with a quirked brow "Well yes and no."

"Well she was probably scared" Percy says

"Scared…?" Fred asks with confusion, he can't think that he's ever seen Angelina _be_ scared but she was definitely scary.

"Yes" Percy mutters with annoyance "Girls get scared when you ask them personal questions so they'll lie to pretend that they well...aren't scared"

"So girls lie when they're scared?"

Percy nods "Yes. now will you two leave me alone you're giving me a migraine"

 **XOXO**

Despite being a third year student, a young Miriam Novakovich already held the attention of most of Durmstrangs male population. With her pale porcelain skin, stark white hair and striking blue eyes she was known to catch the eyes of all who passed her.

The thought never fazed her, her popularity never bothered her in the slightest, all in all Miriam prefered the company of her younger brother, the pair hardly ever being seen apart.

"Mira!"

She turns in surprise, knowing only one person reserved such a nickname for her and instantly her surprise shifts to a smile at the sight of her younger brother. Whereas she received the pale skin of her father, Evan received the dark skin of their mother. His build was stocky for that of a second year student and he'd already piqued the interest of the school's resident Quidditch team.

"Elfman" Mira says with worry, her eyes raking over his panicked form. His tanned cheeks are tinged pink and his breaths are quick and heavy "What's happened?"

Elfman shifts a hold of his backpack, his hand running through his tousled silvery locks "Its Viktor Krum"

Mira raises a brow at the familiar name, she remembers seeing Viktor Krum a first year boy with long inky black hair and a face set into a permanent scowl between lessons. However with all her attempts in getting to know the boy ending with loud 'grunts' and nods Mira mused that he preferred to be left alone.

"What about him...he didn't do something to you did he?" Mira asks with worry, her eyes instantly checking over her brother for injury.

Elfman shakes his head "No I saw him earlier...and he said that he knew me"

Mira giggles softly before shaking her head "Of course he does, Elfman you're in the same school"

Elfman shook his head "It's manly to know someone but it's something else to know the guild"

Mira's eyes widen with shock "The..the guild- what did he?-"

"He said his name was Gajeel"

"Gajeel?" Mira asks with shock "If he's here like us does that mean that the others…?"

Elfman nods "You never did give up hope did you?" Elfman asks softly, despite being a year younger than her, he already towers over her as he effortlessly drapes an arm over her shoulders.

Mira shakes her head with a smile "Never" Her thoughts linger back to that of a smiling white haired girl, their baby sister who she swore to protect and yet despite her efforts they were once again separated.

this new development gave her hope that maybe they could find her in this big world and they could be family once more.

Elfman smiles before a grin crosses his features. despite the development- dying- Mira notices that he's much more happier in this life. more carefree.

it probably came with the chance of being a child once more. however a strong part of Mira is saddened that Lisanna isn't there to join in with this happiness too.

"We should see what he has to say" Mira says with a smile "That way we can find out how this thing works"

"Somehow I doubt he knows anymore than we do" Elfman says with a grunt.

Mira nods in agreement, she knows it's foolish to pin her hopes of seeing her sister again on one person, but what more has she got to lose.

* * *

 **A/ N Time:**

 **Loke flirting with Tonks, cedric crushing on lucy and the twins discovering the truth behind girls!**

 **So there's more fairies in the mix!**

 **I just thought it fitting for Viktor to be the reborn Gajeel since they both have a liking towards bookworms and all *cough cough* Levy and Hermione.**

 **also don't forget the pole up in my bio to vote for a possible match for Lucy. if you hate or love Nalu don't be afraid to comment or vote a different pairing :)**

 **Also I just wanted to thank everyone who's followed, favourited and reviewed Abyss so far, it really does make my day seeing those little notifications and fills me with fluff.**

 **Fun Fact: The Strauss siblings were originally going to remain together at Beauxbatons with Gray, Juvia and Gajeel who would've attending Durmstrang.**

 **let me know what you think!**


	25. Traitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively. The only thing I do own are any OC's mentioned.**

* * *

"What is this?" Lucy asks her fingers turning the old fashioned gold key over between her nimble childlike fingers. Her eyes can't quite comprehend what she's holding however the evidence is loud and clear between her hands.

Loke smirks in response the spirit perched lazily against his favourite scratching post otherwise known as Marietta Edgecombe's four poster bed.

"I think you know princess" Loke smirks before pushing his dark shades up his nose.

Lucy grins before wrapping her arms around Loke's neck. the spirit freezes in his spot though slowly allows his arms to awkwardly wrap around her small frame.

"I can't even begin to thank you enough" Lucy whispers.

Loke smiles before lowering his young master back down to the ground.

"Just do me a favour and don't go using it anytime soon" the spirit says sincerely, her emerald green eyes never leaving Lucy's own.

Lucy flashes the spirit a comforting smile, she raised her free hand to gently rest against his cheek which has his stern expression softening. She knows he's only trying to protect her, his actions cautious of her over exerting herself however a part of Lucy wants to prove she's strong...as strong as she used to be.

"I need you to trust me" Lucy says her voice barely a whisper.

Loke sighs, the spirit lowering his gaze to the ground before giving a slow reluctant nod "But at the first sign of fatigue you send her back" Loke says sternly which has Lucy rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"You understand Lucy…." Loke says his fingers moving to gently cup Lucy's chin and lift her face level to his own. "You have nothing to prove." Loke says with a smile.

Lucy nods, taking a breath she outstretches her hand holding the key and shouts

"Open gate of the maiden: Virgo!"

Only to be met with silence.

"Does it usually take this long?" Loke asks with worry.

Lucy sighs before placing the key on the ground.

"No not usually- kyaa!" she says before falling back onto her rear at of sight of bright yellowish white light burst from the key and engulfs the entire room.

Both Lucy and Loke are temporarily blinded as the light fills the room, with Lucy having to cover her eyes due its intensity.

However once the light fades Lucy's eyes widen at the sight of a small house elf with light gray skin and large blue eyes.

"Dobby?!" Lucy asks with disbelief, her eyes trail down to the strange outfit the house elf is wearing- a black dress with puffy sleeves and a laced hem. Though Lucy knows her house elf is indeed strange she can't understand just why he's in a dress.

"Your house elf?" Loke asks with confusion, the spirit quirking a brow at the sight of the small creature.

The house elf shakes it's head and it's then Lucy realises her mistake, whereas both elves share the same blue irises, this elf's are a slanted cat like shape in comparison to Dobby's large rounded orbs and not framed by thick dark lashes.

"Is it punishment time Princess?" the elf asks in a voice Lucy knows all too well.

"Virgo!" Lucy cries out in relief.

"What's with this new form" Loke asks with a raised brow. "Trying to become travel size?"

Virgo shakes her head, her large ears flap against the grayish skin of her head.

"I can change my form to suit my masters tastes" She states before glancing down at her current state "Apparently Princess likes me smaller"

Lucy smiles "I kinda miss your old form...if you don't mind changing that is?" Lucy asks sweetly.

Virgo nods and Lucy has to remind herself again that she isn't her beloved house elf but her crazy maid spirit. with a flash of yellowish white light Virgo stretches, her grey skin turning paler and limbs growing longer until she's stood as a curvaceous pink haired teenager clad in a maid get up.

"Is this better princess or does it deserve punishment?" Virgo asks with a frown.

Lucy sighs loudly "I really missed that" Lucy says with a smile though her head starts to spin as she suddenly begins getting very tired.

Loke smiles however it quickly fades as his young master starts to sway.

"Lucy?" Loke asks with worry, his eyes widen as lucy's eyes roll to the back of her head and she starts falls backwards. with sharp reflexes the spirit easily catches her small limp frame in his arms and gently placed her on her four poster bed

"Shes exerted herself" Loke mutters with a shake of his head "I shouldn't have allowed this...if anything happened-"

"Princess isn't karen, Loke" Virgo states her gaze never leaving the small sleeping form of her master.

Loke stiffens at the name of his late master, he turns away from his fellow spirit before leaning back against the post of Marietta's bed.

"I never said that"

Virgo hums in response, she gently brushes Lucy's overgrown bangs away from her face before turning back to Loke.

"You didn't need to I can see it the way you look at her" Virgo says blunty. "She's kinder, smarter and stronger you just need to be patient"

Loke shakes his head, he knows that Virgo's words don't stray from the truth for he's witnessed large outbursts of Lucy's power for himself. She's a capable witch with the determination to match however Loke knows that determination and capability isn't enough. Lucy's new body just wasn't accustomed to summoning multiple spirits. It's just too dangerous.

"Lucy isn't Karen" Virgo's reminds him once more.

Loke scoffs the spirit disappearing in a bright flash of yellowish white light and leaving Virgo alone with the still sleeping Lucy.

Virgo nods sadly, the maid spirit watching the peaceful form of her young master. The spirit picks up her own key before gently placing it against Lucy's sleeping form and in a flash of yellowish white light she's gone.

 **XOXO**

" _Explain_ yourself" a woman with a thick French accent asks with a scowl.

Lisanna shifts uncomfortable under her deputy headmistress glare, a woman with an upturned nose and sunken eyes which bore into her small frame...she really is a scary sight.

"I..it was an accident" Lisanna says her voice barely a whisper as her small nimble fingers twist into the hem of her pristine baby blue robes.

Deputy headmistress Madam Delphine scoffs at the statement, the glasses perched on the edge of her nose further down and her beady blue eyes slide over them to further scrutinise Lisanna.

"You call letting seven winged horses lose across Southern France an _accident_?" Madam Delphine asks with a hiss "Three of the horses were spotted by muggles!" she exclaims her voice rising to an earsplitting screech which has Lisanna flinching.

"Anyone would have you expelled-!"

the threat hangs heavy in the air before the door to the office swings open and the heavy thud of high heels clacking against the stone ground signifies the arrival of the Beauxbatons headmistress. An elegant half giantess named Madam Maxime.

"Expulsion s a bit… forward No?" Madam Maxime asks in a soft tone thick with her heavy French accent.

madman Delphine use drops, her gaze flickering between a worried lisanna and the smiling headmistress.

"But she violated school rules-" Madam Delphine starts, eyes wide as she features towards the white haired witch "not to mention the statute of secrecy!"

Madam Maxime nods in understanding, her fingers entwined together and neck slightly bent under the low roof of room.

"She is a child" Madam Maxime says softly, she directs a soft smile towards the young witch who blushes a bright shade of red "A child with a gift of communicating with beasts"

"But the trouble this _gifted_ child caused-" Madam Delphine slots with venom

"Was easily dealt with" Madam Maxime states bluntly "This school has a reputation for housing the best wizards and witches, why get rid of such talent when it's presented before you"

lisanna ducks her head at the evil glare Madam Delphine sends her way but to her surprise the beady eyes witch stays silent.

"Very well" Madame Delphine says with a defeated sigh "But you are going to punish her"

Madame Maxime releases a bell like laughter " _Oui_ " She says, the answer fusing Madame Delphine to beam, flashing her yellowed teeth "Miss Strauss you are to clean the winged horse stables for a week-long wundestodd?"

" _Oui Madam_ " Lisanna quickly states before giving a bow.

Clearly not impressed madam selling scowl "Surely giving the girl more time with the beasts isn't a proper punishment...perhaps letting me observe"

madam maxim shakes her head instantly halting the deputy headmistress words "It will teach her control of her gift unless you disagree No?" Madam Maxim asks with a sweet smile

lisanna gulps instantly being reminded of her older sister Miras sweet nature before bursting into a she demon. only madam maxim was no take over mage but a protective head mistress.

"Of course not Madam Maxime" Madam Delphine coos all the while her beady eyes fixed solely on Lisanna. if looks could kill Lisanna was certain she would be dead a thousand times over.

"Magnifique" Madame Maxime declares with a clap of her hands "Mademoiselle Strauss you are dismissed"

"But I'll be keeping a close eye on you and your _gift"_ Madam Delphine adds with a smile which looks the least bit pleasant.

Lisanna gulps and with a quick bow the young witch quickly scurries out of the office eager to get away from the glare of her frightening head mistress. taking care down the spiral staircase of the tower she finally arrives back into the main chateau like building which makes up only one one the hallways of her school.

it's there that she finds a boy with messily spiked inky black hair clad in only a dress shirt and the school's powder blue slacks. Stuck very closely to his side is a girl with light brown hair curled tightly at the base and ocean blue eyes which widen at tce sight of lisanna.

"We heard what happened" The brunette says with a smile.

The boy nods with a grin "So you finally got back your magic Lisanna"

Lisanna blushes "Yeah but now I have detention and Madam Delphine on my case" Lisanna says with a sigh.

Juvia frowns mention of the name "That woman has some nerve…" Juvia says with a scowl.

lisanna nods in understanding, remembering back to the beginning of term where madam Delphine had banned Gray and Juvia from being in the same class due the pair being too close . As a result poor Juvia had plunged into a despair and causes all the schools pipes to burst and flood the school.

the act had been dismissed as a bout of powerful accidental magic however the three former fairy tail mages knew it was Juvia's earthland magic becoming unlocked.

"Looks as if we've all got our old magic back" Gray says with a smirk and as if to prove his point outstretches his hand to create the fairy tail guild mark completely out of ice.

"Show off" Lisanna says before shifting to her cat form, ears sprout from the top of her head and her hands morph and shape to paws decked with claws

Juvia laughs at the display before turning her body completely into water with a wide grin.

"It feels good like this" she states with a content sigh "Like I'm myself again'

lisanna nods before turning back to her human form "The only thing that would make it better would be to have everyone else back" Lisanna states sadly.

Juvia shoots her friend a sympathetic look, "I'm sure we'll find them"

Gray nods "Mira and Elfman are strong they're probably finding a way to get to you as we speak" Gray states with a determined grin.

Lisanna gives a soft smile "You really think so?" she asks, her voice sounding childlike to her ears and reminiscent of her now eleven year old body.

Gray nods and Juvia gives a reassuring smile

"Of course Mira is S-Class and Elfman well he's the man"

lisanna giggles before dramatically placing her hands on her hips in a typical hero's pose "It's manly to believe in your family!" she states in her best imitation of her older brother.

Juvia smiles whilst Gray laughs at the display.

"That's it Liss" Gray says with a smile.

Lisanna smiles before eagerly wrapping her arms around her two friends in a tight embrace.

 **XOXO**

Back in the Hogwarts castle a young Lucy Heartfilia who otherwise is known by her peers as Celeste Malfoy has absolutely no one to embrace. For she is alone.

With her usual friends Cho and Marietta opting to watch the Ravenclaw quidditch team train and Loke refusing her calls to the human world, the celestial mage is left to her own devices to study.

With her borrowed library books in hand her large grey eyes flicker around the darkened corridors which leads to the potions class rooms.

It's there that she spots Marcus Flint, a fourth year and a son of one of her father's friends accompanied by a boy with dark brown hair cut crudely by his jaw.

"Malfoy" Marcus says with a smile which flashes all his crooked teeth.

"Hello Marcus" Lucy muttered reluctantly, Marcus opens his mouth to say something else when the loud laughter of Fred And George Weasley interrupts him.

Lucy watched as the pair run past Marcus barging into his arm and causing the older boy to stumble backwards

"-Watch it blood traitors!" Marcus snaps.

Her brows rise at the unfamiliar word however it instantly causes both Fred and George to scowl.

"Whatever troll face!" Fred shouts back which has George grinning.

"Why don't you just crawl back to whatever cave you came from- and take your teeth too!" George adds with a grin

Marcus scowl in response, his face turning a very unflattering red shade as he grasps a hold of his wand and points it towards the twins threatenly.

"You blood traitors are going to pay- _Expelliarmus_!" Marcus shouts out as he madly swings his wand towards to his opponent, his friend quickly following suit.

Lucy gasps in surprise as fellow first years Fred and George Weasley merely dodge Marcus' poorly aimed hexes with ease and both sporting wide identical grins.

"You have to catch us first, Flint!" Fred shouts with a grin before shooting " _Tarrentangula_!"

Lucy giggles at the sight of Marcus' legs wildly wiggling about whilst the fourth year shouts out in protest.

"Professor Snape!" Marcus cries out in relief, whilst The potions master gives a raised brow as his robes billow behind him like a cape "Those _Gryffindors_ were hexing us for no reason!"

The potions master merely turns in silence towards the accuses group of students, his hooked nose upturned with distaste.

"Liar!" George cries out at the same time Fred proclaims that "They started it"

"Enough" Professor Snape states with boredom which instantly stops the Gryffindors protests.

"Ask her" Fred cries out as he points towards Lucy, the blonde stood cowering against a wall.

George nods in agreement "She saw the whole thing"

Professor Snape turns his attention to Lucy much to her surprise and instantly poor Lucy wishes that she was part of the wall she was pressing herself against.

"Did you see anything Miss Malfoy?" He asks calmly.

Lucy gulps her gaze flickering towards Marcus Flint.

She knows of she were to agree with the Weasleys her father would be sure to find out and Lucy is very aware of his dislike of the Weasley brood. Not to mention that Marcus is a friend of her family, selling him out would be like selling out her parents...could She do it.

She knows that the twins didn't truly mean any ill intent but with technicalities and a loyalty to her own house Marcus is sort of right.

Lucy lowers her gaze, desperate to ignore the desperate look fred's blue eyes send her.

"No sir" Lucy whispers her voice a quiet whisper.

"Ten points from each house and detention for you two miscreants for hexing in the hallways" Professor Snape declares which causes the first year Gryffindors to erupts in Groans of annoyance.

"Shes lying-!" Fred cries out his voice thick with betrayal as he points accusingly at Lucy.

"Would you like that to be double detention Mr Weasley?" Professor Snape asks icily his tone instantly causing the redhead to scowl.

With his work done Professor Snape swiftly turns away, his black robes once again billowing behind like the dark wings of a vampire bat, all the whole Marcus and Michael smirking at the twins.

"Nice try blood traitors" Marcus taunts with a grin.

Fred scowl in response, his fingers moving towards his wand before George quickly stops him by grabbing a hold of his arm.

"You only got away with it because of Malfoy" Fred snaps, his eyes narrowing as he turns to glare at Lucy "Always knew you were a snake" he adds with a scowl before turning to walk away with George beside him.

Lucy lowers her gaze instantly feeling terrible. "Thanks for that" Marcus states "I'm sure your father will want to hear about this" he adds.

"He would?" Lucy asks with worry.

Marcus nods before flashing a smile which displays all his misshapen and crooked teeth.

"Of course" Marcus starts "He'll want to hear about how his daughter stood up to blood traitors like those Weasleys" Marcus states with a grin.

Lucy stands numb even as Marcus walks off leaving her alone. All the while the word _blood traitor_ spinning through her mind and filling her mouth with a foul taste.

Pushing all feelings of hurt aside Lucy convinces herself that what she did was out of loyalty to her family however why does she feel a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 **XOXO**

It's a week later when Lucy finds herself in her Astronomy class with the Slytherins.

She'd taken care to not only avoid the twins but also any and all Gryffindors completely which sadly and ultimately meant training sessions with Angelina were on hold.

It turns out to be much easier than anticipated since the amount of classes the Ravenclaws share with the Gryffindors is minimal and this reduces encounters to snide remarks in the hallways from the proud lions and lionesses.

Not only was she now known as 'public enemy number one' to the Gryffindors and a legend to the Slytherins but her father had openly written to her congratulating her 'efforts' for teaching unruly students a lesson.

A part of Lucy was ecstatic to receive approval from her doting father but the other part was conflicted knowing that what she did was _wrong._

But with no one truly hurt was what she did such a crime?

Currently sat at next to her is her partner Patricia Stimpson a girl with pretty golden blonde hair and a tall willowy frame.

Out of all the Slytherins Lucy's remains the closest with her due to their parents being close friends. Not many of her parents friends had daughters Lucy's own age, most of them being too young to truly play with such as Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson both being the same age as her younger brother.

"I still can't believe that _you_ got those Weasleys into detention" Patricia says with awe. though Lucy doesn't miss the way she says their name with such hatred even she shivers on the spot.

"Why does everyone keep talking about it?" Lucy asks with worry.

Patricia scoffs "Because Dumbledore lets those two get away with murder" She says with a frown "Those blood traitors had it coming"

there it was again. that horrid word which leaves a foul taste in Lucy's mouth - _blood traitor._

"What does it mean?" Lucy asks with confusion.

Patricia quirks a brow "Blood traitor" Lucy states through to her confusion Patricia quickly shakes her head.

"Are you mad Malfoy?" Patricia asks in disbelief "Sinatra will give you detention for that so keep it down"

"But what does it mean?" Lucy asks with worry "Marcus called the Weasley twins that word and they got angry...us it some sort of insult?"

Patricia nods, her gaze flickering towards their professor who's slightly bent over the desk of two striggekinf Slytherins.

"You and I are pure bloods" Patricia states gesturing between herself and Lucy for good measure "But good traitors are purebloods like the Weasleys who are just... _different_ "

Lucy frowns at the explanation, though as she recalls her encounters with the Weasleys brood that were a little well odd. Charlie was obsessed with dragons which didn't even talk and then there was Fred who's personality seemed to form a complete wronski feint at the sight of her.

"My dad works in the ministry" Patricia says with a whisper eyes never leaving her star chart as she circles various bright stars of the northern sky "He says that Mr Weasley collects muggle objects- magic and muggles don't mix!" patraixa states, her voice rising as if the very action was a personal attack.

"He collects objects Patricia" Lucy states bluntly her thoughts flickering back to Natsu, her best friend who collected objects from every job they went on. perhaps Mr Weasley like Natsu was creating memories.

" _Muggle_ objects, Celeste" Patricia corrects "It's not normal"

"How do we even know what's normal" Lucy says, her gaze flickering to cloudy horizon through the outside window as if recalling a tale Patrica can't quite see "for you know normal could mean men who can breathe fire like dragons, women with the power of a thousand knights and...and talking cats!" Lucy says with a wide smile.

her eyes wide as she watches the clouds drift past recalling the many adventures, battles and laughs she had with her friends. Wasn't that her normality.

If anything wands, magic schools and talking portraits...they were what was weird.

"Everyone has a different idea of normal Patricia" Lucy continues with a fond smile "Who are we to judge"

patricia double blinks, jaw slack as she watches lucy smile to herself before turning back to her star chart.

"Definitely a Ravenclaw…" The Slytherin mutters with a shake of her head before turning back to her own work.

The pair work in silence, drawing out star maps- a task that Lucy herself has become accustomed to.

"You've already fished?!" Patricia asks in disbelief.

Lucy blushes before turning to the next task, translating the stars Greek names into English.

"My mother's side has a tradition of being named after stars so we have to learn about the meaning behind our ancestors"

Patricia pouts "How fun" she says with a laugh. she reaches out to point to one of the stars on Lucy's star chart- the brightest star.

What's that one?" Patricia asks "I can't name it"

"The bright one?" Lucy asks her gaze never leaving her textbook

"Yeah the one that's next to Orion" Patricia says with a frown.

Lucy nods "Sirius- the brightest star" Lucy recites remembering the countless times she's had to name it.

Patricia eyes widen before her jaw drops "Like _Sirius Black_?" she asks he voice a low whisper.

Lucy lowers her textbook, her brow raised as she states at her friend in confusion.

"Who?" Lucy asks with a frown.

"Sirius black he's You-Know

-Who's biggest supporter...or He was until he killed this other wizard and a bunch of muggles" Patricia adds her eyes wide with childlike wonder one would exploit when telling a bedtime story and not recalling a homicide.

"Now he's locked away in Azkaban" Patricia says her eyes narrowing as she glances from the map towards Lucy.

"He has a star name too" Lucy mutters with shock.

Patricia nods "People would probably think you were related to a murderer or something"

Lucy lowers her gaze, thoughts flying to her father a man who at one time served a murderer who had served you know who. But he never wanted to not like Sirius he killed innocent muggles on his own accord...isn't that worse?

"Or something" Lucy mutters her gaze flickering to the star chart once more, mind racing as she once again was faced with questions of her family.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **omg so I'm so sorry about the delay. But I'm just throwing it out there that this is the longest chappie I've written though don't expect chapters of this length frequently.**

 **I really wanted a Lisanna POV for this chapter but every time I wrote one I wasn't happy so it was the case of rewriting until I was.**

 **So I know people might be angry at Lucy's decision but I think she just didn't want any trouble but this only resulted in Fred well hating her :(**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	26. Summer

The days rolled into weeks, and the weeks into months until finally...finally the last day of term had arrived signifying the all anticipated summer holidays. With the school year alone posing a whirlwind for young Lucy Heartfilia she has some worries into what her upcoming second year of Hogwarts could bring.

A wave of nostalgia filled a young Lucy Heartfilia's very own recycled soul as she walks through the school courtyard.

The day marked twelve long years it since Lucy had first awakened in this new world and twelve long years it had been since she'd finally come to realise she could never return.

Over the past few months the castle had become her second home and despite the whole confusion this new life had brought her this was the place which made most sense.

This was home and yet she was to depart.

With a bittersweet smile up in her lips the blonde silently falls into step beside her two closest friends; Cho and Marietta.

Despite Lucy's own circumstances she's gone to love the two as much as she's loved her friends from Earthland. they laughed together, cried together and learned together and whereas a piece of her would always mourn the friends she's lost she's grateful for the ones she's gained.

"Loke stay close" Lucy calls out to the small cat. The cat meows loudly as he pads through the crowds of students before quickly walking over to join Lucy at the ankles.

"...all I'm saying is that as the birthday girl you should at least let us sing you the song" Marietta says with a loud sigh.

Cho nods beside her, "You didn't even tell us it was your birthday and we couldn't even get you anything" Cho says sadly

"I appreciate the thought" Lucy says with a smile. "But I don't need anything from my friends"

"You say that now but next year we are giving you two years worth of presents" Marietta says with a grin.

"She's right there's no escaping next year Celeste" Cho adds with a wink.

The girls carried on walking towards the carriages, all chattering about their upcoming summer plans. It turns out that Cho along with her family are heading over to Ottery for summer solstice whereas Marietta is spending her holidays abroad in Germany for her uncle's wedding.

"I would rather spend the summer with the two of you"The brunette says with a sigh. "Pity I'm going to be in boring old Germany"

"Germany is rather nice" Lucy offers in an attempt to lift Marietta's spirits.

"Sounds better than staying in England" Cho groans with a frown "But you will come to Ottery for summer solstice I already wrote home to ma and she said it's fine"

Lucy nods "I'll have to ask my parents" Lucy answers with a smile, external her mother was always trying to get her to make friends with other girls her own age.

"It will be amazing Celeste!" Cho gasps out with a grin "Summer solstice celebrations are always full of fun"

Lucy smiles in amazement, her favourite seasonal celebration she attended was the Fantasia parade and though it started off a little drastic it ended up to be something rather spectacular.

"Look isn't that the girl who's Charlie's friend?" Marietta asks loudly.

It's then that amongst the crowds of students she spots a familiar head of bubblegum pink hair.

"Go ahead we'll meet you on the carriages" Cho says with a smile before she follows alongside Marietta towards the homeless carriages.

Lucy nods in understanding before quickly weaving through the cluster of students with Loke running along beside her.

"Tonks!"

The older witch's eyes widen in confusion however at the sight of her friends greets her with a wide grin.

"Wotcher Blondie" Tonks says with a laugh before her warm brown eyes centre on the feline currently rubbing his flank against her ankles.

The older teen smiles at the action before bending down to a squat to stroke the orange cat between the ears. Loving all attention from the female variety the cat purrs loudly in contentment, the action causing Lucy to roll her eyes.

"So who's this?" Tonks asks with a smile, as she runs her fingers through Loke 's soft fur.

"That's Loke...he's a bit of an attention seeker with girls" lucy says with a giggle.

Tonks raises a brow, "Loke?" Tonks says with amusement. The cat gives a loud meow as if in confirmation which only has Tonks frown in confusion- can the cat understand her?

Her eyes flicker down towards the cats and for a split second emerald green is once again meeting warm hazel. The familiarity of it all suddenly has the older witch confused, however before she can question it the cat is back to meowing loudly with his tail flicking lazily back and forth.

Lucy nods, her eyes narrowed at the sight and making a mental note to probe Loke later for information "Yep, he's a bit of a trouble maker so I thought it fits" she adds, her gaze fixed on the cat who raises his flank in a dissmissve gesture.

Tonks smiles "Well he's certainly an adorable one" the older witch says which instantly has the cat purring loudly. Her brow quirks...now the cat was agreeing with her?

"If you keep complimenting him he might follow you home" Lucy says with a giggle.

Tonks shakes her head, ceasing her affections towards the cat and stands brushing away the stray strands of cat hair from her leather pants.

"Even if I wanted to my mum hates cats...can't stand them actually" Tonks says with a shrug.

"Really?" Lucy asks with shock as she falls into step beside the older teen.

Tonks nods "And my dad has allergies so having cat hair around the house isn't a good idea"

"Oh…" Lucy mutters her gaze flickering towards the large amount of cat hair still stuck to the older teens pants and robes "That's a shame"

Tonks gives a shrug "It won't be a problem soon" She says with smile, her thoughts now lingering away from the strange cat as she halts her steps to face the younger girl.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks with interest.

Tonks smirked, the teenager placing her hands on her hips in am overly dramatic display.

"Well Blondie you're looking at the newest trainee at the auror academy" Tonks announces proudly.

Lucy beams, aurous were dark wizard catchers who worked in the ministry law enforcement division. becoming one was no easy feat and vigorous studying and training was required for all hopefuls.

"That's amazing!" Lucy cries out in amazement.

Tonks smiles "It is pretty exciting but my parents are scared something _ugly_ might happen"

Lucy nods in understanding "They're right it could be dangerous"

Tonks smiles before reaching out to ruffle Lucy's hair. the action has the younger girl grimacing as her pale blonde locks poke out in all directions much like Loke's usual style.

"Yes _mum_ " Tonks says with a wink "don't worry Blondie I'll be fine...tell You what here's the new address of my place in case you want to check up on me"

"Really?" Lucy asks with a smile.

Tonks nods, the older witch pulls her wand from her boot and with a flick of her wrist has a scrunched up piece of parchment and a quill between her fingers.

"Just don't write too frequently, living near muggles and all" she adds with a wink.

Lucy smiles before eagerly pocketing the parchment in the pocket of her cardigan.

XOXO

Gajeel Redfox gave another loud exhale of annoyance as the Strauss siblings-well minus one continued to stare at him with such hopefulness and glee that he was certain he was going to be physically sick.

What was even worse was that he'd seen the extent of the fabled she-demon's temper so seeing her in such a sweet state was unnerving to say the least.

For the past half hour the air had firing question after question, neither giving him as little as a second to think before the next question had left their lips.

The pair had dragged him away from the little peace and quiet he had between Quidditch training sessions and the former Dragon slayers patience was wearing thin.

It was almost difficult to follow what they were trying to say but with his dark skinned companion Lily by his side interpreting their apparent gibberish became slightly less of a challenge.

"But why now?" Mira asks at the sight time her brother asks "Why is Lily human?"

Gajeel scoffed "Hell if I know- I got hit with a bunch of old memories, fuckin' motion sickness and two weirdo's annoyin' me" He says gruffly his heavy Bulgarian accent thick with a mixture of annoyance and anger.

Liil shook his head at his partners' attitude, if he weren't used to it already he would've been intimidated by his somewhat brutish behaviour. Along with Levy and Juvia, they were among the few the iron dragon slayer tolerated.

"What he means is that he's just as unsure as the two of you" Lily offers "To be honest waking up in this body was a shock for me too"

"That's because you're my cat and not a human" Gajeel says with a loud laugh which has both Strauss siblings shocked at the sound.

"It looks like you don't cope well with change Gajeel" Mira coos sweetly, her smile widening at the sight of Gajeel's apparent annoyance "It's a shame you didn't know more I thought you'd be able to help find Lisanna"

"Who?" Gajeel bluntly, his bored expression quickly causing Elfman to scowl.

"Our sister" Elfman says with annoyance before turning to face his sister. It was almost comical at how the older boy towered over his sister with his awkward gangly limbs and yet it was the sweet and innocent Mira who was the stronger and the one who clearly called the shots.

"You know it isn't exactly manly to be an ass" Elfman says with a scowl.

"Elfman-" Mira scolds, her entire body shaking with anger, though before she can step in Gajeel's entire body has stiffened and his teeth bared much like a beast ready to attack.

Growling loudly much like a feral animal Gajeel takes a step forward threateningly so he's stood nose to nose with the taller boy.

"Comin' from a guy who takes orders from a chick" Gajeel spits with a grin which is the least bit pleasant.

"Gajeel…" Lily says with worry, his dark eyes darting between his partner to the girl currently sporting a very dark aura.

"Shut up cat!" Gajeel shouts his fist raised as he aims towards Elfman's jaw at the same time the gangly boy aims a punch towards Gajeel's stomach-

"BOTH OF YOU ARE IDIOTS!" Miraa screams her voice loud and echoing through the empty classroom as desk, loose parchment and chairs fly around the room in her rage. With a roor the once sweet girl punches both her brother an Gajeel square in the jaw which sends them both flying in opposite directions.

With a loud CRASH Gajeel is sent rolling into a pile of haphazardly stacked chairs, the entire lot falling on top of him, whilst Elfman is sent into a fallen table the sheer force of his body slamming into it causing it to snap in two.

"Gees, is your sister always this crazy?" Gajeel asks as he clambers out of the pile of chairs which became his temporary prison.

"I tried to warn you" Lily offers weakly, the boy wary of the white haired girl who's seemed to calm down.

Dusting off the splinters of wood from her school robes Mira gives a small smile before glancing between the two boys.

"You guys shouldn't fight" Mira states, a bittersweet smile upon her lips.

"Says the girl who knocked us clear across the room" Elfman mutters with a frown as he rubs the sore spot on his back "It was manly…"

"Sorry" Mira says with a blush "It's just we're all each other has now...we should try to get along"

"This world is strange to all of us" Lily adds with a nod towards the take over mage "working together gives us a better chance of survival"

"Gees cat you make it sound like life or death" Gajeel says with annoyance

"How do you know that it isn't" Mira says with worry "You've seen the history books...this world has dark mages just like Earthland; it isn't as weak as you think Gajeel"

Gajeel huffs in response though his silence signifies that he doesn't disagree with the young takeover mage.

It was easier thinking of this world as a weaker Earthland, for one mages and civilians co-exited blissfully unaware of the other's true abilities.

To civilians magic was only a fable and to wizards civilians were just another spell waiting to be cracked.

It was easier treating this world with disdain much like he had back when he was apart of Phantom lord but like the meddlers they were Fairy Tail had once again stepped in to give him a new view on things.

What if this world really did pose some sort of threat..what if it wasn't as weak as Gajeel would've liked. How would the others survive...the cheerleader….titania...the stripper...salamander and Levy- not like he cared!

 **XOXO**

Meanwhile back across the channel three young Gryffindors are stood in the girls bathroom of Hogwarts. Now many young and perhaps old readers and students alike would question just why three boys would be in a female lavatory.

"No girls will come in here will they?" Lee asks worry.

George shakes his head, his hands pulling at the toilet seats hinges.

"No one ever comes in here" He grunts out, the toilet seat creaks loudly in protest and pleased with his handiwork the redhead takes a step back.

"Go on then" Lee says with a gesture towards Fred "Try that spell you were telling us about"

Fred nods his arm outstretched as he shouts the very spell a certain Rsbekcclwe had told him months earlier.

" _Tarrentangula_!"

With a loud groan the very toilet shakes from its space on the floor, dust shaking as it manages to loosen itself from the tiled floor of the cubicle.

"Uh Fred…" George mutters, his eyes wide as the toilet starts bouncing around. "We only needed the seat not the entire bloody loo!"

"I thought it would work!" Fred retorts, a grin forming on his face as the dancing toilet begins crashing into the walls of its cubicle.

"Maybe we should make it stop…" Lee suggests, worry clouding his features as the seat crashes into the left wall of the cubicle and begins dancing- or more destroying it's way into the the second one.

"You see...um I'm not quite sure how" Fred mutters.

"What!" George and Lee cry out in unison.

It's then that the entire bathroom begins to rumble, the cubicles start shaking and water bursting from the taps.

"This isn't you Feorge?" Fred asks in worry as the bathroom floor begins to fill with puddles of water.

George shakes his head with worry

"I thought it was you Gred" he says with a nervous chuckle.

"Whoever it is needs to stop i'd rather not drown in a girl's loo on the last day of school!" Lee shouts out, the boy pulling the his trousers up by the hems to avoid them getting soaked.

The floor continues to puddle with more and more water before suddenly a loud high pitched ear splitting squeal pierced the air and causes all three boys to cover their ears.

"What the bloody he'll was that!?" Lee shouts out his hands plastered over his ears.

"Wha?" Fred shouts back.

"I forgot why no one comes in here...this is _moaning Myrtle's_ bathroom" George says with a groan

"Who?" Fred asks blankly.

"ME!"

Fred gasps in surprise as a girl clad in what looks to be very outdated school robes flies straight out of one of the cubicles!

However what shocks the young redhead isn't that the girl is screeching like a banshee, or that her skin is completely grey and transparent or that she's hovering inches away from the ground. With the castle already swarming with ghosts the sight of Myrtle was little to no surprise for the boys however whereas the majority were friendly (With the baron as an exception) they posed as no problem to them. However stories of Myrtle haunting the numerous male bathrooms spread like wildfire and as a result many of the boys had become wary of getting oogled by the spirit.

"You came from the toilet!" Fred gasps in shock.

Myrtle stiffens, the bespectacled girl unsure how to respond to the boys claims. She quickly regains her composure as she catches sight of the dancing toilet seat currently smashing its way through the cubicles. Her domain!

"YOU'RE RUINING MY TOILET!" she screams, her voice a shrill like buzzing in their ears as her clenched fists shake in fury.

"We didn't mean to" Lee says quickly "right boys?"

George avidly nods in agreement "Yeah, right Fred?" He asks as he turns to his twin.

"Technically it isn't _your_ toilet" Fred points out, however this seems to be the completely wrong thing to say as Myrtle let's out a loud scream. The ghost girl swiftly lifts her hand, the translucent limb phasing completely though Fred's cheek as if in an attempt to slap him.

"Um…" Fred mutters in confusion "We just wanted a toilet seat"

Again, the bespectacled girl is unsure of how to respond. not many people willingly came into the this bathroom anyway- scratch that no one willingly came into this bathroom lest it were to see if the legends of moping moaning myrtle were indeed true.

Not to mention they were usually snooty pretty girls, who always made fun of her hair and her oversized glasses. Maybe...maybe these boys actually liked her.

"Y-you're not here to make fun of me?" she asks with uncertainty and a glimmer of hope.

"You really take us for those type of guys?" George asks with a grin.

"We wouldn't make fun of anyone- especially a girl" Lee quickly adds.

Fred nods his head "Exactly- unless you want us to...all we wanted was this loo seat" he says with a shrug ignoring the looks of shock from his twin and Lee.

Myrtle scowls, her features contorting to an expression of pure fury as the toilets begin to burst on turn, the water pouring out in geyser like torrents and drenching the three Gryffindors.

"YOU IDIOT!" Myrtle screams in annoyance.

Fred double blinks "Uh...sorry…?"

Myrtle screams in exasperation the ghost girl swooping off in frustration back into the cubicles and down the toilet with a loud cry.

Fred stares blankly, his hair and clothes drenched with water.

"So can we keep the seat?" Fred asks with a smile as the dancing toilet splashes about in a puddle of water beside him.

The cubicles begin to rumble once more instantly causing the boys to bolt out of the bathroom to avoid an oncoming onslaught.

 **XOXOX**

"How'd you think we got our memories back?" Lily asks after a moment of silence.

The former exceed is sat on a chair, rather accustomed to having the longer limbs which came with his battle form. however stuck in the body of an eleven year old human child he lacks the muscle mass.

Mira hums in thought, her legs swinging idly from where she's sat next to her brother.

"It's strange since the moment I held Elfman in my arms as a child my memories came back" Mira says, sapphire blue eyes alight with wonder as she recalls her tale "And Elfman here was just born with his"

Elfman blushes at the comment, his sister flashes him a warm smile before bumping her shoulder with his.

the display has Lily smiling, however Viktor- or Gajeel just dismisses them with a shake of his head. He doesn't want to admit that he's jealous of the two; even now they have each other whereas he had to live the first eleven years of his life as someone else, only to be told his new life had brought back memories of his old one.

It was like being robbed of his favourite broom, only to have his old one just out of arms reach.

"Tch I don't know" Gajeel says with confusion, his mind racking through his recent memories to recall just how he remembered everything… Metallicana, Phantom lord, Fairy tail and Tenrou "I just started talking to Lily during class-"

"That's it!" Mira squealed, her hands clapping together loudly in childlike glee.

"What?" Gajeel asks, his brow raised as he stares at the girl in confusion "

"Our memories" Mira says with a wide smile "They return to us when we get close to people of our past lives...me with Elfman and you with Lily!"

"That is an interesting theory Mirajane" Lily ponders with a nod "That may be why it took Gajeel and I so long with regain our own

...we didn't have any contact until we started school"

"But that still doesn't explain why he's a human" Gajeel states jerking a thumb in Lily's direction.

"No it doesn't" Mira says with a pout "But I think it may have something to do with this" she says and before their very eyes the takeover mage sifst her features to mirror Gajeel's.

"Our magic mirrors that of Earthland" Mirajane says once her face morphs back to normal "so I'm certain that's probably why Lily is human he can probably change into a cat or something.

"Well nothing of the sort has happened yet" Lily says in thought.

"My magic took a while to return too" Elfman says he changes his arm so it grows bird like dark brown feathers and his fingertips contort to claws.

"The two of you have what shapeshifting abilities?" Lily asks with confusion.

Mira shakes her head "Yes and no" Mira says with a smile.

"Our blood line contains Vela heritage" Elfman adds "It's why big sis and I can have an allure and can change forms"

Lily nods in understanding "So it's similar to your takeover?" the former exceed asks with interest.

Gajeel gives a yawn, the conversation boring him in more ways than one however the action doesn't go unnoticed by Mirajane who choses not to act on her anger...at least this time around.

"In a way I guess, right big sis?" Elfman asks.

The witch nods and as if to prove a point allows her hair to shift from its usual stark white to a colour akin to the bluest of skies from roots to tips as if being slowly drenched in paint.

The transformation us fluid, seamless and with a shake of her head her hair is back to normal.

"My transformation ability is known in this world as Metamorhping" Mira adds "It was a bit of a shock to our parents since a Metamorhping vela was unheard of" she adds with a giggle.

"So everyone has their magic back?" Gajeel asks. His voice is laced with annoyance as he scowls at each of the siblings in turn.

It isn't fair that he's the last to get his previous abilities back- heck he was even the last of the Dragon slayers to get a cat!

"Well except you and Lily" Mira says with a smile. Gajeel merely scoffs in response, it's difficult for him to stay mad at her when her natural allure is as charming as her smile.

As of reading his thoughts the white haired witch smiles her usual sweet smile.

"Don't worry Gajeel these things take time" Mira coos sweetly, her smile bright and cheerful which only has the former Dragon slayer scowling.

"Never said I like waitin'" Gajeel says gruffly.

 **xoxox**

Summoning all his Hufflepuff courage a young Cedric diggory pocketed the small neatly wrapped parcel containing celeste's birthday present.

Walking down the aisle way of the Hogwarts express his light brown eyes flicker through the compartments in sight of the blonde.

His brows raised in confusion as he spots a trio of boys- two redheads and a boy with messily styled dreadlocks running past him whilst yelling out a loud battle like war cry.

He recognises the twins as two of the many Weasley children, they live locally to him as one of the two wizarding families in close proximity in a muggle populated village, the other being the Lovegoods.

Cedric isn't able to identify which one is which, however the hufflepuff notices that one of them is wearing what looks to a toilet seat around his neck like a necklace.

They disappear back into their compartment and Cedric is once again alone in search of celeste-

"You looking for the trolley lady too?"

He turns, a blush colouring his cheeks as he spots the very girl he was looking for with her feline companion at her side. She's clad in a simple pale yellow sundress which reaches just above her knees and her hair in its usual style is tied with a white ribbon to match her cardigan.

"Um no…" Cedric says as his eyes meet her own. "I was looking for you"

"me?" Celeste asks with a raised brow. "What's that behind your back…?" Celeste asks before realisation colours her features "you got me a gift didn't you?"

Cedric smiles as he reaches into the pocket of his slacks and pulls out the parcel he's been saving for her.

"Happy birthday Celeste" he says with a smile.

Her nimble fingers unwrap the parcel it's almost as if she's savouring each and every crease in the brown paper with her delicate movements. With a gasps she opens the box underneath, her fingers pulling out the blue thin woven band with silver star charms hanging from around the edge serves as her gift.

"It's beautiful" Celeste says with a smile. She easily slips the bracelet onto her dainty wrist, she grins as the stars glimmer slightly in the afternoon light. "Thankyou Cedric"

"It's nothing, really" Cedric says with a blush "I'm just glad you like it"

She beams, the smile that always has him blushing and instantly moves to embrace him. However it's at the moment that the train takes a sharp turn which has both children falling off balance.

It happens all too quickly; Celeste wrapping her arms round his neck, Cedric turning down to face her to check if she's alright and then his lips pressing against hers.

His eyes widen in shock, relishing the softness of her lips against his own despite how chapped they were. And all too quickly it's over.

he knows it shouldn't count as a real kiss after all it was just an accident. A very happy accident. but accident all the same.

"Oh um the train-"

Celeste nods the girl awkwardly tucking her bangs behind her ear to hide her blushing face.

"Yeah the train" Celeste blurts out before giving a weak smile. it's awkward at best and for that Cedric doesn't blame her after all he had just robbed her of her first kiss.

Call him a thief if you will, for a very large part of Cedric was glad that it was with him.

 **A/N Time:**

 **So summer has begun for the little kiddies. Lucy's had her first kiss and Fred well he got his toilet seat in the end ^^**

 **so I'm guessing this is a Nalu fic and I am not complaining since I love Nalu but what other pairings would you like to see HP and FT suggestions.**

 **let me know what you think!**

 **heavensfairy**


	27. Solstice

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry potter or Fairy Tail. Their owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

Lucy gasps in awe at the brightness and colour of the summer solstice celebration. Wizards and witches of all ages are dressed in colourful attire, all basking in the happiness of which the festival brings.

Eyes wide and full of childlike wonder Lucy glances around in awe however the young witch makes a mental note to stick close to her uncle, for wandering off isn't tolerated with the no nonsense wizard. With his hooked nose upturned and robes as dark to match the aura he's generating; Lucy and Draco's uncle looks nothing short of intimidating.

However to the two young children he's just their not so fun-loving uncle.

"Uncle Severus, do you will mother and father meet us here?" A part of her knows that it's useless asking such a question, warns her that she's delving into territory too similar to that of Jude. As foolish as it sounds, Lucy more often than not found herself craving her parents company. Yes they both doted on her, showered her in expensive gifts but when it came to moments like this they were nowhere to be found.

She often felt like she was pushed aside, given affection only to soothe the quota of her father's busy schedule and yet each and every time she complied. For Lucy hoped that if she did then Lucius wouldn't end up like to spend time with them for perhaps if she did then Lucius wouldn't end up like Jude.

"Your parents have business to attend to" Professor Snape answers. His voice betrays no emotion, no pity towards the children, no hope that they'll have a good time without their parents, but Lucy finds comfort in such words for it's the truth. Her parents will always have something more important to do.

"They're not coming?" Draco asks sadly "But mother said-"

"We could bring them something back" Lucy suggests.

Draco nods eagerly "Like sweets?" He asks with a wide smile.

Lucy giggles "I think you would like that more" Lucy teases.

He doesn't deny it, instead just gives a half shrug before he's tugging on Lucy's arm to once again grab her attention.

"What about in there?" Draco asks, the young boy pointing towards a dingy looking tent a couple of feet away from where they're standing.

"What's in there Uncle Sev?" Lucy asks, as she gives a light tug on the older wizards arm. He stiffens at the action and just when Lucy assumes he's about to scold her for the childish action he merely pulls her closer to allow a closer look at the tent.

"It's a divination tent Celeste" Professor Snape answers.

"Isn't that the rubbish with the tea leaves?" Draco asks, a frown forming on his features.

"It's more than just tea leaves, Draco" Lucy points out "It's about pinpointing a possible outcome for the future through symbols, images-" .

"So rubbish" Draco offers with a grin

"Precisely" Her Uncle says in usual drawl "but I wouldn't bother go bothering myself with such activities for it only leads to trouble"

"But what's wrong with knowing the future?" Lucy asks with confusion "Wouldn't it make things easier?"

Draco nods "Then you'll know what's going to happen like when Celeste does something silly" he says with a scoff.

"Do not!" Lucy scolds before childishly sticking out her tongue.

"Behave Draco or I'll make you play with the other children" He scolds before ushering the two of them towards the space where a group of children around his own age are having their faces painted.

"But Uncle Sev they're all icky" Draco grimaces.

Lucy shakes her head before gently taking her brothers hand. He's always had problems playing nicely with other children though he was more accustomed to bossing others around.

"You can come into the tent with me Draco" Lucy says with a smile which has her brother grinning.

"We will meet outside the tent in an hour and don't be late" Her uncle calls out but already herself and Draco are racing towards the tent in loud squeals of laughter.

Once they squeeze their way through the crowds the siblings find themselves inside the now very large tent. The inside is decked with shelves filled with books of numerous titles and topics. Her curious eyes scan over each title; palm reading, spirit watching, empathy, healing-

"So you've come into my tent- oh it's just kids" A soft childlike voice calls out with disappointment.

Lucy turns, gently tugging Draco away from a strange looking bull statue to face a beautiful young girl no older than Lucy herself. With her pale skin and deep hair Lucy muses that she's probably of an Asian descent similar to her friend Cho.

However as the girl inches closer with a large spherical ball between her hands Lucy notices that her eyes are a bright magenta, giving the young girl am almost mystical look.

"Kids" Draco grimaces with a scowl towards the new girl "You're a kid yourself"

"We were just looking" Lucy says with an apologetic smile as she tugs Draco closer to her side to avoid him causing any trouble.

The girl laughs, it's a husky sound much older than her years and in a smooth motion she's at the circular table with the large sphere now places in its centre.

The siblings watch curiously as the girl begins shuffling a deck of cards between her fingers. She allows the cards to seamlessly slide from one hand to the other with such skill they appear to be gliding.

"Aren't you going to sit, you two just standing there is getting me all jumpy" The girl says with a smirk.

Draco eagerly takes a seat at the table, large eyes darting around the tent in wonder before he's quickly tapping the chair beside him.

"Celeste come on" he whines.

"Fine" Lucy sighs as she takes a seat opposite the mystical girl "But what is it you do…other than card tricks?"

The girl slams the cards onto the table, they're placed in a neat pile all faced down and she stretches out her fingers until they crack and pop loudly. Lucy isn't sure what exactly the action does to help her divination abilities but she's certain that the sound is annoying.

"It was your birthday" The girl states bluntly.

"Everyone has birthdays" Lucy retorts with a shake of her head "It was a lucky guess that's all"

Draco nods in agreement "You have to try harder than that to impress us" He says.

"Alright then" the girl says, her smirk widening as she takes her cards and is once again shuffling them between nimble fingers.

She places one card down and it shows a small image of two people kissing. The image has Draco sticking out his tongue in disgust however the mysterious girl smirks.

"You've had your first kiss" The girl states.

Lucy opens her mouth to object however almost instantly the girl is placing down a different card right next to it. Only this one showcases two people laughing with wide smiles before a silence falls over them and then the laughing starts again.

"You both enjoyed it, but chose to remain friends" the girl adds "He was close to you"

"How-"

"I'm a tarot reader, this is my thing" The girl says with a smug smile.

"It is quite impressive" Lucy says "What did you say your name was?"

The girl smiles "Cana" The girl states bluntly.

Lucy's smile fades, her breath hitching in her throat as she begins to place the pieces together.

Skill with cards.

Tarot reading.

….

With a smile Lucy takes Cana's outstretched hand, their fingers entwining as the old friends reunite.

 **XOXO**

He isn't exactly sure what's happening, so many sights, sounds and smells all at once is all a little overwhelming. The sweet smell of slowly cooking meat- chicken judging by the smell fills his nostrils and his mouth practical oozes drool at the thought of placing the tantalizing meat between his lips-

"Fred!"

He double blinks quickly wiping the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand as he quickly jogs over to remain the rest of his brothers.

their parents are somewhere in the festival so it's up to Charlie and his friend Tonks to keep a watchful eye over them- though of course Percy is there to offer his own unhelpful services.

"Stay close 'kay kid" Tonks says with a grin.

"Can we go over there?" Ginny asks eagerly. She' practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she avidly points to where a large crowd has formed and though he can't see exactly what's happening Fred just know that it's something exciting. Call it intuition, a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach or perhaps it the fire within his belly begging to be quenched.

"Yeah can we?" His younger brother Ron pipes up as he tugs on Charlie's arm alongside Ginny.

Charlie gives a long drawn out sigh "I dunno…" He says with a shrug "Whatcha you say Tonks?"

The pink haired girl gives a shrug, mimicking Charlie's earlier action however in a swift motion she's already running off towards the crowd with a giggling Ginny at her heels.

"Last one there's a rotten flobberworm!" She calls out, her screams of laughter quickly causing the other bystanders to turn in confusion.

"Oi, you bloomin' cheater!" Charlie shouts back "C'mon guys I'm not losing to her" He says with a grin as he runs after her with Ron by his side and Percy beside him.

"Girls are weird" George says with a shake of his head.

Again Fred finds himself nodding with agreement.

"And scary" Fred says, his mind.

George nods "Definitely scary" he confirms as the pair walk leisurely through the crowds.

Neither of the boys feels the need to rush and catch up with Tonks and their brothers, the very wonder which the festival generates is enough to grab their attention.

There's something about the atmosphere, the happiness which has him grinning from ear to ear for a reason he can't even explain. It all feels so familiar, the colours, the sounds and for once it isn't overwhelming.

"-Still I beat you" Tonks says with a grin as the boys walk over.

Charlie scoffs in response, Ron's sat on his shoulder whilst Tonks is carrying Ginny piggy-back style.

"You cheated" Charlie says with a shake of his head.

There's a loud bang and instantly all eyes widen as the tent explodes in front of their very eyes only to form hundreds of miniature versions barely bigger than a child's hand.

All hands are instantly grabbing for the miniature tents, expressions of awe and fascination on everyone's faces as they wonder just how such a feat of magic can even be possible.

"It's that man- the one over there" George says as he points over to a man stood at the heart of the crowd. An oversized black cloak is draped over his shoulders and from the way it swings freely over his left shoulder it appears that he's missing an arm. Despite this there's a wide grin on his face, his auburn hair billows softly in the breeze and his expression reads only of pure joy.

He's fascinated by the way the wizard with only a lazy flick of his wand wills various objects to explode into miniature versions of itself, each and every time the crowd erupts into a chorus of cheers and loud applause.

The man bows, it's low overly dramatic and despite the display the crowd continues to applaud him.

"What kind of magic was that?" Percy asks, his features clouded in disbelief.

"It's a performance, Perce" Tonks says as she takes hold of Ginny's hand "They're not meant to make sense"

"That shouldn't be possible" Percy counters with a shake of his head.

"It's magic!" Ron pipes up with a grin.

His brother opens his mouth to further argue however with a glare from Charlie he's instantly silenced.

"He's right there, it was magic" Fred says with a frown however a part of him can't help but actually agree with Percy.

"But not our magic" George adds, voicing Fred's own thoughts "We don't learn stuff like that in school"

"You don't?" Ginny asks, her features contorted to a frown and voice laced with disappointment "But you got me that toilet seat did you blow that-"

"What toilet seat?" Percy asks with worry "Mum is going to have a hippogriff-"

"It's my toilet seat not yours!" Ginny states firmly.

"What you got Ginny something what about me!" Ron shouts in protest.

"You want a loo seat?" Tonks asks with a raised brow "That isn't exactly a keep sake"

Ron shrugs shyly as he tugs on Charlie's dress shirt.

"Wouldn't hurt to have one…" He grumbles out.

 **XOXO**

"Isn't that her?" George asks, his eyes narrowed as the centre on a familiar head of blonde hair weaving through the crowds.

"Who?" Fred asks blankly, his mouth full as he happily chomps down on a very succulent chicken leg, easily devouring the flesh in one go.

Whereas many people would probably be disgusted by such eating habits, George barely spares his brother a glance before pointing back over to where the blonde is stood.

"Her- Malfoy"

"Oh…" Fred mutters. He makes the rookie mistake of glancing up from his devoured meat and he catches sight of her smile. It's kind of difficult to hate her when she smiles like that "What's she doing here, always bothering me and stuff"

"Always is a bit of a strong word" George says with a slight grimace "And she isn't all that bad"

"She got us detention, remember?" Fred asks before taking another large bite out of a chicken leg.

George nods "True but she didn't really bother us"

Fred sighs, running a hand through his hair with frustration "Easy for you to say…she wasn't in your dreams"

"You've been having dreams again?" George asks with a raised brow "And about Malfoy?"

Fred shakes his head "Some blonde but I guess Malfoy…just reminds me of her"

George sighs, he hates seeing his twin so lost and confused. This whole ordeal was a new experience for the both of them and yet it's Fred who has to deal with the anguish first hand, Fred who deals with the dreams and Fred who deals with the trouble on concealing his flames.

"Maybe it's all connected, like the fire thing?" George asks.

"I just want to know what all this is about" Fred says.

 **XOXO**

"You have the same name" Lucy says. She doesn't want to admit but she's jealous, jealous that things haven't turned out so complicated. Not so confusing.

Cana nods, the brunette lazily hooks a strand of hair behind her ear with a smile.

"I guess" She says with a half shrug. "Yours is pretty cool too"

Lucy smiles in response, her gaze flickers over towards her brother the boy pestering their uncle as he tugs on the older wizard's robes.

"Family tradition" Lucy retorts with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Kind of like me being here" Cana says with a fond smile "The old man and I we've been performers for a while...we move a lot but I like it"

"But what about school" Lucy asks "It would be nice to see a familiar face"

Cana smiles, she gently takes a hold of Lucy's hands the girl silently marvelling at just how small they are.

"You know I'm always here- figuratively I mean"

"I know, it's just that I -"

"I get it" Cana says with a sigh "It must get lonely in that big old castle...but my place it's with my old man and well he irritates the hell out of me...but I kind of like it"

Lucy smiles, shes glad that Cana has finally gotten the time with her father she's craved for so long, where a part of her is envious of Cana's relationship she would never allow her own feelings to surface, especially not after how nice Cana-

"My baby girl loves me" A loud voice booms.

Lucy jumps slightly her eyes wide as a man in his early thirties with a scruffy jaw and auburn hair grabs Cana round her middle and begins swinging her around.

"Put me down old timer!" Cana shouts her arms flailing madly as she attempts to get out of his hold.

"Gildarts I presume?" Lucy asks with a smile.

The man frowns before gently placing Cana down on the ground and a brow quirked in confusion at the very sight of her.

"Uhhh…do I know you?"

Lucy blinks, the blonde trying her utmost best to not let her disappointment show. Was she really that forgettable?

"It's me, Lucy"

"Blondie...you know Tenroujima" Cana offers.

Gildarts stares, jaw slacked as his eyes take in the sight of the young preteen before him.

"But you're so small" the older wizards states bluntly.

Lucy blushes at the comment, the blonde nervously shifting as Gildarts grins in awe as he squashes her cheeks together.

"So small" he marvels with an almost childlike wonder.

"Gee fanks" Lucy mutters, her words muffled as Gildarts continued to squahs her face.

"Stop perving on my friend's old man!" Cana scolds as she swats Gildarts away from Lucy.

"W-wait…what!" Gildarts shouts out the wizard quickly recoiling from Lucy as if her very skin was aflame. The older wizard is left splattering like a fish as he attempts to form words or even a coherent sentence.

"Come on" Cana says as she begins tugging Lucy away "While he's occupied we can have our own fun"

"You and I have different ideas of fun, Cana …" Lucy says with a slight grimace.

The brunette merely laughs, her eyes alight with pure happiness as she takes Lucy's hand in her own and begins to swing their connected limbs with a wide childlike grin.

Lucy can't help but smile back and it's then that she realises what Cana is making her do.

She's making her smile. She's giving her hope.

For once Lucy lets herself go, immerses herself into the moment and forgets about it all. She's the child she's born to be and allows herself to have fun.

 **XOXO**

 **A/N time:**

 **wow so Fred has unintentionally met Gildarts, Lucy's met him and Cana too but sadly Cana won't be attending Hogwarts.**

 **Fun fact!: originally Cana was going to attend Hogwarts as the reborn Alicia Spinnet however that idea was soon scrapped in favour of keeping her with Gildarts.**

 **oh and to the guests who really dislike Nalu I did give warning in earlier chapters and also made a poll for people who to vote an alternative pairing. However the majority vote is nalu and there isn't much I can do to change that nor do I want to.**

 **I understand that people are sick of NaLu after all they are the two main characters of Fairy Tail so are going to be shipped a hell of a lot. But I'm also open to other ships both ft and hp.**


	28. Higher

As per usual whenever a festival ended the troupe began to gather their belongings into their caravans and carts ready to depart to their next destination.

"You feelin' lucky old man?" Cana says, a smirk across her lips as she watches her dad splutter.

"C'mon Cana" Gildarts moans.

Cana shakes her head, the young witch smiling cheekily as she rolls up the sleeves of her dad's oversized cloak, it reaches way past her fingertips and the clothing practically swallows her small frame.

"You know the rules; higher or lower"

Gildarts sighs a hand running down the stubble on his neck as he watches Cana twirl the ill fated card between between her fingers.

"Alright higher"

Cana quirks a brow "You sure?" Cana asks, the card now inches away from being placed on the table.

"Lower...no high- lower Definitely lower"

Cana laughs "You sure old man?" Cana asks "No backing out"

Gildarts nods "Yes I'm sure" He says gruffly, arms folded over his bare chest with a slight scowl.

Cana nods before slamming the card down, revealing it to be the queen of hearts.

"Higher" Cana smirked "Now I'm feelin' generous so how about I just don't do any chores for a month"

Gildarts groans "Cana-"

"A week?"

"Cana…"

"Well it was worth a try" Cana says with a shrug.

Gildarts smiles before ruffling Cana hair "How Bout I ground you for gambling"

"B-but you're gambling too" Cana protests.

Gildarts shrugs "You took my jacket" Gildarts says with a pout.

it's then that the tent door swings open and a frazzled Kamala steps in,

"Clive. Aurors "

Cana quirks a brow, her eyes darting between the two adults with confusion. Gildarts ignores her confusion, the older wizard quickly standing and pulling Cana along with him.

Cana scowls, wrenching her wrist from Gildarts grip as she turns to face him.

"Dad-"

"Trust me, Cana" Gildarts says as he takes a hold of her hand once more. Cana nods, though confused she chooses to trust her father.

"Take Cana and get out of here...i'll slow them down..." Kamala says sternly, her head speaking through the tents.

There's wizards and witches in scarlet red robes walking through the campsite.

"Aurors…?" Cana asks with confusion "Dad what's-"

"Cana please in case we don't...promise you'll trust me"

She isn't sure how to respond, how-to act.

A part of her screams for her to run...to get away from the man who was possibly hiding a side she never knew and yet here she was stood still too numb to move.

"Dad I'm-"

"Take the back exit" Kamala whispers, her voice hushed as she pushed them towards the back of the tent.

With her fate already being decided Cana nimbly nods, grabbing a hold of Gildarts arm she allows him to lead her out of the tent as they attempt to escape.

 **XOXO**

This little girl loves her mother. this little girl loves her father and this little girl loves her big sister.

Her hair is a pale blonde, ringlets falling down to frame her face in a cute little bob and with each movement her curls swing sides to side as if they themselves were alive.

Rounded blue doe eyes stared into the world around her with wonder and they were the same eyes she was glad to share with her sister and papa.

These same eyes were gazing up into the sky watching as the clouds peacefully strolled through the large expanse of blue skies above.

The lips of the little girl lift at the corners to form a smile which puts her pointed canines on display.

"What about that one, Luna?" The girl asks as she pokes her big sister in the arm.

She especially loves her big sister, Luna. When the other kids of their village find themselves too old to waste time with a baby like her, Luna is always patient kind and gives the second best hugs (because mama gives the first best)

"Definitely a nargle...you see the mistletoe next to it?" Luna says with a nod.

"Mama says they make your brain fuzzy that's why it makes grown ups kiss" Ophelia says with a giggle.

She doesn't know what a fuzzy brain looks like but she doesn't

The girl's eyes widen, in curiosity.

"And that one?" She asks, porininr to a cloud straight above their heads.

"It's a fairy, like from the stories mama told us, Ophelia" Luna tells her.

Ophelia nods but for some odd reason she has the urge to ask one last question.

"Do they have tails?"

"I'm pretty sure they do" Luna says with a thoughtful hum "But I've never seen one- and I've never seen her either"

Ophelia frowns, her nose wrinkles in confusion before she takes sight of the lone figure appears before them. She's small, no taller than Ophelia herself. Her small rounded face is framed by hair as white as snow and warm brown eyes bore into her own as the girl begins to walk towards them.

"Hullo" The girl says. She gives a smile before tucking her snow white hair behind her ear and its then that Ophelia notices her pretty black cat faced hair pin.

"Its nice to meet you" Luna says politely "I'm Luna and this is my sister Ophelia"

Shying away from the new girl, Ophelia shuffled closer to her big sister.

It's not often that they play with other children, never mind the fact that her mama and papa could do magic bit the other children often found them strange.

The only friends Luna and Ophelia truly had were the Weasleys, they were a large and magical family who lived close to them.

"I'm Caroline. Caroline Nikos and I'm six" Caroline says.

Ophelia smiles "But you're out here by yourself!"Ophelia gasps with shock.

Her own parents never let her venture out alone, and yet here's a girl the same age as her venturing alone.

"She's not alone she's with us" Luna says with a smile directed towards Caroline.

The other girl smiles "Then can I sit with you both?"

"um…" Ophelia hums, the younger girl turning to her big sister and also the decision maker.

Luna nods "That sounds nice we were watching clouds and we can get to know each other better, right Ophelia?"

Ophelia frowns, her big sister always was the first to make friends with others she never pushed Ophelia to go the same. Luna was always the social butterfly, eager to get to know new people, whereas Ophelia was shy and wary of others and was more content to let Luna do the talking for both of them.

"um...okay" Ophelia says with a shy nod. If Luna wanted to make friends with the new girl then she did too, since Luna was always good at reading people. Mama called it Sight.

Caroline nods the small girl moving with such grace and surety that she reminds Ophelia of a cat.

with a content smile she takes a seat next to Ophelia, both girls flat on their backs with their arms folded above their heads.

"That looks like a dragon" Ophelia says quietly.

Caroline smiles, the corners of her lips tilt upwards as she eagerly nods in agreement.

"I like dragons" Caroline says with a smile.

Ophelia nods in agreement "Me too"

 **XOXO**

"Celeste I don't like it here it smells"

Draco whispers with a shudder.

The prison guard smiles, however it's the least bit pleasant.

He's a tall gangly man with brown rotting teeth pointed like fangs and eyes deep set into his face that seem to pierces through their very souls.

"aw it ain't so bad kid. The smell is the least of your worries" He says gruffly.

Lucy grasps a tighter hold of her brothers hand and tugs him closer towards her side. Azkaban prison is no place for a child let alone anyone however it's a place for the worst of the worst.

"Ignore him" Lucy whispers to her brother "Hrs just trying to scare you"

"Well it isn't working" Draco says with a slight frown.

Lucy follows her mother and father silently, the prison guard lifts his wand allowing the heavy gate to the swing to swing open with a loud groan.

She hears the screams first , their loud desperate and chill her to very bone.

The prisoners trapped in their dank, dark cells wail and holler. Their hands shaking the bars like ferocious wild animals.

Glancing up Lucy notes her parents remain impassive, they stand tall and indifferent of the screams they get and instantly lucy finds herself trying to imitate them.

"Cissy…?"

Lucy flinches as a woman with a mane of wild dark curls slams herself into the bars of her cell. Her eyes are a piercing silver, a beacon to Lucy as to just who this woman is.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Lucius" She hisses, the name sounding like a poison dripping from her tongue "You left us..."

"This isn't the time to discuss such matters, Bellatrix. Especially when your niece and nephew are present"

Its then to Lucy's horror that Bellatrix's eyes widen and her cracked lips contort to form a smile which is the least bit pleasant and flashes blackened teeth.

Her palm stings with pain as Draco grips it tight, his nails biting into the flesh.

"Ickle Celeste and ickle Draco, come to see your dear Auntie Bella" Bellatrix coos before a bout of manic high pitched laughter escapes her lips.

Her father father clears his throat, his cane slamming promptly against the ground and instantly causing Bellatrix's head to snap up.

"Is it true Bellatrix- is Black dead?"

Bellatrix smirked, her eyes sparkling with life as she presses her sunken face against the bars of her cell.

"He jumped- right out of that window" She says her long pointed fingers decked with sharp claw nails towards a lone window in the far corner. "- And splash...the guards and the aurors searched for him but Sirius Black was nowhere to be found"

Lucy shivered, she'd heard of the tale of a murderous man who happened to be her mother's cousin…

"Did he...did he suffer..?" her mother asks quietly.

Bellatrix grins once more "I surely hope so" She says with an added cackle.

"That's all we needed. Come Narcissa" Her father states and he turned swiftly on his heel.

Her mother gives one last glance towards her sister.

"Stay safe" Her mother coos to her sister "Please"

"No need to worry Cissy" Bellatrix says with a cackle "And come back to visit Auntie Bella soon Celeste...I'll be waiting!"

 **A/N time:**

 **So another fairy appears but what with the death of an inmate, Gildarts secrecy and Luna's plotting.**

 **I chose the name 'Ophelia' for Luna's little sister not because of Hamlet (ha ha im so funny) but it's a moon of one of the planets. Please don't ask which since i have no idea and since Luna and Pandora both jad moon names I thought it was only fitting.**

 **Also just been enlightened of a mistake I made in chapter 14 ball where Narcissa calls Lucy by Lucy and not celeste. this wasn't intended and is a mistake.**

 **If anyone wants to help with mistakes i am now looking for a beta *bats eyelashes***

 **Fun fact: The surname for Caroline 'Nikos' came from the character Pyrrha Nikos from the anime series RWBY. I just thought it was a cool last name.**

 **oh and happy birthday to me yayyy**

 **let me know what you think!**


	29. Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

 **XOXO**

* * *

By the time Gildarts and Cana had come to a stop the pair were miles away from their former home and campsite. With a last glance back towards the troup, Cana could make out the small clustered figures of aurors lingering around the caravans.

She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, why her father decided to run like a crazed man, why he told her nothing. All she wanted to know was what was going on.

She turns towards Gildarts, the man stood sat on a severed tree stump, his head laid in is one hand.

"Hey, old man" Cana calls out softly, as she slowly walks over to him "You doing okay?"

Gildarts sighs, his hand runs through his dark auburn hair messing it up further.

"I should be asking you that" Gildarts answers with a wry smile.

Cana nods, running her hand through her own dark hair- a habit shed somehow picked up from her old man and turns to pace about in front of him.

"Merlin knows what mess you've got is into old man" Cana grumbles with a huff.

She stops mid pace to glance at the man staring back at her with a quizzical expression.

"What do aurors even want with you anyway?" She asks before folding her arms over her chest.

"You owe me an explanation old man" Cana says. He smiles, his lip quirked ever so slightly at the corners as he shakes his head in disbelief, for a split second he could've sworn that he saw an older woman; tall and slender with a temper as fiery as Cana's own.

"What?" Cana asks with irritation "Don't try and flake out on me old man. I _want_ the truth"

"You just remind me of your mother"

She froze.

Magenta eyes wide as she nervously tucks her wavy brunette hair behind her ear.

"Oh…" Cana mutters with uncertainty "I see…"

"So um...the truth eh?" Gildarts asks, his right hand placed at the back of his head.

Cana nods her hands folded over her chest as she taos her foot impatiently.

"The truth"

He nods, his eyes disappearing towards the treeline a couple of metres behind her. The wind rustles the leaves releasing a loud groan of the forest, the wind howling in pain much like a wounded animal.

"Alright" He says. "Come on out"

She frowns in confusion as she stares up at her father though a low rumble of a growl breaks through the trees and quickly sends a shiver down her spine.

Her eyes widen as a mass of black fur no bigger than a small bear prowls towards her and her father. Its lips are peeled back, teeth bared as it advances. It looks to be a wolf or maybe a large dog.

"D-dad..." Cana mutters her hand grasping ahold of his own as her eyes never leave the large wolves.

It barks a sound loud like rumbling thunder, jaws snapping as it barrels towards her and Cana lets out a scream as she's faced with rows of sharp pointed teeth.

 **XOXO**

Their friend Ginny and the new girl Caroline had come round to play again. Well technically as she was the same age as Luna she was more her friend but the redhead girl insisted that they were friends too since Ophelia was fun to play with and not annoying like her brothers.

Ophelia never thought Ginny's brothers to be annoying, her opinion was rather limited due to the younger girl only having met Charlie but Ophelia thought he was nice enough and he liked dragons! Ophelia thought that was amazing since she had a love for the large reptile creatures too.

The four of them are currently hanging upside down in one of the gardens many large trees. Ophelia giggles at the sight of Ginny- now red as her hair pulling odd faces at Luna to try and get the other girl to laugh.

"Whats Hogwarts like?" Ophelia asked suddenly.

Ginny shrugs, the redhead swings back and forth slightly before shifting so that's no longer hanging from the tree branch like a monkey but sat atop it.

"Percy always saying how much homework he has- but Fred and George they say he's talking rubbish"

Ophelia frowns, she's never met Percy but from Ginny descriptions of him he always sounded rather stern like when her papa tells her not to talk about her dreams to the other children.

"So he gives himself homework...isn't that what professors do?" Luna asks with confusion.

"Maybe he likes homework" Caroline suggests, however as she swings her skirt falls down over her face causing her to splutter.

Ophelia giggles at the sight, though Caroline was always so serious (and a little bossy) she's actually a lot of fun to play with. Maybe not as fun as Luna, but fun all the same.

"I think so" Ginny frowns "But percy always does strange things"

"Like what?" Ophelia asks with interest "Oh... does he put his socks on sideways?"

"Sideways?" Ginny asked with confusion.

Luna nods "Everyone knows that to fend away purple horned dust flies you put your socks on backwards- putting them on sideways is just ridiculous"

"Oh.." Ginny says with a frown.

"It's okay" Ophelia assures her with a smile "You couldn't have known, you're Ginny not 'everyone'"

"Um...I guess" Ginny mutters, the redhead slightly lost for words.

"Girls!"

Ophelia smiles at the sound of her mama's voice and quickly she's the first to climb down from the tree and running back into the house with the other girls shouting behind her.

She's always loved the trinkets her parents collect, the lamps which shift to suit the rooms mood, the rattles to ward off bad thoughts and lastly the photos from their time at Hogwarts.

To the young girl the story of her parents meeting was the best fairy tail and she was more than ready to live hers.

Her mama looker almost uncanny to her high school counterpart; ringlets of pale blonde hair framed her heart shaped face, a dusting of freckles decorated the bridge of her nose and brown eyes were always alight with happiness. When she smiled small lines appeared by her eyes and whenever she laughed Ophelia always felt the urge to laugh back.

She knew her parents were wizards but the magic they possessed was something truly _magical_.

"Hows my little starbeam?" her mama asked with a bright smile.

Ophelia grinned back, the younger girl barely able to contain her excitement.

"We were talking about hogwarts"

"Hogwarts?" Her mama asks with interest

Ophemia nods avidly "We get to go in two whole years" Ginny says with annoyance as her and Luna walked into the kitchen.

"Well that gives you plenty of time to do fun things before you go" Her mana says with a smile.

"Like what Mrs lovegood?" Ginny asks with interest.

Her mama smiles she reaches up into the cupboard and pulls out a very delicious looking chocolate cake.

"Like helping me finish this cake"

Ophelia giggles in amazement as her mother flicks her wand allowing the table to set itself.

As they all tuck into their slices of cake Ophelia allows her gaze to linger to caroline once more. the other girl's eyes are blanks as if starting off at something and nothing at the same time. her hand is frozen in mid air as if just about to place her fork into her mouth.

With brown eyes wide a single tear falls down her cheek and her fork clatters loudly to hrt plate.

"Caroline…?" Ginny asks the young girl with confusion.

She doesn't respond, the girl frozen in place and eyes staring off into something none of them can see.

"Its okay, its just a fork" Ophelia says with a smile meant to provide assurance.

Its then that her mama is sat kneeling next to Caroline, a warm smile on her face as she rubs soothing circles into the girl's back. Her eyes slowly bleed back to their regular brown and with the back of her hand begins wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Would you like me to take you home caroline?" Her mama asks with a smile.

Ophelia watched in confusion as her mama gently takes Caroline by the hand. There's something odd about the look she's giving Caroline as of the pair of them are having a silent conversation.

Her mama catches her watching her with suspicion and instantly Pandora's silver eyes glaze over and her lips wobble into a smile.

"Take care of each other" She says, her voice soft barely audible as she glances between the four girls.

"But what about you mama?" Ophelia asked with a furrowed brow "Will Papa take care of you?"

Her mama doesn't answer and instead helps Caroline into her bright pink raincoat "Starbeam, I won't always be here"

Ophelia wrinkles her nose "You can't always be in the kitchen, how will you make potions in the basement" Ophelia points out

Her mama shakes her head in amusement "Of course Starbeam" Her mama says, her silver eyes glazed over with pure seriousness.

"Then where else will you go?" Ophelia retorts her nose wrinkled with confusion.

She presses a kiss to Ophelia forehead and though she doesn't say anything she knows her mama is holding her tighter than usual. Once she pulls away she hands Ophelia her shoes just as Luna, Ginny and Caroline begin putting on their own.

"Maybe you can come round to play again" Ophelia says with a smile "I'm sure mama and papa won't mind and Luna really likes you"

Caroline nods, she gives a small sniffle before tucking her pale hair behind her ears. Its paler than Ophelia's own but whereas Carolina has straight hair Ophelia's is wild and curly.

"I um don't know if I should" Caroline mutters with uncertainty.

"Why we had fun" Ophelia points out though when Caroline started crying that was more scary than fun, however she chose not to mention it.

"Tell me why you're sad so I can help" Ophelia pleads.

"I'm sorry" Caroline whispers "You won't be able to help"

Ophelia frowns in confusion her mind unable to understand Caroline's words. She liked helping people, she was good at helping her papa choose pretty pictures for the _Quibbler,_ she liked helping Luna keep pesky wrackspurts away and most of all she loved helping her mama in the basement.

She didn't like seeing her friends upset and she wanted to help her too no matter how hard it was.

"Well I can try" Ophelia states with a determined nod. Carolines sighs, a small across. Her lips pulled into a small smile; she knew that what she saw was inevitable no matter what Ophelia did.

The future couldn't be changed.

 **XOXO**

Sprawled out on her rather large bed with an old fairy tale book in front of her lucy was living the epitome of a lazy summer afternoon. Wherreas the sun was beating down an unbearable heat rather than play outside in the sunshine the young girl chose solace within the pages of her books, where everything was peaceful, tranquil-

"Celeste!"

With a sigh the blonde shifts to an upright positions to catch the sight of her younger storming into her room with a feline Loke in his arms and neither looking pleased with the development.

"What now, Draco?" Lucy asked, grey orbs rolling skyward in irritation.

"Your filthy cat was using my bed as a scratching post, again!" The younger boy shouted before unceremoniously dropping the feline to the floor. The cat gave a loud hiss, with his bsck arched before wuickly pouncing atop Lucys bed.

"He isn't filthy" Lucy defended

Draco scoffed "As of I care, he's a brute if anything"

"Then stop teasing him" Lucy scolds before stroking Loke behind the ears.

"It's a cat celeste it has no idea what I'm saying" Draco snapped.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Why don't you bother father"

"Can't " Draco said with a sigh, the younger boy a seat on Lucy's bed albeit uninvited.

"Why not?" Lucy asks with annoyance.

"He's off Merlin knows where and mother won't tell me"

"It probably isn't important" Lucy dismissed.

"I'm not too sure" Draco sighed "If it were so unimportant why would mother hide it...it's a lot like those letters of yours"

"L-letters?" lucy asks in an attempt to geing innocence "What letters?"

"So you were writing to someone" Draco grins as he clasps his hands behind his head.

Lucy pales "W-what...you...you cheated" Lucy grumbled with annoyance, only to have her brother cackling at her expense.

"You're too easy Celeste" Draco laughs "Now you have to tell me"

"No. I dont" Lucy huffs.

"I believe you do, Celeste" Draco coos "After all, I doubt father would take kindly to your secret pen pal"

Lucy huffed once more, her arms folded over her chest as she turns away from her brother.

"Promise not to tell?"

Draco nods eagerly, waiting for Lucy to continue "Promise" Draco says.

"Well she's a girl from my school...or was she graduated this summer"

"So you _do_ have friends" Draco teased, his lips peeled back to form a smirk.

Her grey eyes roll skyward as she playfully throws her stuffed dragon at her brother's head.

"Not the friends father and mother would like" Lucy admits "Her father's a muggleborn"

"What?" Draco asks with shock "Celeste father will have a hippogriff!-"

"Which is why we keep this between us" Celeste insisted "Mother and father have enough secrets it's time for us to keep our own" Celeste said seriously.

Draco frowns, "I don't know, Celeste" Draco hums "Father wouldn't like it"

"He doesn't like a lot of things" Lucy snaps "Remember that kiddie broom you wanted?"

Draco nods grimly at the memory "Father didn't like it" he muttered with a huff.

Lucy nodded, though it wasn't the same situation she knew she needed him on her side.

"Exactly ...and you couldn't have it" Lucy pointed out "Why should I not be allowed the friends I want just because Father wouldn't like it"

"Maybe you're right" Draco frowns "But it's still weird"

lucy nods "I know, Dray" She coos before he stands to leave.

He walks out silently, leaving the door behind him and once he's out of earshot Loke prowls next to her. In flash of yellowish light he's in his human form and pulling his trademark shades from his suit breast pocket.

"I thought he'd never leave" Loke states as he pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose.

"We can trust him" Lucy tells him "He's my brother...and well...I trust him"

Loke quirks a brow "If you say so, Lucy" The spirit sighs "Though he has an exceptional loyalty to your father"

"So did I" Lucy adds "But I learned that loyalty needs to be placed in the right places and Draco will too"

Loke nods silently "You seem so sure"

lucy shrugs, she was like her own brother at one point. Desperate for acceptance, to be noticed but that wasn't how a child should act.

Cana never had to seek Gildarts approval, he just gave it her father hugged her, embarrassed her and lucy would be a liar of she said she didn't want that.

And despite how different they were, she knew that her brother wanted the same.

"He's my brother" Lucy says with a smile "I just know him"

 **xoxo**

Meanwhile in south east london just off of Southbank is a small yet cosy block of flats overlooking the world renowned landmark known as the london eye.

Despite being a predominantly muggle inhabited area one member of the wizarding world- a young witch having recently graduated Hogwarts had made it her home.

Stretching her hands high above her head the teenaged witch pads out into her living room where a regal looking eagle owl is sat with beady eyes staring intentlt at her.

"Don't look at me like that" Tonks mutters as she unties the letter from around its legs "I don't have any treats for you"

The owl screeches loudly in protest, its wings spread wide and flapping wildly.

"Oi keep it down you bloody pigeon I have neighbours!" Tonks colds as she opens the letter.

Her eyes narrow as they ghost over the return address, musing that it's from her young friend Celeste she pays no further mind. However it's as she catches sight of the surname that her hazel eyes comically widen to the size of saucers

"Celeste... _Malfoy…_?" She shakes her head i bitter amusement before opening up the letter.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **So I'm back and I'm so sorry for the weird long gappy thing. Everything was just getting on top of me and with depression coming at me like a truck my inspiration was sort of dark and not what I wanted for this story which has become really important to me. It unites two of my favourite fandoms and I wanted it to be special which was why I disappeared for a bit.**

 **Anyway on a lighter note time for trivia:**

 **Gildarts was originally going to be Sirius and Cana was going to be Cho.**

 **Loke was going to be a cat throughout the entire fic and none of the other spirits were going to appear due to Lucy no longer having the ability to summon them.**

 **Wendy was going to be Gabrielle Delacour and Carla was going to be her cat. But that was scrapped due to ages of the respective characters.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Heavensfairy x**


	30. Dragons

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, they're owned by Mashima-Sensei and Rowling-Sensei respectively.**

 **Beta read by: SkyeShah**

* * *

The Burrow was brimming with excitement despite the ominous departure of yet another of their own. Even though Bill had briefly returned from Egypt for Charlie's farewell party, it was still proving too much to both their parents to witness their sons already leaving the nest.

To celebrate Bill's new promotion as well as Charlie's new apprenticeship in Egypt and Romania respectively, the family was holding a party for their nearest and dearest.

They were gathered in the large expanse of their garden, which was carefully de-gnomed, courtesy of their combined efforts. The sun was beating a warm summer heat down on them.

Wearing a short sleeved button up and slacks reaching just above his knees, Fred felt really uncomfortable. Dressing dapper wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence for him, but with guests coming around, the matter wasn't exactly up for debate with his mother.

"I feel stupid," Fred grumbled as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.

"You look it, too," George retorted with a grin.

Fred snorted. "We're wearing the same outfit," he chuckled before playfully shoving his twin.

"Yeah, but I wear it better," George grinned back.

Amidst their family were the Tonks, the parents of Charlie's schoolmate, the Lovegoods, a wizarding family who lived nearby, and also their great aunt Muriel.

She was an older witch with red hair that was heavily streaked with silvery grey, a face with deep set wrinkles and watery blue eyes which were always narrowed in confusion. She had a bad habit of pinching their cheeks in greeting, and despite her age, her grip was quite strong.

"Let me have a look at you," she crooned, arms outstretched in greeting as she hobbled towards Fred.

Eyes wide at his imminent fate, Fred grabbed his younger brother Ron by the scruff of his shirt and placed him directly in front of him as a human shield.

"Hullo, Aunt Muriel," Ron grumbled, his lips pursed as his cheeks were pulled this way and that by the elderly woman's wrinkly hands.

"Ouch...now that was just plain cruel," George said with a shake of his head.

Fred shrugged as he walked away and left Ron to his fate. "You would've done the same thing" He pointed out.

George nodded in agreement "Yeah, pretty much," he said with a chuckle.

They grin in unison, playfully shoving the other to the point of getting their button ups and slacks stained a muddy green with grass and soil.

They rolled apart, both flat on their backs and staring into the blue skies above. It was times like these which Fred enjoyed for he didn't have to think about the questions plaguing his mind. He could at least pretend to be normal.

However, with his latest dream still plaguing his mind, Fred was finding it rather difficult to immerse himself fully into the celebratory mood.

"Maybe you should just try, I dunno... forgetting for a bit," George suggested with a half shrug.

"It's kind of hard trying to forget a bloody talking dragon" Fred snapped back with annoyance.

His twin awkwardly scratched the back of his neck at the outburst and Fred found himself instantly regretting it.

"Look, I'm sorry Georgie, it's just...I want this to stop." He glanced down at his hand, watching glumly as bright orange flames engulfed the flesh and left a warm tingle in their wake. "The dreams, the fire, just all of it."

"Don't worry Forge," George said as he slung an arm over his twin's shoulder, an assuring smile on his lips. "We can figure it out!"

"I want someone to just give me the answers," Fred grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

George nodded in understanding. "Maybe we can find some back at Hogwarts. You know, libraries and stuff." He suggested with a shrug.

"Erggh...I'm not that desperate," Fred chuckled with a mock grimace.

George shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't help but imagine just what his twin was going through. The pair had an understanding deeper than most, and for the most part, he could feel his brother's frustration, anger, and worst of all, loneliness. Although Fred had never outright stated these feelings, they were written clear across his face like the freckles against skin.

A small bell like voice suddenly caught his attention and glancing over towards the cluster of growing tomatoes was a small girl with curly pale hair sat kneeling in the dirt. Mud stained her blue dress and her feet which were bare were also caked with mud and loose grass.

All in all, she possessed an ehteral look as if she didn't truly belong in the world no more than he did.

"Oi, George," Fred called out as he nudged his twin's side. "Who's the kid?"

His brother frowned in confusion before turning towards the girl that he had mentioned. She was small in stature, perhaps even a head smaller than Ginny. Pale blonde curls framed her pert rounded face.

"That's the Lovegood kid," George said.

"Luna?" Ron muttered with confusion. He was certain that the she was Ginny's age, but this girl looked significantly younger.

"No, that's her younger sister," Fred corrected before gesturing to where Ginny and Luna were running around with the chickens.

"Oh," Ron mutters with a furrowed brow.

The girl smiled shyly as she made her way over towards them. "Um, hullo," she murmured. "My name's Ophelia." She tucked her pale curly hair behind her ears as she nervously turned her gaze towards her toes. The display was rather adorable and Fred had to resist the urge to pat her on the head like he would to a Crup.

"That's a bit of a mouthful," Ron commented with a blunt chuckle. Not sensing his attempt at humor the younger girl's eyes widened with shock and her bottom lip began to tremble.

Having seen such a sight numerous times, Fred knew that the younger girl was about to cry.

"I-I'm sorry-" She sobbed as she rubbed at her teary eyes.

His expression softened as he wrapped his arms around the girl with little to no thought. Her sobs lessened, but he could tell that she was trying to stifle them to appear brave–the thought had him smiling.

"Never mind him, he's just confused since a salamander laid its eggs in his ears," Fred told her with a smirk.

Ron frowned in protest at the statement, but it had Ophelia's eyes widen with interest, as if she was trying to drink up every piece of information fed to her.

"It makes him a bit thick" George added with a wink, which instantly had the younger girl giggling. It was an adorable bell-like laughter which had both boys smiling and instantly falling under Ophelia's charm.

"Does not-" Ron protested before Fred nudged him in the side "I mean...yeah it does...sorry," he muttered out sheepishly.

Ophelia wiped away the last remnants of her tears. Her red-rimmed eyes and tinged button nose stood out against her pale skin as she gave a bright smile. "That's okay," Ophelia said with a grin. Her eyes widened as she spotted Charlie with Tonks in tow heading towards them.

The latter was practically hanging from Fred's brother's shoulders as she had her right arm slung around him. For a girl, she was alright, and the fact that she was Charlie's best friend made her tolerable, even if she was strange.

"What you little blighters getting up to?" Tonks asked with a wink.

"A bug laid eggs in Ron's ears!" Ophelia giggled in amazement.

Charlies eyes widened in amusement before he effortlessly swooped the younger girl into his arms, with her now resting against his hip. The action had the adults cooing at the sight. After all, Charlie had always been good with children.

"Mmm hmm," Ophelia said with a firm nod.

"Well that can't be good can it?" Charlie asked with interest.

"No," Ron grumbled out with annoyance, his face red with embarrassment.

"Is it true that you're going to live with _real_ dragons?" Ophelia asked.

"He pretty much loves the 'em," Tonks said with a smile.

"Yep," Charlie confirmed with a grin.

Ophelia gasped. "Can they talk? Grandeeney does, she talks!"

Fred frowned at this and he quickly turned to Ophelia, the younger girl grinning loudly and awaiting an answer...could she possibly be like him?

"Um, I don't think so," Charlie said with a frown. "But I'm gonna find out for you, 'Lia"

Ophelia nodded, the younger girl firing question after question as Charlie steered them towards their parents.

"You heard that, didn't you?" Fred asked with a quirked brow.

George nodded. "A coincidence maybe?" George asked with a hushed whisper.

"Or not...how come she wanted to know about talking dragons?" Fred asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well she is a kid...they're strange," George offered.

"Ginny never wanted to know about dragons at her age and she's pretty strange," Fred pointed out.

"Ginny used to eat dirt at that age, that's strange!" George retorted.

Before Fred could respond to his twins remark, a beautiful woman with honey blonde hair made her way towards them. Her wild curls framed her face in a way that was similar to Ophelia's, and it was easy to see the resemblance between Mrs. Lovegood and her daughters.

Fred can easily see that she's a pretty woman. Her large rounded silver eyes gave her an ethereal aura, and her smile did weird things to his insides.

Compared to his own mother this woman was significantly younger. She didn't have lines by her eyes when she smiled, and her figure was slim and pert in comparison to his mother's more rounded frame.

"Your mark, it's one of hope. A symbol. Don't forget that," Mrs. Lovegood commented with a quirked brow.

He glanced to the spot on his left arm where the red winged symbol was now visible. The bottom half was peeking from the ripped fabric of his shirt, proudly displaying the mark, and in an act of embarrassment, Fred found himself tugging down his sleeves to conceal it.

"Mrs. Lovegood, how did you know about Fred's mark?" George asked with curiosity.

"The same way you know." Mrs Lovegood beamed, her rounded silver eyes alight "I saw it."

The twins exchange an expression of confusion, just how was Mrs. Lovegood so knowledgeable about Fred's mark? Before they can question it, the woman was off with her two equally curious daughters running at her heels.

"You don't think she actually…?" George asked with curiosity.

Fred shook his head, his gaze never leaving Mrs Lovegood's. "She can't...can she?" Fred muttered.

"I'm not so sure, I mean, the Lovegoods are known for being...you know."

Fred nodded "Yeah-" He glanced down feeling small hands wrapping themselves around his legs. Wide grey eyes stared back up at him.

"Got you!" Ophelia exclaimed before erupting into a fit of giggles.

Fred smiled back, his hand coming to rest on het mass of curls. She craned her head up to stare up into his eyes with childlike wonder. Her lips parted in a shy smile he found all too familiar, as if it were one from a dream.

 **xoxo**

Ever since the revelation of her now not-so-secret pen pal, Draco was more than eager to aid Celeste in answering each and every letter. However, the only problem was that there were none.

Zilch.

Nada.

Nothing.

Lucy was starting to get worried. Perhaps something horrible had happened to Tonks! Maybe she moved away, or what if Abraxas had flown to the wrong address?

"Why can't we write her another letter?" Draco asked with a huff.

"There is no 'we,'" Lucy told him. The end of her quill was placed snugly between her teeth as she pondered what next to write.

"But you said-"

"You made the decision to bother me...why don't you write to your own friends?" Lucy huffed.

"You try writing to buffoons and tell me how that works out," Draco scoffed.

"Mother told you not to make fun of them, Vincent and Gregory are just a little slow, that's all."

"Crabbe and Goyle are buffoons, Celeste," Draco said, grey eyes rolling skyward in exasperation. "No need to sugarcoat it."

"You shouldn't treat your friends like that, Draco otherwise no one will like you," Celeste scoffed with a shake of her head.

He shrugged. "Everyone likes me, Celeste," he boasted, grey eyes rolling skyward at having to explain himself. "Pansy says so."

Witb a furrowed brow, Lucy mused that there was some truth to that statement. Whenever their family attended a social event, her parents were swarmed with the nobles of high society, each wanting to get a piece of them, while the children, forced by their parent's hands, sought to win the affections of both herself and Draco.

Though she was young she knew it wouldn't be long until these same children were to be placed as potential suitors.

"See, Celeste," Draco grinned, "It doesn't matter what I do, people like Crabbe and Goyle...they'll like me."

He gave a smirk, his lips quirked at the corners before sauntering out of the drawing room and leaving Celeste alone.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Loke asked with a smirk as he perched himself on the edge of Lucy's desk.

"He just doesn't know any better."

Loke quirked a brow. "You have to face the music, princess. Your brother is a bit of an arsehole."

"He's _ten_ Loke, and coming to think of it you're acting like...you're an arse hole!"

The spirit blinked, straightening his form before giving a nod. In a flash of yellowish white light, he disappeared.

"Ugh," Lucy groaned, allowing her forehead to bang against the hardwood of the table. Why couldn't life just be fair?

"Dobby!"

With a loud CRACK the house elf was standing before her, large blue eyes staring back at her and his head tilted to the side with curiosity.

"Miss Lucy hasn't called for a while is something-?"

"Remember, Dobby, you have to call me Celeste in case someone hears you...we don't anyone asking questions now do we?" Lucy asked with a smile.

The house elf shook his head "We...don't?"

"We don't…" she muttered, worrying her lip between her teeth "I don't suppose you think I was too harsh on Loke...do you?"

The house elf shifted from foot to foot, his bony fingers twisted in the scatty fabric of his make shift pillowcase clothing. "Dobby knows that Loke was upset."

Lucy sighed "Yeah I called him and...I just hurt his feelings, I guess," she muttered sadly.

His eyes darted around the room, fingers twitching as they reached for the nearest, heaviest object, which happened to be a unicorn statue, and raised it barely inches from his own fingers, ready to slam it back down against his flesh–

"Dobby…" Lucy said in warning as she wrenched the statue from his grip. "Hurting yourself isn't going to help anyone," Lucy reminded him.

He nodded, eyes wide and staring down at bare feet.

 **Xoxo**

Cana grimaced as the large beast barreled into her and sent her tumbling to the ground. Before she could recover, a long string of slobber splashed across her face as the dog's tongue fell lazily out its mouth.

"Ew...yuck!" Cana moaned as she wiped away the thick saliva. It stuck to her hand and dripped down her face all the while her annoying old man and the dog both barked with laughter.

"Oi! Old man, you just gonna sit there?" Cana exclaimed as she shoved at the dog.

Gildarts sighed his grey eyes rolling skyward as he hopped off the tree stump. "I think that's enough, Siri," Gildarts called out.

Cana quirked a brow in confusion as she staggered upright. The brunette was watching as the dog sat back on its haunches. Its fur slowly began to disappear from its body, its already gangly limbs elongating and paws stretching out to form long, pale fingers.

No longer did a giant beast stand in front of her, but a man. His skin was waxy and pale as if someone stretched out a thin clay over a skeleton. A tangled mass of dark matted hair fell past to the his waist and sunken grey eyes stared right back at her as thin lips peeled back to form a smile.

Her mouth agape, Cana knew no words to say at the sight of a man she'd only seen in snippets of the _Prophet_ and in whispers of conversations from wizards and witches alike.

"Sirius Black."

He nodded grimly and it was then that things started to slip into place. Her father's secrecy, always moving, heck, even living among the gypsy troupe, it was all a ruse, all because of him. Sirius Black.

Looking closer at the man, Cana noted how he possessed an uncanny similarity to her own father, right down to the steel grey eyes they shared.

As if sensing her train of thought, Gildarts placed a hand on her shoulder, a small smile on his lips as he ran his other hand through his own dark hair.

"Oh...this explains a lot," Cana muttered dumbly. "So you…"

"Brothers," the man, Sirius Black, finished with a nod. "I'm older," he added.

Cana nodded in understanding. "You slobbered on my face," she scowled, eyes narrowed as she folded her arms over her chest.

Sirius released a bark of laughter. "Definitely her mother's daughter."

Gildarts nodded, a wistful smile on his lips. "Yeah."

She frowned in confusion, foot tapping against the ground in irritation. "You!" Cana shouted as she pointed an accusatory finger towards her father "We're not supposed to keep secrets!" She turned to Sirius and pointed at him. "And you're supposed to be in Azkaban, and dead!"

"I may have had something to do with that," Gildarts admitted sheepishly.

Her arms folded over her chest in annoyance. "But isn't that, I don't know, bloody illegal?!"

"It's also illegal to arrest a man without trial," Gildarts pointed out. "And he's my brother."

Her expression softened somewhat, she knew how family oriented her old man was. Heck, he was overly protective with her, so his actions towards his estranged brother weren't too surprising, though the situation did create some problems.

* * *

 **A/N Time: Trying to write chapters in blocks rather than updating as and when meant that this chapter came out much later than anticpated. Once again I'm sorry for the delay but aftee this chapter updates should be more frequent.**

 **I want to thank you all for being so patient and a massive thank you to Skye Shah who beta read this chapter, put up with my mistakes and my overuse of phrases.**

 **Feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter. I love hearing from you!**

 **Heavensfairy.**


	31. Smoke

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

 **Beta read by SkyeShah**

* * *

Cana had once longed to see muggle London with her own eyes; her troupe, rather, now her old troupe, had often gushed about the beauty of muggle buildings, how intricately each brick had been fashioned and how bustling the was.

Yet now, it wasn't the same; they were fugitives, hiding among the shadows, on a constant alert for the telltale sign of deep red robes, signifying the arrival of an auror.

The three walked in a relative silence–well, if it wasn't for the dog or her supposed Uncle Sirius panting loudly beside them. He had earned a few odd glances from the muggles in the northwestern London region, but other than that, they were in the clear...at least for now.

"Being on the road is kind of nice," Gildarts said.

Cana hummed in acknowledgment but said nothing more to her father. She knew it was childish, but Cana was deliberately choosing to ignore her old man. With him being the only other person she could talk to, her cards were the only thing providing entertainment. She twisted them between her nimble fingers, drawing the first one from her deck.

 _Family_.

She scoffed and placed the card back into her deck. She didn't need anyone else dictating her life.

"Kind of like back home, eh?" Gildarts asked with a crooked grin. She knew what he was trying to do, and yet a part of her where her anger was growing inside her just wasn't having it.

"By home, you mean the home we can't go back to?" Cana snapped back.

From the corner of her eye, Cana could see her father stiffen. His grin faded to a frown, and even Sirius in his dog form whined in disapproval.

They walked down much quieter streets, secluded alleyways until they reached a row of apartment complexes.

Her father stood awkwardly by her side, the pair watching as once again the beast of a dog shifted back to the human form of Sirius once more.

"This is it?" Cana found herself asking as she gestured to the large house staring down at them.

Sirius nodded, banging open the door with little care and gesturing for them to walk inside.

"Your humble home awaits."

 **XOXO**

"So you've been writing to her?"

The parchment was between her mother's fingers and Tonks watched with interest as her steel grey eyes skimmed over the curled script.

"More or less" Tonks says with a shrug "She doesn't know anything"

Her mother hums, in approval, disapproval, or simply acknowledgement, Tonks can't tell, her hands running through unruly dark curls as her lips release a drawn out sigh. "She seems nice," She says. Perhaps in a different life, a different time, Narcissa and herself could have raised their children together as they'd once planned.

Their daughters would have been close, but alas, fate wasn't on their side. Once upon a time, Andromeda and Narcissa Black had been as close as sisters could have been. Whispers in the dark of dreams, teasing the other and being as sisters should.

The name 'Celeste Malfoy' written in a script; she was glad Narcissa had chosen the name, for it was one she'd always had her heart set on, even in childhood.

' _I rather like the name Celeste.'_

' _Celeste...Celeste is good-_

Her baby sister was lost.

"Hey ma" Tonks called out, amber eyes were wide and her hands had come to rest in Andromeda's own. "It's alright" Tonks cooed.

Her mother gave a tight lipped smile "I suppose," She said with a smile meant to pose reassurance. "And you're sure she doesn't know?"

Tonks nodded "Nothing."

Her mother nodded, eyes glancing down to the Malfoy insignia placed proudly on the envelope's opening.

"Then let's keep it that way."

 **XOXO**

It was called Grimmauld Place, and as Sirius had told her it, had once served as his and her old man's childhood home. With no one of human descent having lived in there for over nine years, it had lost any sort of homey touches,if it even had any in the first place.

The severed heads of house elves decorated the entrance hallways like some sort of odd sadistic trophy and judging by how...well, persevered the dismembered body parts looked stuffed crudely upon spikes, a charm must have been put in place to preserve the odd tradition.

"We really need to get rid of those," Cana muttered with a grimace as she walked up the staircase.

She arrived at the highest floor of the house, where her old man and uncle's rooms were located, and hoped to get a sign of either of them.

"Master Regulus brings back the blood traitor who broke poor Mistress Black's heart…" A raspy voice said with distaste.

Cana glanced around the dank hallway, her eyes widening at the sight of a small creature, barely reaching up to her knee dressed in rags. Its beady eyes peered down over a long hooked nose, and its disgust in just her very appearance was clear.

She took a step back, hoping that appearing non threatening would make the house elf leave her alone, but judging by the way his very stare was boring holes into her small frame, the creature had other ideas.

"Kreacher, may I remind you who the owns this house now?" Sirius stated in warning.

His voice had Kreature taking a step back and away from her, though his eyes never lost their wariness.

"Maybe Master Regulus' return will lighten the Mistress's heart," Kreature muttered as he skulked back down the dark dank hallway.

"Our old house elf," Sirius explained with a gesture towards the house elf's slowly retreating form. "Always hated the thing, and I think the feeling's mutual"

"He's been here this whole time?" Cana asked with disbelief.

Sirius frowned as if in thought. "Would think so," He said as he fell into step beside Cana. "The thing wouldn't even leave even if I told him to, something tells me that my dear old mother has something to do with it," He added with distaste

"Must be like a prison, " Cana muttered sassily. She noticed Sirius flinch from the corner of her eye and instantly regretted her words. "Sorry."

He shook his head, a smile upon his lips which was meant to provide Cana with reassurance.

"It was going to come up one way or another," He dismissed.

"Definitely not from my old man," Cana retorted with a pout.

Sirius sighed, he opened the door to one of the rooms. "It's not exactly conversation for an eleven-"

"Twelve," Cana corrected.

Sirius grinned in response "It's not exactly a conversion for a _twelve_ year old."

Cana nodded hesitantly "Gilda- _Dad_ , he never mentioned you...he never even mentioned this place and I sort of wanted to know," Cana said. "With mum gone he's all I've got."

Her uncle nodded in understanding. Even with his long hair and waxy appearance, the resemblance he shared with her father was clear as day. She inwardly cursed herself for not noticing it before.

"There were two things keeping me sane back then. My godson Harry–you'd love him–and your old man."

"He visited you?" Cana asked with surprise. It would have at least explained where he skulked off to on late nights. "He never told me," Cana said sadly.

He sighed, taking a seat next to her on the bed which was once his own. "You see, pup, your dad, he does things...things you may not agree with in order to protect you."

"He still lied to me," Cana muttered with a pout, her head now resting on her fist.

Sirius barked with laughter, his hand resting on her shoulder. "He did, Pup, but because he loves you."

"I guess so...old timer," Cana teased.

He frowned, the back of his hand coming to rest against his chest in mock dramatic fashion.

"Old timer–me?!"

Cana giggled. "Yes, you! And a perv too, judging by the posters," Cana added with a gesture towards the vast crumbling pictures of bikini clad babes which were akin to the girls back on Earthland all stuck on the wall.

"I heard laughing."

Cana nodded at the sight of her father, she turned to Sirius and he gave her a small smile and without another word she was running over to him and had her arms wrapped around his middle.

He smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her as he held his daughter close to him.

"I'm sorry, dad."

 **XOXO**

Lucy let out a loud groan as her fingers cracked in protest against the piano keys. From his space, he sat with legs draped over the lush black leather skinned couch, her brother chortled with laughter.

"You're supposed to be helping me," Lucy growled in annoyance.

He shrugged. "You sound terrible," he said bluntly.

"This song needs to be perfect," Lucy stressed.

"Why?" Draco asked with a quirked brow.

"It was their wedding song," Lucy told him, her steel grey eyes rolling skyward. "Mother's been teaching it to me."

Draco scoffed. "Whatever. They'll be home soon, so, you better play it right," Draco teased

"You're really starting to get on my last-"

The drawing room door swung open her father and mother walking inside in tandem. Without a word her father used his serpent headed cane to whack Draco's feet from the couch, and Lucy took this us her cue to play.

The melody was slow, light and her fingers glided across the piano keys as the song continued.

"That song…" her mother whispered, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Celeste, darling"

Lucy smiled as her fingers slowly drifted to a stop. "So mother, father, what do you think?" She asked proudly.

Her mother offered a warm smile, eyes bright as she pressed a kiss to the top of Lucy's head.

"Father?" She glanced back, hoping to see him too smiling back at her; however, she was met with silence. His head was stuck in the latest issue of the Prophet, taking no notice of her.

She sighed, her fingers drifting over the piano keys in defeat, knowing that some things, no matter where you were, just didn't change.

 **XOXO**

Her bare feet padded against the floor as little Ophelia headed across her living room and towards the stairs leading to her mama's basement workshop.

She knew that such a place was off limits to both herself and Luna, but she'd gotten bored coloring, and honestly just wanted to help.

"Where are you off to, starbeam?" Her papa asked her, his strong arms effortlessly lifting her up and placing her on his hip with ease.

"Nowhere papa," Ophelia said with a pout. She wrinkled her nose as her papa tucked her pale curly hair behind her ears, the curly hair that she shared with him.

He smiled back, his pale brow quirked in bemusement as he hummed deep in his throat. "Perhaps your brain is getting fuzzy star beam, because nowhere isn't a destination, nor is it where you were heading."

"Nowhere can be somewhere," Ophelia stated with a smile. "Its...its just difficult to find."

He chuckled and lowered her to the ground. Her papa was always funny, saying funny things to make her mama laugh or telling funny stories to put her to sleep.

The other children would say that he was strange, or weird, but Ophelia knew that he was the best papa in the world, because he had magic.

"How about you help me with those pretty pictures of yours?"

Ophelia nodded, holding up her crayon picture of a winged earworm. They were pesky creatures, who, if given the chance, would steal the floppiness straight from ear lobes to give themselves extra flight.

"It's here, papa!" She exclaimed, waving around the parchment.

"Ah, a winged earworm." Her father admired the picture with a smile. "If given the chance they'll steal the floppiness straight from your ears for flight."

"It's probably why Mrs. Dingle has droopy ears," Ophelia mused.

He grinned in response and placed it with a flick of his wand straight on the fridge. It was already decorated with many of Ophelia's own paintings, and with the help of her papa, who was as skilled with charms as her mama was with potions, they seemed to come to life.

"Could we make the wings flap papa?" Ophelia asked.

He nods, his wand already between his fingers and lips muttering incantations. In a few moments, the bright purple wings flapped on command, and Ophelia's painting brought to life.

She gasped in awe, eyes wide and lips parted in a smile as she was transfixed by the flapping wings of her own creation.

However, her curiosity continued to swell inside her, and before her father had a chance to glance back at her, she was already halfway down the stairs to the basement.

Small hands pushed against the heavyset door and peered into the dark lit room.

Her mama was stood back to her whilst luna stood on the other side. Her eyes widened at the sight of her younger sister.

"Mama!"

Her mama turned around, a smile on her face, lips parted as if about to speak, but a sudden BANG followed by a flash of lights and a thick blanket of smoke made Ophelia scream in surprise.

The smoke filled her lungs causing the girl to cough and splutter, but it was the dull thud which quickly caught her attention.

"Mama? Luna?" She called out. The only thing that filled her vision was thick smoke but a small hand–Luna's hand– sought her own, and gave it a comforting squeeze.

But where was her mama?

Her heartbeat in her chest as her eyes darted around the smoky room. It finally started to clear, rising and contorting upwards in its hypnotic dance of escape and as it dispersed, as it cleared, it was then that Ophelia saw her.

There lay her mama, eyes wide yet unseeing, and body entrancingly still.

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **AWTHORS NOTE!**

 **Yikes.**

 **Massive thanks to SkyeShah for putting up with my grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Heavensfairy**


	32. Funeral

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively. Duh.**

* * *

Her mama wasn't here.

Glancing around the church Ophelia had hoped to catch sight of her mama's pretty honey blonde hair among the crowd, however sadly she found nothing. They'd never gone on family outings without her; even though the Church was boring and the round plump man who's skin was a blotchy pink wore a funny looking collar round his neck it still was strange that her mama wasn't here to witness it.

"Pandora Lovegood was much loved by all" The man continued, he was dressed like a penguin; black jacket, white shirt and an odd colour around his neck. She thought only dogs wore collars...maybe she could ask her mama when she came back from the basement.

Turning to her left she spotted Ginny and her family. It was pretty hard not to notice them with their fiery red hair among the crowd if black and white. But what confused Ophelia was that Ginny's mum- Mrs Weasley- was crying. Mr Weasley had an arm draped round her side as his tears continued to fall down her face.

She frowned in confusion...well the dog man was saying some nice things about her mama and he kept glancing towards the box behind him.

 _What was in the box?_

A loud bell sounded and slowly a group of men carried the box out on their shoulders, among the men was Mr Diggory (a man with large glasses perched atop his nose which made his eyes look far too big) Mr Weasley and Ginny's elder brothers Bill and Charlie. It looked large, heavy even and somehow to Ophelia's amazement they carried it out.

"Come now girls" Her papa cooed, his eyes were read and puffy and his lips were pulled into a thin line. He looked sad, an expression which confused Ophelia due it being a beautiful day- the sun was even shining.

She placed her small hand in his larger one, Luna on his other side as her Papa lead her out behind the box.

They were lead outside to the top of a hill which looked over at their home.

She frowned searching the crowd for the person she knew would appreciate the view most. "Luna, where's mama?" Ophelia asked with a tug of her elder sister's arm.

Luna's eyes no longer held that bright silver sparkle, her lips were pulled into a thin line which only resembled a smile and she gestured over to where the box was now being covered in dirt.

"B-but they can't!" Ophelia exclaimed with disbelief "How is she posed to get out" she cried, tears leaking out if her eyes at the very horror. They were covering her mama in dirt when she was supposed to be at home, supposed to be in the basement smiling her usual bright smile.

Her sobs only got louder as her papa picked her up, resting her against his hip as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

"She's supposed to be at home" Ophelia repeated with a choked sob.

Her papa nodded, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I know, Starbeam"

 **XOXO**

He'd never been to a funeral before, the closest was when Ginny's stick insect had died only for them to discover halfway through the pseudo service that it had infact been just a stick all along. It caused a whole hullaballoo...well they did have cake to stop Ginny from crying and Herington the Stick was quickly forgotten.

However this wasn't going to be the same. for Mrs Lovegood wasn't a stick she was a woman and nice one of that and she was never going to come back.

"You're wondering where she is aren't you?" Fred asked, the same question hsd be plaguing his own mind. Though Mrs Lovegood was buried atop a pretty hill overlooking ottery fields the rest of her...where would it go?

But that didn't matter for what was still here was the rest of the Lovegoods and standing next to him was a bright eyed girl trying to keep strong despite her age.

"It's okay to cry you know" Fred said as he placed his hand on the younger girls head.

Ophelia sniffed, her eyes red rimmed and bottom lip trembling as she gave a slow nod.

"I've cried already and I don't want to anymore"

"You've been doing a good job so far" George offered with a smile "I'm sure your dad would be pleased"

"Really?" Ophelia asked with a hiccup.

Fred nodded "Would we ever lie to you, Ophelia?" Fred asked.

Ophelia frowned, her face streaked with tears as she rubbed her small fists against her eyes once more.

"Grown ups always lie" Ophelia said with a huff "Mama was supposed to tell me a story, she does all the voices but now she can't because she's in that stupid box...it's not fair!" Ophelia cried as she rubbed at her eyes once more.

"Hey..." Fred cooed as he knelt down wn so he was at eye level with Opolia. She sobbed, sniffled and hiccupped before fred gently removed her balled up fists from her eyes and next to him George was rubbing soothing circles into Ophelia's back

"I don't think grown ups lie on purpose" George said softly.

Fred nodded in agreement "Sometimes things happen that we can't do anything about" He added "But you have to stay strong, Ophelia"

"I'm not sure if I can...Luna's better at that sort of stuff" Ophelia said sadly.

"That's why you have us" George said with a smile.

Fred nodded in agreement, his smile wide as he gently rested his hand atop Ophelia's mass of pale curls.

"We're here for when you can't be strong, we'll be by your side"

The younger girl stared up at him with wide eyes, blinking back her tears in an attempt to be as brave as her friends.

"Like big brothers?" Ophelia asked softly.

Fred smiled "Like brothers"

 **XOXO**

Lucy spent the rest of her summer alone; there were a number of social gatherings her mother had taken them too that she found herself plastering on a smile for but under it all she was empty.

After refusing to talk to Loke after their last encounter, the spirit spent the remainder of his time either in the celestial realm or in his cat form, which meant that Lucy's interaction with other humans was kept to a minimum.

Even the letters to Tonks which had once provided her with joy- a secret friendship of which no one could take had their appeal even starting to falter.

Tonks letters spoke of adventure, a passion for helping others and yet Lucy had lost the very passion which drove her. Family.

Her parents were distant, appearances made rarely and not to mention she'd missed having contact with Cana. Her friend was impossible to contact and being separated from nearly all slivers of her previous life was beginning to take its toll on the young witch.

"You do seem a little withdrawn…" Cedric commented.

This warm summer's day a few of her father's associates were gathered in the large expanse of the manor gardens. Her mother was entertaining the wives whilst Lucy had taken upon the mantle if entertaining the children and among them was her schoolmates Cedric, and Marcus. As well as a few younger children around her brothers age.

The event was nothing but a social necessity and judging from the conversations her parents had once had they felt nothing for their companions.

"Schools starting back soon" Lucy answered. It wasn't a complete lie, the oncoming second year worried her somewhat; new assignments, quidditch trials even just a new year in general.

"I guess it is a bit worrying" Cedric commented with a smile. "I'm going to try out for the house quidditch team"

"You are?" Her face lit up in excitement. There'd never been such a heavily word renowned sport back in Earthland. The closest being the Fantasia fun run, Quidditch in this world was something that everyone enjoyed.

"Seeker" Cedric confirmed "Tryouts start in the second week of term, my dad's pretty excited for it"

She nodded in understanding, Mr Diggory was always so proud of Cedric his pride he displayed for his son was always so obvious. It wasn't as if he paraded Cedric around like a new hat, an object or an asset which was something her own parents did- no Mr Diggory paraded his son due to his love.

Lucy knew that such a thing wasn't often displayed openly by her own parents. Her family's reputation was too solid to be put at stake due to such trivial acts like affection. The Malfoy children were assets to the most influential wizarding families in Britain and maybe even Europe.

Assets weren't loved, they were merely admired and appreciated.

"Second week?" Lucy asked with thought. She'd always admired quidditch, there was honesty nothing like it in Earthland and her own curiosity was beginning to get the better of her.

"Mm hm" Cedric said with a nod "You could even borrow my broom if you like"

"Borrow- Goodness no!" Lucy gasped out in shock, her hands covering her mouth to mask her surprise "I'm not sure that Quidditch is something my parents would want me involved with...mother always found it too boisterous"

"Besides... I wouldn't be any good" She added sadly.

"Well we never know" Cedric commented with a smile, he gave Lucys arm a slight nudge "Reading up on theories and adventures is fun but maybe you could try living one"

"Quidditch is hardly an adventure, Cedric, it's a sport" lucy stated bluntly

The hufflepuff chuckled lightly "You know what I mean, Celeste, you aren't your parents you know"

Lucy smiles, she's glad things have gone back to normal between them and she's glad to have her best friend back.

"Quidditch isn't exactly something I'd encourage you to indulge yourself in Celeste" Marcus said with a scoff.

Lucy sighed at the sight of her school mate, Marcus Flint, he was three years her senior and yet still retained both the mind and appearance of a common mountain troll.

"And why is that, Marcus?" Lucy asked sweetly in an attempt to hide her bubbling annoyance.

The older boy gave a shrug before taking a seat beside Lucy at the fountain. He was unbelievably close, his trouser legs brushing against the bare exposed skin of her legs peeking out from her sundress.

"You don't exactly see many women playing the sport...unless you're Gwenog Jones and everyone knows she swings for the other team"

"She is one of the youngest stars of the _Harpies_ " Cedric pointed out

"Besides" Marcus said completely ignoring Cedric "No woman of mine would ever get involved in something like that"

"Woman of yours-"

"You can't just stake claim on someone, Marcus" Cedric stated. The once reserved Hufflepuff quickly stood up to his full height a frown on his features.

Marcus scoffed before standing up too. He was easily taller than Cedric, three years of serving on his house Quidditch team made him more muscular compared to Cedric's more gangly frame.

"Mind your own business _pretty boy"_ The older boy snapped "If you know what's good for you you'd watch your tone"

"Or maybe you should watch yours!" Lucy cried out before she shoved at Marcus with all her strength and sent him toppling over into the fountain.

He sputtered as the water soaked him, his arms flailing about like a fish out of water as he attempted to right himself.

"Celeste!" Marcus shouted as he lifted an arm over the fountain's edge, his hand slipped off causing the Slytherin to tumble back in and sending splashes of water everywhere. "Merlin, get me out!"

"Maybe we should give you time to cool off" Lucy retorted with a giggle.

"Honestly, Celeste I don't want to get on your bad side" Cedric said with a shake of his head.

Lucy giggled before grasping ahold of Cedric's arm and proceeded to lead him in a walk around the manors garden with a spluttering Marcus struggling to get out of the fountain.

 **XOXO**

His room was how he left it, his house banner in all its green and silver stood proudly against the headboard of his large four poster bed, newspaper clippings stick to the walls decorated the room. The room was just how he left it but that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

The room was a reflection of who'd he had once been; Regulus Adolphus Black the proud slytherin, the youngest son of house Black.

The name hung over him like not baiting the pride and power it once possessed, but one of shame. It was a shame he couldn't escape and a shame he didn't want pass onto the only sliver of purity and goodness he had yet it was this same purity and goodness whom had his blood running through their veins.

His gaze drifted over to where a photograph stood, dust covered the glass in a grey sheet and with a swipe of his fingers it lifted and revealed the image of a beautiful smiling woman.

Next to the desk where the the picture lay was the sleeping form of his daughter who bore an uncanny resemblance.

"She's the spitting image of her mother"

Gildarts turned, his lips were pulled into the ever so slight smile as his older brother sauntered into his once childhood bedroom.

"Pity she didn't get any of my good looks" He retorts

Sirius gave a bark of laughter, his head thrown lazily back with the action and causing his mop of curls to swing with the movement. He'd cut his hair to shoulder length and his scruff of a beard was now reduced to a stubble.

"She got off lucky" Sirius said.

"You'd look out for her wouldn't you?" Gildarts asked.

Once upon a time Regulus Black would have never asked his brother for a thing. Despite being brothers, despite sharing the same name they were as distant as two strangers.

"She's family, Reg" Sirius said, his voice soft and low to avoid waking up Cana.

Gildarts nodded, a small sigh escaping his

Yet both had been proud, both stubborn and both loyal. However they were proud in different places, stubborn in different ways and loyal to opposite sides but sadly both themselves and those they loved suffered.

Gildarts said nothing, he had hoped to slip off into the night undeterred and undetected but his brothers weighty gaze put a halt to his plans for they saw through him like a clear glassed window.

"If you think you're going to skulk off into the night like some bloody martyr then don't even bother coming back"

"She's my daughter. You wouldn't understand" Gildarts hissed.

Sirius laughed though the sound was bitter and held no hint of amusement as the elder son shook his head with mild disbelief.

"I wouldn't understand, would I, Reg?" Sirius asked with a scoff "You think I don't look back at that night and wish I just fucking stayed with Harry like I was meant to?"

"After...after James and Lily I was the one to protect him- I was the one who failed" He paused his steel grey eyes skimmed over his younger brothers defeated form.

"You think running away will solve anything?" Sirius asked "Then go- leave but all it will do is ruin things even more for her"

"You know what I've done" Gildarts hissed, he gestured to shoulder where his arm had once been but was now a severed limb. "I've been running for too long and I can't make Cana run with me"

Sirius shook his head disappoint clear in his expressive grey orbs.

"You have a chance, Reg, don't throw it away"

Gildarts opened his mouth to speak but his words failed him, numbly he watched as his brother walked out of the room and numbly he watched his steps continued only to be followed by the slam of a wooden door.

And numbly he watched as his daughter slept; peaceful, silent and blissfully unaware of all that went on around her.

"Listen, kid" Gildarts started his voice was rough and thick as he awkwardly paced around the room "I haven't been the best father to you... but I think...well Cana I had hoped that I could've had a better chance in this one"

With a sigh he pressed a kiss to Cana's temple.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy mother of Mavis was this chapter a beast** **so first off there was the task of trying to see a funeral from a six almost seven year old perspective. I didn't want Ophelia/Wendy to be too childish like she would be aware of the concept of death but wouldn't quite understand that it meant that her mother was never going to come back. Anyone seem Fullmetal Alchemist ? Think of the funeral scene...y-you see what i did there. You're welcome.**

 **I wanted to give her that childlike naivety that Fairy Tail Wendy never got whilst also being able to be a little sister to Luna. I always thought of Luna as someone to look up to and the mindset she had would have made her the perfect sister to Wendy.**

 **Also with Mrs Lovegood dying I needed reason to slowly bring the Fairy Tail gang together without them knowing. Yes Fred/Natsu goes to school with Angie/Erza and Lucy/Celeste but none of them are aware yet.**

 **Then there's Lucy and Cedric, they're just friends but as said in previous chaps he does have a little boy crush on her and would be a little protective seeming as Marcus is a bit much. Besides i needed some fluff for this chapter.**

 **Lastly there's the whole Gildarts/Regulus subplot which I'm really excited about unravelling, like why was he on the run, why doesn't he think he isn't safe to be around Cana and will he leave her again!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where more things happen!**


	33. Potion

**Disclaimer: Did I mention? I know nothing therefore I own nothing**

* * *

Papers rustled as they were hastily turned in the quiet library. Books were scattered across tables, pages messily dog eared as their intensive research continued.

"We're running out of time, boys," Fred grumbled in annoyance. In their bid to find a cure for his motion sickness, the three of them, himself, George and Lee had headed to the library in search of answers.

The area was just about as alien to the three as shampoo was to their potions professor, and such a fact made navigating through the vast amounts of books rather difficult. There were books on sicknesses, books on vehicles–Merlin, even books about books. But so far, the trio had little luck in finding a book on motion sickness or how to cure it.

"Only two days until tryouts," Lee said with a yawn. He stretched his arms up and over his head before blinking lazily at the large tome in front of him "...and still nothing" Lee muttered.

"Don't worry, Fred," George said as he pulled a copy of a heavy book labelled _In sickness and in health_ from out the library shelf. "We can find something to help with your um...little problem."

"It's hardly a little problem, he can't even get on a broom without throwing up" Lee said bluntly. "How do you even expect to get on the team?"

Fred let out a groan of annoyance as he banged his head against the wooden shelves. The books rattled from the force and a couple even toppled over and to the floor.

"Bloody hopeless," He groaned out in frustration.

"Hey!" a small, bell-like voice called out in annoyance.

The boys all turned to each other in confusion.

"Well, don't look at me," Fred said with a frown.

"Look, up there!" Lee cried out as he pointed to where a ghost girl clad in dated looking Ravenclaw robes was sat perched atop the highest shelf.

Long, wavy hair cascaded past her shoulders, and delicately floated around her in an ethereal display. A pale fringe framed her heart shaped face with only a single stubborn strand sticking upwards, and large rounded eyes flashed with annoyance between each of them in turn as bare feet kicked against the wooden shelf below.

"You're ruining the library," The girl said as she gracefully floated from her sitting position down towards them. She reached out, her translucent hands slipping right through the fallen book and causing her frown to deepen "Always forget that happens" The ghost muttered sadly, eyes downcast as she stared at the lone book on the ground.

"Uh, sorry…" Fred muttered he bent down to grab the books from the floor and place them back on the shelves.

"Hey you're Mavis, the fairy girl!" Lee said loudly.

"And you're loud," Mavis said with a huff as she folded her arms over her flat chest "Look. I don't need your type in here. This library is a learning space."

"We only came to find one book on curing motion sickness" Fred said with a shrug.

The spirit quirked a brow, her pale, gravity-defying hair billowing around her as she swooped over towards the shelves and with a lone pointed finger gestured to a thick deep red coloured book.

"Take this one," Mavis said as the book floated from the shelf and down into Fred's waiting arms. "There's a potion which helps qualm motion sickness, you just have to brew it."

The book was heavy in his hands, the pages were stained a pale yellow, and the cover was loose at the books stem. In a golden curled script were the words _Advanced Potion Making for the Mediocre, Written by Francine G. Flatfoot_.

"Gee thanks, Mavis," Fred said with a grin. He flicked through the book, finding the page depicting a brew specially designed to combat motion sickness, with a list of ingredients that contained products he'd never before heard of.

The spirit smiled back sweetly, her eyes bright as she glided around the three boys.

"I'm just happy to help, the library is a learning space after all!" Mavis said as she perched herself atop the highest shelves, her bare feet idly kicking back and forth.

"Um, how are we supposed to get these ingredients-" Fred asked only when he looked up, the spirit was nowhere in sight.

"What in Merlin's name is...Felis Sputum?" George asked with a grimace. Beside him Lee made a mock retching sound whilst Fred gave a half shrug.

 **XOXO**

Cana was certain that everything happened for a reason, it was why her tarot cards were able to give an insight into the near future events. They explored every possible pathway, for nothing was set in stone, nothing was certain.

Once upon a time, Cana was certain that things in this life were going to be different. She was going to be stuck with her old man, and he with her, but sadly, both fate and her old man had different plans. But Cana was done moping. She'd done all her moping on Tenroujima, done her moping when her mother had passed, and she wasn't going to mope now.

Grimmauld place was even quieter now, with her old man gone, slipped off into the night like darkness being chased away by the sun, and yet had taken the sun along with him. Even Kreacher seemed put out by his favourite master's disappearance, the old house elf going out of his way than usual to show his distaste of her Uncle; however, for some reason, or through some odd loyalty to her father, he said nothing to her.

Their home had become a makeshift school, with Kreacher teaching her all he knew about old magic, and with the combined effort of Sirius and the Black library she was able to learn both basic latin and wandlore. It wasn't perfect, nor was it the fancy wizarding school she knew that Lucy attended but it was home.

"He isn't coming back, you know," Cana said bluntly.

Her uncle nodded. He looked better now, thanks to the weeks of good food, and his tangled hair now being cut made him look more like a man and less like a waxed figure.

"I know, pup," He said. His hand rested upon her head and with a wry smile, he mussed up her dark hair.

"Think we should take a break from the studying?" He asked with a grin.

Cana scoffed as she twirled her quill between her fingers. "We always take breaks,"

"Well, I don't see you complaining," Sirius said with a chuckle. He admired his niece, a girl he once never knew existed and yet here he was, living with her, the daughter of his his baby brother, and now he wasn't quite sure what life would be without her.

The walls of Grimmauld had never known a child's happiness. Laughter wasn't common in such a place, and never before had it existed there, and yet both had come tumbling into his life. A part of him, a sick part wanted to thank Regulus for doing what he did, for up and leaving his own daughter behind. For this part of Sirius was able to give Cana what he was denied with Harry.

He knew it was cruel he couldn't and he shouldn't compensate his own mistakes but the same twisted part was certain that maybe doing right by Cana would give him the redemptions of the mistakes he did by Harry.

"Touché," Cana said as she swung from her seat.

He smiled back at her, enjoying the grin plastered across her face, a grin he couldn't help but return.

Cana was glad to have her uncle with her, but at times when he smiled, or when he laughed, he reminded her too much of her old man. She was certain that Sirius had noticed it too, for her uncle often went out of his way to see her smile. It was all to ensure that he wasn't going to up and disappear into the night. He wasn't her father.

"How does food sound?" Sirius asked as he sauntered into the kitchen. Like the rest of the house it had had a good cleanliness about it; however, it still held that gloominess Grimmauld just couldn't seem to shake.

"But you can't cook," Cana said sassily as she perched herself atop one of the kitchens chairs.

"And you think that will stop me?" Sirius asked with a bark of laughter. Cana watched eagerly as her uncle effortlessly waved his wand, each flick or swish of his wrist causing pots to glide from dingy cupboards, cutlery and vegetables from broken and the stove to ignite with a bright red flame.

The kitchen was quickly filled with the smell of a boiling broth and to the Cana's surprise it didn't smell all that bad, but of course she wasn't going to tell her uncle that!

"You think Kreacher misses my old man?" Cana asked with a sigh.

"Kreacher's old and crazy," Sirius said, his back turned away as he carried on stirring.

"Well... do you miss him?" Cana asked quietly.

Her uncle ceased stirring the pot and turned round to face her. He wasn't wearing his usual wide wolfish grin. Instead his jaw was tight and shoulders were tense.

"I don't _not_ miss him" He said.

She smiled softly, a quirk of the lips as she slowly stirred the bottomless pit of her broth bowl.

"Well...I don't not miss him either"

 **XOXO**

It turned out that making a motion sickness potion wasn't going to be as easy as Fred had once thought, with their knowledge of complex potions rather limited, combined with Professor Snape's disdain for the likes of Gryffindors everywhere, they were pretty much on their own.

"I don't see how a bloody hair raising potion is supposed to help," Fred hissed in a loud whisper.

"Maybe because it's part of our lesson," Lee offered with a shrug, though his partner Angelina gave him a rather painful looking nudge to get him to focus back on slicing their rat tails.

"Focus," Their fellow gryffindor hissed "I've worked too hard to be placed with the likes of you and lower my grade so focus on your problems in your own time."

"Gee, Angie, competitive much?" George asked with a chuckle.

It was well known that Professor Snape was a harsh marker, especially when it came to the Gryffindors, and with Angelina's practically perfect grade average, she couldn't afford to make the tiniest of slip ups.

That and she was competitive when it came to scoring the best grades, more so when it was constantly the same person who out graded her in potions.

"Face it Angel, you aren't going to beat Malfoy," Lee said with a sigh.

George nodded in agreement before throwing the first rat tail slice into their potion. It let out a loud squeal before a thick tuft of green smoke burst out and curled upwards.

"She's the best at this class anyway, or at least Snape seems to think so." George states.

"The best, huh?" Fred asked with a quirked brow, his gaze lingered over to where the blonde was stood, her hair tied into a messy ponytail as she slowly stirred her cauldron.

"Yeah," Lee said added. "She's also, like, _the_ top student-" he added before a loud THWACK! of the knife embedding itself the hardwood station inches away from his which had him squealing (rather loudly) in surprise.

"Merlin, Angie, Lee almost lost a finger!" Fred gasped out in shock. The outburst had a number of the Ravenclaws to glance over towards them in shock and confusion.

"Mr. Weasley, I would advise you to sit down and continue slicing those rat tails before I deduct twenty points from your house," Professor Snape drawled out.

"I'm just going to get some more rat's tails, Professor," He lied smoothly.

Professor Snape narrowed his beady dark eyes as he looked down at him, before slowly and deliberately turning back to marking essays, though Fred could still feel the weight of dark eyes watching his every mood.

Fred stood up and headed over towards the cupboards where long green tongues in jars wiggled at him, newt eyes blinked back slowly at him, whilst watching his every move, and lastly, the rats tails.

He reached out to grab them, his hands inches away, when his own fingers brushed against smooth skin. The hand jerked away almost instantly, and glancing to the right, he was met with the blushing face of Celeste Malfoy.

"Oh...um, sorry" She muttered awkwardly, before hastily taking a step back and away from him.

"It's fine," Fred said quickly, his left hand coming to scratch the back of his head and his right grasping ahold of the rats tails jar.

"You were here first," he said with a slight smile.

Her steel grey eyes widened before she hesitantly reached out to grasp a handful of rats tails from the jar.

"Thank you," She whispered back.

He nodded before taking a handful of tails himself all the while trying to ignore the steel grey eyes staring back at him with confusion before turning away. He turned to leave too, rat tails in his hands when a voice spoke out to him.

"It's awfully similar to a calming draught, you know," she said, her voice soft as she stood awkwardly in front of him.

"What?" Fred asked with a quirked brow.

"Motion sickness potion," The blonde told him "I–um, I heard you and your brother talking about it before. It's brewed similarly to a calming draught, as they have the same components, like rat's lashes and felis sput...oh I'm–um...I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Um thanks...I guess" He said hesitantly.

The blonde smiled softly before tucking the loose strands of pale blonde hair behind her ear and scurried back to her own station.

 **XOXO**

"I'm pretty sure he was staring at you again, Cece," Cho said flippantly as they strolled out into the courtyard.

Lucy frowned in confusion before shifting her hold of her books.

"Please don't call me that," the blonde groaned.

"Ohh, who was staring _this_ time?" Marietta asked eagerly, her brows wiggling with excitement. The brunette was always eager for gossip– so much to the point that Lucy was certain she thrived off it, much like the very air she breathed.

"George," Cho said before humming in thought. "Or was it Fred?"

"No, it was Fred," Lucy said dismissively before a joined gasp of glee from her friends quickly brought her back to reality.

"So you did notice," Cho said with a giggle before nudging Lucy in the arm.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything to us–well more me since I _am_ your best friend" Marietta said with a grin.

"Oi, give up," Cho said before draping her arms over Lucy's shoulder. "Cece is mine."

"It's nothing guys I just didn't want to make up a fuss, that's all," Lucy said with a shrug.

"Please..." Marietta said with a giggle. "Don't be modest Cece, go and snog the face off Weasley and then give all the dirty details!"

"Marietta," Lucy said with a loud groan

The brunette shrugged. "Fine, don't kiss and tell."

"Well some of us like to keep our love lives private," Cho said with a chuckle.

The brunette scoffed "Please, you two are just jealous!"

"Of course, Etty," Cho said with a snort. "We're jealous of you exchanging saliva."


	34. Fly

**Disclaimer: A girl owns nothing for a girl has no name.**

* * *

He knew he wasn't supposed to be in his parents' room, it was one of the few rules they'd set up. But unable to contain his excitement for his first full day at his new big school Dennis had decided he was going to get ready all by himself.

His own reflection stared back at him, gap toothed smile, wide rounded blue eyes and a shaggy mop of dirty blonde hair. He'd even tied his tie himself, though it was slightly crooked and hung loosely around his neck.

"My name is Dennis Creevey" The boy said. He was stood atop the bright yellow still in his parents adjoining bathroom.

"And I'm six year- no _seven_ years old and I'm gonna marry Thandy Milton when we both grow-"

"Dennis!"

He gasped in shock, his red bow tie askew as his mother came into the bathroom. She was a pretty woman with long blonde hair reaching past her shoulders and bright blue eyes. All the boys at school said she was the prettiest lady in town and all the other ladies said she could 'do better than a lowly milkman'

He wasn't sure what those other ladies hated milkman so much. His dad was a milkman- the best in all of Brockenhurst and he always brought fresh milk home.

"We're going to be late for your first day of your new big school if you don't hurry up" His mum said as she placed his school hat atop his shaggy hair.

"Mum Collin doesn't have to wear a hat" Dennis whined.

His mother frowned "Yes he does? Sweetie he's wearing it now"

"No he isnt" Dennis said as he figures to where his older brother amws arood.

Instead of a bright red cap on his head his older brother had his battered disposable camera help tightly in his hands. It let out a loud clunk noise followed by a flash signifying that he'd once again taken a photo.

"See!" Dennis cried out whilst pointing an accusatory finger at his elder brother.

His mother sighed before bending down to straighten out his crooked tie.

"Collin, go put on your hat" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"S'not here mum it just disappeared" Collin whined.

"Stop fibbing, Collin and find your hat. We can't be late for your brothers first day"

Strange things always happened around his brother like his hair growing back after Mr Brown the barber across the street often cut it too short. Or when they had to go to church on Sundays and the church we turned into orange juice- which tasted much better.

Collin always said not to tell their parents but Dennis thought it was cool. He had a cool older brother who could make his hat disappear!

Dennis often wished he could make things disappear but the only strange thing he could do was dream about fish. Cod, haddack...big fish, small fish and sometimes the occasional card board box.

He really liked fish.

 **XOXO**

Fred had never before been in the girls bathroom- well at least not with another girl. The four of them (himself, George, Lee and Angelina) were huddled around a large cauldron, smoke dribbled over the sides coating it in a thick white sheet of fumes and pungent greyish colored liquid inside bubbled and boiled whilst Angelina stirred.

"How are we supposed to know when it's ready?" Fred asked eagerly. He was sat on

Angelina took a whiff before her usually monotone face contorted to a grimace "It's ready"

"Because it smells bad?" George asked before he too started to grimace.

"No because-"

"Its starting to froth up" Another voice added and upon turning around, Fred spotted none other than Celest Malfoy clad in a royal blue nightdress and a ginger cat close to her heels.

The cat mewled loudly before prowling over towards Angelina, instantly rubbing his flank against her thigh. The Gryffindor glanced down at the cat before tucking her braids behind her ear and her eyes narrowed.

"Get away from me" She hissed, her gaze never leaving the cat. The way she was glaring daggers at the beast Fred was certain that any being with intelligence would have already soiled their pants.

"Oh...sorry" Celeste muttered before quickly picking up her cat in her arms "He's a bit of an attention seeker"

"Didn't know you hated cats" Fred commented as he nudged Angelina in the side.

"I don't hate cats" Angelina said, now reduced back to her regular calm demeanour "Just that one"

Celeste stiffened slightly at the comment whereas the cat- an animal which fred thought to not have intelligence of human language meowed loudly in protest before burying its head jm celestes arms.

"I think you may have hurt its feelings Ange" George said with a chuckle.

She merely scoffed before picking up the ladele and placing it onto the cauldron and started pouring a serving into a glass beaker.

As his brother and Lee continued to pester Angelina, Fred turned his attention to the blonde sitting beside him. He noted how she wasn't sat as awkwardly as she usually was, her back was straighter as she hugged the cat to her chest and her legs spread out in front of her rather than tucked beside her.

Even in night clothes she looked much like the odd porcelain dolls his great aunt Muriel kept locked in her attic and judging by just how pale Malfoy was he wouldn't have been surprised if she'd been licked away in her own attic. Her skin was a smooth porcelain and her eyes large and rounded like the lifelsss unseeing eyes of his great aunt Muriels dolls and her hair long pale like his mums best curtain tassels.

"A friend of mine had motion sickness" she spoke, her eyes downcast to her nimbke fingers as they ran through her cat's fur.

Her voice surprised him, for it was the first time she didn't stutter or turn away whilst in his presence.

He noticed that she was staring at him expectantly, her teeth coming to dig in the soft flesh of her bottom lip as she hugged the cat impossibly closer to her chest and it too was staring at him with wide jade green eyes. It was then he realised he was yet to answer her and quickly he broke out if his stupor.

"Well is he as cute as me?" Fred asked with a chuckle.

She giggled softly as she shook her head "Now you're being silly" She said.

He smiled back, his ears tinged pink as he ran a hand down the back of his neck.

"Um...listen Mal- I mean Celeste why did you help me the other day…?"

She hummed, edges drafting towards her crossed fingers.

"Its silly" she muttered with a shake of her head.

"How can I be a judge of that when you won't even tell me, huh?" Fred asked with a frown.

She smiled tucking pale hair behind her ears.

"Well...you remind me of him...my friend that is" she said softly.

"The cute one?" Fred asked with a grin.

She giggled softly, steel grey eyes rolling skyward "Yes. The cute one"

"What was his name, does he go here?" Fred asked.

She shook her head sadly. "He doesn't go to Hogwarts, no" Celeste said her eyes once more on her twisted fingers "But he- Natsu was my best friend"

"Natsu?" Fred asked with a furrowed brow "Natsu Dragneel?"

She narrowed her eyes, the cat in her lap tilting his head to the side with interest.

"How do you know-"

"Order up, ladies!" Lee exclaimed loudly.

Fred turned back to Celeste though the blonde had already stood to go and talk to Angelina.

"Drink up, Gred" George said as he placed the beaker into Fred's waiting hands. His twins brows furrowed at his sullen expression

"You okay?"

He shook his head, his eyes narrowed on Celeste with confusion.

"She knows something"

George chuckled "Well she did give us help brewing this potions...looks like Malfoy isn't so bad afterall"

"No- no...about Natsu...that name she knows it" Fred said in a hushed whisper.

George's eyes widened before quickly glancing over to where Celeste stood.

"Drink up. Test the potion" George said "We'll talk later"

"Come on we're heading to the pitch to race!" Lee shouted eagerly.

"But just one race" Angelina said as she sauntered out of the bathroom "We've broken enough school rules as it is"

 **XOXO**

Lucy didn't how the Gryffindors seemingly knew every twist and turn of the castle even at night. She followed behind with loke held tightly in her arms as the group , lead by Fred lead them out of the courtyard and down to the quidditch pitch.

In the darkness it looks almost peaceful but its sheer size was almost off putting depending on if the blonde was brave enough to take part in her own houses trials.

"Right so have a fly around the pitch and then we can see if this bad boy actually works" Lee stated. He headed over to the broom shed with Angelina beside him.

"If it doesn't we could always beat the sickness out if you" Angelina suggested with a sweet smile.

"Somehow I don't think that will work" Lucy mutters with a grimace.

"I agree with Celeste" Fred said with an added grimace.

Lucy smiled at the comment which had Fred grinning back at her. He seemed to be constantly smiling and only recently rather than just referring to her as 'Malfoy' he'd started using her given Earth forename name.

It was strange for in this world addressing another person by their forename spoke of friendship and familiarity. The professors even referred to the students by their surnames, whereas in Earthland doing this would signify respect.

"Hey George!" Lee called out as he started to mount his broom "Race ya round the pitch!"

The redhead chortled with laughter as he hastily mounted his broom and instantly sped off.

'C'mon Ange, I'm gonna need a witness to my victory!"

"As if. You idiots will both be eating my dust" Angelina scoffed as she sped off and easily started overtaking both boys.

Lucy watched with a smile, her eyes wide with awe as the three gryffindors so easily glided and swooped around the pitch despite the pitch black darkness.

George was able to easily keep the lead, his style to dip low before rising up and overtake the others; whereas Lee was able to easily drive through the hoops thanks to his lithe stature, Angelina gained speed and was able to make tricky maneuvers to outwit both boys.

"That's Angie for you" Fred said with a grin.

Lucy nodded "If she doesn't make the team I'll eat my hat"

Fred scoffed "Don't think it will taste that good"

Lucy giggled though as she tore her gaze away from the gryffindors she noticed Fred offering out a spare broom to her. It was in no way the spectacular broom Marcus had boasted about having but a simple Cleansweep.

"Want to join 'em?" Fred asked with a crooked grin.

She hesitantly wrapped her hands around the broom's handle, a smile forming as Fred and mounted his own broom beside her.

"I'll make sure to go slow...so you can keep up and all" Fred said wink.

Lucy shook her head "And I'll make sure to stay in the lead...so you you puke all over me" She retorted before kicking off the ground and speeding up and off into the air.

The wind rushed about her face, her hair billowing behind her as she flew high up into the air. There was a freedom shes never before felt, she could fly anywhere she wanted, reach the highest of stars and was void of all responsibilities.

"You can do better than that!" Fred called out as he swoops over beside jer.

She turned to face him, brows raising up onto her hairlines as she watched the resldhead streth his arms out behind him, which to her horror, kept both his legs as his only support to his broom.

"What- Are you crazy?!" Lucy exclaimed with shock.

He only chuckled in response, his grin wide as he flew circles round her and all the while his hands never coming to hold onto his broom.

"No, I'm, Fred" he answered with a grin.

She shook her head with disbelief, watching as Fred flew over so he was gliding beside her.

"You really are crazy…" Lucy said softly.

He grinned back before grabbing ahold of her hands and gently prying them away from their death-like grip of her brooms handle. She blushed at the contact, the only person ever growing so close to her being Cedric but she kept her eyes glued to their entwined fingers.

"Now let go" He whispered.

Her head was spinning, heart pounding beneath the confines of her chest-

"What?" She asked with confusion.

"Let go" Fred repeated before releasing his grip of her fingers. She wobbled slightly from the loss of balance and instantly her legs tightened around the broom as she let out a squeak of surprise.

Her broom faltered dropping a couple of inches and the air rushed around her, blowing her hair upwards and causing her eyes to water.

"Ah! FRED!" She called out in shock.

"Celeste, open your eyes, you're doing it!" He laughed back.

Lucy slowly cracked open one eyelid, a gasp falling from her lips as she nootiwced her arms eagle spread behind her as she soared through the air. A giggle escaped her as she continued to fly and dred flew beside her grinning right back at he4.

She smiled back at him and for gently nudging him in the arm.

"Thank you"

"S' alright" Fred said with a chuckle as his left hand came to scratch the back of his neck "You needed to loosen up, you can't get on the team all tense"

"How did...I wasn't even going to try out' Celeste muttered.

"Well I think you should" Fred stated "You're a pretty good flyer, you know...I mean when you don't have a broom shoved up your bum"

Her face reddened at the comment, and her hands tightened on the broom's handle.

"Why...you…!"

"H-hey now I was just kidding!" Fred shouted with worry before quickly speeding away.

"Come back here!"

* * *

 **Awthors note!: *insert epic DBZ announcer voice***

 **Another fairy appears, a name's been mentioned and fairies begin to fly. What will happen next find out nexr time on dragon ball z!**


	35. Try

**Disclaimer: So I own nothing...no seriously the only thing I own is this phone. If I owned either Fandom then neither or them wouldn't have ended.**

 **Beta read by Skye Shah**

* * *

 _Hey Blondie_ ,

 _Long time no see… or should I say write, though that doesn't have the same effect...ah, I give up._

 _Auror training been manic as usual this week, managed to score at the top of my fraction again in stealth and combat training, though still need a bit more practice on my footwork._

 _Ma thinks I'm an accident waiting to happen and Pops...well, he finds it all a bit too amusing._

 _Tell your brother I said hello! He sounds like a right little blighter, but I guess he gets it from you._

 _Now Blondie, you just need to stop getting all worried up about these trials of yours, since you're honestly going to do great._

 _Get out there and fly like you mean it. Books and studying are great and all, but the real adventures need to be lived._

 _Lots of love and hugs from your friend Tonks._

 _P.S. Stop addressing my letters to 'Nymphadora' just 'N' is fine._

She delicately folded the letter from Tonks and placed it in the crafty pocket of her quidditch robes. Again and again, steel grey eyes darted round the changing rooms as girls of all ages chatted avidly whilst getting ready for the house trials.

Sitting in her gym clothes, Lucy was among twelve other girls in the changing room, listening to the avid chatter of those around her. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage with such ferocity, her mouth was dry, and her palms were sweaty and clammy.

Not only were the trials swimming through her mind, but the fact that Fred could possibly be the same person who was once her best friend. She didn't want to give herself false hope but a larger, much more optimistic part of her was brimming with possibilities, for if Natsu was possibly attending Hogwarts unknowingly under the guise of someone else, then who else was?

How many more of her friends were a part of the Hogwarts student body?

"Today's the day," Cho squealed as she tied her dark hair into a high ponytail. Her friend was trying out for a seeker position on the quidditch team, and despite the challenge such a position possessed, the raven-haired beauty was practically brimming with excitement.

"I guess," Lucy said dismissively as she tightened the blue ribbon around her ponytail. She wasn't exactly feeling the same way. She averted her gaze to the ground as she fiddled with her hair ribbon.

"Hey, none of that talk today," Cho snapped with a pout.

"But-" Lucy started.

"Nope! Don't wanna hear it, Cece," Cho snapped with a shake of her head. "Now take this broom and let's get out there and show those Ravens what we're made of!"

With her can do attitude, Lucy mused that Cho was beginning to display a guild mentality.

Lucy sighed, a small smile lifting the corners of her lips before she gave a slow hesitant nod. Despite her reluctance Cho smiled. The raven-haired beauty took a hold of Lucy's arm, and proceeded to usher her out into the pitch.

Despite it being only the tryouts, the stands were dotted with students, all watching the quidditch hopefuls with beady eyes.

"Is it normal for this many people to watch?" Lucy asked with uncertainty.

An older girl nodded as she clapped Lucy rather firmly across the back and caused her to stumble forwards slightly. "Mostly the other houses just wanna see the competition," she said with a grin. "I'm Marsha Chambers, Captain."

Lucy paled before gingerly taking the older girl's hand. "Er…Celeste," she said uncertainly.

The older girl smiled before shifting the hold of her broom, a very pristine looking Firebolt with a smooth handle and a bright blue ribbon wrapped around the tail end.

"Try not to get too worried, girls," Marsha said with a chuckle. Her blue eyes widened at the small group of ravenclaws starting to form. All were clad in the ravenclaw sports gear with brooms in hand.

The majority of them were older students, fourth and fifth years, which left herself and Cho as the youngest faces there.

"Stop it, Ce," Cho muttered from beside her.

Lucy opened her mouth to argue, to say this was stupid, and she had no business even trying to get herself involved in such things when she found her eyes wandering over towards the stands and to a freckle-faced red head grinning right back at her.

 **XOXO**

The door to the boys changing rooms slowly creaked open, before Fred, followed by George and Lee, walked inside.

Shirts and slacks were haphazardly strewn across the room, shorts hung loosely from racks, and the smell of sweaty socks filled the air. Having only been in an hour prior, Fred was already used to the smell; however, the sweaty stench of the slytherin team was something he wasn't quite accustomed to.

"We'll never hear the end of it from Angie," George groused as he as he folded up the map.

Fred nodded in agreement. He took his bag from his back and started taking out the bright green and blue spotted dungbombs.

"Are those the ones your brother sent you from Romania?" Lee asked in awe.

Fred nodded "Yep," he said as he started handing them out to the others.

"They work pretty fast, too," George added with a grin.

"That's pretty–oh..." Lee trailed off, the dark skinned boy suddenly looking very awkward.

Both Fred and George cocked a brow in confusion, both turning in unison to follow Lee's line of sight.

"Fancy seeing you down here, Celeste," Fred said with a chuckle.

"Hmmm" Celeste muttered, the blonde clearly not convinced. She cleared the space between them and snatched the dungbombs from his hands, her eyes narrowed at the item before turning an accusatory glare on him.

Caught in the act he shifted from foot to foot before awkwardly running his hand through the back of messy red hair. "S'pose you'll be wanting us to stop, huh?" Fred asked asked.

Celeste shook her head, a smile on her lips as shem twirled the dungbombs between nimble fingers.

"That would be smart," Celeste hummed. "Though it would be a waste of perfectly good dungbombs," She added with a smirk.

With a low, over-the-top bow, he gestured for her to start. "Ladies first!"

With a wide grin, she threw the snapping dung bomb to the ground, and with a loud CRACK, little sparks of white light burst from its seams before thin streams of dark green smoke begun to seep out.

They laughed, his eyes meeting hers as George and Lee snap their dungbombs in turn. Green smoke continued to fill the changing room, and without another thought, he took her hand and led her out laughing.

His ears tinged pink at the sound of melodic laughter, for it warmed his insides and reduced them to jelly. For a split second, he was able to forget the fire burning in the pit of his stomach, the very fire which burned through his veins.

"This way," She whispered to him, and he happily let her tug him down one of the castle's hallways just as the Slytherin team walk back from the pitch after their training session.

"There's Marcus Flint," Celeste whispered. "The one I was telling you about."

It wasn't difficult to spot him among the group of Slytherins, for he stood like a sore thumb–or rather, _several_ sore thumbs.

"Erggh, he was actually in your house, " Fred said with a grimace. The Slytherin was three years their senior, tall with a mouthful of large, troll-like teeth. Despite his looks, he swaggered around as if he owned the castle, and smiled way too much for a person with teeth like his.

Celeste nodded. "His father is friends with my father. They have a lot of, um...get-togethers."

Fred wrinkled his nose in confusion, and a sudden image of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Flint both dressed head to toe in bright frilly pink dress robes and sipping at bright pink tea cups popped up in his head.

"So Slytherin tea parties?" Fred asked with a chuckle.

Celeste giggled. "Something like that," she said.

"You wanna go find the others?" Fred asked.

She shook her head. "I want to show you something," she said with a smile.

He didn't let go of her hand, and she wasn't pushing him away, so he took that as a good sign.

 **XOXO**

They sat hidden in one of the abandoned and forgotten art classrooms on the second floor.

Easels were dotted around. Some were intricate paintings of muggle city skylines that were half complete, and others very odd looking self portraits.

Turning back to Celeste, Fred noticed the blonde staring in awe at a beautiful painting tha depicted muggle London.

"I used to come here a lot with Angelina, but we stopped hanging out…" Celeste said, her voice soft.

"Why?" Fred asked with a furrowed brow.

She shrugged before perching herself atop on the desks, and began idly kicking her legs back and forth. "I got a bit caught up...and, well, my parents wouldn't exactly approve of my choice of friends."

He scoffed before taking a seat next to her. "Well then, guess your parents just have bad taste," Fred said as he bumped his shoulder against hers.

"My father so badly wanted me to be a Slytherin," Celeste said.

"You'd look terrible in green," Fred said with a chuckle. "It would make you look like a hag."

She gasped before shoving him "A hag?!" Celeste said with a smile.

Fred nodded. "Honestly, you made a lucky escape getting sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Could've been worse…" Celeste said with a shrug. "I could've been a Gryffindor," she teased as she poked him in the side.

He grinned as he grabbed a hold of her finger, silently marvelling at how small and slender it was against his own.

"I think you'd look rather nice in red," He said. His voice was soft, as if unknowingly relaying his thoughts, though judging by the blush on Celeste's face, she'd heard his statement.

Slowly he released her fingers, his ears slightly tinged pink at how close they were. It was almost odd at how comfortable he felt around her, how calming her smile was and how those eyes of hers always saw through him.

"H-how did you know that name?" Lucy asked her voice was a low whisper as her eyes never left his.

Searching for an answer.

"I...er," Fred muttered awkwardly. "I've been, er...having dreams."

She nodded beside him, her fingers absently twisting into the material of her dress robes.

"I've been having dreams too...ever since I was little," Celeste said softly. "They would start good, and then...then they'd just be full of fire."

 _Full of fire._

Fred flexed his fingers, and Celeste's eyes widened at the flames which coated his finger tips. The flames no longer brought pain and the fire running through his veins no longer burnt.

But that didn't mean he couldn't hurt someone else.

Without warning, Celeste reached out, her fingers a mere few inches away from the flames sprouting from his skin.

"It's beautiful," Celeste murmured, her fingers brushing against his palm.

Fred shook his head as he willed the flames to die out to a pathetic puff of smoke, and as if it was her touch which brought searing flames to his skin, he wrenched his hands from her grip.

"I burnt my brother once," Fred said, he tried to bury the anger which slowly building up inside him. The anger he felt for this fire which threatened to hurt those he was closest to. "He got too close and the fire...I couldn't control it."

"Yes, you can," Celeste said with determination. She reached over and took his hand in her own.

Fred liked holding Celeste's hand, it was nice and sent a different kind of fire through him. Images of George's burned skin, the blisters from the flames he caused swam through his mind, and instantly he wrenched his hand away from her own.

Fred ignored the look of hurt on her face, and turned his gaze towards his hands as the flames slowly started coating his fingertips roaring angrily as they displayed the very rage bubbling inside of him.

"I could hurt you, too," Fred said.

"I know you could hurt me," Celeste said, her voice soft. "But I also know you would never."

He sighed, the corner of his lips lifting. "You're really stubborn, you know that, right?"

She smiled before giving him a nod "We can figure this out," she said with a soft smile, her fingers entwined with his.

But the fire wasn't stopping.

The fire which Natsu caused.

"I can't be him, Celeste" Fred said, his voice barely a whisper. He couldn't look into her eyes, they were always so expressive, no matter how doll like she was, those silver eyes of hers always held what she _truly_ felt. "I can't be your best friend–I can't be Natsu."

He made the mistake of looking up, of meeting her eyes and it was then that he saw the hurt that pooled into her silver eyes.

She blinked back tears as she shook her head a negative and took almost all his resolve to turn away.

"You _are_ Natsu just like I'm Lucy-" She told him sternly.

"What if I don't want to be him?" Fred snapped.

Celeste paled, her mouth agape as she stared back at him with shock. "What are you sayi-"

"Nothing good has happened- the dreams...this fire- I'm sick of all of it, Celeste."

"Its _Lucy,_ " She hissed, as she pushed away from him. "And you're Natsu. You...you were my best friend!"

"Well, I'm not Natsu, _Celeste,_ so it looks like I'm not your best friend," Fred snapped. He instantly regretted the words as soon as the soft gasp left Celeste's lips. Her eyes widened as she staggered away from him, eyes watering as she slowly shook her head in disbelief.

"If that's you want, _Fred,_ " She said softly, before turning to walk away. She walked out the room and didn't look back and the door slammed behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you Mashina-Sensei and Rowling-Sensi for all those years of magic you have to us. May the magic always live on.**


	36. Ghost

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

 **Beta read by SkyeShah**

* * *

She walked past the redhead without a second glance, her silver eyes gliding past his form as if he meant nothing, and this time, he didn't dare watch her leave.

"We should have another fly around the pitch…" Lee said from behind him. His voice trailed off as he continues prattling on about racing Angelina, though it was as Fred turned to face him, he made the mistake of watching Celeste- _call me Lucy_ \- disappear into the throng of students as she descended the moving staircase.

He felt his heart lurch in his chest. Watching her leave was always the worst.

"Hey," George whispered beside him. "You okay?"

He wanted to lie, to finesse some sort of excuse that he was fine, that he didn't care.

But he couldn't lie. Not to George.

"The usual," Fred muttered. "I messed everything up, huh?"

George shook his head a negative "It was a big mess, but all messes can be cleaned up."

Fred managed to quirk a smile as they headed towards the portrait hole. Lee already stood there with Angelina and a first year named Katie Bell.

"If you have any ideas for cleaning up, let me know," Fred said with a small smile.

"It seems you know her better than anyone," George told him.

"You mean Natsu," Fred said with a frown. "He's the one she wants," he added sadly

"You're the same person Fred," George said in a hushed whisper. "Celeste knows it, I know it, even the bloody map knows it."

"But I-"

"The only one who refuses to know is you," George snapped. "Maybe if you accepted this Natsu bloke as a part of you, then you could get answers to those dreams?"

"Just forget it," Fred storming off.

George sighed his hand running through his hair before sitting by the fireplace. As he stsred into the flames he was unaware he was being watched by a certain Gryffindor chaser.

 **XOXO**

"As you can probably tell," Professor Binns stated as he glided wistfully down the length of the classroom "Th _e_ goblin rebellion was a great turning point for the British wizarding world…"

It would be a lie if Lucy said she was glad to have not ran into Fred "I'm _not Natsu_ " Weasley again. The lessons the Ravenclaws shared with the Gryffindors were so few that it meant any interactions Lucy previously had with the lions were once again limited.

Truth be told she wasn't angry at Fred, she was disappointed. Natsu was her best friend, the one who always came through for her when she needed him and yet when she needed him most he wasn't here.

He not only denied the person he once was, but he also denied their friendship.

Did that mean nothing at all to him?

Emotional ties were something she wasn't accustomed to. Her family weren't exactly ones to display affection; Merlin, she'd never seen her parents embrace each other, and they were married.

Memories of the happy life in Earthland were just that, _memories_ , and even they were beginning to fade.

Having Natsu in this world was like having her one friend back. The one person she could always count on, but none of that mattered now, for this world wasn't Earthland.

If Natsu was gone just like Earthland, then what was the point in trying to keep Lucy alive-

"Your quill's leaking," Cedric muttered as he gently nudged her in the side.

Lucy blushed, before quickly placing her quill back in her inkpot to further prevent ink staining her entire parchment.

"Long day," Lucy muttered weakly.

Cedric hummed in agreement "It's second period," he whispered

"Long night?" Lucy offered weakly before quickly scribbling down more notes.

"You have been acting a little strange," Cedric commented with his lips pulled into a frown as he eyed his friend.

"People are strange," Lucy said in an attempt to feign innocence.

"Like how your text book is upside down," Cedric pointed out.

"No it- Oh…" Lucy muttered. She blushed before tentatively reaching out to turn her book the _right_ way up.

It was starting to get rather difficult to ignore Cedric, especially with the way the Hufflepuff was eyeing her with a curious glance.

"Is there something else?" Lucy hissed, her tone icy as she narrowed her eyes at the Hufflepuff.

"You seem off today...is something bothering you?" Cedric asked slowly.

A part of her was willing to break down, to tell Cedric that yes, nothing was fine. Fine was just a meager word to disguise the innermost turmoil, the betrayal and the hurt she felt.

But she shook her head and smiled. Smiled like the porcelain doll she knew how to play all too well, for it was a role she was born to fill.

"Nothing is bothering me, Cedric, I'm fine," Lucy said with a smile.

 **XOXO**

He wasn't expecting anyone to walk back into the dormitory, for Lee was off in his attempts to woo the girls who hadn't shot him down yet and George was most likely ignoring him.

Fred felt anger course through him, his fisrs clenching as his thoughts lamented over his conversation with his brother.

 _Who is he to tell me who I am?_ he thought with annoyance. _He doesn't know what it's like…_

He was angry at George for not being on his side, angry at Celeste for being so adamant that he was someone he just couldn't be, but worst of all, he was angry at himself.

The door suddenly swung open, hitting the the side of the wall with enough force to split wood before the soft thud of footsteps filled his room.

"Listen up Fred, you need to get your act together," Angelina said with a no nonsense tone.

His eyes widened ad he quickly sat up to an upright position. "Angie what are doing–ow!"

Angelina silenced him with a blow to his head which had him crying out in pain before rubbing at the sore spot. For a small girl, she really had a lot of strength, pity she was always using it on him.

"Sit," Angelina hissed as she folded her arms over her chest.

Fred avidly nodded. He wasn't gonna be the guy who questioned Angelina Johnson, nor did he want to find out what would happen.

"You," She pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Are an idiot."

Fred tilted his head to the side in confusion

"I am…?" He asked slowly.

Angelina nodded "Yes, _Fred,_ you are," Angelina spat as she begun to pace about the room in exasperation.

"I know about your argument with Lucy and also about your spat with George...how could you even be do foolish to think that about either of them!"

"Listen, Angie, I know I said- hold up did you say _Lucy_?" Fred asked with a quirked brow.

Angelina nodded.

"How do you know that name…?" Fred asked slowly

"The same way you do" Angelina said softly.

Freds eyes widened "Is your name Natsu too?" He asked with a gasp.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME–OF COURSE NOT, I'M ERZA!"

"Erza?" Fred asked with a furrowed brow as he tapped his chin in thought. The name was familiar to him much like many of his dreams but it was the face which irked him. "Erza...Erza…the one with the swords!"

"Really?" Angelina asked with a scoff. "The one with the swords?"

Fred shrugged "You...look different."

"OF COURSE I DO!" She shouted before hitting him over the head. "WE ALL DO!" She cried in exasperation.

Angelina or Erza was right, they all looked different from their old counterparts. Well except for Celeste, she was still a blonde.

"Angie- er I mean _Erza_...I meant good different!" Fred said with his hands up.

"Hm," Angelina said with a sniff. "You're such an idiot, Fred, your friends care about you."

Fred scowled, his mind going back to the the curled script of _Erza Scarlet_ written on the map. The name he'd asked Angelina about.

The same name she lied about.

"If you cared so much, then why'd you lie to me back then, huh?" Fred asked with an accusatory finger at her. "Why'd ya lie, Ange?"

"I apologize for it" Angelina said with a sigh, back turned as she once again begun pacing. "It was wrong of me, I know, and if I could take it back, I would...but you have to apologize to your brother and Celeste."

"Don't see why I should," Fred muttered stubbornly.

Angelina gave an uncharacteristic snort, the dark skinned girl shaking her head slightly. "You really are making this difficult, you know."

Fred frowned, eyes downcast as he sat in his bed. It dipped slightly under the girl's weight as she joined him.

"I know what it's like, Fred," Angelina murmured softly.

"No you-"

" _Listen_ " Angelina said sternly "I know what it's like, the dreams...sleepless nights. _I know_ ," She said, eyes staring off into a memory he couldn't see. "It's something you can't stop, it's as natural as breathing, and fighting it will only end up with you hurting yourself."

Fred snorted. So he was just expected to give in, to take this new development lying down? He liked being Fred Weasley very much, he liked the life he knew all too well and he wasn't sure if he would like the life he once had.

"So that's it then, I just up and accept it?" Fred asked with annoyance.

"You keep fighting this and your magic will consume you," Angelina snapped. "Just please," She sighed. "Sleep on it, and if you want nothing more to do with this, then we'll just forget it ever happened."

"Fine. I guess I can do that," Fred muttered with a shrug. "But I'm not promising you anything."

* * *

 **A/N TIME: Thank you for being so patient.**


	37. Eye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It was a couple of days later when Lucy was met with the sight of Angelina Johnson sitting quietly, a copy of the latest issue of Quidditch Weekly in her hands and blissfully unaware of the commotion she'd caused in the Ravenclaw common room. A lion had entered the eagle's nest and such a fact was both fascinating and terrifying.

The ever curious Ravenclaw eyed the girl with suspicion and yet none made the effort to remove her. For Angelina possessed an auror which had many quivering in their boots and that alone had earned her an infamous reputation for keeping her boisterous bunch of friends in line.

Of course, Lucy expected nothing less from the Gryffindor girl.

"Is she...you know, _allowed_ in here?" Cho asked in a hushed whisper.

Lucy shrugged "I don't know why not..I mean, the only defence against anyone coming in is a riddle," She said with a slight frown.

Beside her, Marietta looked down her nose at the supposed intruder and tossed caramel brown ringlets over her shoulder. "I'm just surprised she solved it," Marietta said with a scoff.

Lucy decided to ignore the obvious backhanded comment towards Angelina, the brunette was always one to have distrust to those in other houses–especially Gryffindors.

"It's nice to see you, Angelina," Lucy said with a polite smile.

The dark skinned girl smiled, her thick dark curls of hair were styled into five large braids accented with bright Gryffindor red ribbons. But what was strange about this new style was that it showcased Angelina's right eye.

To anyone else, the dark eyes of Angelina Johnson seemed calculating and collected but to Lucy there was something else, something familiar.

"I thought I'd pay you a little visit," Angelina said, lips turned to a smile.

"Oh," Lucy said, the blonde suddenly feeling a little flustered. "Well, um...maybe we should, er, take a walk," She paused to glance towards her friends and gave them both an apologetic smile. "You girls don't mind, do you?"

Cho gave a half shrug, the dark haired beauty cracking a small smile, her dark eyes watching the Gryffindor with interest. She'd always been fascinated with the strange friendship the Gryffindor had struck up with her closest friend. She wasn't one to pry, but yet she couldn't help but allow the gears in her own head to turn in anticipation as to what even lead such polar opposites to grow so close.

Unlike Marietta, she liked to watch those around her, gain their motives, whereas her brunette friend preferred to judge what was on the surface. It was probably why she was such good friends with Celeste, for the blonde always kept her true self hidden and only on occasion, a true smile would make its way past her lips.

"No," Cho said at the same time Marietta said, "Yes."

"What she means to say is that we'll catch you later," Cho said with a smile.

"Shall we?" Angelina asked as she stood, arm outstretched in a gesture for Lucy to walk along beside her.

It was easy to fall into step beside the Gryffindor, it was even easier to slip into pleasant conversation. Lucy thought that it was as if no time had passed between the two, and as a result, the usual light banter between the two was as present as ever.

"I saw you looking," Angelina said, her smile widening at Lucy's flushed face. "It's an artificial eye."

"Artificial?" Lucy asked with interest. "Can you see out of it?"

Angelina nodded. "Just as well as any other person," she said, though she stopped to raise a quizzical brow at the blonde as the pair came to a stop by the black lake. "Though that isn't all you wanted to know, is it?" she added.

"What else can you see with it?" Lucy asked softly.

Angelina shrugged as she dusted off the dried autumn leaves from the ground before sitting in a cross-legged position. "I can see through most charms and illusions," Angelina said with a sigh.

"That's something," Lucy said with a awe. She was aware of such things, only reading about artificial limbs and eyes in books, but never actually seeing them in the flesh. Getting a closer look at Angelina's eye it appeared normal, the same dark brown as her left eye, even.

Angelina shook her head softly, a light chuckle leaving her lips as she stared out onto the lake.

"Back in first year when everyone stared at the starry ceiling, I saw nothing but brick and slate"

Lucy nodded her hands coming to rip out the blades of grass beneath her feet. They slipped through her fingers and fell almost to pathetically to the ground below. "What are you saying?"

Angelina smiled. "I think you know," She said with a slight quirk of the lips.

"No, I don't," Lucy said in confusion.

Angelina smiled. The gryffindor reached up, her fingers pulling at the sleeve of her robes until her left arm was left exposed. In the dim sunlight, it appeared as as a slight discoloration, easy for anyone else to miss.

But to Lucy, the mark was calling to her like a moth to a flame, for it was a mark she'd thought she'd never again see...

The mark of Fairy Tail.

"It's in the same place as Erza's," Lucy said. "You must be...unless..."

Angelina silenced her with a nod. "I wasn't sure," Angelina- or Erza said with a sigh "Of course with you, I had suspicions, but that's all they were"

Lucy hums in agreement, but stayed silent. She didn't want to give herself false hope like how she did with Natsu.

"And your magic?" Lucy asked, the question heavy in the air.

"Nothing much," Erza admitted rather dejectedly. "Just being able to summon a change of clothes, but it's getting there."

"The library's a good place to start, Mavis is always eager to help too," Lucy added, a smile quirking the corner of her lips at the mention of the benevolent spirit. She ought to make another visit to her section- just to make sure she wasn't too lonely.

"Aw, so you've met her too?" Erza asked with a smile "She has the same name as our first master."

"Mavis Vermillion?" Lucy asked with curiosity. "I can't believe I missed that," she muttered with annoyance.

Erza nodded. "They're not the same, or at least I assume so," Erza said with a slight frown, "which makes me think that maybe there's already versions of us here."

Such a theory never did cross her mind, the possibility of not only being reborn into a new body but into a world parallel to the one she once knew. It would have made sense why this world still retained magic and why her soul decided to strike up a new life on Earth rather than somewhere like Edolas.

"I know it's stupid-" Erza muttered with a shake of her head.

"No" Lucy blurts out. "Parallel dimension travel is a muggle theory which has caught my interest...I just never gave it enough credit to be plausible."

"So I have your interest," Erza said with a quirked brow.

Lucy scowled, her emotions getting the better of her as her hands clenched to fists. How dare Erza sit there and act like an old friend, when she kept her true lineage a secret for so long. "You don't know how lonely it's been," Lucy snapped.

Erza nodded sadly, dark eyes brooding. "Trust me, I do."

Lucy scoffed, steel grey eyes narrowing at the girl sitting next to her. "I find that very hard to believe," Lucy hissed.

 **XOXO**

The way Kreacher cast not-so-subtle glances towards her reminded her of a child in awe. The old house elf wandered around her like glue, he was practically stuck to her side and at her beck and call, whether she liked it or not.

Either it was through his loyalty to serve his masters and their defenses, or a way of honouring her father- Cana thought it was the latter.

"Would Mistress Cana like something to drink?" His wheezy voice asked.

Cana frowned at the title, it was one she had yet to come accustomed to, and one she doesn't quite think she deserved. Years living as a gypsy traveller, treated by others like dirt on the bottom of their shoe, it did that to a person.

"I'm good here, Kreacher," She said as she twirled her quill between her fingers. Her uncle had set her some tasks before their next lessons, more Latin translations to help with her orientation for spellcasting.

The house elf nodded solemnly in understanding, yet made no effort to make scarce. "Kreacher knows mistress Cana likes her playthings...playthings have strange magic like Mistress Cana and Master Regulus."

"Strange magic?" Cana asked with confusion "Kreacher, can you _sense_ my magic?"

The house elf paled, taking a slow step backwards as he shook his head. "Kreacher promised Master Regulus not to talk about the magic...Kreacher failed Master Regulus-"

"Whoa, Kreacher you haven't failed anyone," Cana cooed soothingly.

The house elf shook his head muttering about his failures before quickly scurrying away. Cana motioned to follow him, she wanted, no, _needed_ answers. What possibly could Kreacher have known about her true origins, and what did her father tell him? Was there a chance that the house elf knew of her birth mother?

"How's the astronomy going, pup?" Sirius asked with a quirked brow.

Cana gave a long drawn out sigh as she splayed her body over the desk. "Geez, give a girl some slack, this star charting stuff is hard...I don't even know which moon belongs to which bloody planet!" Cana exclaimed in exasperation.

"This is just the theory, pup," Sirius said with a ruffle of her hair, he ignored her attempts to push him away, and left her dark brown locks sticking up in all directions.

"I've been working hard all week, Uncle Sirius, you could at least, I don't know, reward your favorite niece," Cana said sweetly. "Maybe you could tell me about my mum..."

Sirius frowned, his expression no longer his usual dog like grin. "Cana-" Sirius sighed

"You're right, I'm sorry ,I shouldn't have asked it," Cana muttered. "It was stupid."

"Cana, there are things your father hasn't told you, I'm just trying to do what he wanted."

"Why?" Cana snapped with annoyance. "He's gone so I don't get why you still keep me around."

"He left because he cares about you," Sirius snapped.

Magenta eyes rolled skyward as Cana hands clenched to fists. If her father cared he should've been here, he was just like Gildarts of Earthland only this time worse- since he knew this time that Cana was his daughter, and chose to leave her.

He chose to leave her behind when she wanted things to be different.

"Well aren't I the luckiest girl in the world...he only left me alone with you," Cana hissed icily.

Her uncle sighed, expression sullen as he pulled at his matted curls, something her own father used to do.

"Cana, listen, there are even things I don't know about Reg- your dad, but trust me, he'll be back, and he'll answer all your questions."

"But he's not here now," Cana stressed. "I want to know why he ran away, who my mother was and what happened to his arm."

"I can't tell you those things, Cana," Sirius said sadly.

"Seems like you can't tell me anything," Cana muttered darkly. "You can close the door on your way out."

She sighed, eyes watering as the door shut quietly, signalling her uncle's departure. Tears slowly fell as she yearned for her father to return. She didn't care if she never got her questions answered, if she never found out who her mother was.

Cana just wanted her father back.

 **XOXO**

"She's one of them?"

Fred nodded in agreement, not bothering to glance over at the shock written all over his twin's face.

"She doesn't spit fire or anything, does she?" George asked with a quirked brow and lips forming a smile in attempt to rouse one from his twin.

Fred shook his head, his vision zeroed in the curled script of Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia. The map showed them to be sitting by the lake and a small part of him longed to join them to see if that empty part of him would become filled.

' _you were my best friend!'_

But what was he now to Celeste? Was he nothing more than the body housing the soul of the person Celeste knew as her best friend?

"You think that there's more of us?"

George shrugged "I dunno bout that," He said. "But what I do know is that we should stick together."

Fred scoffed before spelling the map closed "They lied to me, George, I don't exactly call that sticking together."

George sighed, lips pressed into a thin line as he sadly eyed his twin. "Like what we said to Ophelia after her mother died," George said sadly

"I remember," Fred muttered. "We promised to stick together."

George grinned in response. "So you'll stop being so mad at Celeste and Angie, hmm?"

"I...er I'm not sure," Fred muttered.

The pull towards Celeste had been strong from the very first time he'd seen her, and no matter how hard he tried, it just kept pulling him back.

The Malfoys were the family his father had warned him against, and yet here Fred was, finding himself drawn to her, again and again.

But the pull towards her did nothing against the hurt he felt. What if Celeste felt nothing for _him_ and solely wanted the companionship of the person he once was?

Why was she so adamant that he was this person, this Natsu who she was so close with? Even Angie was convinced he needed to accept this other side of him, and now his brother was adding to that.

It was confusing, the thought of a whole person, a person with an entire life was supposedly the same person as him.

The thought that this Natsu– _he–_ had died was terrifying. He couldn't remember dying, was it peaceful? Was he scared? And what about the others, Celeste and Angie, did they remember that happening?

Fred wasn't sure of anything right now. He was happy being Fred Weasley, happy with his family and happy with his friends, but to add this Natsu to the mix had just turned his whole life on its head.

How could he be this person he had little to no memory of? The only things proving the existence of Natsu were the broken dreams and the map.

What if he could never be that person? And what of he didn't want to be?

 **XOXO**

The girl sitting beside her wasn't the same girl she once knew, Erza knew that much for sure.

The girl she once knew as Lucy Heartfilia had a defiant stubborn streak reminiscent of any Gryffindor, and if things were different, the dark skinned girl was certain that instead of the Ravenclaw crest she bared, it would've been the scarlet lion of her own house.

There was something hidden behind steel grey orbs, the eyes of someone more mature than their twelve years, the eyes of someone who had seen too much.

"You should come back to the tower with me," Erza suggested, eyes hopeful as she gently nudged Lucy in the side.

The pale blonde gave a tight lipped smile and yet her wide steel grey eyes remained glassy and sullen. Anyone else would have thought it beautiful, pale wisps of silvery blonde hair, round heart shaped face and the wide eyes of a waif.

She looked perfect, like a porcelain doll.

But even dolls had their cracks, and for Lucy, it was her eyes.

"Maybe another time," Lucy said dismissively. "I have homework." She stood, dusting off already pristine school robes as she made her way back to the castle, but Erza wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Then let me help, I have homework too," Erza said as she easily fell into step beside the Ravenclaw.

Lucys lips quivered as if trying to fight off a frown, instead as quickly as it formed the perfect smile was on her face and the doll mask back. It was almost scary how quickly she bottled up her emotions and yet Erza held her ground, determined to break through the porcelain.

"That wouldn't be necessary," Lucy said sweetly- too sweetly before heading past Erza.

"Oh no," Erza said with a shake of her head. "I insist, we could learn a lot from each other."

The mask was off.

"Like how to ignore friends?" Luxy asked icily "Or how about lying through your teeth every moment we spent together?"

It was if she'd been slapped round the face, Lucy's words cutting through her like a cutting hex.

"Lucy-"

"No" Lucy hissed "You lost the right to the name, _Angelina"_ she added with a hiss "You, Fred– _everyone_ can just call me Celeste."

"Lucy," Erza sighed. "Just let me make things right."

"Don't you have homework to do?" Luxy quipped with a dismissive wave "I have somewhere else to be."

Erza watched solemnly as Lucy walked off through the hallways. Her one eye filled with tears, and she lamented her failures. She couldn't save her team mates...couldn't save her family.

"Natsu...Lucy..." Erza muttered as her hands clenched to fists. "I'm sorry...but I'm not going to give up," she murmured softly.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **So after this things are gonna speed up to the Goblet of Fire where the fun will begin...ooh yayy**

 **Here both lucy and Fred are angry at eachother and everyone who lied to them, which includes Erza/Angelina. If you remember earlier she lied to Fred's face about knowing who Erza was which now made him a little annoyed. With Lucy feeling so isolated without her friends she's pretty pissed off at Angie for lying.**

 **This chapter was beta read by SkyeShah**


	38. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively. If I did own them then either Fraxus or Miraxus would be cannon :p**

* * *

Ophelia was certain that her mama was never coming back. She'd long since grown tired of asking her papa and her papa had grown sadder and sadder with each longing glance she sent towards the window.

She didn't dare speak to her papa about the scary dreams she so often had for that would only worry him more. Papa had enough things to worry about, like making sure she ate all her vegetables, remembering to read her favourite bedtime story and to always make sure that she always smiled.

She found it hard to smile lately, especially when she was by herself but she always tried extra hard to be happy when Luna and Papa were around. Ophelia wanted to be happy for Luna, to smile for her papa but she just wasn't good at it, maybe she could ask Fred and George for advice since they were always good at making people smile.

"Luna" Ophelia whispered into the darkness.

"Yes Ophelia?" Her sister called out to her.

"Do...do you ever miss mama?" she asked sadly, little fingers gripping her blanket so tight they were beginning to turn white.

Her sister was silent as she climbed out of her own bed, the bed dipping slightly as Luna climbed in beside her. Luna's feet were icy cold against her own, her nimble fingers entwining with Ophelia's own and giving a tight squeeze.

"All the time"

It wasn't the answer she wanted to hear, nor the one she needed. But her sister was by her side all the same and she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

 **XOXO**

The girl is small, a nimble little creature with small limbs, round doe eyes and wisps of caramel brown hair held back from falling into her face with a simple yellow headband. It's tied around the front of her hair and keeps her wayward fringe out of her eyes, it's an act she's done for as long as she could remember, an act wired into her brain much like the numerous languages and the liking to old books.

For Emily Figg was always an extraordinary child.

There was the fact that she's a witch, the daughter of busy curse breakers and that she'd been a victim of strange and peculiar dreams since her childhood. Dreams of a family she could never quite reach, two best friends who would forever shower her with affection and a man with wild black hair and crimson eyes.

The girl doesn't mind them much, they offer a strange sort of comfort her parents could never give her despite their efforts to dote on her.

Nothing could change the fact that she was a lonely child.

But there was someone much lonelier than she was. He's the boy who lives across the street from her grandmother, the boy who more often than not spent the remainder of his summer days in her grandmother's home and the only boy she could call a friend.

"My Gran says that you like plants?" She knows it's a lie.

She's seen the dark haired boy ordered around on more than knew occasion by a tall stuck of a woman with the face of a horse. From her grandmother's house on privet drive where Emily spent many of her summers she got a clear view of the house of which the Dursley's lived. It was a boringly ordinary looking house, on a boringly ordinary drive but no matter how ordinary the outside was Emily's parents always cast wary glances over towards the small family home.

But it wasn't the Dursley's who her parents kept an eye on, it was their small little nephew. A boy with a wild mess of dark hair and bright emerald green eyes hidden behind large oversized circular glasses.

Harry Potter.

His fingers twisted the hem of his baggy t-shirt almost painfully and Emily mused that it had to be yet another of his whale of a cousin's hand-me-down items of clothing.

"Er...I guess" The boy muttered sheepishly before pushing cracked glasses up his nose.

Emily smiled at her friend, over the few months she had known him, he'd been quiet and reserved. Like him, she too had been lonely as the child of busy working parents more often than not she was forced to move from place to place due to her parents demanding jobs. She treasured her summers on Privet Drive, her time with Harry and despite being two years his senior she'd quickly grown fond of him.

"I have a book on them...you can borrow it if you want" Emily said eagerly.

"Oh thats awfully kind though won't you need it at school?"

"Well the school I'm going to won't study these type of plants on their curriculum"

"I don't think Smeltings even has a curriculum" Harry retorted with a scoff.

Emily chuckled "Something tells me we'll see more of each other" A part of her felt terrible for not being able to tell him the truth, but her parents had stressed to her the importance of keeping poor Harry in the dark. She didn't think it was fair...but life never was.

He shrugs "Sure..." He muttered as he turns the page of Emily's book with a sullen expression.

The girl gave him a small smile. It wasn't much but it was the only reassurance she could give.

"Maybe you could come over yo Grans for tea?" Emily suggests eagerly. It's not much but she feels guilty for keeping her secret from him. For like herself Harry potter is a magical being.

"I have to help Aunt Petunia in the garden" Harry mutters.

"Next week?" Emily asked with a hopeful smile.

The boy hummed slightly as if mustering the thought over in his own mind.

"Okay"

 **XOXO**

A part of him wonders if Lucy- no her name is Celeste- hates him. Fred isn't exactly sure why he cares. Sure the girl aided him with his troubling motion sickness, she filled a void not even George could mend a part of him felt at home around her.

But that didn't change a thing.

No matter who they were. He was Fred Weasley and she was Celeste Malfoy and nothing not any strange feelings would change that.

"Why won't you play with me?"

He quickly shook his head out of his stupor, brows furrowed in slight confusion at the small blonde girl currently wrapped around his twins side like a miniature devil's snare. Her wide blue eyes stared up at him and Fred couldn't fight the smile which started to form.

"What game are we playing oh tiny one?" Fred asked with a low dramatic bow.

Ophelia giggles at his antics, her smile the widest it had ever been since...no..he didn't want to think about it. It was too difficult to not see the eyes of Mrs Lovegood, the eyes of the mother Ophelia had lost every time he looked at the young girl. It was unfair to Fred how someone so young had to suffer- Merlin even Luna the eldest was only Ginny's age and Fred couldn't even bare to think of how Ginny would react if the positions had been reversed.

"Dragons" Ophelia said with a firm nod. She tugged on the hem of his shirt to gain his attention, a slight pout on her lps at his sullen expression. "Dragons" She repeated.

"The lady has spoken" George added before reaching out to ruffle Ophelia's mass of pale blonde curls. She giggles at the action before swatting away his twins hands, though despite the action her smile still remained.

"I take it that you're the princess?" Fred asked with a teasing. It widened at the girls grimace.

The girl shook her head a negative with pure disbelief etched onto her features "No I'm a dragon…" She pointed a finger to her chest before pointing towards him "You're a dragon and George can be...um...he can be Happy cat" Ophelia exclaimed with a grin.

"Happy?" Fred asked a frown forming at the word "That's…"

"Why can't I be a dragon?" George asked with a pout.

"Because..." Ophelia said with a shrug "You're not like us, George...but you're still fun" Ophelia added, her tone was light before she started absently humming her fingers plucking at the petals of a single daisy. It was strange how this child held a presence, a presence similar to Angelina...to Celeste even. Fred shook his head with disbelief attempting to shake away such ludicrous thought….there was no possible way that Ophelia could even be like him. She was sweet, innocent and well a kid.

"Guess I better be the best darn cat " George sighed with mock defeat.

Ophelia shook her head with a grin "You're 'posed to say 'aye sir'...like that" Ophelia told him.

George shrugged "Aye sir?" George repeated with a slight chuckle.

The seven year old gave a shrug "Close enough" She said with a slight frown "But we have time to work on it"

Fred chuckled at the sight his fingers curled to mimic the sharpened claws of a dragon and with the best roar he could muster- which was pretty darn good in his opinion he grasped Ophelia round the waist and twirled her through the air. The little girl in his arms began to shriek in laughter and even his twin couldn't resist the grin beginning to form at the sight.

 **XOXO**

Lucy knew it wasn't a good idea, that someone would get hurt like they always do. But she felt empty and Cedric was there and Cedric was willing. He'd always been good to her...too good to her. But it was their last outing before their third year and the day had been perfect.

Too perfect.

Spending the days with Cedric round the manor had quickly become a highlight over the summer months. Every so often she'd find Mr Diggory eyeing the pair with a hopeful look and her mother with a glint in her eyes.

Lucy couldn't deny that she too wanted to share the hopeful glances with her kind friend, the gentle smiles and the warm feelings. But they were for someone else and for that she felt terrible.

It was why Lucy had decided to do this. To make both her heart and her head hold the same desires, to make things just seem normal. It was why she took a gentle grasp of Cedric hand as they sat by the manors fountain and it was why she looked into his eyes hoping to find something there.

Cedric shifted awkwardly, his hand coming to run through his copper coloured hair as he looked down at her his cheeks tinged pink as his hands slowly came up to rest on her cheeks.

"Are...are you sure?" He asked as he tentatively tucked a strand of pale blonde hair behind her ear. She tried not to compare how his hands weren't warm like Fred's, how he was too gentle and treated her like..like a doll.

Instead she nodded, the and the despite it being summer she found herself clinging to Cedric tighter to seek the warmth he just couldn't give her and yet she so desperately wanted.

"Yes" She breathed as she slowly pressed her lips against his own.

He was gentle, his lips soft against her own and he she couldn't help but find herself comparing them to what Fred's kiss would be like. Would it be warm, soft like Cedric or heated like the flames running beneath his skin.

Her eyes widened as she pulled away, her eyes filled with tears as she guiltily turned away from the boy standing before her.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered.

Cedric nodded, his fingers nervously fidgeting in his lap. "It's alright" He said dejectedly "If you can't kiss your friends then how are you going to kiss anyone else?"

Lucy released a wet laugh as she tucked her fringe behind her ears "Yeah...I guess" She muttered.

He smiled back at her and Lucy felt her chest tighten. He offered her his outstretched little finger, an action which had her raise her brows in confusion.

"Pinky promise" Cedric said with a smile "It's a muggle thing"

"Oh…" Lucy said before copying his action "What do I do?"

He chuckled as he gently wrapped his little finger around her own "This stays between us" Cedric whispered "and well we take it to our graves"

She glanced down at their entwined fingers, the unspoken promise it told and she knew then that She didn't deserve him.

"To our graves"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Whoa I am so sorry for the delay. This chapter mainly Lucy's segment became really personal for me as I started to head into a dark place and I found myself reluctant to finish it and for that I must utterly apologize.**

 **I know that I said I wanted thing to speed up in the last chapter but due to us not having been introduced to all the players of this fic I still may have to take things slow. For example there are a number of Fairy Tail characters which haven't made appearances yet and some who may only appear once this fic reaches the later canon Harry Potter**

 **To the reviewer who though cannon Hermione was going to be FT Levy; I did think of that due to me making cannon Viktor into reincarnated Gajeel. However that would mess with the HP pairings that I didn't want to change.**

 **Personally if any pairing Hermione would be part of other than Romione it would be Dramione as really I'm not or never was a Hermione/Krum shipper.**

 **The fairy tail characters who aren't canon HP characters will still be important to the story however due to canon characters. For example Lisanna/Alyssa being the best friend of Fleur and Ophelia/Wendy being the younger sister to Luna and Evan/Elfman and Mila/Mirajane being the friends to Viktor/Gajeel.**

 **I hope that made sense.**

 **TRIVIA: Levy was going to be reborn as cannon Hermione however this was scrapped due to ages and pairings.**

 **Thanks for putting up with my tardiness and let me know what you think!**


	39. Bull

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have and never will.**

* * *

Small nimble hands came up to re-tie the obscenely bright yellow headband separating her overgrown fringe from her forehead. A small part of her wished her hair to be a bright blue rather than the caramel brown, however Emily Figg knew that even as a witch trying to possess blue hair was just wishful thinking.

"Emily, try not to fall behind dear" Her mother called out through the crowds.

The teenagee resisted the urge to roll her hazel eyes, before quickly picking up her pace to fall into a leisurely step beside her mother.

She was tiny even to a first year- it was no surprise that her new school robes were akin to that of an eleven year old despite her thirteen years. To say that she was tired of her small stature would be an understatement, but alas the powers that be decided to bless her once again with a never ending thirst for knowledge...in a tiny body.

Her mother was a woman standing about average height, her dark brunette locks falling in messy waves much like her daughters however the former chose to tame hers in a high ponytail. Emily always thought that her mother was beautiful and with a thirst for knowledge which rivalled her own.

"I was thinking after this to go and meet your father for lunch" Her mother suggested with a smile.

Emily blushed as she held her knew school robes tighter in her arms, despite being a third year she had to purchase the smallest size Madam Malkin had to offer much to her embarrassment. However the young witch hoped that perhaps this world would be kind to her and grant her with a growth spurt in more than one department.

"I don't suppose I could have a quick look into looking for some extra books?-" Emily asked hopefully

Her mother released a light chuckle before her lips split into a smile.

"But just for a moment and not any longer" Her mother warned

Emily avidly nodded before racing back towards the direction of borgin and burkes, she glanced in momentarily to catch sight of a small bushy haired girl carrying a stack of books gush in excitement towards a man and a woman- a pair Emily assumed to be the girl's parents.

"Must be a first year" Emily muttered to herself as she continued walking through the busy shopping district. This time of year was always chock fall of young wizards and witches hoping to get their new supplies for upcoming academic year. It was always exciting to see the new products stocked on the shelves, the new books for the upcoming curriculum and of course new faces.

Having been homeschooled for most of her life the possibility of actually meeting other teenagers her own age brought a whole new wave of excitement for the young witch. Merlin maybe she'd even be able to find some other people from the Guild, even if it was a small possibility-

Emily suddenly stumbled backwards as she walked straight into a rather soft wall. Her eyes widened whilst her cheeks flamed a bright red once she realised just why the wall was so soft, for standing in front of her was a tall and very pretty girl. The frowned slightly before tucking strands of errant pale blonde hair behind her ears, all the while silvery grey eyes eyeing Emily with curiosity. If Emily didn't already feel uncomfortable enough with the whole ordeal, the younger boy standing beside the girl with identical features was eyeing her with his own scowl of annoyance.

"I'm so sorry" Emily gushed with embarrassment "I...er didn't mean to ram into like that"

The girl's lips were pressed into a thin line before folding her arms over her chest. Emily tried her best to ignore the action but she couldn't help but compare her own size to the girls. This girl couldn't be any older than herself and yet she was much more developed. Why was the world so unfair!

"No...it's fine" The girl said with a shake of her head. It was clear that the girl was from an aristocratic standing, her high cheekbones and regal looking robes were clear of that, her appearance alone screamed the essence of royalty straight out of a muggle fairy tail.

"Good you apologized" The boy spat with a dismissive wave of his hand before turning to the older girl as"Celeste, let's go"

The girl- Celeste smiled apologetically before turning to Emily. The brunette once again found herself rather uncomfortable around the blonde's stare and averted her gaze elsewhere. It was then that her eyes caught a slight glimmer coming just off the girl's hip. It was small and rustic looking, almost like a set of keys-

"Just look where you're going next time" The blonde called back before walking off.

The blonde's words fell on deaf ears as Emily found her thoughts wandering to the golden keys once more. She was certain that there were only two and there was no denying that these were the keys of a Celestial Wizard. Very little people, both magical and muggle knew of the story behind them. The tales were old, spoken like a whisper in the night and yet all spoke of a magical beings who could summon the spirits from beyond the stars using only golden keys.

Back on Earthland this legend was associated with Celestial mages however on Earth it was but a legend...well until now.

Emily stared back at the girl's retreating form, jaw slack as her mind quickly began to comprehend just who she had bumped into. A small smile graced her lips as memories of her best friend began to play over in her mind.

 _Lucy_

"It's great to see you again...Lu-Chan" Emily whispered with a soft smile.

 **XOXO**

The door creaked open slowly, the loud screech almost deafening towards her small ears. In the darkness of the night, Ophelia flinched at the sound before ever so slowly tip toeing into the cellar. A part of her knew she wasn't meant to be hear, her Papa had long since locked the doors since her Mama disappeared.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she lamented over the thought once more, but she knew she had to accept it. Her Mama didn't disappear into the night like the fairies in her stories, she was taken from her and it just wasn't fair.

She didn't care what Luna said, these things shouldn't be natural and her Mama should always be smiling at her and telling her funny stories. Why were things this way?

With determination Ophelia carried on, eyes searching for something...anything of her Mama's which was left behind. Most of the room was bare, covered in a thin sheen of dust reminiscent of the silver frost covering the garden on a cold winter's day, but only a few books remained.

"Maybe I should've brought Luna with me…" Ophelia muttered with a gulp. She took a step forward only to yelp in surprise as she felt something tickle her toes.

"What is…" She trailed off, eye wide in surprise as a big thick spider started to slowly crawl its way up her leg. With a loud yelp she jumped backwards, though in her haste to escape she tumbled backwards into the shelves behind her with a loud thump. The shelves groaned loudly with the sudden impact and a number of books and boxes tumbled down beside her.

The young girl groaned out in pain as she tried regaining her bearing, she spider now darting left and right to avoid getting hit by falling items.

"Poor thing…" Ophelia muttered. She wasn't exactly fond of spiders- they were hairy and too many legs but that didn't mean she wanted an innocent creature to suffer a horrible fate of getting crushed. So Putting her own fears aside, Ophelia reached down and gently took a hold of the spider seconds before a wooden box landed where the eight legged creature once stood.

"Looks like we both had a close call" Ophelia whispered with a smile, she gently rested her hands against the wooden floor and the spider wasted no time in scurrying back into the dark corners of the room.

The spider wasn't too bad- well apart from its hairiness and despite its appearance it didn't actually hurt her. With a smile Ophelia shifted to a kneeling position but something shiny glinting against the floor caught her eye.

The wooden box which almost crushed the spider was lying on its side and a golden key had fallen out. With pale brows furrowed, Ophelia lifted the keys in her hands her eyes drinking in the keys rustic yet regal looking features. A small symbol was etched into its hilt the symbol of one of the zodiac signs her Papa had taught her about.

It was Taurus the bull, the sign of her Mama.

She held the key tightly in her hand, maybe no one would mind if she kept it and it wasn't _exactly_ stealing if it was in her own home.

Quietly she crept back out of the cellar and shut the door behind her, the door clicked loudly and with a wave of her hand was locked for good. She was no way at god at magic as her Papa but she was good enough, except for the fact that doing magic made her head hurt.

Bare feet padded against the stairs as she ran up the stairs her new prize held tightly in her hands as she darted into the room she shared with her sister. She saw the lump under the covers representing Luna's sleeping form and the gentle rise and fall signified that she was still in a deep sleep.

Closing the door behind her she tip toed across the room and clambered into her bed and under her covers. As she drifted into sleep she was unaware of the pale blue eyes watching her with a wistful smile.

 **XOXO**

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise as her mother placed a wooden box into her palms. Her thirteenth birthday had been and passed three weeks prior and her parents had gifted her with trunk full of new dolls and her mother had even taken her to get fitted for new dress robes for the occasion.

"That's the difference between you and your brother" Her mother said with a light chuckle and a quirk of red stained lips. She had a new gloss on today and the shade reminded Lucy of the vampires she'd read about in her muggle supernatural romance books "He would never question a gift...you however have always been different"

Lucy blushed slightly at the comment, she knew she was different from her brother in more ways than once. Despite being the elder of the two she was much more quieter, whilst he was much more proud. Where he didn't mind using their family's social status to his advantage over the other children, she wanted none of it.

"But there isn't anything wrong with that, Celeste" Her mother said with a soft smile.

Lucy found herself blushing once more her hands ghosted over the box before she slowly lifted its latches to reveal a rustic gold key laying on a velvet cushion. Her eyes widened in realisation as she realized just what this key was. It bared the mark of Aquarius the waterbearer the key which once belonged to her mother in Earthland.

"It's a Black family heirloom" Her mother said wistfully, a smile blooming and boasting an obvious pride for both the key and her family "My sisters and I all possessed them for they were passed down from our father"

"Sisters?" Lucy asked, her attention momentairly snacthed away from the key as she caught her mother's slip up.

Her mother nodded, gaze far away as she stared out onto the window before them as if recalling a tale Lucy could not see.

"Bella and...Andromeda" Her mother said softly. It was almost as if the name itself was a curse- an evil curse her mother didn't want to cast. But what confused Lucy was why her mother would harbour such feelings for a sibling. Wasn't it her Aunt Bella who was currently in Azkaban, so perhaps this Andromeda had done something much worse...

"Andromeda...that's your sister's name isn't it?" Lucy asked with curiosity. This woman an Aunt she hadn't met possessed a key of her own and if she was a bad person, what if she could be doing terrible things with it "Why haven't I met her...I mean"

Her mother's smile had gone and was now replaced with a thin line. It wasn't a grimace nor was it a frown it was an expression of regret of sadness and suddenly Lucy felt a pang of pain flow through her at putting her mother through such stress.

"She left us" Her mother said her voice cracking ever so slightly as her fingers entwined with one another.

"Mother I'm-"

"No…" Her mother said with a sad smile "Tis no fault of your own...it was bound to happen and I wish I had the chance to speak with her just once to say…" Her mother trailed off as she shook her head "Just look at your silly old mother, Celeste" Her mother said dismissively

"You're not silly, mother" Lucy said softly "It's okay to miss people you care about"

Her mother smiled before wrapping her arms around her, the embrace was tight as if her mother was afraid to let go as if she would vanish into thin air.

"You're such a smart girl, Celeste" Her mother cooed before pressing a kiss to her temple "Never let anyone change you. Understand?"

She wasn't sure what spring this on but she nodded, her mother held her tightly once more.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **So we now have more of an idea on the fate of Lucy's celestial keys. I wanted to tie in her being a celestial wizard to the Black's obsession with stars, and I guess that's how passing the keys down as trinkets to the children was born.**

 **I also am finding it kind of funny and sad that poor Aries has ended up in the hands of a villain (Sorana/Angel and now Bellatrix) but one is marginally much worse than the other and I'm very much looking forward to having Lucy reunite with everyone's fave fluff spirit.**

 **Oh and with the little Hermione appearance (sorry it was small) it's an appeasement of sorts to all the people who wanted Hermione to be the reincarnated Levy.**


	40. Normal

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

Without even batting an eyelid, Fred and George both picked up opposite end of a trunk belonging to small raven haired boy and hauled it onto the Hogwarts Express with ease. The boy pushed cracked circular rimmed glasses up his nose before owlishly blinking wide emerald eyes at the pair. He couldn't have been any older than Ron and yet this boy was so...small.

"Er...thanks" the boy muttered shyly before running a hand through unruly dark hair. It covered his forehead in a thick fringe and the messy waves helped to frame a small pert face.

"No problem" The twins chorused in unison.

The boy mumbled his thanks again for scurrying off down the trains aisle-ways and leaving the twins to find a compartment of their own.

"Is it me or are the first years getting smaller?" George asked with a frown.

Fred shrugged before swinging the door to their usual compartment open- four spots from the back and to the right, already seated were Lee and Angelina. The latter using the former as a footrest with some odd romance novel in her hands, while he gently shook around the cardboard box housing his tarantula.

At the sight of the twins, Lee donned an ear splitting grin whilst Angelina offered a wave of hand before turning back to her book "You two took your sweet arsed time" Lee chuckled "Hurry up and sit down so you can meet Gertrude"

The dark skinned boy slowly lifted the box, revealing the thick and hairy spider inside. To Fred's surprise the spider remained relatively still before flexing its two front legs.

"Gertrude?" George asked with a raised brow.

"I think it's more of a Linda" Fred offered

"Linda...really?" george asked with a frown.

"You're both wrong" Angelina announced with a shake of her head "Gertrude is a fine name"

"Why thank you, Angel" Lee said with a grin.

"Its ugly enough that it works" Angelina added bluntly before turning back to her book once more and causing Lee to deflate slightly.

"So harsh" Fred muttered whilst George chuckled beside him.

The group of friends happily sat in the compartment, once again back to their normal antics however even surrounded by his friends Fred once again felt his thoughts linger to a certain blonde.

 **XOXO**

The year was hardly normal and it had nothing to do with Percy becoming a prefect.

He was still as bossy as ever.

With the arrival of Harry Potter the castle was left in awe of the young wizard for the majority of the year. To be honest Fred felt bad for the poor kid being constantly made a spectacle of. Despite being the boy-who-lived he looked rather average. But FRed wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting- maybe someone a bit taller, with sharp teeth, clawed hands and curled horns.

Not that small, messy hair and glasses was bad.

The year also brought about the start of their elective subjects, but it meant less classes with Celeste and the rest of the Ravenclaw students. More often than not would Fred find his gaze lingering over towards their table at meal times and more often than not Fred would have to find a reason as to why he was staring over in that direction.

To his chagrin his twin never brought it up, instead offering assuring smiles. The nights were often spent chasing broken dreams of a place he couldn't quite grasp and it frustrated him to no end to not have all the answers.

Exerting such annoyances was easy, with Percy now the Gryffindor prefect he served as a means of entertainment for the motley trio. The amount of times they'd made the vein in their older brothers neck twitch in annoyance had risen so high that Fred had lost count.

The new pranks were almost a good enough distraction.

 _Almost._

 **XOXO**

Lucy was sure that people were staring at her. In her haste to avoid the oncoming onslaught of beady eyes, the blonde ducked her head before briskly continuing down the hallway and onto the library for study session with Cho and Marietta.

"You took your sweet time getting here" Marietta said with a long drawn out sigh.

Lucy blushed before pulling out a chair "Sorry, I er...got a bit caught up" She answered before settling into her chair.

Marietta chuckled, the brunette tossing her curly locks over her shoulder before shuffling closer towards Lucy.

"You've heard what everyone's saying right...?"

"W-what?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Marietta chuckled once more "You really are oblivious, Celeste" She commented with disbelief "You've grown over the summer and well the boys have noticed"

Lucy frowned in confusion, her brain wracking over just what Marietta was lamenting to. She was sure that she hadn't grown that much over the summer...well only a couple of inches and well her chest had gotten a little-

"Oh Merlin!" Lucy gasped in embarrassment. Her face was stained a bright red as she quickly folded her arms over her chest. The display seemed to amuse her friends a little too much- Marietta cackling with laughter and Cho attempting to stifle her own giggles.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Cellie" Cho told her once her own laughter subsided "I mean you're getting more attention now- maybe even a date to Hogsmeade weekend"

"But only because of these!" Lucy exclaimed in exasperation as she gestured to her chest.

Marietta shrugged "That's just how boys work...Merlin, Celeste you're acting like you've been cursed or something".

Lucy groaned in annoyance before laying her head against the table "It feels like I have" She grumbled out with an added huff.

"C'mon, Cellie, we need you on top for when the other's arrive" Cho said as she poked Lucy in her ribs.

"Others?" Lucy asked with a quirked brow. As if on cue Cedric appeared with a stack of books in his arms and a smaller brunette walking in tow. Her wide hazel eyes flashed over the three of them before a small smile graced her lips and dressed in a bright canary yellow sweater matching the headband tied around her head. Lucy's eyes widened in recognition that she'd seen the smaller girl before. She was the girl who'd bumped into her in Diagon Alley back in summer.

"Sorry we're late" Cedric apologized "I was showing Emily to the owlery"

The smaller girl- Emily blushed profusely before muttering her own apologies. She took a set of books from Cedric's waiting arms before taking a seat beside the Hufflepuff.

"Let's start, shall we?" Cho announced with a grin and instantly the group set into silence.

 **XOXO**

Fred was the first to notice when the other guys were starting to take notice of Celeste in more than just a quick glance- but more of a full on stare.

Celeste as well as many of the other girls were the talk of the common room and of course her new summer growth- as Lee had put it. Fred had managed to land himself a detention for punching the lights out of a fourth year who'd stared a bit too long at Celeste as she passed in the hallway.

He didn't mean to be so possessive of her and nor could he explain why. It wasn't like any of those guys were good enough for her...or that was what Fred told himself.

With the third years now able to attend Hogsmeade, most of the students started going on outings together or 'dates'

Lee was the first to go on his first 'real date' and after many (failed) attempts of getting Angelina to go to Hogsmeade with him, had finally found a date in a pretty Hufflepuff girl. Finding someone to go with never really fazed him since Fred always had, George, Angelina and recently the new Hufflepuff girl, Emily Figg, to keep him company.

However it was one particular trip into the small village Hogsmeade where the group spotted Celeste Malfoy inside Madam Puddifoot's with the pretty boy himself-

"Cedric Diggory" Emily gasped as if she was on her very last breath. The small Hufflepuff was pressed against the glass almost as if she hoped to walk straight through it.

Beside her Angelina nodded "He really knows how to treat a girl" Angelina added with a long drawn out sigh.

"What about us?" George asked with a wrinkle of his nose

"What about you guys?" Emily asked before both herself and Angelina turned back to gushing over Pretty Boy.

Fred rolled his eyes with annoyance, he didn't get why all the girls were obsessed with Pretty Boy Diggory anyway. He only had prefect windswept hair, a symmetric face and was super polite to the point of- Oh Merlin how could anyone compete with someone so obviously perfect.

 **XOXO**

"How are you finding classes, Draco?"

It was one of the rare times she actually got to spend time with her younger brother- bar the fact that his friends were trailing some distance behind. The group were walking leisurely down the school's bridge overlooking the lake when Lucy had spotted them.

"Same old" The boy answered with a shrug "Though Uncle Snape always picks on me to answer his questions"

Lucy smiled "It's because he sees potential in you, he wants to challenge you" Lucy said before offering him a smile.

"Better mee than saint Potter" He said with a scoff.

"Here we go…" Blaise Zabini, a dark skinned boy with short cropped hair spoke in a low stage whisper.

Now Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes- well just barely. The bespectacled boy had been the topic of their conversation more often than not and with what had started off as a rivalry was starting to become a bit of an obsession. She hoped he'd grow out of it soon enough, there was only so much she could take.

"He think's he's just so perfect" Pansy Parkinson added with a sniff. The girl was blessed with pretty dark raven hair however with the upturned face of a pug. Her family was one of the few her own associated with and for as long as she could remember the younger girl had followed her brother around like a lost puppy.

"I just ignore him" Daphne Greengrass, a tall brunette said with a shrug. Out of all the girls her brother hung around with, she was the quietest and the most laid back. Usually one to take solitude behind her curtain of dark hair and head stuck in a book. It was rather large in her dainty hands and though it seemed to be on the difficult topic of blood healing, Lucy chose not to mention it.

"I'm sure he'll get his challenge soon enough" Lucy teased before ruffling his pristine hair which was just screaming to become messed up.

"Not the hair you crazy woman!" Draco exclaimed as he starting swatting at his older sister's hands.

 **XOXO**

The end of the year brought the abrupt departure of their DADA teacher, with not even a trace of his turban left behind, Fred was sure his stuttering antics were to be missed. Though George mused it was due to being pelted by snowballs, Fred was certain it was due to the vampire Professor Quirrell acquired the turban from looking for his revenge- either way he was gone and wasn't going to return.

"So lads, another year over!" Lee exclaimed as he draped his arms over the two redhead in turn. His lips were split into a grin and dark eyes alight with bright happiness which the end of a school year could only bring.

"And another year to come" Angelina mused as both herself, Alicia and Emily fell into step beside them.

With the sight of the girls, Lee instantly broke away from his hold on the boys and sandwiched himself between Emily and Alicia with a wide flirtatious grin.

"What do you say ladies, a goodbye kiss for the summer?"

Alicia grimaced before peeling her fellow Gryffindor's arm away from her whilst Emily blushed a bright red.

"How about we write to you instead?" The Hufflepuff suggested, her cheeks till stained a light pink.

"I'll take that" Lee said with a smile before he started steering the girls towards a carriage- despite Alicia's annoyance.

"Isn't that Malfoy- the Ravenclaw chaser?" Alicia asked in a low whisper.

The group glanced over, watching as she avidly chatted with her housemates before clambering aboard the horseless drawn carriage.

"She plays well" Lee commented with a nod "However no one can beat the might of the lions!" He added with a roar.

Emily glanced over at the blonde thoughtfully. She twisted the ends of her headband before a frown started to form on her lips.

"She always looks so...sad" Emily muttered.

The comment went unheard by the others but not by Fred. He glanced over the the small girl who's eyes widened before she blushed once more in avid embarrassment.

"Sorry...it's just I've only spoken to her a couple of times and she seems so guarded"

"That's just her" Fred said with a sigh. He wished that it wasn't the way, that she would smile and laugh with him like she used to. But maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"It shouldn't have to be" Emily said with a hopeful smile.

Fred quirked a brow, he glanced over to where Celeste was once stood but it she'd already gone.

"Maybe I can change that" He said with a grin slowly starting to form. Celeste had once been a close friend of his, and he'd never given up on his friends before so why was he going to start now?

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **So a short and mostly Fred-centric chapter, originally there was going to be absolutely no POV of Lucy but then I just couldn't resist giving her a little input.**

 **Also..ALSO! WTF like I don't know when, how or who put this fic into a fanfiction community dubbed 'The-All Time-Greatest Must-Read-Harry Potter crossovers' like I am so honored and really want to thank whoever did that.**

 **GUEST: To the guest who suggested this be a Nali fic rather than a Nalu one, there is a Harry Potter/ Fairy Tail crossover named 'Dance of the Fairies Flight of the Phoenix' written by an author penned Fergus Flamacron. This actually inspired this one since I love me a crossover and it is a Nali fic. Sadly it has been discontinued but the author is looking for someone to pick it up...so if that interests anyone then hit em up.**

 **GUEST: I'd like to think that all the S-Class candidates are alive too. It would be nice for everyone to be together after Tenrou.**

 **GUEST: It would be nice if Cedric and Lucy were together since well he is a sweetheart. But hey I'm still unsure about whether or not he's gonna stay alive. I've been mulling over ideas on how he would add to the plot as a living character but I don't just want to make him romantic opposition for Fred since that's a heavy trope in a lot of fic's.**

 **Sherlock Harry Winchester: Ohh getting all the key's- well the one's she actually owned will be an exciting feat!**

 **The King of the Stormlands: I am glad you like it, but I am sorry that progress is a bit long, but I assure you that pace will begin to pick up. I used to hate slow burn fics myself oooh how the tables have turned.**

 **TRIVIA: There was a really early draft of this story where Cho and Marietta would've been Cana and Evergreen. (Cana as Cho and Ever as Marietta) But then the idea of making Cana related to Lucy in some way came about and BAM! That idea was scrapped.**


	41. Petrified

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did then Ron and Hermione would've got the movie kissed they deserved and Ginny would be way more awesome like her book version**

* * *

Her stone cold eyes stared back from her vanity, and drank in her own alien appearance. The now thirteen year old Lucy was met with the sight of slight curves, hips wider than she would have liked and a chest size noticeable even in the baggiest of jumpers.

Her mother often gushed at the woman she would become however Lucy worried that it wasn't the woman she wanted to be. Lucy's pale hair hung just past her shoulder blades and much like her mothers was thin and straight like corn silk.

Her fingers ghosted over the key of the maiden and with a yellowish white light the pink haired maid was stood behind her.

"You summoned me princess?"

Lucy frowned in confusion, her fingers had yet to even touch the key and she hadn't even recited the proper summoning incantation...unless…

"I can summon with just thought?" Lucy gasped.

"Well Loke and I can cross through into the human world without summoning...it's because out of all the spirits the bonds we create with our masters are the strongest" Virgo explained.

Lucy nodded in understanding, it was understandable. Loke could tell when she was in imminent danger and Virgo's devotion allowed her to be one of the most loyal spirits.

"I need to see something…"Lucy muttered.

She made the motion to reach for Loke's key when suddenly...the yellowish white light appeared and the orange haired spirit was stood in front of her.

The spirit blinked in confusion before glancing between Lucy and Virgo in awe.

"Oh...so we're having a gathering?" Loke asked with a smirk.

"Princess is testing out her summoning skills" Virgo told her fellow spirit "She can summon us with just a thought"

Lucy smiled in agreement, however the dual summoning was beginning to take it's toll on her young body. Her head started to spin and as she attempted to gain her bearings she staggered backwards. Legs gave way beneath her and before she was even inches away from the ground, Loke had scooped her up in his arms in a princess type hold- one arm supporting her back and the other her legs.

The blonde groaned in protest, her eyes squeezed shut tightly as she weakly swatted at the spirit's face.

"Stop it…'m fine" Lucy muttered out weakly.

Loke shook his head yet said nothing, with a soft smile he willed himself back to the spirit world and with Virgo following suit. The two disappearing in a flash of yellowish white light as Lucy's soft snores filled the room.

 **XOXO**

Her features contorted to a scowl as the bottle of ink spilled across her parchment...and just as she'd almost finished too. Lucy stood annoyance and rifled through her drawings for any sign f unused parchment rolls.

"Nothing at all…" Lucy muttered with a huff. She slammed the drawer closed and walked out into the hallway and towards the small room on the other side of the manor which was her father's study.

"Mother have you seen my parchment?" Lucy called out. Not getting an answer she released a loud huff before tugging open the chest of drawers in her father's study room. It revealed a draw full of odd rolls of loose parchment, envelopes and a black note book.

With a frown Lucy picked the leather bound book up in her hands, slender fingers flicked past the pages only to find that it was well blank.

Picking up her quill she started to write on the page, her own curved scrawl clear on the page reading:

 _Wandless magic notes by Celeste Malfoy_ when the door swung open. He quirked a brow at the parchments strewn across the desk, an expression of distaste clear on his features before his piercing blue eyes landed on the book in Lucy's hands.

"We are not filth Celeste" Her father scolded.

Lucy blushed before quickly attempting to clean the mess, in her haste she missed her own curled script disappear from the books pages only to be replaced with it's own.

"Just get out of my sight" Her father hissed.

Lucy paled, with her head lowered she grabbed her large text book before walking out of the room. Once the door closed behind her, he flicked open the book his eyes glancing over the curled script reading

 _Wandless magic is highly ambitious, Celeste malfoy perhaps I could show you how it's done._

He slammed the book shut before placing it within his robes. He didn't need his own child spoiling his plans.

 **XOXO**

The hustle and bustle in Borgin and Burkes was enough to make anyone feel claustrophobic, however for Lucy it only piqued her excitement in the possibility of meeting the famous author Gilderoy Lockhart. She watched with awestruck eyes as a gaggle of girls formed a circle of death in the middle of the store, but from her spot at the far end of the store the only glimpse of the author that Lucy could see was the top of his blond curly hair.

"Merlin, girls are embarrassing" Draco said with a scoff "Going all googly eyed over some man who wrote a book"

"These books are on the school syllabus for this year, Draco" Lucy pointed out as she shoved her own used copy of Gadding with Ghouls into his arms. "So you better start reading"

"Go and fetch your own copy, Draco" Her father hissed before snatching Lucy's copy from Draco's hands. Lucy reached out to take the book from her father however he just allowed the copy to fall into the pile of books left haphazardly stacked on the table beside him.

"Try not to disappoint me this year, Celeste" Her father told her in his usual drawl.

Lucy avidly nodded, she knew that it was foolish to fear her own father, but there was no denying the icy blue gaze he only bestowed on her. The venom like words he spat from his lips in cold remarks about her own person.

"Yes father" Lucy muttered quietly. He nodded, seemingly happy with his response before stalking off elsewhere.

There was no doubting her father's strange behavior over the course of the holidays, he was on edge, irritable even and Lucy made sure to steer clear of him as much as possible. After their interaction in the study she made sure not to bring up the black notebook ever again, save she was at the receiving end of his temper.

It didn't help either that Dobby was beginning to shy away from her also, the house elf had resorted to punishing himself at least twice more a day than usual and Lucy had an inkling that her father had something to do with it.

She was certain she was going to get to the bottom of it and she was positive it had something to do with that notebook-

"Celeste!"

Lucy turned at the call of her name to face Marcus Flint, he was three years her senior and in his final year and as the son of long term family friends, Lucy was forced on many the occasion to engage in polite conversation with the elder boy. She opened her mouth to respond only to notice that there was something different about the older boy's smile.

"Your teeth!" Lucy blurted out only to quickly blush at her outburst.

Marcus smiled widely as if to further display his now perfectly straight teeth, it was obvious he showed great pride in his new appearance.

"It cost a bit of gold but nothing I couldn't afford" He added before flashing her another grin.

"Oh..I see...it looks nice" Lucy muttered before flashing him a smile. He only grinned back at her widely and once again flashed his perfectly perfect teeth, but what Lucy assumed was meant to be a smile of affection only turned the least bit affectionate and only served in making her quite uncomfortable.

"Here" Marcus said before reaching out to take her stack of books "A pretty girl shouldn't have to lift a finger"

She shook her head at his antics but instead allowed him to steer her towards the clerk desk. Borgins and birked was full of customers however most- if not all- were there to see the infamous author Gilderoy Lockhart in the flesh.

The blonde was stood in the middle of the store only next to him was a scrawny looking boy with a mess of unruly dark hair and round framed glasses.

"Erggh, would you just look at that pompous prat" Marcus snarled.

Lucy quirked a brow before following Marcus' line of vision to where Gilderoy Lockhart was stood with Harry Potter awkwardly next to him.

"Lockhart?" Lucy asked in shock "He's _hardly_ a prat, I think he's rather-"

"No Potter" Marcus spat "The arrogant little sod acting like some sort of celebrity"

Silver eyes rolled skyward as Lucy shot the elder boy with an incredulous look.

"You're starting to sound like my brother" Lucy sighed before taking her books from Marcus' arms.

"Whatever" Marcus said dismissively before storming off. Lucy rolled her eyes before glancing back to where the boy was stood only now he was surrounds by redheads.

 **XOXO**

A number of students had appeared in a petrified state and among the governors pressuring the Hogwarts staff to resolve the matter her own father was head of the mob goading already worried parents into voicing their opinions that Professor Dumbledore was unfit in his position.

"Nothing?" Lucy asked Loke with a drawn out sigh

The orange haired spirit shook his head "Nothing unusual in the halls, whoever is doing this is smart"

Lucy nodded in agreement, her own investigation on the mysterious petrification had gotten nowhere and she was getting worried. What if the next person to end up like that was Cedric...or Draco.

"What if its eye magic?" Lucy wondered

Loke quirked a brow as he sat himself down on the bed opposite lucy's own- which happened to be Marietta's.

"Like the Thunder Legion?"

Lucy nodded "The effects of the petrifaction are awfully similar to Evergreen's stone eyes magic and that required direct eye contact"

Loke nodded in understanding "That would make sense, but how would someone like that go around unseen?"

Lucy hummed in thought, even with years of training such a spell on Earth was difficult by an accomplished adult wizard, but if another student was possible then such a task impossible...Unless-

"What if it isn't a person" Lucy said with shock "No...think about it magical creatures have higher magical abilities than regular humans…"

Loke shook his head "Not to mention a creature would slip right under the radar"

Lucy hummed in thought, it was almost impossibly obvious that it might just be the answer. She wasn't exactly a beast tamer of any sort so maybe the library would be able to offer aid.

"But we just need to find out what creature-"

The door handle cracked and in an instant Loke had reverted to his cat form in a flash of yellowish white light.

"What is that thing doing on my bed!" Marietta shrieked.

 **XOXO**

With her copy of _Fantastic and beasts_ tucked safely under her arm, Lucy headed back towards the Ravenclaw common room with only eight minutes until the new curfew. Her steps quickened as a low tumbling hiss filled her ears. The blonde clutched the book tighter to her chest, her eyes wide and alert.

The hissing got louder...louder, closer-

"Ew!"

Lucy shrieked in surprise as her entire shoe was soaked with water. Her grey socks drenched with water tinged with the strong smell of the girls toilets.

"Myrtle must have flooded the bathroom again" Lucy muttered with annoyance. It was known that the ghost would flood the bathroom once she got into one of her moods, which was the reason why many students steered clear of her toilet- less they face her wrath.

Dismissing the wet floor, Lucy carried on however her eyes widened when a pair of yellow eyes stared from within the murky depths and right back at her.

She didn't have time to scream, for by the time her lips had parted she was left immobile and plunged into darkness.

 **XOXO**

She woke up screaming.

Fingers clawing at the hands attempting to restrain her and limbs flailing wildly in an escape. She wasn't sure where the abyss began or ended and the yellow eyes- the last thing she saw before everything went dark plagued her mind like a vicious never ending nightmare.

Voices. Too many muttered and screamed out her name but in the confusion they only caused her to fight harder.

Her eyes squeezed shut so tightly that the abyss was now replaced with red.

"If we don't restrain her now she'll hurt herself!"

Her cries turned to terrified shrieks as her arms were placed by her sides. A feeling of warmth washed over her as her body was rendered limp, but by now her shrieks had reduced to pathetic sobs.

Someone was stroking her hair, it was soothing...motherly even and was enough to make the abyss slowly fade. Glancing up through her own tear streaked vision she was met with the soft mercury gaze of her mother.

She looked tired, her wispy pale hair identical to Lucy's own, was pulled back into a high ponytail where a few strands fell loosely to frame her heart shaped face.

"Shh...you're safe now, I'm here" Her mother cooed. Her voice was soft, melodic and slowly Lucy allowed her eyes to close as she was consumed by darkness once more.

 **XOXO**

It was strange as if she'd been in a deep slumber, her bones ached from staying idle for so long, her eyes squinting at the bright daylight creeping through the slither of the curtains separating her cot from the others in the school's hospital wing.

It took a few seconds to register the voices mumbling around her, but among the fray she could recognise the soft voice of her brother among his friends. and Lucy blinked away blurry vision to find the worried grey eyes of her younger brother staring back at her.

"You're finally awake" He gushed before he gathered her in a crushing hug.

Beside him his friends, Blaise, Vincent Gregory Pansy and Daphne stood. Whereas Pansy was stuck to Draco's side like glue, Daphne was stood a few inches away holding a box of sweets on her hands.

"These are for you" The brunette said shyly before placing the every flavoured beans in her lap.

Lucy managed a smile despite her pained state and opened up the box.

"Thank you, Daphne they're my favourites"

The brunette blushed before awkwardly grabbing the hem of her school sweater

"I didn't get them"

Lucy quirked a brow before inspecting the box curiously "You didn't?"

"Don't worry they're not hexed, Marieta and I already checked" Cho pointed out with a soft smile.

Lucy grimaced, that wasn't what she had been looking for, but rather a note to see who the mysterious gift was from. But she mused that it was a nice knowledge to know that none of her peers wanted to curse her.

"They were left on the side, but Daphne found them first and there wasn't a note" Marietta told her with a shrug.

"Well who cares" Draco scoffed.

Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her younger brother. The younger boy sat on the side of her bed with a scowl, she knew that he was worried about her but he always had trouble expressing his emotions to others- let alone her.

"Here, I can't finish these by myself" Lucy said as she offered the box round to Draco.

"Whatever" Draco muttered dismissively, however the younger boy made no effort to reject her offer and took a piece of the sweet for himself.

Lucy smiled "Thank you, I must be so behind on all my classes"

"Not necessarily, the Professor's are offering to tutor you on the work you've missed and Cedric's been copying notes for you since you've gotten here" Cho said

"He has?" Lucy asked with disbelief. She knew that like herself Cedric was a prefect so not only did he have his school work to worry about, but his responsibility of quidditch captain and his role as a prefect.

"He's something else isn't he?" Cho said with a wistful smile.

"Ergh... enough about Diggory and hand over the goods" Blaise exclaimed before taking the box from Draco's hands.

"No fighting, Celeste needs her rest" Marietta hissed before snatching the box from the younger boys hands. The curly haired brunette proceeded to hand the box round much to both Blaise and Draco's disappointment and Lucy resisted to urge to giggle at their disappointed expressions.

"You're not having any, Daphne?" Lucy asked the younger girl softly.

Daphne glanced up, her long fringe obscured her face from view causing her to swipe it out of her eyes with delicate fingers.

"Er no...I have a condition where I can't eat excessive amounts of sugar" Daphne muttered awkwardly.

"Oh sorry" Lucy said apologetically "I didn't know"

Daphne shifted awkwardly "Not many people do" Daphne muttered dejectedly though rest of what she said fell as incoherent muttering to Lucy's ears.

"Well if there's one thing you should know it's that I can keep a secret" Lucy said with a smile.

The brunette smiled shyly back, she twisted her hands into the hem of her school jumper. Her own fidgeting was starting to make Lucy feel uncomfortable.

"It was inside" Daphne whispered "I figured you wouldn't want anyone else to see"

Daphne brunette slowly lifted her hands and without any of the others noticing slipped a small crumpled piece of parchment into Lucy's hands.

"Thank you" Lucy whispered back.

Daphne shrugged once more before flashing Lucy a small smile of her own.

Lucy smiled back before slowly opening the parchment, with everyone occupied with the sweets they didn't notice her. Silver eyes avidly scanned over the slightly messy curved script she knew belonged to one person. One boy who always seemed to plague her thoughts.

 _Wake up soon. Fred_

* * *

 **A/N: oh dear I'm sorry this took so long but I started editing the** _ **Prizoner of Azkaban**_ **compliment chapter's and forgot to post this one. Oops. But I'm pretty pumped to get the PoA chapter out as we get to see the return of two of my favourite characters!**

 **Guest: I guess I have paired Celeste up with 'dead people' but who's to say on who dies**

 **Lizzie2145: I'm so honored that you hold this fic in high regard, it literally warms my heart.**

 **Guest: I like Cedric and Lucy together too, they have a close bond that Lucy doesn't have with many of the others and he's someone that she feels she can be herself around. His death would be really sad on her but we'll have to see how she deals with it.**

 **Sherlock Harry Winchester: I'll be sure to get out more chapters so you can read more.**


	42. Jealous

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of either fandom- Harry Potter and Fairy Tail respectively. They own to their respective owners. The real magic makers.**

* * *

Lucy sighed in annoyance as she checked over the prefect timetables once more, she was scheduled for the dungeon patrol along with fellow fifth year prefect Patricia Stimpson but with an intense day of O.W.L. preparation work, the blonde was rather hoping to just be able to wind down.

The young witch motioned to head past a suit of armour until the loud whisper of "Celeste!" had her stopping in her tracks. She glanced around in confusion as someone called out her name only to find her younger brother perched around a suit of armour.

"Draco. What are you doing?" Lucy asked bluntly.

Her brother had grown over the past few years, he was only a mere head shorter than she was and Lucy was certain that he'd soon be looking down on her. He walked out from behind the armour before glancing around as if to see if anyone else would interrupt them, his own silver eyes alight with worry and suspicion. However that quickly faded and his features contorted a scowl she knew all too well.

"What are _you_ doing?" Draco hissed "Walking around here alone when those...those disgusting things are on the loose"

Lucy chuckled, the blonde shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm doing my job, I'm a prefect and those _disgusting_ creatures- the dementors are doing there's " Lucy deadpanned. Wherein she wasn't exactly terrified of the dementors, she knew what they were capable off. The feelings of worthless and emptiness on the first train ride over was enough to have anyone reluctant to be in close proximity of them but as part of her role as prefect Lucy had to make sure that the younger students were kept out of their way.

Draco scoffed with annoyance "Well let someone other idiot do it..I'm not having my sister being put in danger- did you even hear what happened to Potter on the train?"

Lucy chuckled before ruffling his hair, an act that the younger boy had come to distaste "Look, Draco, I am a big girl...I can look after myself"

"But-"

"Trust me...please.."Lucy pleaded, her hands gripped his arms in a tight grip, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Alright" Draco said with a long drawn out sigh. He stiffened in protest as Lucy drew him into her arms yet made no move to push her away. Hesitantly his arms moved from their idle place by his sides and wrapped around his sister in a hug.

 **XOXO**

A number of the students had neglected the proper dress code due to the halloween festivities, However stuck in her authoritative mode, Lucy found it rather difficult to get into the Halloween spirit.

With dementors swooping around and infecting already anxious students with depressive emotions, the holiday was already sour.

Among such students was Lucy; the blonde _hated_ the dementors with a passion. The mention of them alone was enough to make her shiver.

"Smile, Cellie, it's Halloween!" Cho cried out, her arms eagle spread as fell into step beside the blonde. A fourth year student dressed in an overly large pointed hat sped past- barging into Cho and causing the dark haired girl to grimace at the impact.

"No running in the hallways!" Lucy called out in annoyance.

The fourth year quickly slowed from his run to a jog, the action causing Lucy to pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Or jogging!" Lucy snapped with exasperation. The fourth year avidly nodded before walking- albeit slowly.

"Gees, Cellie lighten up" Cho teased.

"I'll lighten up when these bloody demoters stop swooping around" Lucy said with a groan

Cho flashed her a sympathetic smile, the dark haired teen wasn't the biggest fan of the cloaked beasts herself.

"I think maybe you need a break from all this" Marietta suggested "Maybe cut back on the quidditch-"

"This is serious, Marietta" Lucy stressed

Cho nodded in agreement "And don't joke about quidditch"

The brunette rolled her eyes before tossing her curls over her shoulders.

"You two get two riled up about getting all hot and sweaty" Marietta scoffed

Cho rolled her eyes before nudging the brunette in the arm.

"You didn't seem to have a problem watching anyone get all _hot_ and sweaty when it was Charlie Weasley" Cho teased causing Marietta to blush.

"I'll take that boy hot and _sweaty_ any day" Marietta said with a drawn out sigh.

"Not my type" Cho said with a grimace.

Marietta scoffed "Boy's like that are everyone's type, Cho- right Celeste?"

Lucy shrugged, "This is getting weird" Lucy muttered with a shake of her head as she kicked open the door to their dorm room.

Marietta waved her off before turning back to Cho "Speaking of boys...I hear Hufflepuff is having their halloween party...and hosted by his royal hotness himself" she said with a grin before jumping eagle spread onto her own bed.

"Er...who?" Lucy asked with furrowed brows, which only had Marietta facepalming.

"She means, Cedric" Cho said with a chuckle.

Marietta nodded with agreement "We should go...even if it is for a few drinks" Marietta said with an excited squeal "Imagine all the Puff man-candy, just there for the taking!"

Lucy shook her head with a small smile, out of the three of them Marietta had always been the most experienced when it came to boys. She knew how to act, what to say and when to say it. However the brunette lacked the ability of being able to actually hold onto one for longer periods than a few days.

"We're underage, we can't drink" Lucy stressed. "Besides we have O.W.L's to think of...and not...er...man-sweets"

Marietta rolled her eyes "Man- _candy_ , Cellie...and one night away from bloody work will do you good"

"Hmm, I think she's right" Cho said with a nod towards Marietta "A night off would be fun _and_ Cedric invited all of us to go"

"But I have nothing appropriate to wear" Lucy groaned out. It wasn't an exact lie...She never planned on attending any parties of any sort during the O.W.L period and so left all her festive clothing at home.

However her mother always packed her a trunk full of dresses- not that she'd tell that to Marietta and Cho.

"Celeste it's halloween" Cho whined "We're allowed to drink, to dress slutty-"

"And have a snog or too" Marietta added with a wiggle of her brows.

Lucy blushed before quickly tucking her pale blonde hair behind her ears. She hadn't exactly done much _snogging_ \- the only boy she'd kissed had been Cedric and well she didn't think she'd be kissing him again anytime soon.

Lucy groaned "Fine. But just the one"

 **XOXO**

He couldn't help but notice that Celeste- Lucy- no Celeste wasn't at the Halloween feast.

Glancing around the Great Hall, Fred also noticed that Pretty Boy was missing too, along with a few other Hufflepuffs

It shouldn't have been any of his business, he wasn't exactly friends with the blonde so he didn't- no shouldn't have a sat on who she decided to spend her time with. Even if they were perfect.

"Oh Emily, you're not going to the party?"

Fred glanced up at the sight of the small Hufflepuff, she was nice enough and was one of the few prefects who didn't purposely try and dock points from their house. Besides she was really good at History of Magic and was there to help him study.

"I'm not really the party sort" Emily muttered shyly as she gestured to the stack of books in her arms "Cedric invited everyone, so your more than welcome to join too"

"Everyone?" Lee asked with interest "I'm guessing that includes some lovely ladies" he asked before winking at the closest girl to him- which happened to be Angelina.

"Do that again, and you'll lose that eye" Angelina threatened, her tone icy as she narrowed her eyes at the fellow Gryffindor.

Lee chuckled before shuffling away from Angelina.

"Er...whatever you say, Ange" He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well who else is going?" Katy Bell, a fourth year who was chaser on the Gryffindor team asked curiously.

Emily hummed in thought "Um...Kenneth Towler, he's from your house...and er...a few of the Ravenclaw team, Chi...no Cho and their chaser, Celeste"

"She's going?" Fred asked. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised but it annoyed him to no end that Pretty-boy was always so easily able to spend time with Celeste, when he couldn't even get two words from her.

"Figures" Fred muttered with annoyance before mercilessly stabbing his fork into his pumpkin pie.

George offered his twin a small smile in comfort before turning back to the Hufflepuff.

"You know, Em, I think we'll be giving this one a pass, but be sure to invite us to the next shindig of yours" The redhead said with a wink.

Emily blushed before giving a smile "Er...sure...I'll see you lot later" She said quickly before heading off to the Hufflepuff tables.

George sighed once more as he noticed his twin picking glumly at his food, with a blank expression.

"I think you've turned that pie into mush, Forge" George said as he gently nudged his twin in the arm.

Fred grunted before stuffing the now pumpkin mush into his mouth.

"S'fine"

"No it's not" George said with a shake of his head "And neither are you" He kept his tone low enough for only his twin to hear, his hearing was good enough anyhow.

"What do you-"

"Well for one, you've wasted your dessert" George pointed out as he gestured to the crumbled mess on Fred's plate "And two you always get all giddy if someone as so much mentions _her_ name"

Fred pouted, the tips of his ears reddening as he stubbornly pushed his plate away from him.

"Do not" Fred grunted with annoyance, however this only caused his twin to grin. Merlin why did he always have to be right.

"Do too" George countered before abruptly standing. He muttered his goodbyes to the others before gesturing to Fred to follow him.

Fred got up with a confused frown and silently fell into step beside his twin as they headed up the moving staircase.

"Looks like Lee and Kenneth are heading to the Puff party...so it'll be just us in the dorm tonight" George said as they headed towards the Fat Lady's portrait. The dark haired woman eyed the two with curiosity, her beady eyes alight with excitement.

"Oh, girl trouble is it?" The Fat Lady asked with a squeal of excitement "As a lady, I can give you the best advice when it comes to winning a girl's heart"

George nodded in understanding "And we wouldn't doubt you for a second" George said with a grin of his own "But would you kindly let us in?"

"No offence but the only advice you'd give would be on well...girl's like you" Fred said with a shrug blissfully ignorant of the comment he'd just made.

The Fat Lady paled before slowly...slowly glancing down at her own body. She wailed in pain as she placed the back of her right hand against her forehead in a dramatic fashion. Her lips parted as she began to uncontrollably sob

"Did you...no you just insulted me!"

Fred paled as he attempted to right the situation "No- I meant painted girls...not fat girls-" Fred reasoned however this only caused her sobs to get impossibly louder. So loud that the other portraits inhabitants started to cover their ears in annoyance.

"FLOBBERWORM...FLOBBERWORM!" George hastily shouted which caused the portrait ti swing open despite the Fat Lady's sobs. The twins escaped whilst only narrowly avoiding the fat lady's wrath.

"She's going to hate you now" George said with a chuckle.

Fred frowned as they headed up to their dorm room.

"Just another girl that won't talk to me...maybe Diggory will get chummy with her too" he said with a wry smile.

"It's okay to feel like this you know" George said with an assuring smile.

Fred quirked a brow "Like what?" he asked, his pout now replaced with a slight frown.

George sighed before rolling with eyes.

" _Jealous_ "

"Am-"

"Are too" George countered with a shake of his head "You care a lot about her and you don't get to spend a lot of time with her...and well Cedric does"

Fred frowned at the mention of the Hufflepuff.

"He thinks he's so cool with his poofy hair and debonair smile"

George snorted with laughter "Debonair...really?"

Fred shrugged, a small smile forming "I heard one of the girls say it once...sounded cool"

George nodded in understanding "It is kind of cool"

"It's just…"

"Frustrating, yeah" Fred said with a sigh before plunking himself down onto his bed. He debated telling his twin how he truly felt, but he knew there were no secrets when it came to the two of them.

"She won't even give me a chance" Fred said sadly.

George offered him a sympathetic smile, his tone light as he spoke to his brother.

"These things take time, remember those muggle valentines cards dad got for mum?"

Fred nodded with a grin "Yeah...they had music inside"

George grinned back "Well you really wanted one, but dad made us wait until our birthday"

Fred nodded avidly at the memory "The longest two months of my life" Fred said with a groan.

"Well it was worth the wait, wasn't it?" George said with a small smile "Since you had all that excitement built up, it made actually getting the card even better…." He trailed off as he turned to face his twin- the latter wearing an expression of confusion.

"So...Celeste is the musical card?" Fred asked

George nodded "Yeah...er...I guess?"

"Then who am I?" Fred asked with a frown.

"You're you" George said with a grin, all the while resisting the urge to eye roll.

Fred frowned "So...if I wait then I'll get Celeste to be my friend for our birthday?"

George double blinked.. "I think you're missing the...oh screw it...yes"

Fred grinned "Sounds good" he said with a loud clap. He rested back against his headboard, a smile on his face as a wave of newfound determination overcame him. If good things came if he just waited then he was going to wait for Celeste forever.

However long that would be.

"Thanks, George" Fred said with a smile.

George smiled back before lightly punching his twin in the shoulder. It wasn't enough to cause any pain and it had Fred's smile widen. "Anytime" George responded as the two of them lay back and stared up at the ceiling.

 **XOXO**

Her head was spinning.

What had been one shot of Giggle Water had turned to two, and what had been a shot of Firewhiskey turned to three.

She felt as if the were floating and falling at the same time- in amusement the blonde watched as she waved her hands in front of her eyes. Her vision in its blurry state gave the appearance of having twenty fingers rather than ten and she suddenly found herself overcome with giggles.

"So many hands!" Lucy squealed with a giggle.

In the dim light of the Hufflepuff common room, she could hardly make out anyone or pure drunken bliss she latched onto the nearest person- Who happened to be Marietta like a koala.

"It looks like a badgers den down here" Lucy said, her head fell to the side as it felt too heavy for her neck and she ended up nuzzling into the brunettes curly locks. They smelt like peppermint and it had Lucy closing her eyes with a soft smile

"I wanna dance with Cho but she's….i don't even know where she is"

Lucy giggled before patting her friend on the head. Her hand got caught in her mass of curly hair and she smiled in amusement at the action.

"Probably...being I dunno….Cho or s-something boring!" Lucy slurred. She paused as she glanced back down at her hand. It was still stuck in Marietta's hair, she wiggled her fingers only for Marietta to squeal in pain as he hair was tugged.

"T-tell your hair to...to stop it" Lucy groaned as she halfheartedly attempted to untangle Marietta hair from her hand.

The brunette winced before reaching up to help resolve the mess. Her own hands sloppily brushed over Lucy's until eventually by some miracle Lucy's hand was freed from its curly prison.

"You know I need to pee...like now" Lucy whispered.

Marietta whined "I don't wanna"

"Not you!" Lucy stressed before shoving marietta. The brunette stumbled before falling into another boy- some third year student that Lucy forgot.

"Noo….I don't wanna!" Marietta whined as she crumbled to the floor.

Lucy frowned before stepping over the brunette "I'll just go myself"

She half stumbled half walked her way out of the Hufflepuff common room. Navigating in the darkness probably want the best decision yet Lucy on her drunken state was yet to realise her mistake.

The hallways were empty one she exited, with most of the students either at the feast or off doing Merlin knows what l, Lucy was alone.

"Can't see" she muttered before pulling her wand out from her dress "L-lumos maxima"

Lucy frowned as nothing happened, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at her wand before she uttered the spell again.

"I said... _lumos maxima..._ whoa what the fu-"

A bright light shone out of her wand and caused lucy to jump back in surprise with a loud yell. In her haste to escape the night- which um she created her back collided with the chest of another person.

"Oh shi- oh no...swearing bad. _Fuck_...sorry" Lucy muttered hastily. Her words slurred as she spoke, her mouth feeling awkward and strange due to the alcohol. _Merlin_ she was never drinking again.

Lucy turned around hoping to catch sight of the person she knocked over, but in the darkness all she could make out was the silhouetted form of a much taller student.

"Merlin you're really tall...like Hagrid- no _Professor_ Hagrid tall" Lucy gaped in wonder. She wasn't aware of the other student gaping at her and continued her incessant rambling as she continued to stare up at him. "I like your coat, makes you look cool almost suspicious...or is it _conspicuous_ "

The other student gasped "Er...thanks?" his voice was deep, choked up and sounded way too gravelly for someone still in school.

Lucy frowned, her eyes narrowing as she stared up at the student...maybe he was a professor! "Huh... _professor_ I'm not drunk- how did..ah my wand!"

She turned and bent over to pick up her lost wand and groaned it in her hands. However as she turned to get a better look at the Professor who'd caught her, however to her confusion there was no sign of him there.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **PoA is my favourite book of the series so naturally it's also my favourite movie of the series too. I MUST DO IT JUSTICE!**

 **Guest: lol you had me cracking up at 'cedric and celeste can dye'. That was going to happen when I first thought of this fic. Like they were all going to die and then Lucy was going to be reborn as a Twilight character, Cedric was gonna be Edward and Natsu was gonna be Emmett. True story.**

 **Fairylove1501: Aw I'm glad you liked it. Like I live for feels. I feed off of them.**

 **Krystalia: Dude like don't worry I know you're not trying to be rude. I try...lol try being the keyword to get chapters out every seven to ten days. It's mostly due to editing reasons since writing on my phone with large thumbs.**

 **ABYSS TRIVA:**

 **Cedric and Lucy were originally going to kiss (again) in this chapter, which would have made Cho's feelings for him known and Ginny and Luna were going to try and sneak into the Hufflepuff party by asking Mavis for the common room password.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Heavensfairy**


	43. Silver

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of either fandom. Both, Fairy Tail and Harry Potter are owned by their respective owners…**

* * *

It was strange to not be able to stay in his dorm room but with the knowledge of Sirius Black in the castle, the Gryffindors were now confined to the Great Hall. The change left everyone more afraid than ever and with the dementors swooping around it made the atmosphere even worse.

However for a small group of Gryffindors the change in atmosphere only had them raring to face the next challenge head on.

"You're not...scared are you?" Emily Figg asked as the three of them left their History of Magic class.

Fred grinned down at the smaller girl whilst his twin wore an identical expression.

"Course not" Fred answered whilst George nodded in agreement. "We can take him"

Emily giggled "I'm certain the both of you could"

"Yeah we're a pretty neat team..." Fred said before trailing off, his eyes caught sight of the blonde standing before them. Her silver eyes flickered past the three of them before landing on Emily and the smallest of smiles formed on her lips.

"I erm...I have your Astronomy textbook" Celeste said. She held a book decorated in constellations in her hands and she reached out to give it to the Hufflepuff.

"Oh thanks...I can't believe I misplaced it" Emily gushed as she took the book "I guess all this Black nonsense has everything out of whack- but Fred reckons he and George can take him" Emily said with a gesture towards the twins.

Celeste giggled, a small smile gracing her lips and the sound had Fred grinning. However as quickly as it was there, it was gone and replaced with a blank doll like expression.

"You should stay in groups, it's not safe to wander around alone" George said with a frown.

Celeste nodded "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" The blonde said with a scoff.

Fred grinned back, his eyes flickered to her own. They were so expressive and bright- no matter how blank of a canvas her face was it were her steel grey eyes which always gave her away.

"We should head on anyway" Emily muttered "I was supposed to meet Lee an hour ago to go over his charms essay"

George nodded "I need to see him anyway" his twin said before falling into step beside Emily. He turned back to glance at Fred, however his twin was conflicted- to go with his friends or stay with Celeste?

Fred glanced back towards Celeste, a small hopeful smile on his face as he turned to face the blonde.

"You can come too...with us I mean" Fred said slowly.

The blonde double blinked, her fingers twisting the hem of her jumper as she glanced between the three of them.

"I er...I have prefect rounds"

Fred visibly deflated, trying not to look hurt by her tone "Oh" Fred sighed.

"Maybe some other time" The blonde answered, which had Fred grinning in response.

 **XOXO**

The Quidditch pitch was deserted at the late hour, and despite the chilly air, The Gryffindors consisting of Fred, George, Lee and Angelina were crammed into the commentators box as Lee avidly practiced his latest commentary.

"And then," Lee said with a grin "The beautiful Chaser, Angelina will grab the quaffle and score yet another victory for Gryffindor!"

Angelina cracked a small grin in response "And then Mcgonagall will tell you to shut it" She sniped before snatching the microphone away from him.

"You know you shouldn't be doing that out of a match" Angelina scolded.

"Psh, no one's out here anyway since they're all too scared of Black and the demonteros" Lee said with a scoff

"Those dementors are freaky" George commented with a shudder.

Fred nodded in agreement "But we didn't bring you guys here to talk about that"

Angelina shrugged before rubbing her hands together. Upon noticing her cold fingers, George offered her his own gloves.

"Thanks" She muttered with a slight smile before turning back to Fred "You've obviously got news...so spit it out"

Fred grinned before turning to his twin, George nodded back, his own grin wide and imminent.

"George and I have decided to start our own joke shop"

Lee gaped "Whoa- really...mate that's awesome!"

Angelina nodded in agreement "You've thought about this...properly I mean?" She asked with a quirked brow.

"Course, Ange" George said as he draped an arm over the chasers shoulders.

"We even made a plan and everything" Fred added "Look see" he pulled out a crumbled roll of parchment from his robes. On it in Fred's messy curved scrawl was a list of tasks and ideas for their future shop.

It had Angelina smiling somewhat and wrapped her arms around both twins in a tight embrace.

"I'm so proud of the both of you" She said. "Really I am"

"Ange…" George started, his ears reddening in embarrassment.

"You mean it?" Fred asked as he pulled away from Angelina's bone crushing hug.

The chaser nodded "Of course, you two have really come along away...despite the circumstances" She said her eyes sporting a farwawy look as she shot Fred a sad smile.

"Well good things come to those who wait, Angie" Fred said with a grin.

The chaser chuckled lightly before giving George a smile.

"I'm sure they do"

"So...when you lot getting started?" Lee asked with interest.

"But now we just need to figure out the funding" George said with a frown.

Angelina nodded in understanding "What about asking Gringotts for a loan?" She suggested "Don't they help starr ups"

"Yeah bit then we'll have to it all back" Fred said with a pout.

"That's what a loan is you idiot" Angelina deadpanned

Fred blushed, his ears reddening as hr awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Well we can't do anything until we test our products first" George added

"But are they safe?" Angelina asked, her brow was quirked as she eyed the twins with suspicion.

They both shifted awkwardly under her gaze; George glanced away in an attempt to avoid her gaze whilst Fred turned to his hands to do the same.

"No one's died so far" Fred muttered quietly.

The girl double blinked "What...you've already tested them?!" Angelina exclaimed.

Fred chuckled awkwardly "Well...er...yeah?"

The dark skinned girl released a long drawn out sigh.

"Your not mad at us, are you, Ange?" George asked with a pout. His eyes were wide, pouring all innocence into his orbs as he stared at the girl. She sighed, her expression stern, void of any emotion…

"Course not" She said with a soft smile "How can I stay mad at those faces?" She asked before glancing towards a grinning Fred

 **XOXO**

Fred groaned in annoyance as he glanced over the latest Herbology assignment. Theory flew way over his head and the practical work was even worse- not only did his plants always die but whatever he did never worked.

It didn't help that George was better at the subject than he was, even with his twins assisstance, Fred was still left with a giant 'T' grade.

With a huff he stuffed his assignments into the bottom of his bag, if he couldn't see it then ot wasn't there...and if it wasn't there then it didn't matter.

He carried on walking, content to meet with George, Lee and Emily for latest study session. Maybe the Hufflepuff would be able to offer some tips on how to make sure his Screechsnaps actually survived long enough to be graded. Or better yet, survived at all.

"Oh...hey...Fred"

He turned his brows furrowed before a small smile crossed his face at the sight of Celeste Malfoy stood before him. She shifted awkwardly, dressed in the royal blue Ravenclaw quidditch robes and broom in hand.

"Hey, things good?" Fred asked as he lazily stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Celeste nodded "I just finished practice but I'm not ready to...er go back in…" She trailed off as she glanced towards her broom with a small smile.

"You wanna go for a fly 'round?" Fred asked with a grin.

The blonde double blinked, she averted her gaze as she dragged her bottom lip between her teeth. Fred deflated, his stomach lurching as he feared the blonde would decline.

"Alright"

He grinned and instantly fell into step beside her.

That's how they ended up almost forty feet in the air. The cold air bothering neither of them as they twirled around each other in the sky

"Your motion sickness...it's gotten better" Celeste called out. She was a few yards ahead, her hair flying about her face and covering her eyes.

He noticed her grimace and reached for the ribbon tying his own quidditch robes together and yanked it out. His robes fell open, billowing in the wind as he gripped the scarlet ribbon in his fingers.

"Can I…?" he held the ribbon in his hands, her gaze following before slowly nodding.

Fred reached over and smoothed out her pale blonde locks. He parted the top of her hair at the crown whilst the bottom fell free, he tied the ribbon around the parted hair into a ponytail on the side of her hair and secured it with the ribbon.

"Eureka!" Fred declared as he sat back on his broom and admired his handiwork.

Celeste frowned at the saying "Eur...eka?" She asked with confusion "What in Merlin's name is that?"

He shrugged "Just heard Lee say it once and thought it was cool"

She smiled before gingerly stroked her fingers against her new hairstyle.

"How do I look?" Celeste asked.

"Cold?" He said.

She giggled before shoving him in the arm. She glanced over her shoulder before swooping down to the ground and with liquid grace dismounted her broom.

He followed behind her and jumped off his own broom and chucked it into the shed with the others.

"Thank you" Celeste whispered, her tone was light as she spoke. Her silver eyes in the darkness of the night seemed to shine like stars and her pale skin was bathed in a ethereal glow.

Fred reddened as his thoughts trailed away to Celeste eyes. They were always so pretty to look at and so expressive.

"What for?" Fred asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. He didn't remember doing anything special.

Celeste cracked a small smile, her fingers absently playing with the strange keys strapped to her belt.

"Just staying with me and everything...I know I can be...well...cold sometimes" she said wryly. She paused to turn away from him.

"No." Fred took a hold of her hand, his fingers gently entwined with her own. Celeste's cheeks reddened as she glanced down at their entwined hands, yet she made no motion to move away "You're different...you're not like that" He told her sternly

Celestes eyes followed his own, she met his gaze full on and searched his own eyes and was surprised to find the certainty there.

"How are you so sure, you don't even know me...you don't even know yourself" She snapped.

"True" Fred answered with a nod "I know _me_ well enough...just not the person I used to be" He paused for a moment to look at her, her gaze softened somewhat.

"Natsu, isn't all I am, Celeste...but that doesn't mean he isn't a part of me...even if I can't remember all of it

"I...I think...I think I understand" She muttered. "You still are you..."

He chuckled before entwining his fingers with her own. They were slender, soft and warm to touch.

"See…" He smiled as he brought their joint hands up to their line of sight "No coldness here"

She smiled "Fred, I-"

AWHOO!

The loud howl broke through the night air, Celeste gripping Fred's hands tight whilst he pushed her behind him. His eyes wide as they darted frantically as if searching for a threat.

"We should go- the..er curfew" Celeste muttered.

Fred nodded absently however the howl broke out a second time- though more louder. He didn't know he was moving until they were almost a foot inside the forest, Celeste by his side as they peered in the dark expanse.

Fred suddenly felt a cold chill ran down his spine, his breath coming out in steamy white puffs as the temperature dropped from chilly to freezing.

His eyes glazed over as he was pulled from reality. Images...faces of those he couldn't place flashed before him like in his dreams...

 _It was a forest...dark. Gloomy and tall trees loomed over him menacingly but the child pushed his fears aside as he continued his search._

" _Dad!" His voice alien to his ears, the voice of a small child echoed through the deserted forest. "Dad where where are you!"_

 _He ran forward his scarf billowing behind him with every step._

" _IGNEEL!" his voice cracked as the tears fell. He was alone..._

 _..."It's lisanna…" A tall silver haired teenage girl said. Her voice cracked as tears rolled down her face and her bangs covered her eyes._

" _Where is she?" A voice asked. It was gruff different to his own but he knew it belonged to him- or at least the person he had once been._

 _Next to her a burly teenaged boy stood, his hair short and spiked and yet he couldn't look up as his shoulders shook with emotion_

" _She's dead"_

 _He was falling...falling through darkness his arms useless behind him as he fell through nothingness._

 _The abyss-_

" _Fred.." A whisper...it echoed around him in the darkness. The voice familiar- yet one he couldn't quite place._

" _Fred!" This time louder as it echoed - his eyes shot open._

" _NATSU!"_

"Fred!"

He darted upright, his eyes wide amd frantic as they sought to find the voice...the voice from the darkness. Sat on her knees beside him was Celeste, her eyes puffy and tibed red and her wand gripped tight between her fingers.

"W...what happened?"

Celeste cleared her throat, clutching her robes tighter against her frame.

"The dementors"

He felt a shiver ran down his spine "The things from the train"

Celeste nodded "They stopped bothering us and flew off somewhere else" Celeste muttered "I...saw a bright light but I...I didn't want to leave you"

He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as he slowly stood and offered a hand to Celeste to help her up.

"Where do you think they've gone?" quietly.

He shrugged "I'm just glad they're gone"

"Me too"

She didn't move her hand from his and he didn't mind at all.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Fred-centric chapter so fudge yeah!**

 **Lol I never expected to get this done so quick but I had a really in depth conversation with my brother about Harry Potter and that motivated me to finish this before the deadline. Lol.**

 **Fairylove1501: Ah...if I tell it will ruin the suspense and you'll find out soon enough.**

 **Guest: We'll find out who Lucy met last chapter soon, and as for her meeting Harry that will happen soon enough too. Real soon.**

 **Krystal: Sadly that guy was not Harry. He was busy doing other things lol. And I'm so glad you hold this fic in high regard.**

 **Tejerina: Maybe that guy was Sirius Black...but oh boy it would be hilarious if Lucy met him while drunk.**

 **Sherlock Harry Winchester: I know, poor Fred. But things will get better for him.**

 **ScarletMidnight19: I actually considered both options. Fred in one draft was going to crash the party with George and Lee, leaving Angelina to go after them. But I wanted Lucy to have her drunken adventure. Lol**

 **Abyss Trivia:**

 **This was originally a Lucy-centric chapter and featured Lucy's reliving the news of her mother's death during the dementor attack.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and continue letting me know what you think.**

 **Heavensfairy.**


	44. Chapter 435

**Abyss Christmas Special!**

* * *

Lucy allowed her arms to stretch high above her head, the hem of her obscenely bright Christmas sweater courtesy of Cana rode up slightly and revealed the taut skin of her stomach before slowly falling back down.

"That was a nice view" The brunette commented with a smirk.

Lucy blushed before grabbing the cushion from behind her and tossing it at her. To her annoyance the brunette dodged the flying object with a wide almost dog like grin.

"You have to try better than that, cousin" Cana teased.

"Erghh don't remind me" Lucy muttered with a shake of her head.

Cana smirk only widened as she sprawled herself out on the large couch in the Gryffindor common room. With mist of the students having gone home for the holidays it meant sneaking into the other common room rather easy.

"You love me really, Lu" Cana chortled, she trailed off as the door to the Gryffindor common room opened.

"The two of you should be making use of your spare time" Angelina announced as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. She turned to Lucy and Cana with a smile and sat herself on the vacant footstool closest to Lucy.

"Aww, Ange we have, we've even finished our charms essay" A second voice whined.

"Yeah, and prank a few Slytherins too"

She smiled at the familiar voice and tilted her head to see the twins- Fred and George stood behind her rocking chair.

"Alright, Cel?" Fred asked with a grin.

Lucy smiled up in response, she reached up and wrapped slender fingers around the collar of his sweater. Understanding what she wanted, Fred's grin grew as he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips softly against her own.

Lucy smiled against the kiss, since kissing Fred was something she'd never tire from-

"You two are disgusting" Lee groaned good naturedly. The Gryffindor smiled once he spotted Cana sprawled across the couches and instantly sat beside her.

"'Ello handsome" Cana cooed with a half lidded gaze.

"Hello my beautiful slytherin queen of darkness" Lee said with a lopsided grin.

Cana snorted in response, her head tilted back with her own throaty chuckle which did things to Lee's insides.

"Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot"

Lee grinned back as he cupped her cheek gently however not liking his slow movements Cana grabbed him by the hem of his jumper and pulled him down to her in a passionate kiss.

"Now that is disgusting" George said with a grin before he was smacked in the arm by Angelina.

 **XOXO**

Lucy shook her head as she took yet another step back away from the black lake. It had completely frozen over in the winter and was now being used as a makeshift ice rink for those brave enough to venture out onto it.

"C'mon, cel!" Fred shouted with a loud chuckle.

Currently skating around were the twins- George spinning Angelina about whilst she fired a great number of insults at him. Hermione, Luna and Ginny were eagle spread on the snow making odd angle shapes whilst Draco and Daphne slowly skated around the lakes edge.

Though the latter stayed close enough to the edge and away from the group. The two were relatively silent until Harry and Ron pelted them with snowballs- much to Draco's annoyance.

"Get back here, Potter!" Draco shouted before creating a snowball of his own, he glanced over his shoulder towards Daphne and the brunette already had two snowballs of her own.

"You better watch out, Weasley, I have a good arm!" Daphne explained as she threw her own snowball.

Ron chortled back before dodging the first onslaught of snowballs "Missed me- ooof!" He shouted as one of Daphne's snowballs hit him square in the face. The young redhead fell to the ground whilst the two Slytherin's- and Harry chortled with laughter.

"Don't you trust me, Cel?" Fred asked with a pout.

Lucy blushed before slowly nodding, she tentatively took a step forward and onto the ice allowing Fred to take both her hands into his own.

She wobbled slightly and stumbled forwards causing her head to bump into the junction where his shoulder and neck met.

"You better not make me fall" Lucy whispered. Her lips tickled his ear and had the tips of Fred's ears reddening.

He grinned back, his hands moving down the length of her arms and to rest on her waist.

"I won't" He told her and slowly...slowly started to turn and allow them to spin.

"AHH LEE- NOT IN PUBLIC!" Cana squealed loudly.

"YOU TWO SERIOUSLY GET A ROOM!" Angelina screamed out before she and George burst into a fit of laughter.

Lucy giggled at her friends before taking Fred's hands in her own. Standing like this, so close was all that mattered and moments like this she felt like nothing could tear them apart..

"Kiss me" Lucy whispered.

Fred grinned back. He didn't need to be asked twice.

He slowly pulled away from his witch, a small grin on his face at the blush reddening her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Cel" Fred said with a grin.

Lucy smiled back before standing on her tiptoes to kiss Fred on the nose "Merry Christmas, Fred"

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	45. Glitter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with either fandom.**

* * *

The odd dream from earlier plagued her mind; ice skating...couples...and since when was she anyone's Slytherin queen of darkness. The images flooding her mind had Cana shaking her head with annoyance and as she sat up in her makeshift bed roll, she found herself staring up into her view of the night sky.

The full moon rose high above the clouds and its sliver of silver light shone down through the dark caves of Hogsmeade, which had become hers and Sirius' latest hiding spot. However with her uncle racing off back to the castle where her god-cousin resided, she was once again left alone.

She had heard stories of Harry, his parents and how much she would have loved him. It was obvious that Sirius cared for him, thought highly of him and well Cana liked the idea of having a little brother.

With her only solace being the tarot cards laid before her, Cana abeltly flicked through them. It gave her a sense of comfort to have some sort of comfort to know that her Inner Eye would be able to watch over her uncle if need be.

But that still didn't ease her worries- Sirius was treating her like a child. He'd left her behind when all she wanted to do was to help and a small part of the brunette worried that maybe her uncle didn't trust her...or worse, just thought of her as some charity case brat.

"Stupid mutt" Cana muttered with annoyance. Her fingers ghosted over the cards in her lap, each one sporting a different image.

There was one with the runic image for the Lupus constellation, the other with a large silver full moon and the last, the runic symbol for Sirius.

Her gaze softened as she stared down at the card. She couldn't just stay mad at him forever, even her Inner Eye was telling her so. But that didn't mean she was going to forgive him straight away.

A loud howl broke out through the night air causing Cana to stiffen. Magenta eyes darted back to the card with the clear symbol of Lupus, the wolf and as if on cue a second howl broke out and it was almost as pain filled as the last.

Her uncle was in trouble.

 **XOXO**

Lucy's heart hammered against her chest as the two walked back across the quidditch pitch, despite the dementors having been gone for some time she didn't dare remove her hand from Fred's, for the fear of a second attack weighed heavy on both their minds and neither of them knew how to defend themselves.

The blonde nervously glanced up at Gryffindor beside her wondering if and when he would comment on their position. They were closer than they had been before and surely he had to have noticed...unless he pitied her.

Such a thought brought a feeling of dread over her and it settled in the pit of her stomach as she worried that maybe the Gryffindor pitied her lack of courage, pitied her uselessness and pitied _her_.

She swallowed tightly as shaky fingers placed her wand into the inner pocket of her robes. If only she knew how to defend against dementors- images of Fred's eerily still form washed over her and tears filled her vision.

"Cel…?"

Lucy jumped slightly, her breath coming in shaky pants and her heart hammering in erratic beats.

Her legs gave way beneath her and suddenly Lucy was on her knees as she struggled to maintain her shaky breaths.

"Fr-red!" Lucy gasped in panic. Hot tears fell from her eyes, blurring her vision leaving salty residue in their wake. Het hands shook as they to grasp a hold of something steady and instantly Fred was holding her hands.

"I'm here" He cooed. His voice soothing as he rubbed in invisible circles into the back of her hands.

"It's alright, Cel" Fred whispered softly.

Lucy's body shook with silent sobs as she grabbed fistfulls of his sweater. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Fred gently holding her within his arms as she cried and Lucy holding onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry"

Her voice was a whisper in the cold night and had Fred whirling around in confusion. Gently, he cupped Lucy's chin with his forefinger and thumb smd tilted her face to meet his own.

Her eyes shone with her tears, and slowly he wiped them away with his thumb and allowed the digit to linger on the soft skin of her cheekbone.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Cel" Fred told her sternly. He glanced away, his own frustrations building before swallowing hard.

"It should...I should be the one apologizing" Fred grit out "I-I couldn't protect you...I-"

"You saw it didn't you?" Lucy asked softly. Her heart had slowed down some and she shifted, though still she was sitting on her knees.

"I.." He trailed off, his eyes averting her own sadly.

"You want to know what I saw...the memories that those _things_ showed me?" There was hint of bitterness as she spoke, however he didn't comment on it and slowly nodded.

"I saw the day my mother died" Lucy muttered with sadly "My mother from Earthland- "

"Layla Heartfilia" Fred said slowly.

Lucy perked up, brow raised as a glimmer of hope shot through her. Could he possibly?

"You remember?"

He nodded "I remember..the letters" Fred said. A small smile plagued his lips as memories washed over him. Flooding back like a giant wave as the images of a girl with bright red hair- scarlet even- raided an underwear drawer.

Lucy smiled at the memory "A part of me feels terrible for loving my new mother so much...I shouldn't deserve her"

"Shut it" Fred snapped. He grabbed her shoulders. His gaze stern as he stared into her eyes. "You deserve this chance, Cel"

"I…"

"No buts" Fred said with a shake of his head "Just trust me on this one, Cel"

She stared up at him, eyes wide and a blush overtook her as Fred only grinned back at her. His smile did things _strange_ things to her insides and the worst thing was that she loved every second of it.

"So" Fred said, his hand outstretched for her to take "To the kitchens for a midnight snack?"

She glanced to his hand and without a second thought placed her hand into his own. It was warm just like Natsu's always was and the familiarity of it all made her feel safe.

It was then that a cold rush of air ran over her, her breath started to come out in cold puffs as a feeling of dread, despair and utter uselessness fell over her.

Lucy collapsed to the ground in despair, her wide and unseeing as images flooded her. The death of her mother, her father's dismissal and seeing Fred motionless before her.

She could hear Fred's strained voice calling out to her, but her erratic heartbeat drummed loudly against her ribcage as the ugly cloaked beings swooped over the Quidditch pitch.

She screamed as they began surrounding Fred, her throat roar as she weakly tugged at his robes in effort to get him away from the creatures.

This couldn't happen again. She couldn't lose him.

There were at least four of them, cloaks billowing in the cold air they created, hole like mouths wide being the last thing Lucy saw before her vision went dark.

 **XOXO**

Cana ran as fast as she could, cards in hand as she raced towards the Hogwarts castle. The brunette didn't have time to marvel at the castle before her, the stories that Sirius and Celeste told her didn't compare to the building before her.

The loud howling only increased and Cana tried her best to suppress the shiver which racked down her spine. Beast magic wasn't uncommon back in Earthland, with the Strauss siblings all possessing a form of take over magic, Cana was familiar with the bare basics.

However werewolf transformation was substantially different, the inflicted victim had little control over their mind whilst the wolf reigned free. It sounded all to much like Elfman when he went into full beast mode the night he...well Cana didn't want to think about that.

The brunette stopped on her tracks once she came onto a large field. Tall hoops were placed on ends and rows of benches towers around the field and enclosed it in an almost cage like structure. Her eyes widened once she realised she was standing in the famed Quidditch pitch- the same pitch her uncle and his best friend had one many a victory and the same pitch which during the day would house breathtaking matches.

"NO FRED...PLEASE, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The shrill cry of despair filled her ears and Cana found herself glued to the floor as a feeling of dread slowly bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

A shiver racked down her spine as she glanced down to the edge of the pitch where the monstrous cloaked beings her uncle warned her about, began to circle around two innocent teenagers.

Her eyes watered as her mind was filled with the images of her dead mother, her scream and then silence.

" _You see'_ a voice cooed into her ear ' _t_

 _This is why your father left, Cana. He couldn't stand being around a waste of space like you."_

"No…" Cana whispered as tears filled her vision. Her uncle had warned her about these creatures, how they turned the worst of your memories, your fears against you and fed on them until as empty and soulless as they were.

Cana angrily wiped away her tears and stood her ground. The dementors sensing a new meal temporarily stopped harassing the two teens and began swooping towards her and the memories started to flood her.

But Cana was prepared.

She was going to save her uncle, the god cousin she'd never met and she was going to make her father proud.

"Happiest memory…" The brunette whispered. The mark begin her sweaters sleeve began to glow with jot white light and Cana smiled. The demonttos formed a ring around her all ready to feed-

"FAIRY GLITTER!"

The bright light shone out from cana like a beacon of hope as the memories of Sirius smiling at her, finding her father and seeing Hogwarts for herself fueled the sheer power of her spell.

The dementors shrieked with anger as they swooped hastily away from her light and Cana breathed a sigh of relief that they'd gone.

Instantly she ran down to the two- a boy and a girl.

The boy was holding the girl with a beatiful head of pale blonde hair against his chest, her head was dangerously lolled to one side and eyes squeezed shut and Cana worried about the possible extensive damage done to her.

The boy didn't look too good either, his skin pale and eyes wide and frantic as he gently attempted to rouse his friend...er girlfriend? Maybe they were a couple, if the boys protectiveness was anything to go by, or the way he held the blonde close to his chest.

But one thing for sure was that Cana recognised them from her strange dream. A vision maybe or dream of something that wouldn't be?

"You…" The boy's voice was thick as his eyes bore into her own. They were so wide and innocent and yet held tales of war and loss. He was swaying as if struggling to stay conscious himself through sheer will power alone. "You saved us" He gasped out before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull and he collapsed to the ground.

Cana gasped, she turned hoping to get help but sheer exhaustion had the darkness overtaking her too.

 **XOXO**

Lucy woke up to the disgruntled face of her brother staring down at her.

Apparently the thirteen year old didn't take to kindly to being the last to know that she almost had her soul sucked out by the monstrous beasts of Azkaban and had instantly owled their father about the incident.

The bed next to her was occupied by a sleeping brunette, a thick head of curly hair splayed about on the pillow like a dark halo. She'd recognised all the faces of those in her year, it was necessary to know your playing field and Lucy didn't know this player.

Lucy would have pegged the girl to be around her own age, but the dark circles underneath her eyes aged her. Whoever the girl was she looked to be in no good shape.

"-But why the Weasle twin?" Draco asked, his voice a low whisper as his eyes darted over to where a small group of Gryffindor's were gathered.

Fred's own sleeping form was surrounded by the likes of his twin, George, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan and the youngest Gryffindor chaser, Katie Bell.

Only a few cots down was the youngest Weasley boy, she knew from Draco's various musings that his name was Ron and whereas he was awake with blue eyes eyeing her with curiosity his two friends placed either side of him were only starting to rouse from their own sleep.

One was the bushy haired Granger girl- Lucy had seen her enough times in the library, and the other was the gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter. His obscenely green eyes stared blankly at his surroundings before he broke out into incessant rambling about a 'Sirius', 'rat' and 'innocence'. Merlin, she was starting to believe her brother that the boy wonder really _was_ insane.

Almost instantly the Granger girl joined in with the rambling, and despite Madam Pomfrey's insistence that they were sace continued to stress Blacks innocence.

"Bloody barmy Gryffindor's" Draco muttered with a dismissive wave.

"-it's the truth!" Harry insisted with frustration. His hands were clenched into fists by his sides and angry tears formed in his eyes. For a split second Lucy felt a pang of sympathy for the younger boy- until she remembered that he was wholeheartedly defending a criminal.

"I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone"

The habitants of the hospital wing turned to face Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster sported a twinkle in his eye as he glanced at the hospital wings inhabitants.

"They need rest, Albus" Madam Pomfrey argued as she stared in disbelief at the headmaster. "Surely this can-"

"I assure you, Poppy that I'll make it quaint" The professor said with a smile "Now would also be the best time to inform Mr and Miss Malfoy of their newfound predicament" He added as beady eyes focused onto the pair of pale haired siblings.

The matron nodded before flicking her wand to will all the hangings around the hospital cots close. Lucy glanced up in confusion as the healer along with Professor Snape walked into the enclosed space.

"I'm sure the both of you are aware of the current...circumstances" Professor Snape told them in his usual drawl.

"With Black?" Lucy asked with a quirked brow.

The Slytherin professor nodded "And the girl...the daughter of your late Uncle Regulus"

"So this...this girl is our cousin once removed?" Draco asked with a scowl "What does that have to do with us"

"Well Draco of you weren't interrupting I would have informed you" The professor sniped before releasing an exasperated sigh "With the combined efforts of your father's copious amounts of... _influence_ and your mother's insistence the girl is now under the Malfoy family care"

"Where is this girl then?" Draco asked impatiently.

The potions master gave a dismissive gesture to the cot next to Lucy's.

The blonde allowed her gaze to drift to the brunette's sleeping form; her high cheekbones and pert heart shaped face, all aristocratic features if the most ancient and noble house Black.

The thought of having a cousin was exciting, her mother for certain would love the idea of another young lady to doll up, and a union of any other noble pure blooded house with one as old as the Black's would be very desirable-

"Cana Black" The professor said curtly "Will be your family's charge until further notice"

Ah. Now that was unexpected.

 **XOXO**

News of Sirius Black's second escape spread like wildfire; Lucy didn't miss the look of disgust on Professor Snape's face after all her brothers Godfather was always one to let his disappointment show.

Both Lucy, Cana and Fred were dismissed from the hospital wing shortly after, however Cana was carted off by Professor Mcgonagall which left Lucy mulling over the newfound events.

"I heard she was kidnapped by Sirius Black" Marietta said with a hushed whisper.

"Er...what?" Lucy asked with a quirked brow.

Marietta sighed, she glanced around the library before leaning in closer towards Lucy, her voice low and quiet.

"Your cousin…" Marietta whispered "Was kidnapped by Sirius Black, it's why she was hidden- she was a _hostage_ "

Lucy was never one to encourage rumours, she was more of a facts first kind of witch.

"How are you certain?" Lucy asked slowly.

"I've heard" Marietta said with a shrug "But I think that Minister Fudge will want her questioned...I've heard that's why Mcgonagall rushed her off after you two were…"

Lucy paled, memories of the dementors washing over her and turned back to her charms textbook.

"We don't know that" Lucy said. Besides with her father's influence in the ministry that was unlikely to happen. Despite Cana being the niece of an escaped convict she was still the member of one of the oldest pure blooded houses in britain.

As an heiress she was a lot more valuable than Sirius Black himself and there was no doubt in Lucy's mind that her father knew this.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I love writing from Cana's perspective and though the Fairy Glitter isn't a patronus charm itself, the spell revolves around protecting others.**

 **Hey I don't know how Earthland and HP verse magic work in relation to each other but there has to be some ways where the two can interlap. I.e. fairy glitter being used as a pseudo patronus charm. But don't fear, Cana will learn the charm along with the others and get her own soul guardian.**


	46. Chance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It had been a three days since their discharge from the hospital wing and still Cana was pale, her skin waxy and magenta eyes dull as they stared at the textbook in front of her with disinterest. She was much quieter than usual...well Lucy had nothing to compare to apart from her Earthland memories and the boisterous heavy drinking brunette bared little to no resemblance to the girl sitting next to her now.

Previously she'd never entertained the notion of having any other family, images of her deranged aunt Bella in Azkaban with blackened pointed fingers and sharpened teeth flashed through her mind. She'd long since accepted that her ony relatives were on the path of madness...until she met Cana.

"Your housemates aren't causing...they aren't making things difficult?"

It was a hefty guess but Lucy mused that maybe bullying was the reason for her cousins silence. But she knew from forehand experience that Slytherin looked after their own...they had everything to gain from powerful friendships after all.

Cana shook her head lightly "Just um...tired I guess" She grumbled out lamely.

The brunette's posture was all off, her shoulders slumped in an unladylike way her mother was sure to disapprove of. But Lucy was sure once the term came to a close and they were allowed home, her mother would instill some much overdue debutante lessons into her cousin.

"Anyone else giving you trouble?" Lucy asked quietly.

Cana quirked a brow, her lips turning at the corners to form a small smile.

"I'm a big girl, Cel...I can take anything"

Lucy flushed at the lecherous comment, her eyes widening before she quickly averted her gaze to her _History of Magic_ essay which had suddenly become very interesting. She could still feel the heat in her cheeks as she turned to face her cousin, the latter sporting a pensive look as she absently turned her quill between nimble fingers.

Sensing her cousin watching her with curiosity, Cana stopped. Her fingers too mimicking the action as the quill dropped from her fingers and magenta hues met silver.

"I'm serious, Cel" Cana said, her voice stern and eyes heavy "I am fine"

Lucy wanted to argue with her cousin, to protest that there was no way that she could possibly be _fine._ Not after everything she'd been through.

"You can talk to me...were family"

Cana laughed...the sound was bitter and had Lucy flinching.

"Family, huh?" Cana asked with a quirked brow "Fuck family"

"Cana-"

"No" Cana hissed as she hastily stood. Angry tears filled her vision and she messily wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Time and fucking time again I've been tossed aside by so called family" Cana spat.

"Just when I think that everything is okay and that….that I've found something good- he just fucking leaves"

"Who... _Sirius Black_?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"Sirius...my dad- you're probably next" Cana snapped sadly. "I never have been good enough for anyone...not Earthland not here"

The brunette gave a choked sob before falling to the ground.

Hot angry tears falling from her eyes as she shook uncontrollably. Silently Lucy drew the brunette in her arms, She knew what it was like to feel like she didn't even matter to her own family...like she could so easily be tossed aside without a second glance.

"Fuck them" Lucy whispered. She heard a wet laugh sound from her cousin, the brunettes shoulders shaking with mirth before wiping at her own tears.

"Mind your language, Cel this is a library" Cana said with a dry chuckle.

Lucy chuckled "You shouldn't have to seek anyone's approval...not mine...your father's or Sirius Black"

Cana sniffed, her sobs mow subsided and tears drying against her cheeks. The two teenage witches sat in silence, holding onto the other with red rimmed eyes and thoughts of sorrow. A bittersweet smile plagued Cana's lips as she thought back to a similar time but a different world where the two had been as close.

"Really takes you back, huh" Cana muttered.

Lucy smiled as her thoughts flashed to trials. She'd volunteered to become Cana's partner then, and the two of them had made a good team.

"The S-Class trials" She said with an airy chuckle.

"You and I...we made the best bloody team" Cana said with a wide grin.

Lucy nodded in agreement "Yeah, we did"

"Celeste…"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

 **XOXO**

Cana had only been in the school for a matter of days but already she had deciphered a social hierarchy. The four houses which made up the school held a strange rivalry with one another and those...the outsiders of the houses ran around like pests seeking the approval of those with the higher status.

Cana was subject to this. Celeste- or Lucy had explained on many the occasion the importance of blood and house status. As an heiress of House Black, Cana was subject to many a suitor. An alliance between two powerful houses was beneficial.

It was strange. One day she was Cana; the girl living in hiding with a fugitive and next she was Cana Black, Pure blooded witch, Slytherin and heiress to the oldest pure blooded wizarding families in Britain.

"Hey Black!"

She turned to see a boy around her own age, his face sporting numerous acne Scars and sweaty sandy blonde hair framing his face in messy curls. From his scarlet and gold robes Cana mused that he was a Gryffindor.

Many of her own housemates had warned her away from the opposing house and now the brunette was starting to see why.

"You called?" Cana asked, her voice laced with boredom as she folded her arms over her chest. To her annoyance the boy's gaze followed the action, and lingered on her chest for far longer than she would've liked.

She made her displeasure obvious- _very_ obvious. Her features contorted to a scowl as her mind calculated many ways, some even painful of making the new boys eyes keep away from straying in places they shouldn't.

"I wonder if the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree"

"s'cuse me?" Cana asked incredulously.

The boy smirked, he took a step forward causing Cana to take a step back.

"For a crazy chick you're really fit"

"And you are a fucking git" Cana hissed before hastily turning on her heel. She only made it a couple of steps before she felt a tug on her wrist and she turned in annoyance to see the Gryffindor grinning back at her.

"Let go of me" Cana snapped.

The boy smirked, his grip only tightening as he tugged Cana closer towards him. His breath was rancid against her skin and with the hallways deserted she was alone.

Her options were limited, reaching for her cards to escape was near impossible. Her hands were tied.

Her only option was physical combat, it was something she was accustomed to back on Earthland with the infamous Fairy Tail brawls.

But this was Earth.

Earth Cana was slender and lithe, her body lacking the muscle her Earthland body once possessed. Her new body was small and any type of physical combat without prior training seemed to suggest an injury on her part if anything.

But that was a risk she was willing to take.

With a sowl Cana yanked Turner by his scarlet tie , swiftly bringing him down to her level and delivered a punch straight to his jaw. The force of the hit had him stumbling into the nearby wall.

"Oi Turner, get off the girl- oh...um...that's a rather nice swing"

Cana snapped her neck round at the sound of the new voice. He was a taller boy with dark skin and warm brown eyes, despite his grin giving him the least threatening of appearance.

"You...you're insane!" Turner choked out before staggering away looking akin to a dog with a tail between their hind legs.

"Now here I was thinking I was saving a damsel in distress" The boy commented with a grin.

Cana smirked in response, her gaze lingered over the boys tall frame, lips split into a grin displaying pearly white teeth. He was different from the guys from Earthland, not as built but Cana knew an attractive guy when she saw one and that's why Cana flashed a smile of her own whilst tossing her dark brown curls over her shoulder.

"Cana, the damsel who isn't in distress"

The boy quirked a brow in response before releasing a chuckle which did such lovely things to Cana's insides.

"Lee, the hero who never saved" He said with a long drawn out sigh.

"You never know, Lee, you might have another opportunity to swoop in and save me" Cana purred, blinking slowly as she stared up into his dark brown hues.

Lee shook his head with a light chuckle "I'll hold you to that"

 **XOXO**

"Snuffles?" Cana asked incredulously.

She frowned as her fingers ghosted over the folded parchment which supposedly houses the letter from her Uncle Sirius- Snuffles a Harry hd so eloquently addressed him. Cana wasn't sure of what to think of the boy, he was smaller than she imagined, the photos she'd seen of his father James showed a tall man with a lean frame. This boy was much smaller, with obscenely green eyes and a messy of mop of dark hair framing his small face.

He was nice enough, however Cana mused that him taking so long to seek her out was something to do with the emerald green robes she was currently sporting. The brunette cared little for the house hierarchy the school possessed- people were just people, and maybe such a mentality had something to do with the years of family mentality installed into her during her previous life as a mage, or maybe she was just a chill young witch.

Cana hoped that it was a bit of both.

But the the rivalry was dangerous. She'd seen what bitterness could evolve from what was seen to be a bit of harmless rivalry, Phantom Lord was a prime example of that. Whereas the young Slytherin students did not possess nearly as much magical power as a guild of Phantom Lord mages, it possessed students- wizards and witches alike with similar drive, elitist mentality and a very strong disliking for their scarlet and gold clad rivals.

"Yeah" Harry answered with a nod "He said to give this to you"

Cana resisted the urge to scoff there and then, part of her wanted to rip the letter up there and then. To get rid of it forever along with any reminder of both her father and uncle. She'd long accepted the Malfoy's invitation for housing days ago, and though they were family a part of her was doing it to spite Sirius. He spoke of both the Malfoy matriarch and patriarch with such disdain, accepting an invitation to their home was almost a massive slap in the face to the man- Merlin becoming a Slytherin was like a double slap to the face.

Though a massive part of her wanted to continue down this petty path of revenge towards her uncle and father, another, a smaller part was screaming to stop. To forgive and just let things go back to the way they once were. That part was curious as to why Harry held an admiration to Sirius, a sheer devotion to prove his innocence when the man had done very little for the boy.

Those obscenely green eyes...too expressive for their own good were filled sheer admiration...with love...it was just too difficult to ignore.

Cana cleared her throat, her jaw tightening and shoulders so tense that they started to ache from the tension. Every defiant fiber in her body screamed to resist; but her resolve was cracking.

Green had always been her favorite colour.

"Fine" Cana said with a sigh, her hand covering her eyes to avoid the shame of looking into wide emerald green hues "But I'm not promising anything"

"You could give him a chance" Harry suggested.

Cana scoffed this time "For what- so he can leave me again?"

Harry glanced away sheepishly, his eyes downcast

"He's your family, Cana"

"I…"

"You don't want to be disappointed, I get it" Harry snapped "But he's your real family and he cares about you it's selfish of you to ignore him when I…"

Cana nodded, she knew Harry didn't have to finish the sentence. It was selfish of her to turn a blind eye on Sirius when he had no one who even gave a damn about him. It was probably why he was so passionate about helping the old man, he was the first person to truly care and he was latching onto him. Cana smiled softly at that, despite the differences she had with Harry Potter, the two were truly similar.

Both just wanted someone who truly cared.

"You er...you wanna help me read this?" Cana asked with a half shrug.

The younger boy quirked a brow "What, can't read it yourself?"

Cana snorted, a slight chuckle escaping her lips whilst Harry's emerald green eyes were alight with mirth.

"You little cretin, I was going for a tender moment!" Cana exclaimed with a huff. Even she couldn't hide her smile, not as if she wanted to anyway, it was probably about time for her to start making some friends of her own.

She fell into step beside the younger boy, her fingers ghosting over the letter once more.

Yes. Maybe she would give Sirius a chance.

* * *

 **A/N time:**

 **A mostly Cana-centric chapter for all you Cana lovers out there!**

 **Oh dear it appears that I've started shipping more people together.**

 **I may rip apart cannon ships, and again I may not.**

 **However if that is something which you have strong opinions about (agree/disagree) don't be afraid to either PM or leave a comment in the review section as this is something I've been thinking of since I started planning this fic.**

 **Sweets and Tarts: Aww thank you, I'm so glad that you're enjoyment the fic. Ever since Tenrou Lucy X Cana has become my favorite brotIp. So I thought 'why not make them related'**

 **Sherlock Harry Winchester: Yep, Lucy knows Cana she was just shook that they were related and all.**

 **Krystal: I mean I would like Fred and Celeste to be a couple. I feel like I've gone past the point of shipping them with other people.**

 **ABYSS TRIVIA:**

 **\- Originally this chapter was going to have a POV from Harry and his thoughts on Cana, but that was swapped for Cana and her thoughts on both Sirius and Harry.**

 **\- Cana was originally going to be a Gryffindor but I wanted the fairies to unite the houses in later chapters so now there's at least one fairy in each house. Fred (Natsu), Angelina (Erza) in Gryffindor. Celeste (Lucy) in Ravenclaw. Emily (Levy) in Hufflepuff and now Cana in Slytherin.**

 **\- This chapter was inspired by the thought of Cana's favourite colour being green. I mean I have no idea what it really is, I just thought it would be cool a she wore a green shirt in the anime once.**


	47. Calm

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Both Harry Potter and Fairy Tail are owned by Rowling-Sensei and Mashima-Sensei respectively.**

* * *

The warm summer air was thick, humid and just downright dreadful.

Lucy came across an old saying from the _Wizarding Wireless_ stating that the one thing that every British born person had in common was that they loved to complain about the weather.

The blonde had never before been so inclined to believe a person whole heartedly, for the teenage witch was one of the many who complained rain or shine, hot or cold.

And today was one of those days.

With the summer weather the country was plagued by the pesy winged insects called mosquitoes which in Lucy's opinion were far worse than Doxy's. Whereas the latter left a rather large bite in their wake, mosquito bites itched and burned. It seemed out of all the manor's inhabitants Lucy had received the bites worse, Draco had fun pointing it out and mused it was due to all the sweets she ate. This resulted in her mother cutting down the amount of treats in the household.

However this didn't stop Cana smuggling them in.

The brunette was an odd change to the manor's dynamics, though an accepted change all the less. Lucy found it rather nice...refreshing even to have a fellow Earthland native with her in a world where she often found herself so lost. Cana was like the older, however albeit wild sister Lucy never knew she needed. When Lucy was wound up, Cana was there to remind her of fun, to remind her that despite this whole reincarnation business, she was still a teenage girl.

They gossiped, they giggled and somehow the brunette managed to sneak in a bottle of Mead. Though Lucy wondered if it had anything to do with the mysterious disappearance of the bottle belonging to Mr Crabbe.

On this particular hot day, Lucy found herself sitting in on one of Cana's many history lessons. Like many children belonging to traditional pure blood families, pride was everything. It was shown through the way they walked, talked, and family knowledge. Thanks to her upbringing as an heiress back in the Heartfilia mansion, Lucy was fully accustomed to workings of aristocratic society.

However Cana needed a little work.

The brunette was exact opposite of the epitome of aristocracy, despite being born into the House Black the only traits she seemed to retain was their lack of regard for following rules. It wasn't that Lucy didn't like her cousins lack of care for pureblood society...no she admired it.

To openly disregard the world she was thrust into was like a big middle finger pointed right into the _Sacred 28._ Cana had a passion- a fire which burned to brightly inside her that it had come to a rather large shock to Lucy that her cousin wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

The fact that she was a Slytherin seemed to be one of her more...redeeming qualities in Lucy's parents eyes and probably one of the reasons why Narcissa still made an effort to instil pureblood principles into her niece.

"And Cassiopeia?" Narcissa asked, her voice light and airy as she gently wiped the bead of sweat from her brow with a grimace "How many children did she have?"

Cana frowned, her brows furrowed as she glanced towards the list of names laid out before her.

"Er...Andromeda?"

Narcissa shook her head softly whilst Draco let out a loud chortle of laughter. Lucy suppressed her own smile before quickly nudging her brother in the side causing the younger blond to scowl in annoyance.

"Of house black- not greek legend" Narcissa pointed out as the corners of her lips lifted ever so slightly as if trying to resist a smile.

"Oh...which one's Cassiopeia again"

"She passed away with neither spouse or an heir" Draco pointed out, his smirk returning at Cana's look of confusion.

"Yes, Draco thats correct" Her mother cooed with a smile "Though I would rather you letting your cousin answer" Narcissa added with a slight edge to her voice.

It was rare for the Malfoy matriarch to ever raise her voice or lose her composure. Such an act was just regarded as ghastly and well unladylike. Her mother was just too grateful for that sort of display, she'd learned to perfect her mask to such a degree that even her story grey eyes were just as clouded as the skies on the rainiest of days and therefore unreadable.

"Sorry Mother" Draco muttered before shifting his attention back to his book.

"There's a lot of girls in the lime, aren't there?" Cana asked with fascination.

Lucy nodded "We're probably one of the few houses to have such female dominated line...it's probably why we have a reputation on having rather unpredictable emotional fluxes"

"Or simply just all bloody barmy" Draco stated with a wry grin.

Cana snorted, the action causing Narcissa to frown "That is a rather unfortunate side effect" Narcisa said with a slight smile "Imagine how you father must feel, four Black's under the same roof and three of them are females"

"Oh the horror" Cana said with a wide dog like grin.

"Ladies don't grin, Carina, we smile- but mostly with our eyes" Narcissa said and as if to prove her point flashed Cana a soft and very delicate smile of her own.

 **XOXO**

Ophelia wiped the small bead of sweat from her brow. It glisented against the back of her hand like the silver starlight of the night sky and if it didn't have a salty smell the young witch would've found it pretty.

Despite the summer heat the young girl let her dirty blonde curls trail down her back, they'd yet to reach the same length as her sisters which fell way past her waist however Ophelia was adamant she was catching up to Luna.

The sisters were lying side by side in the meadow bordering their quaint home and despite the blue sky sporting no clouds the Lovegood siblings were admiring its beauty regardless. It was the simple times wherein she got to spend time with her sister that Ophelia loved most.

With Luna being at Hogwarts during the term time, she often found herself spending more time with her Papa, helping him with odd jobs around the house and documenting his findings fr the Quibbler. Ophelia didn't mind it much, she loved spending time with her Papa for he was the one person who was always ready to show her the magic the world could bring.

But when she spent time with him she felt a pan of loss in her heart wishing that Luna was there too. It wa why she loved the school holidays, when Luna, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys returned. They were like a big odd family and Ophelia loved all of them, nor could she wait to join them at Hogwarts.

"I hope I'll be in the same house as you" Ophelia whispered. Her voice was small as she gently tugged at the blades of grass beneath her fingers- not strong enough to tug them from their haven of soil but just enough to feel the satisfaction of the grass between her delicate fingers.

"What if you get sorted into Gryffindor, then you'll be with Ginny" Luna pointed out.

Ophelia nodded "I like Ginny, but she isn't you" Ophelia muttered. The redheaded girl was just as good a sister to her as Luna was, albeit the former was much more outspoken and had a personality as fiery as her hair.

At times this was refreshing, such loud and rambunctious personality reminded her of the strange memories of the colourful faces of her past life.

"A lot of people aren't me" Luna said, her light and airy voice bringing Ophelia out from her thoughts.

Ophelia smiled back, her eyes bright as they regarded her elder sister's blue hues with awe.

"I wouldn't want a lot of sisters…" Ophelia muttered sheepishly "Just you is fine"

Luna nodded in thought, she placed her legs in the air, her toes pointed upwards as if she was trying to get them to touch the sky through sheer willpower alone.

"A Lot of things will be different once you come to Hogwarts, Ophelia" Luna said "But that's why it's so exciting"

"I'm not sure if I can deal with a lot of excitement" Ophelia said with worry.

"Well there's a lot of pudding, you can deal with that fine" Luna offered.

"What if I'm not in Ravenclaw like you, or Papa or…" She swallowed her voice thick "Or mama?"

Luna delicately placed her feet back to the ground, her own slender fingers wrapped around Ophelia's own.

"You aren't supposed to be like me or papa or mama.. your supposed to be like _you"_

"But I don't understand" Ophelia muttered sadly "Sometimes I don't even know who _I_ am"

Luna smiled "That's alright too because the best way journey is one the find yourself"

Her blue eyes widened, staring at her sister with undying curiosity. Luna always had a way of just _knowing_ , of _Seeing._ It was wonderful and yet frightening to the young girl, her sister had always been the one to take things as they happened, to accept the big changes since she knew what was incoming before it happened.

Change always scared Ophelia and a deep feeling formed in the bottom of her gut and she knew that a very big change was coming and that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

 **XOXO**

It was one of those rare days where Fred found himself at the mercy of the weather. The Weasley brood were laid sprawled out in the fields bordering their home in an attempt to escape the summer heat.

The five Weasleys were sat under a large willow tree which was providing their safety from the sun and Ron had brought the radio out. The latest Quidditch World cup match; Bulgaria against Romania was playing. Ron the most enthusiastic for Bulgaria to win was rooting for his team to reach the final.

However the radio had seen better days after being in their family since before even Charlie was in nappies and the thing the radio could play clearly was static.

"Merl... Krum he….inches…. the…..sn-"

Despite this both Ron and Ginny were sitting avidly next to the small device with expressions of pure excitement. "Eurgh Ron turn it up I can't hear" Ginny groaned out in annoyance..

Ron frowned in protest, he hit the radio once- twice but the only result was a large bout of static.

"I doubt hitting it will get any sort of positive result" Percy pointed out. The elder Weasley was perched with his back against the large tree, one leg crossed over the other as his gaze never once left his book.

"Why don't you do something bout it then" Ron snapped before shoving the radio into his brothers lap.

Fred chuckled at action, his youngest brother had the shortest fuse and Percy...well Percy had a way of pushing everyone's buttons.

"Ooh Perce I think you might have upset him" George cooed.

"We don't want that do we, Ronniekins?" Fred added, his grin widening as Ron's ears tinged red.

"Guys" Ginny sighed "You aren't helping"

"Thanks Ginny" Ron grumbled

Ginny smiled "Don't mention it...Ronniekins" her smile shifting to a wide grin at Ron's displeasure.

Both Fred and George erupted into fits of laughter and even Percy couldn't suppress the corners of his lips lifting. The elder weasley fiddled with the radio for a few more moments before the static subsided and the voice of the announced ran clear

"-And that's the end of the match! BULGARIA HAVE ADVANCED TO THE FINAL"

Ron grumbled out in annoyance "And I only missed half the bloody match"

"Lighten up, Ron" Ginny said with a smile "There's still the final"

"Guess so" Ron muttered before flicking the radio off.

With the heat already starting the cool down, the five siblings headed across the fields and back into their home. The smell shepards pie instantly filled Fred' nostrils and the light puffs of smoke leaving the kitchen left the tell all signs of their mum in action.

Their mum, a small plump woman in her early forties was found bustling about in the kitchen and despite its heat she didn't seem frazzled at all. At spotting her children walk back into their home, Molly gave a wide smile before quickly issuing out orders for the meal.

"Your father will be here soon" Molly said as she took the pie off the stove "Ginny, Ron set the table and Fred, George get the cutlery"

"What about me, mother?" Percy asked causing their mother to smile.

"Just make sure that the table gets set, darling"

Fred quickly feigned hurt "Your call yourself our mother!"

"And yet you don't trust us with a few forks" George added with a whine.

"Its because you lack conviction" Percy pointed out with a sniff

"Conviction...like getting arrested?" Fred asked with furrowed brows.

"No" Percy said with a scoff "conviction as if lack of morals or standards" The older boy added with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Well that doesn't seem too bad" George said with a shrug.

Their older brother shook his head before taking the stack of plates from his brother. He inspected them before placing them down, his face a map of confusion.

"That's odd...mother there's two extra plates"

"Two extra plates?" Fred and George asked in unison.

Beside Fred, Ron frowned in confusion, he glanced to Ginny and the latter gave a shrug.

"But there's only seven of us" Ron muttered before realisation clouded over his face.

"Bill and Charlie are coming home!" Ginny exclaimed. The youngest of the siblings placed the goblets in her hand down onto the table in a loud clatter just as the front door clicked open.

Instantly it was a race to get to the door- even Percy as sensible as he was, was battling it out to be the first to welcome their elder brother's home.

The three of them were stood at the door- Mr Weasley, Charlie and Bill. All wearing wide grins at the sight of their excited family.

"Someone's happy to see us" Charlie commented with a wry smile. Under his left arm was his trunk and under his right a mysterious box.

"Oh, Charlie what did you get me!" Ginny cried out in awe, the youngest shoving her way past both Percy and Ron to get to the elder brothers and despite her small stature she was surprisingly strong.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Bill asked with a quirked brow as he gestured to both himself and his father as they battled their way through the front door.

"You're more like chopped carrots" Fred said with a grin, one which matched his twins.

"Liver is way too exciting" George added before grimacing as Bill started ruffling his hair.

It had been too long since the entire Weasley brood was in the same place, just over a year and being with his family like this always brought feelings of utter happiness inside Fred. Yet with the happiness of being with his family, came the guilt that he was denying his old one.

He'd made it his mission to regain the lost friendship with Celeste, but what if he lost her...lost her to like the girl from his memories.

"So you can invite a friend too if you'd like"

Fred double blinked, blue hues glancing down to his plate which was piled with a rather nice looking slice of his mother's shepards pie. He glanced around at the table with curiosity noticing all eyes were on him.

"Boys?" Their father asked slowly.

George cast Fred a worried glance, it was look which housed many of their silent convertstations, and this one asking 'what's going on?'

"Err no, no one for us dad" George answered quickly before casting another wayward glance towards Fred's way "Lee's going away and Angie's spending the rest of the holidays with her cousin"

"Oh does that mean I can invite Luna and Ophelia to the match, Dad?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"Luna...and her sister?" Ron asked with a frown.

Ginny glared at her elder brother "Well you get to invite Harry _and_ Hermione, so it's only fair that I get to invite two friends too" Ginny pointed out with shrug.

"Dad's got tickets to the quidditch world cup final" George whispered at Fred's confused expression "He was asking if we wanted to invite anyone to come with us as he got four spare tickets"

"Oh" Fred muttered as he shuffled his food round his plate.

"We can figure it out" George whispered, his voice low enough for only Fred to hear "We always do"

Fred smiled "We do, don't we"

His smile was wry as he quietly turned back to his food, it was odd and almost as if his entire body was on autopilot. Fred tried to ignore the worried glance from his twin, he wasn't sure how they were going to sort this but one thing for certain, he knew that things needed to change soon.

 **XOXO**

"If I have to do another one of those god awful history lessons I'm gonna shit a brick!" Cana exclaimed before collapsing on to Lucy's bed with her limbs spread wide.

"Shit a brick?" Lucy asked as she mulled the words over in her head. Was that some kind of strange colloquialism among muggles?

Cana cracked an eye open "Huh...oh yeah you speak all fancy and stuff" Cana said with snort "Shitting a brick is an expression for um...freaking out or losing your shit"

Lucy wrinkled her nose in slight confusion. "Oh"

Cana groaned out, her dark brows furrowed as she pointed an accusatory finger at her cousin.

"You look like Aunt Narcissa when you do that nose wrinkle thing...it's like you're just judging my entire existence or something" Cana rambled out.

"I wasn't judging your _entire_ existence" Lucy said with a shake of her head "Just you affinty to expressions using the word 'shit' as a verb and not any other plausible words of the English dictionary"

Magenta hues rolled skyward before landing back on her cousin with a bored expression.

"You know I understood you..right up until the part about existence and then ya lost me"

Lucy giggled "Never mind" she muttered before climbing atop the best and sitting in a cross legged position against the headboard "I have news"

"Good or bad?" Cana asked, her voice slightly muffled from where her face was pressed against the pillows.

Lucy hummed in thought "All news is bad news, if it weren't it would be a fairy story"

"Tch don't get all _Ravenclaw_ on me...you sound like that blonde one" Cana scoffed

"I _am_ blonde" Lucy deadpanned, however she had an inkling that Cana was referring to a blonde blue eyed Ravenclaw who always seemed to be missing parts of her uniform - mostly her shoes.

"It's the _serious_ news" Lucy muttered. Her voice low to avoid being heard, despite being in her own home it wasn't exactly the best place to speak about private affairs.

"You mean…"

Lucy nodded "Amelia Bones has agreed to personally look in on Sirius case"

"Bloody hell!" Cana gasped as she shot into an upright position "That's amazing, that's the best bloody news ever, tha- wait there's a catch, isn't there?" Cana asked.

Lucy nodded solemnly "Sirius has to hand himself over to the authorities before the trial can take place or the Ministry wont see his case or the new evidence into account"

"But he wants to get away from Azkaban, not put back there...Merlin, Cel, you saw those disgusting things it's inhuman to put him back there!" She knew what the dementors were like. Facing them head one was the worst experiences off her life and that was only for a few minutes. She couldn't imagine facing them for ten years.

"I know, Cana" Lucy said sadly "But we're just going to have to play by their rules" She shook her head knowing that Cana wanted to argue. It was the nature of Fairy Tail to fight back, they never took anything lying down, nor did they abide by the rules set up by the government to tear innocent people down. But unlike Earthland Magic Council, The Ministry of Magic were smarter, sneakier and downright ruthless.

If they could label one man as a trautoris murder and have an entire community on a hunt against him, what else could they do? What else had they done and who was next to become the scapegoat of the ministry's fears against the dark?

"Write to Harry...if anyone can convince him it will be the two of you" Lucy said quietly.

"You sound like you've given this thought" Cana commented with a small smile.

Lucy nodded "Sirius, well he's a Black and I have some insight into how they think...and if he's anything like you then a little bit of family encouragement will go a long way"

A part of her knew it was horrid to use Harry and Cana as pawns to get Sirius to abide to the plan but the other part was convinced that it was necessary. Black's were known to be proud, and Sirius wasn't just going to walk into the Ministry like a pig to the slaughter house.

He wasn't that stupid.

But he was honourable, he would want to do the right thing to ensure that those be cared about were looked after...and that meant using Cana and Harry.

"Huh...guess you're right blondie" Cana muttered before collapsing back against the pillows and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Maybe this little plan of yours will work"

Lucy knew it wasn't the news Cana wanted to hear, but it was a step in the right direction all the same. Now if Sirius would just agree to Ministry's conditions then maybe he could get somewhere.

She nibbled her lip as she thought of the possible consequences her actions could take, she was meddling in affairs way above her power, went behind the backs of both her parents to aid a man they'd denounced.

There was no doubt that her father would be furious. The Ministry was his domain and yet she'd managed to slip in undetected and utilise the connections he'd created with the Diggory's to get results.

Of course she didn't have to worry about Cedric telling a sole, the boy was a Hufflepuff through and through he was loyal to the core and had not a bad bone in his body. If there was anyone Lucy could trust it was him.

But her parents weren't stupid.

Her mother would figure it out, her father would put the pieces together and Lucy feared the worst of what was to come when the time came.

"I didn't thank you did I?"

Cana's quiet voice easily pierced through Lucy's erratic thoughts and the blonde glanced at her cousin in confusion before tucking an errant strande of plae hair behind her ears as she shyly fiddled with her fingers.

The skin of her thumbs was already peeling from were she'd worried it so much and she knew her mother would scold her for letting her emotions get the better of her in such an obvious display.

"It's fine" Lucy muttered "You don't need to mention it"

"No...I do" Cana said sternly "Sirius told me about how he didn't exactly get along with your old man...going behind his back and helping us well that takes balls" Cana pursed her lips in thought "Big... _hairy_ balls"

Lucy double blinked, her cheeks colouring as she flashed Cana a smile.

"I guess it was pretty ballsy, right?" Lucy asked with a wry smile.

Cana grinned- it was the one Narcissa hated. The one which was all teeth and almost dog like.

"I'm just glad that someone is on our side"

Lucy nodded, her eyes downcast as she recalled the previous thoughts she once harboured about her cousin.

"I almost wasn't you know" Lucy muttered "For years I thought...I thought like everyone else"

Cama nodded sadly "But what did change your mind?"

Lucy shrugged "I thought of home...the second chances to people like Juvia, Gajeel and even Jellal, all it took was a bit of kindness to see the people they were and they were good people"

"Hm" Cana said with a nod "That's something"

Lucy smiled softly, silver hues watching as Cana relaxed back into the pillows with her arms spread wide. Though he brunette seemed lax about the situation, Lucy couldn't help but worry, things were going to change and they were going to change soon.

It was like a calm before the storm.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So originally Lucy was going to talk to Susan Bones directly about her aunt and Sirius' trial. However I felt like Lucy wouldn't have a reason knowing Susan even existed as she's too absorbed in her world but she knows enough about the 'important' people from the way Lucious is able to worm his way into higher positions of power. This is how she knew Amelia existed but not Susan.**

 **I'm just assuming that Amelia and Amos were both hufflepuff's and due to them both working in the ministry may be close enough that Cedric knows of her too. Combine that with his infatuation with Celeste and well she's got an opening to get any information she wants.**

 **I even contemplated Harry talking to Susan but in cannon it seems the only one close enough with her was Hermione. And though she is intelligent I don't think she knew Susan well enough to the point she knew where her relative worked. Now if I went with my original idea of Hermione being reborn Levy then things would be played out differently since I made Levy's new parents curse breakers.**

 **Also sorry about the cussing in this chapter. Cana and Ron...well Cana mostly have potty mouths.**

 **sable-rover: Well they don't all know each other yet, since some of the fairies are still scattered around Europe and others are yet to be introduced.**

 **Sherlock Harry Winchester: I'm glad you like kick-butt Cana**


	48. Trial

**I still own nothing. Both Fairy Tail and Harry Potter are owned by Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling retrospectively. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Narcissa's grey orbs watched with little reaction as her husband tossed _The Prophet_ aside as if it were the cause of his current problems. The block letters pressed across the front page read:

 **SIRIUS BLACK GRANTED TRIAL?** In bold lettering with picture of a much less crazed looking Sirius Black being escorted by a group of aurors. It had been years since she'd seen her cousin- Merlin it had been years since she'd seen anyone from the Black line. Judging from the photo in front of her plastered across the _Prophet_ it was easy to see the changes her cousin has obtained from being the young adolescent he once was to the crazed prisoner.

His skin looked less waxy and he even held himself in a less pitiful manner, in short Narcissa was surprised at the development.

The Malfoy matriarch ever present mask betrayed no emotion as she watched her husband pace in front of the drawing room fireplace like an animal ready to attack. Currently she was playing the gracious host to a number of her husbands associates, which included the Crabbes, Goyle and Severus.

"How could this have happened ?" Lucius asked, he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, and his usual calm demeanour screamed of irritation and annoyance.

She released a small sound from her throat, despite being the sole woman in the company of all men she often found all eyes sweep past her as if she was just another piece of furniture in her own home. The matriarch wasn't one to bring attention to herself in such a way, and yet she felt that to get her opinion heard on the current matter was needed.

Despite being a married woman she was technically the acting head of the Black estate due to her cousin being a convicted man. Due to Andromeda being disinherited and Regulus deceased, she wouldn't be surprised if she was asked to take seat the representative of House Black at the trial.

"It seems the Wizmegot has noticed the lack of trial during my...cousin's last conviction" Narcissa spoke. Her voice was slow and deliberate as if trying not to anger any of the temperamental men in the room.

Severus gave a low nod and yet said nothing, his distaste of the situation was just as obvious as his distaste for Sirius Black.

"The ministry must be trying to regain favour with the public" The potions master added "The fact that Black was not only able to escape but fake his death for three years only shows their own incompetence"

"But you know what this means, Severus?" Her husband asked with a hiss "Black isn't exactly one to keep his mouth shut and what's to stop him from opening his mouth about affairs which don't concern him"

"Black may be honourable but he's still a fool" Severus sneered

"I know my cousin, Lucious, he's family orientated even if he's disowned everything our house has stood for" Narissac added.

Something seemed to spark in her husband eyes. Previously blue orbs filled with worry were now a light with something else...Something much sinister.

"We remind him of our kindness of taking in his dear niece..I'm sure he'll feel inclined to return a favour" He commented, his lips turned to a smirk as his pacing ceased.

"I'm sure the ministry would love to _speak_ with her...given our current protection of the girl they haven't been given the chance...but that can easily change"

Narcissa managed a quick glance towards Severus. She knew the potions master held a disdain for her cousin, but surely auch feelings wouldn't spread to his relatives - especially not an innocent child.

"Would Black even be foolish enough to fall for the bait?" Severus asked, his obsidian eyes flickering over towards the Malfoy matriarch "If we overestimate him you lose not only our position but the girl too" The Slytherin warned.

Narcissa resisted the urge to release a sigh of relief. Her silver hues met Severus' dark eyes once more and sent him a silent blessing of thanks before her husband spoke once more.

"You're right Severus" Lucius grit out with a curt nod "We'll just have to rely on our influence"

Narcissa shifted, her thoughts lingered to her young cousin, the girl who she'd taken in as her own over the past few weeks. The girl was wild as Andromeda had been at that age, always going against the grain and yet protective.

She wasn't blind to the way her daughter had shut herself off, how quiet and withdrawn shed become. It was almost as if Celeste had become a shell of the feisty young girl she had once been. It pained Narcissa inside to see her own daughter become so lost, she'd mentioned it to her husband on occasion however he only dismissed it as misplaced worries.

Having Cana hear brought out the loving girl her daughter had once been.

"Narcissa, keep an eye on the girls" Lucious ordered curtly "I don't want either of them to get ideas"

She watched as her husband lead the last of his associates to the fire place, indicating her part in the conversation over. The matriarch excused herself out of the room with Severus following behind her- the two going unnoticed.

"It's reacting isn't it?" Narcissa asked, her voice was barely a whisper as her silver eyes watched Severus' arm (which was concealed) by his dark robes with scrutiny.

The potions master was silent as he slowly lifted the left sleeves of his robes. The slither of pale skin exposed was marred with the dark ink like symbol of the skeletal face with a serpent entwining the gruesome image.

Narcissa had seen enough of such a symbol through her youth- her own sister Bella had waved her mark with pride, her cousin Regulus with disdain and her husband weighted.

Her mouth instantly dried up as her eyes never left the mark. Never left the small slither of movement indicating that the dark lord was returning.

"Keep an eye on your daughter, Narcissa"

The matriarchs eyes flashed with curiosity before turning to meet Severus' gaze.

"She isn't...no not-" Narcissa begged, her thoughts running wild with images of her daughter being subjected to such a life.

"Not yet" Severus warned "But the company she keeps...will only generate questions...questions we cannot afford"

Narcissa quirked a brow, the only friends her daughter had spoke of were the Edgecombe girl, a half blood Chang and the Diggory's boy. As if sensing her thoughts, Severus shook his head, his lips a thin line.

The matriarch sighed, her daughter always had a fiery streak, an underlying determination to be different despite the upbringing forcing her to fit in. It was obvious the moment her daughter had written home, declaring herself a Ravenclaw and not the Slytherin which was expcedted.

Deep down, Narcissa was glad, she wanted the best for her children, for them to be happy. But like any mother would, she wanted them to be safe.

"Will you keep an eye on her...on them both, I couldn't bare it if Draco or Celeste...or even Cana got caught in this mess" Narcissa pleaded.

"It's a mess they cannot escape"

Narcissa had seen enough yet she didn't want to give up. They were children and the world was changing, she wasn't sure if she could get through it a second time unscathed.

"I'll die trying"

Unknown to the matriarch, her eldest child had heard the entire hushed conversation between the two.

Sat atop the staircase the blonde heiress felt a shiver run down her spine- she'd seen the mark etched onto her Uncle's arm, the dark magic radiating from it was enough her stomach churn and throat run dry. She'd never seen her mother- a woman always so refined and poised look so fearful...so _helpless_.

The blonde was certain that there was no way that she'd simply allow her mother to retain the burden on her own, Lucy was determined to do all she could to protect her family, to keep them safe from whatever darkness was coming their way.

She needed to be strong.

 **XOXO**

Lucy watched with wide eyes a group of stern aurors marched straight past her. It was barely possible to see the dark of hair representing her mother's cousin- Sirius Black tucked away behind the human wizard wall. She knew that protecting her family essentially meant all of its members, her mother and brother from her father's otherwise unhelpful influence and Sirius from being sent back to the darkness of Azkaban prison.

Keeping him away from that place would keep Cana safe and at least that was one person on her list who was out of harm's way. However that would all go to naught if her father's influence proved too powerful for justice to take its true course.

Among the members of the Wizmegot attending the trial were her father representing house Malfoy and a few of his associates. She silently hoped that things would work in his favour seeing as Amelia Bones was personally overseeing the trial rather than a lower level wizard who could easily be manipulated.

Both her parents were part of the jury- a fact which terrified Lucy to no end. Her father a representative of the Malfoy's and her mother the Black's. Just what was to happen if her father was able to use his influence over her mother?

Lucy knew that with Sirius detained as a criminal he held no legal rights over the Black estate despite being the house head, her mother was the acting house head which legally allowed her father access to the Black affairs involving all its members.

It was easy to recognise the features from the man's face from the face of Fred and George. They had the same eyes, gangly limbs and even walked almost uncanny.

"Hey- look it's Ron, Harry and Hermione" Cana whispered out in shock, her brows furrowed slightly "They must be witnesses"

Lucy watched as the younger students were ushered inside, loud shouts of "Mr Potter!" echoing around the hall as reporters and ministry officials alike attempted to swarm the students.

"There will be no further questions!"

The man's voice rang out firm and strong, he was a bald dark skinned wizard who possessed a dominant auror that even the most powerful of Earthland maged would've envied. He ignored all the others around them and hastily ushered the two inside. A part of her hoped that Fred would've been there too, but Lucy knew that was only wishful thinking.

"Are you sweating like a pig at a pot roast or is it just me?" Cana asked with a wry smile. The brunette's magenta hues drifted towards the large set of double doors, only mere inches away from her uncle and yet still separated.

Lucy flashed her cousin a small smile. "Have you consulted your cards?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

Cana gave a shallow dip of her chin, she pulled her dog eared tarot cards from the confines of her cleavage- an act which didn't go unnoticed by a few nosy onlookers.

"They're cloudy...hard to read and the outcome isn't clear" Cana muttered with annoyance.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, however her brother interrupted her with a loud scoff.

"Well stop thinking about it then- you're giving me a headache" Draco hissed with disdain. "I'm sure Black will be fine"

Cana quirked a brow "I was under the impression that you didn't give a shit about what happened to him" Cana retorted as she effortlessly shuffled the cards between her fingers.

Draco shrugged, his hands lazily stuffed in his pockets as he leaned against the wall.

"I don't"

"Then why-"

"I don't need a reason" Draco spat before quickly returning back to his previous position of glowering and muttering about 'he was a grown, almost of age and didn't need a babysitter'

Cana smirked while lucy smiled softly. Her brother always had difficulties displaying his emotions, she supposed it was partly to do with their upbringing and partly herself to blame.

In all her confusions, self doubts and anger she'd failed to be there for the one person who needed her most. Lucy always felt guilt run through her veins at never being a good enough of a sibling. But maybe...maybe that could change.

"Tch, you can hide all you want you little snake but I know you care" Cana chuckled.

Her brother merely lifted the corners of his lips in a ghost of a smile, his grey hues alight with mirth.

"Think whatever you want, you crazy woman" Draco scoffed, however the pink hue to his cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

Cana chuckled as she patted her cousin on the back "Anytime, little cousin"

Lucy merely watched the interaction with curious eyes, she'd never even thought of the opinions on anything.

A tall man with a scared face and kind amber eyes walked past, the reporters and even some of the aurors took obvious step away from the man as if being in his very presence would harm them. Lucy looked on the scene with sad eyes, the man- Professor Lupin was a good man and these people were judging him over something he couldn't change.

Ignoring the strange looks from those around her, the blonde walked over towards her (former) professor, the latter's expression quickly shifting from tired to a small smile.

"Hello Professor Lupin, I'm not sure if you remember me but-"

"Ah, Celeste- fifth year Ravenclaw" The older man said with a smile "And just Remus is fine, I'm no longer your Professor"

Lucy nodded sadly, she knew that her uncle had something to do with the Professor's employment termination and the girl couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry about that...if it's any consolation I thought you were the best Professor we ever had" She added with a smile.

The older man smiled warmly, and then in those moments he didn't look so worn out.

"Hey- I know you..you're moony!"

Both sets of eyes turned to face Cana, the brunette draping her arms across Lucy's shoulders as she introduced herself to the older man.

"It's alright if you don't know me- that's sure to change" Cana added with a dog like grin "I'm guessing you're a witness too"

The professor nodded "Try not to fret, Cana, justice will serve its true course" The older man said with a wry smile.

The witches nodded before a small auror loudly cleared his throat behind them.

"Um...Mr L-Lupin...I'm s-supposed to escort you inside"

The older man's expression turned somber, he turned back to the two teenage witches, his smile light and yet not quite reaching his amber eyes.

"Hopefully the next time we meet will be under better circumstances" He said before following the auror inside.

"He seemed nice" Cana commented with a smile.

Draco scoffed "If you like dogs that is" The boy retorted with a wry smirk.

Lucy scowled, her brows furrowed as she shook her head at her younger brother.

"Draco, that isn't nice...Mr Lupin is a good professor"

"True…" Draco admitted with a dismissive shrug, however a smirk started to form it's way onto his lips- one Lucy wasn't particularly fond of. "But he's still a mutt"

"-I'm on duty ma, I can't talk"

Lucy perked up at the familiar voice, eyes narrowing as she spotted a familiar head of brown hair. The woman was small with wide hips and large dragon skin boots which left a small thud in their wake every time the woman took a step.

However the woman blushed as she was talking to a woman almost identical to her in appearance, albeit the latter sported dark brown curls which looked eerily similar to Cana's own.

It was as the younger woman's hair flashed pink along with her cheeks that it all clicked into place.

"Tonks…?"

The woman turned, eyes wide as she stared at Lucy, Draco and then Cana in turn. Beside her the woman who Lucy assumed to be Tonk's mother gave a shy and watery smile as if on the verge of tears.

"Wotcher"

The woman- Tonks' mother continued to stare at the three of them as if they were faces she knew too well. It was eery, strange and yet Lucy couldn't find the strength to turn away. Nothing about this woman screamed 'danger' and so Lucy remained rooted to the spot, waiting for the woman to make a move.

"Miss Andromeda, we're ready for you now"

The woman turned, dark brown curls bouncing with life. As she faced her summoner.

"It seems that I'm needed" Andromeda muttered wistfully "Perhaps next time the three of us will meet on better terms", she flashed Lucy a smile before walking into the courtroom..

"Um...who was that?" Cana asked with a quirked brow "And who are you?"

Tonks blushed, her hair taking on the same rosy red hue as her cheeks before she held out a hand towards the brunette.

"Ny- Tonks at your service and that was my mother, Andromeda Tonks"

Cana frowned in response yet still took the hand offered to her.

"What your name's, Tonks _Tonks_?" Cana asked with a smirk "That's not weird it all"

"It's Nymphadora" Lucy said dismissively before turning to glare at the older witch "Which makes you my _cousin_ "

Cana gaped, jaw slack as she glanced between the two witches in a mixture of confusion and awe.

"So that makes me your...cousin once removed" Cana muttered, however it went unheard by the two witches

"Look…" Tonks started, her gaze sincere as she gently took Lucy's hands in her own "I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"You knew...the whole time?" Lucy whispered.

Tonks shook her head "I didn't find out until we started writing the letters...and I...argh" she ran a hand through her hair which was wildly changing colours...from pink to black and finally a turquoise blue. "I didn't want you to have any bad feelings towards me"

"Tch its a bit late now" Cana whispered with a hiss, her brows furrowed at her newfound cousin with distaste.

"Yeah.." Tonks muttered sheepishly.

"You should probably get back to whatever meaningless task they have set for you" Draco retorted with a scoff. The younger teen gestured to to where a group of young looking aurors were stood guard outside the trial room- all with stoic looking expressions as they prevented any reporters from stepping too close.

"Draco" Lucy hissed in warning before turning back to Tonks "Maybe we'll see you later"

The older witch dipped her head in response, her bubblegum pink hair going back to a mousy brown hue. She walked off towards where a group of younger aurors were stood, her shoulders tense as she cast one last solemn look towards her cousins

"See you around"

Lucy gave a shallow dip of her head, trying her best to ignore the lost look in Tonks' which mirrored her own.

"See you around"

 **XOXO**

Sapphire blue eyes brightened with amusement at how this new appearance was so uncanny to the one she was possessed in her previous life. The young witch wrly smiled at how the twisted humour of fate had granted her a similar transformation ability in her new life as she did in her old one.

Her snow white hair cascaded down her back in loose curls, the the gentle breeze lifting errant strands as the witch walked through the small town. She wasn't a stranger to the strange looks of confusion, back in Magnolia- Fiore even she'd been renowned as a beauty.

It seemed fate had dealt her the same hand twice.

She made the decision on her own, for not long after graduating from Durmstrang did Mirajane- reborn as the young Mila- decided that she was going to immigrate to Britain. London to be more precise.

The capital of Wizarding Britain served to be a good starting point for the eldest Strauss sibling and maybe if she earned a bit of gold before the search began then her brother wouldn't worry so much.

There wasn't much back in her home town of Bulgaria, nothing holding her back apart from her younger brother and their new were kind, ambassadors for the Bulgarian ministry and though busy workers always made time for their children. However a part of her always longed for more.

That ache for Lisanna which could never be filled.

Elfman was lucky enough remain with her in her new life...however her younger sister, the girl she'd promised to protect hadn't shared the same fate. In it's own twisted sense of humor, fate had separated the elder Strauss siblings from the youngest and only through blind hope alone did Mila know that she was alive.

The decision to search for the younger sibling had taken months to form, of course her brother wanted to join too, however with him still having another year of schooling to complete before he was free to join the outside world, Mila didn't want to hinder him.

It was why she was here, a small wizarding district of diagon alley looking for work. Her parents had transferred a considerable amount of gold to allow her to get her own flat in the busy capital, and though they initially disapproved her decision to 'find herself' as she put it, they eventually learned to accept it.

Apparently there was another school a few hundred miles away, and if Mila was lucky there was a chance that Lisanna was boarding there.

A slim chance nonetheless. But there was no harm in hoping.

Sapphire hues glanced up at the wooden sign reading ' _The Leaky Cauldron_ ' before following down to a parchment stuck in the pub's window in a small curved script reading ' _now hiring_ '

Her lips curved into a smile. Fate dealt the same hand twice.

With her resolve she stepped inside.

 **XOXO**

 **A/N Time:**

 **So the trial has begun and we get to see the return of some characters. Also the Uncle Lucy is referring to Severus, whilst Cana's Uncle is Sirius.**

 **I'm also very aware that I screwed with a few of the characters ages from both fandoms. For example Cho and Marietta are older than in cannon, whilst Erza is younger. To be honest I shifted the ages for Cho and Marietta to a year older so Lucy had canon characters in her year. whilst making Erza younger so her age would match Lucy's and then they could all be friends.**

 **Also sorry about the wait :/**


	49. Hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Rowling-sensei and Mashima-sensei respectively.**

* * *

"Can I...help you?"

Cana smirked at the sour faced expression the long horse faced woman was giving her. Her blonde hair curled tightly around her long angular face only proceeded to further portray her tight and wound up demeanour.

If it wasn't for her disgruntled expression Cana would have thought the woman rather pretty; after all she had a smooth porcelain complexion, light blonde hair (albeit in the most horrid of hairstyles Cana had seen) and bright blue eyes which probably at once had been alight with joy.

But this woman with the face of a horse was somehow related to Lily Evans- Potter. A woman who was all pretty red hair, grace, and practically the epitome of beauty. The brunette couldn't help but count the differences between the horse faced woman and Harry's mother, despite only seeing pictures of the redhead it was obvious that she had to be a whole lot more fun the woman stood in front of her.

"We're here for Harry, Mrs Dursley" Sirius spoke with a charming smile which could melt butter and judging by the woman's flustered state, it had once again worked it's magic.

"Oh, the boy" The woman muttered, her sour expression once again etched onto her face as if she was forever sucking on a lemon. She glanced around, looking straight past both Sirius and Cana and straight out onto the mundance street behind them. Was this woman insane? "It's only a matter of time before the police came knocking on my door for him" She continued with a huff.

"Police?" Cana asked with a quirked brow, however her question went on deaf ears as the woman turned her head back into the house only to scream like a possessed banshee.

"VERNON, GET THE BOY!"

Sirius flinched at the sound whilst Cana covered her ears.

"Oh sorry" The woman said with a smile, blissfully unaware of the very inhuman noise which had resounded from her own mouth. "What did you say your name was"

Sirius grinned, taking the offered hand with as much pleasure as a cat to cream.

"Black. Sirius Black"

And then the horse faced woman screamed.

 **XOXO**

' _ **Just sneak out'**_

The words were written in a messy curved scrawl almost as if Cana was unable to control her own hand as she put her quill to parchment.

A sigh left Lucy's lips as she delicately folded the letter from her cousin and placed it into the confines of her desk side drawers where it would again see the light of day.

To Cana everything was simple, black and white. The girl never let anything phase her- in this life or the last. Cana was like a hurricane, a force to be reckoned with which disturbs the order of everything around her. However, once she was gone, the evidence left behind would leave anyone feeling empty.

Things were much quieter without the rambunctious brunette, and Lucy found herself feeling lonely without another kindred spirit to talk to.

' _ **The address is 77 Lyndhurst Close, be here or be square blondie'**_

She couldn't just ignore her cousins invitation, could she? It wasn't like she _didn't_ want to go...but _could_ she?

"Just go, it's better than moping around here"

Lucy paled, the blonde quickly placing the parchment letter behind her back as if to hide it from her brothers eyes. However to her confusion the younger Malfoy only started to chuckle, as his own steel grey orbs lit up with amusement.

"I already read it" Draco told her with a smirk.

Lucy scowled in response, her mind racing through all the possible outcomes of Draco reading through secret letters. Her brother wasn't stupid, he would put the pieces together and decipher that she was the one to even get Sirius the trial in the first place.

"You what-"

"Don't look so surprised" Draco said with a shrug "I read all of your mail"

"All...of it?" Lucy asked quietly, her shock slowly rising as she clenched the letter in her hands.

Her brother only chuckled once more, his steel grey orbs alight with amusement as he tented his fingers together much like a villain from that odd cartoon Lucy found in a library once.

"And you diary too"

Lucy huffed in annoyance, she knew she should have placed more secure concealing charms over it.

"So you know?"

He nodded his orbs no longer holding the childlike amusement but something much more solemn.

"Everything" Draco said with a nod.

Lucy nodded mutely, she wasn't sure what to do with the newfound knowledge.

"I never thought of you as the resourceful type" Draco mused with a wry smile "You even had Diggory wrapped round your little finger"

"He didn't mind helping me" Lucy retorted weakly.

Draco scoffed "Of course...and you knew it which was why you asked him and not any other of those pathetic badgers"

"Draco-" Lucy said in warning.

"You could have told me"

Lucy blinked, silver orbs widening as she slowly registered her brothers words in her mind.

"What?" Lucy asked, her confusion evident as she met her brother's gaze. "You mean you aren't-"

"Tch. Don't start getting sentimental on me, Celeste" Draco scoffed "You're my sister, we are family...if we don't have that then we're just pathetic"

Lucy smiled softly as she met her brother's gaze, there was no anger, no hatred...just a pure unreadable mask of an expressionless face. Her brother's features betraying no emotion and leaving Lucy with a large bout of guilt bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

How was she expected to even protect her brother if she couldn't even trust him?

"It makes sense, you know" Draco muttered with a scoff "You were always so strange...even when we were children"

"Oh how charming" Lucy scoffed as she wiped away at the warm ters with the back of her had been close when they were youngers. She'd been the big sister she'd always wanted and though at times Draco was a brat, he was always her baby brother.

He smiled, a small quirk of the lips but a smile nonetheless "I'm not going to pretend that I understand whatever it is going on in your head, but maybe it would be a start if your honest with me" he offered as he hopped off Lucy's desk.

Lucy nodded, she took a seat on her bed and patted the space beside her. It was the least she could do after all. Silently she reached for the keys attacked the ring on her hip, she walsy kept themclose, they were a strange comfort to a land which she could never return.

 **XOXO**

The house that Sirius had purchased was a comfortable looking family home located in kensington. The newly reinstated patriarch had instantly started a housewarming to christen the household with the Black craziness as Tonks had put it. Lucy was beginning to fee; rather out of place and thus excused herself from the festivities. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there, her cousin served to be a very likeable man and he opened his home to such a rather large amount of company despite its smaller than average size. However it was the company that had Lucy nervous, the people her father would have despised, that her mother would barely spare a second glance.

Yet such people acepted her without a second thought, with no ill feelings and it left Lucy at a loss with how to act arround them. Being around them was like belonging to a unit, a family and the blonde found herself wondering if she was even brave enough to go back inside and face the strang bunch who were so eager to get to know her, to break past the mask and walls Lucy had so expertly created and to see the girl underneath.

But a part of her was afraid of what they'd find.

"So you wrote to Cedric, who wrote to Amelia Bones who wrote to you?"

Lucy flinhced, her shoulders tensing as she turned around to meet the expectent gaze of a bushy haired girl. On the occasion Lucy had seen the girl- Hermione Granger in the library, and it was common knowldeg that she was a third of the Gryffindor trio, with the other two being Harry Potter and Ron Weasley respectively. They'd never spoken a word to the other, however, Cana sung her praises more often than not, which meant that Lucy already had a vague image of the younger witch in her mind.

"Um...yes?" Lucy answered, her fingers twisting into the hem of her skirt. It was the muggle kind, something Cana had insisted that she wore and the short length was something Lucy still had to get used to in this lifetime.

Hermione smiled reassuringly "It was a good thing you did" The girl continued, blissfully unaware of Lucy's unease at the conversation "I'm sure that Harry's pretty grateful"

"He may have mentioned it...once or twice" Lucy muttered. It was strange of her to be so friendly with people her brother thought thought very little of.

Hermione smiled once more "That sounds like Harry, he'd do anything for his friends, Celeste"

"That seems nice-"

"That's what he sees you as" Hermione interjected with a firm nod, brown eyes alight with nothing but kindness and determination. "We all do"

Lucy blushed, she brushed errant strands of pale blonde hair behind her ears. Her silver eyes glancing over to where Harry was stood, a wide smile on his face as he happily conversed with Sirius, Cana and Ron.

"Especially Fred"

Lucy blushed once more, a sputtering noise leaving her lips as she flailed her arms around in shock.

"W-what...I er...I guess that we are um friends"

"I'm only teasing...but really, celeste shutting us out isn't going to do you any favours" Hermione added "So come join us, Cana's trying to teach Ron a new card game"

She dragged her lower lip between her teeth, perhaps coming here was a mistake. She could fake an illness and run along home and pretend that none of this ever even happened.

"I-"

"Just the one game?" Hermione suggested "And then you can go home and pretend that none of this even happened"

Her steel grey orbs widened in shockat being read so easily by the younger witch. It was obvious to Lucy now just why the girl had been praised for her intelligence...even if such intelligence was being used to read her like a book. Combined with wide brown eyes which reminded Lucy of her previous self, well the blonde was at a loss.

It was all the encouragement she needed.

The pair of them walked back into the living area, it was large enough for the entire group to sit comfortably. They were sat around a small coffee table whilst Cana expertku shuffled a deck of cards between her fingertips.

"Ya feeling lucky?" The brunette asked before laying the cards face down in front of Charlie.

"I'm not losing to a kid" Charlie quipped causing Tonks to cheer in jest.

Cana smirked in response.

"Yeah whatever, red, I rather like that nice watch you have there" Cana chuckled before she glanced up into the doorway and spotted both Lucy and Hermione "Finally decided to join us, eh?"

"Come sit, Blondie" Tonks added as she beckoned Lucy over.

She blushed at Fred's bright smile, it was impossible to resist and Lucy found herself walking over towards him and taking a seat next to him on the large footstool. It was rather difficult not to smile back, and slowly Lucy found herself relaxing next to the redhead.

Slowly she felt a pressure on her own fingers, the delicate touch of skin to skin, with a raised brow she turned to find Fred quickly retracting his own hand.

"Sorry about that" He muttered, his free and running through his hair with the slightest tinge of pink to his cheeks.

Lucy smiled back, a blush on her own cheeks as she awkwardly tucked errant strands of her pale blonde hair behind her ear.

"It's alright" She answered back, her steel grey orbs looking anywhere but the boy sitting beside her. Glancing around she noted that the other guest were too absorbed into the card game to take notice and then across the living room was Sirius laughing at a red faced Remus about something.

She could pracitcally feel his gaze on her, it didn't feel strange but it was more like a warm embrace. A strange fuzzy feeling of just knowing that someone she cared for was so close, Lucy could practically feel her face heating up as if it were about to explode in her stomach- her oh-so traitorous stomach was performing flips and somersaults at the mere thought of her hand touching his for a second time.

It wasn't as if they'd never held hands before...thought it had always been her who'd initiated the contact and it never had her blushing like some sort of lovesick school girl.

Maybe it would go away with time, perhaps as this little feeling of need for someone would disappear...

But a small part of her didn't want it to.

"Ever played black jack before?" Fred asked with a grin.

Lucy shook her head, she wasn't one for card games and well Cedric had tried to introduce her to the muggle version of 'snap' however, that just ended up with the both of them having sore hands.

"Never" Lucy answered, whilst silently praying to whichever deity could hear hear her that her blush wasn't obvious to the redhead...or to anyone else around them.

Fred grinned in response, he reached for the neglected pack of cards sat next to Cana and proceeded to empty out the contents into a large pile between the two.

"That's fine then, with my expanse of knowledge you'll be an expert in no time" Fred declared with a wink as he started to shuffle the deck.

"Well looks like I better start calling you 'professor' then" Lucy answered with a giggle, the blonde blissfully unaware to the faint blush tainting his cheeks.

"Now" Fred said as he placed five cards in front of her "The key to 'black jack' is to master the power cards"

Lucy quirked a brow as she inspected her hand of cards "Power cards...are they like the game changers?" Lucy asked tentatively.

Fred nodded as he picked up the spare cards and placed one- an eight of clubs- down in front of her.

"laying down an eight makes the player next to you miss a go, kings reverse direction and ace changes the suit-" He paused abruptly as George jumped up next to him, the other redhead clinging to his twin like a koala.

"You two seriously aren't playing black jack alone?" George asked with a pout as he squeezed his brother tighter "Fred, I feel betrayed"

Fred grinned back at his brother before hugging his twin back, the two were so silly at times and Lucy found herself smiling at their antics for if she squinted hard enough then she was certain that she would be seeing Natsu and Gray- albeit when they got along.

"Fine, you can join us" Fred said as he peeled hiss twin's arms away from him.

"Us too!" Tonks cried out as she dragged a befuddled looking Remus behind her.

"I don't know how to play...but I guess it'd be alright" Harry muttered to which Hermione nodded avidly beside him.

"Immersion methods are sometimes the best ways to learn" The bushy haired girl said as she shuffled close to where Lucy was sat.

"I've read that works with languages too" Lucy offered with a smile "In fact when I was in Fran-"

"Hey- Black Jack!" Fred said with a whine "Talk about missionaries later" He added which had both Lucy and Hermione giggling.

"It's 'immersion' Fred" Lucy said as she patted him gently on the arm, he was rather warm too "I'll tell you all about it later...if you want"

Fred smiled back at the blonde "I'd like that"

* * *

 **A/N TIME: Oh wow, just writing this chapter was an experience. It just kept getting re-written over and over...but fun fact the scene where Sirius and Cana went to Privet drive was the only one that remained from the original draft since I just found it so funny.**


	50. Game

**A/N: I don't normally put notes at the beginning of chapters but boy is this a special occasion. So first the original chapter was deleted!**

 **After a week of trying to scrounge up the original draft I just gave up, life happened and I lost the motivation to rewrite the original draft I had fallen in love an angel appeared in the form of a google docs forum and I was able to restore the draft and thus I was saved!**

 **Anyway...I am so sorry about the wait but thank you for sticking around. Now onto the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. For they are owned by Hiro Mashima, J.K. Rowling, WB studios and A-1 pictures respectively.**

 **The the only thing I do own is anything which strays from canon.**

* * *

"They were the Malfoys?"

Harry glances down towards the younger girl, her wide blue eyes alight with wonder as they turned to catch an eye of the old family. He was rather fond of Ophelia Lovegood, she was a lot like her sister, Luna.

A girl always looking at the world around her with wonder even if they came off as a little strange. It was his first time meeting the two sisters, all previous encounters being a polite nod in passing through the school halls or an enthusiastic wave on the younger blondes part.

They were friends of Weasleys, Ginny introducing the two blondes as two of her closest friends and in response the youngest of the siblings blushed a bright red.

Their outing to watch the world cup match live had started off well...until the Malfoy matriarch arrived with his sour face and instantly put a damper on the mood.

"Celeste is the only alright one" Ginny commented with a smirk "I'm sure that Fred agrees" She added with a wiggle of her brows, which resulted the redheaded prankster to let out a loud cough.

"Still... her brother's a prat" Ron grumbled, blissfully unaware of his brother's embarrassed state.

"His brains infested with wrackspurts" Luna commented with a slight frown, her younger sister nodding beside her with equal vigour.

"It's such an awful shame really" Ophelia muttered sheepishly before turning back to her Quidditch World cup programme- which was upside down, whilst her sister read over her shoulder.

"Uh yeah…?" Harry offered to which both sister's nodded avidly, both blissfully unaware to the looks of confusion thrown their way.

"What's Sirius and Cana up to, Harry?" Hermione asked, her gaze wavering between the Lovegood sisters and Harry.

"Cana's out...somewhere- she said not to ask and Sirius is trying to learn homely skills" Harry answered, his mind flashing to images of his godfather struggling to work his way round a kitchen. His godfather was adamant in becoming a parental figure to the both of them, the days of the Dursleys were behind the raven haired wizard and finally...finally Harry felt as if he had a family.

Even with Cana's boisterous nature and Sirius' fumbling tendencies of blurring the line between parent and friend it was something he could call his own. Something real.

"Homely skills?" Ron asked with a frown.

Harry nodded "He's trying to be a respected adult" Harry answered with a half shrug, at his friends expression of confusion he added, "His words not mine"

Hermione smiled in response "I think that's rather sweet" The brunette commented "Showcasing his maturity would put ministry officials at ease...seeming as he is the head of a prestigious house"

"Yeah, what 'Mione said" Ron said with a grin.

"You have no idea what she said, do you?" Ginny asked with a shake of her head.

 **XOXO**

"Can you stop that"

Lucy blushed as she shrunk back in her chair, her silver eyes quickly turning back to where her fingers were twisting in her lap. She didn't mean to keep casting glances towards Fred...she didn't mean to keep staring...and well she didn't mean to get caught.

Beside her, Draco's own silver eyes rolled skyward as he shuffled back in his chair. The younger boy lifted his legs to rest his feet on the head rest of the chair in front of him- much to the annoyance of the man sat there..

"Staring at those _Weasley's_ will only get people talking" Draco hissed lowly.

Lucy blushed once more before turning back to her brother.

"Well no one's noticed" Lucy muttered as she nervously tucked errant strands of pale blonde hair behind her ear.

Draco scoffed in response, he cast a wary glance to where their parents were sat, only the older couple sat quietly as they watched the Quidditch match unfold.

"Well not yet" Draco whispered lowly, his voice low as if hinting at an unspoken threat.

"You...you wouldn't, would you?" Lucy asked with worry. Her eyes quickly glanced passed her brother and to where her parents were sat. Both Malfoy's sat stoically watching the game unfold with little emotion clouding pristine features.

"No" Draco answered with an eye roll "Not unless you stop whatever this _thing_ is"

She knew what her brother wanted of her. To stop this fantasy she had conjured up, to stop living the fairy tale where she could be the loud boisterous young woman she could be.

Lucy knew that this...the mask she held was her reality, however she wasn't sure that she wanted to put it back on. She didn't want to be the perfect porcelain doll.

"Celeste" Draco hissed lowly "This is foolish"

She stared back at her brother, mouth agape. It was almost surreal how alike to their father Draco was becoming.

"I...you're starting to sound like father"

She watched as her brother's jaw stiffened, his jaw tighten before turning away from her and back to the game, almost as if to signify that the conversation was over.

Only it never was.

"Can you just act normal just this once?"

Lucy sighed, her fingers twisting in her lap as she spared an awkward glance to where her parents were sat.

"I'm not sure I know how..." She trailed off as her thoughts once again lingered back to Earthland. It had been so long and yet not long enough...almost as if she was stuck in some sort of limbo where she was lingering between two worlds; unable to choose her place and doomed to never belong.

"Well try harder" Draco said with a frown. Lucy sighed in response, however, if she squinted then she could she certain that her brother flashed her an expression of sympathy.

 **XOXO**

Lucy pretended not to notice when her father excused himself ten minutes before the match came to an end. She pretended not to notice the look of warning the patriarch have to her mother, however, she couldn't ignore the look of dread etched onto the woman's face.

Narcissa's otherwise serene silver eyes were clouded with worry, the dark circles even covered with a glamour were slowly becoming increasingly more prominent as the minutes rolled by almost as if the older witch's hold was slipping away…

"Stay close to your sister" She commanded, her tone curt as the matriarch started to usher the two of them through the slowly dwindling crowds.

"Mother?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Remember the portkey" Narcissa said, her fingers ghosting onto the ring on Lucy's index finger. It was a small thin silver band, with a glistening emerald stone in the middle. Despite her own house colours (Ravenclaw) being blue and bronze, the Malfoys had always allied themselves with the Slytherin emerald green and silver.

"Mother?" Lucy asked with worry.

"The portkey is only a precaution" Narcissa spoke softly

Lucy nodded, only instantly a blood curdling scream ripped through the air as a bright green light cracked through the night sky. Silver eyes turned skyward only to cloud over in fear as a massive skull appeared above. It seemed to stare down, its eyes a blank, dark and evil as the skeletal mouth opened only for a snake to slither out.

A second scream filled her ears and it only took Lucy seconds to realise that it was her own.

Her body seemed to reacting as if on instinct, she reached out, taking a hold of Draco's forearm to drag her brother out of the way of the crowd racing frantically towards them.

"Celeste, where's mother?"

Lucy turned, her eyes wide as they scanned their surroundings for pale blonde hair identical to her own. Where was her mother?

She pushed her fears aside, blinked back the hot tears trying to escape and gripped Draco's arm so tight that her younger sibling grimaced slightly at the contact.

"Just...just stay close to me" Lucy called out, however as the words left her lips she was ripped from draco's side and tossed into the crowd.

She could barely make out the loud call of her name from her brother. His frantic voice causing tears to once again fill her vision as she attempted to search for him. Masses of people rammed into her in their frantic efforts to escape danger and the larger bodies hitting her repeatedly had Lucy getting lost in the swarm.

Her heart thrashed loudly within the confines of her chest, breaths erratic as images of large dragonoid creatures filled her mind. The roars of the crowd faded to roars of a beast and suddenly Lucy had herself frozen in fear.

"W-wait- stop!" Lucy wheezed out, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she struggled against the crowd. She staggered backwards- away from the masses and into an area filled with discarded tents. Her eyes were wide and unseeing as she fought to catch her breath and calm her racing heart, however, in state the blonde lost her footing and fell face first to the ground.

Tears filled her vision as pain erupted from her left wrist and a choked sob left her lips as shifted to a pathetic fetal position on the muddy dirt ground.

"I'm s-so pathetic" her voice was alien and small to her ears as her body shook with sobs. The weight of the situation dawning on her as she realised that she was once again alone.

She wished to disappear, for the ground to swallow her whole and to vanquish the empty pit of despair she had become.

"Ya look lost, chick" a deep voice slurred.

Lucy paled as a thick meaty hand enclosed around her wrist. Her eyes wide as they took in a tall, beefy man who looked as if he could pass as a troll. The thick, musky smell of beer and smoke filled her nostrils as inched his face closer to her own and his lips curled into a wide grin of cracked yellowed teeth.

The man smiled, his grip tightening as he noticed the panicked look in Lucy's eyes. She fought to speak, yet no words formed, her throat had dried up and lost all ability to form a sentence or even a plea for help.

"Let me help ya relax" The man smiled, his lips forming a grin which was the least bit pleasant.

Lucy turned, eyes searching for a way out, for someone. Yet in this clearing, this deserted her only hope were empty tents and cold night air. Tears filled her vision at the mere thought of being alone with such a man..her mind racing for a way out…

"Let go of the girl"

Her eyes widened at the voice, a smile of pure relief forming on her features as she craned her neck to see a familiar head of messily spiked orange hair.

"Loke!" Lucy cried out in relief.

The spirit gave a shallow dip of his chin in acknowledgement before turning to the man who currently had his arms round Lucy in an iron like grip.

"W-what...where'd ya come from!" The man snapped before quickly shifted his hold on Lucy so his left arm was wrapped around her middle, causing her back to be pressed against his chest like a human shield.

"D-don't do anything boy- o-or I'll hurt her!"

Loke scoffed he turned to Lucy a smile on his face "Cover your eyes, princess" he drawled which caused the blonde to blush in response.

Loke rearee up, his hands raised as he called out "Shishikōyō!" causing a bright yellowish white light to form from hjs very body. It's intensity had the man scream in pain, he pushed lucy aside and the force sent jer tumbling into one of the discarded tents.

She grimaced at the awkward fall, her ankle twisted and throbbing in pain. However, the injury was the last of her worried as the tent groaned, rumbled and fell apart and on top of her.

 **XOXO**

The campsite which had once been filled with life was now reduced to a chaotic mess. Fred shivered despite it being a warm summer's night as an odd feeling of dread washed over him, the young wizard was accompanied by his twin brother, George, his sister Ginny and the Lovegood sisters.

Ginny and Luna had trailed off ahead, the two young witches scavenging through the fallen tents for any sign of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Funny how it's always those three" Fred commented with a light chuckle.

George nodded in agreement, absently kicking a pair of cracked discarded omnioculars lying pathetically on the ground.

"I'm starting to think that they just attract trouble-" He responded, however he quickly trailed off at the sight of Ophelia looking visibly sick.

Fred turned, his hands resting gently on the younger girls shoulders as he took in sweaty pale features and wide glassy eyes that stared back at him with a strange emptiness.

"Fred?" his brother asked in concern.

Fred shook his head, unable to tear his eyes from the young girl as she shook like a leaf.

"That mark...in the sky" Ophelia whispered

"It's nothing" George interjected.

Ophelia shook her head, eyes wide as her trembling worsened and suddenly a choked sob left her lips.

"I've seen it before- in a dream and Luna...she...she told me not to worry but I _knew_...i knew it was something bad. Something evil"

Without thought, Fred wrapped his arms round the younger girl. She continued to tremble in his embrace for a few more moments before her small dainty arms wrapped around him to return the embrace.

As Ophelia continued to sob, he turned to meet the worried gaze of his brother. He was certain that it was identical to his own, for he too had a strange feeling that the mark in the sky was just the beginning. Suddenly A bright light immediately shot out in a large spherical dome and its intensity alone had Fred turning Ophelia's head away to save her eyes the strain of the light.

Only a few seconds later, a loud crack like thunder burst through the night air, the very sound causing the three to jump in surprise whilst Ophelia let out a loud cry. A gust of wind rolled through the area as dust and debris were wildly tossed around and the three huddled together to protect themselves from the onslaught.

"W-what was that?" Ophelia asked with a hushed whisper.

"Aurors?" Fred offered, however, the magic given off didn't feel at all like the spells aurors used on the field...maybe he could ask Tonks about it later.

"Hey guys, over here!" Ginny bellowed loudly.

The three of them raced over to where Ginny was stood protectively in front of a slender looking blonde awkwardly held in lunas arms. Stood in front of the girls was a young man with messily spiked orange hair sporting a bemused expression.

"You!" Ginny shouted as she pointed an accusatory finger at the male "Get your hands off her, you orange haired pervert!"

Fred chuckled at the sight, finding it somewhat ironic considering Ginny's own fiery red hair.

"Should we do something?" Ophelia asked hesitantly. The younger girl glanced up at her older brother's in all but blood with a worried glance.

"I promise I mean no harm" The orange haired man said, his eyes momentarily meeting Fred's with an odd familiarity. He began to take a step forward only for Ginny to punch him square in the chest.

Ophelia gasped in shock, her hands raising to quickly cover her eyes as if to hide from the action, whilst both Fred and George chuckled.

"Now?" George asked with a quirked brow.

Fred nodded "Now" He said before quickly stepping in between his sister and the orange haired man. "You alright, Gin?"

The younger girl nodded "Peachy" she grinned before turning to Luna "You good, Lu?"

The eldest Lovegood sibling nodded before shifting awkwardly and struggling under the weight of the unconscious taller blonde slumped in her arms.

"Just fine" The blonde said with a wistful smile.

The orange haired man quirked a brow

"Just...just look after her"

Fred frowned, he turned to blonde in Luna's arms the curtain of pale hair falling away to reveal the pert gace of Celeste Malfoy.

"Who are you?" Fred asked with a furrowed brow.

The man smiled "A friend" he answered before once again pressing Fred with his weighted gaze.

Ginny scoffed before taking a step forward only for George to raise an arm to hold her back.

"Is she alright?" Fred asked with worry.

"Celeste currently has a head injury and a sprained ankle, no need to worry" The man said, the fingers of his right hand pushing his dark blue shades up the bridge of his nose. Despite it being well into the night, the young man didn't look out of place sporting the eye wear.

Fred nodded, he turned to Luna the blonde flashed him a smile before shifting her hold on Celeste to place her in his own arms.

"She looks good there" Luna commented with a smile. Fred quirked a brow, he had one arm at the small of Celeste's back and the other beneath her knees to support her motionless

"Hey!" Ginny shouted "He's gone, where'd-"

George silenced her with a hand to the shoulder

"Let it go, Ginny"

The redhead nodded before turning a worried glance to the unconscious blonde.

"We should get her some medical attention"

It was easy enough for Fred to tune out the other voices as his siblings both voiced their opinions. The blonde in his arms- Celeste was here and….Merlin she was just so impossibly close that he could easily distinguish the soft scent of summer berries drifting from her pale hair.

He knew that he should probably be afraid of his need to be close to her, the yearning to be beside the witch.

Her eyes were scrunched shut as if in a fitful sleep and if it wasn't for his hands already being occupied in holding her then he wouldn't have hesitated in running his hands over her cheeks to see if it was as soft as it-

"Right... Fred"

The redhead blinked quickly as he glanced over towards his twin, only to his confusion Bill was standing beside him and the latter was watching him expectantly.

"Huh?"

"Celeste is from our school...your year even" Ginny said with a nod.

Fred nodded mutely "Err...yeah" he grunted out "She's from our school"

Bill nodded in understanding before gently ushering the girls away despite Ginny's loud and exuberant protests. It was as they left that Fred felt Celeste begin to stir in his arms, her limbs weakly flailing as her eyelids fluttered open to reveal brilliant silver orbs.

And they were staring right at him.

It didn't matter how many times he'd been in contact with her, it was as if her eyes alone were enough to take his breath away, to have him think things he never would've thought before and to feel things he'd never felt.

His mouth suddenly ran dry, and the redhead found himself swallowing hard as he attempted to form a coherent sentence.

"I...we...ergh"

"We found you over by those tents" His twin spoke up whilst gesturing with his head over to where a row of collapsed tents were now stood.

Celeste blinked owlishly, her eyes wide as they glanced between the two with warriness and uncertainty.

"Thank you" She said, her voice was a soft whisper as it cut through the quiet night air. He turned down to face her, only to his confusion the blonde quickly turn a bright shade of red.

Was she sick?

"Boys"

They all turned to face Tonks, the metamorphic witch sporting a muted shade of brown instead of her usual neon pink. However, what caught Fred's attention was the blonde stood next to him. She was dressed in regal robes, her pale hair identical to Celestes hanging past her shoulders like starlight. Mrs Malfoy.

Instantly Celeste was out of his arms and staggered over to her mother's side. Fred stared at the display with awe, he'd always assumed the Malfoy matriarch to be rather stoic and well a stick in the mud...and well he'd heard others call her worse.

However, right now she looked like any normal mother would as she wrapped her arms round the younger girl in a tight embrace, placed gentle fingers on her face to check for injuries and tried her best to hold back tears.

"The boys hear found Celeste" Tonks said, the young auror serving as the epitome of professionalism "If you want to make a state-"

"No" The elder witch answered stiffly, through her silver eyes quickly turned to focus on him. Fred felt as if the witch was assessing him with her gaze, silver eyes studied him before blinking owlishly "Thank you...for taking care of my daughter, I am eternally grateful"

"It's- you're welcome" Fred answered feeling slightly nervous under her gaze.

The woman nodded before the pair abruptly apparating away and well after they'd disappeared from view Fred couldn't tear his eyes away from the place where they'd once stood.

 **XOXO**

Narcissa Malfoy wasn't one to showcase her emotions for all to see, the woman had learned from a young age that to showcase the turmoil the mind faced could be taken as a sign of weakness.

The blonde matriarch grew up in a time when one had to be strong to survive, there was no space for childlike indulgences and the fact that she had been born the youngest of her sisters didn't change this.

Whereas her older sister Bella had happily accepted her gruelling training and often encouraged Narcissa to do the same, her eldest sister Andromeda was different. The eldest had always tried- perhaps in vain to shield Narcissa from the horrors of adult life, to give her those childlike innocence the blonde had so craved.

But in the end, Narcissa was a coward. She bent to the will of those around her and pushed away the offer of salvation- the chance to live the life she always wanted with her sister and her new husband.

But she was afraid and she refused.

She didn't hate her parents for the conditioning they had given her, though many had thought their methods questionable her father- Cygnus Black would often declare that it was out of love. Still, she wouldn't subject her children to the same treatment. She never wanted to see them hurt.

Yet here she was now, stood watching the motionless form of her daughter once more. Fear bubbled within her as bile rose in her throat. She couldn't fail her children not like she failed Andromeda. Bending to the will of others had cost her the safety of her children, and how could she as a mother just stand by and let that happen?

"Don't"

The woman abruptly turned to face the stoic face of her husband. The man watching her with a critical gaze one would give to an opponent and not to a significant other.

"You knew this would happen" Narcissa hissed, her eyes stinging as the tears threatened to fall. She inwardly cursed herself for looking so weak in front of him, but for Merlina sake they were her children!

Her husband merely rolled his eyes, a scoff falling from his lips as his blue eyes turned cold and icy.

"You really think that I planned this?" He asked with his usual drawl "For our children- for Celeste to get caught up in this"

Now it was Narcissa turn to scoff, her silver eyes rolling skyward as she turned away from her husband.

"You must have known to some degree, Lucius " she spat, his name falling from her lips like poison "I was there- _your_ _children_ were there and you never even thought that any of us would get hurt?"

"You're being ridiculous, Narcissa" He hissed as he inched dangerously closer towards her "You know as well as I, that precautions were taken to ensure the safety of our children"

"Then why is Celeste lying on that bed?" Narcissa asked as she wrenched her wrist from his grip, as if his very touch burnt her skin. "Was that an oversight...or was it part of your _twisted_ little pla-"

The sound of his hand smacking against her skin was enough to have her recoiling in shock. Her shaky hand resting against the stinging skin of her cheek and silver eyes staring in defiance back at her husband. It was only as the sound of his footsteps echoed as he left her standing alone in the hallway that Narcissa Malfoy realised that the stinging sensation wasn't only from her cheek, but from her eyes where tears had started to fall.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What's this two notes in one chapter?! Starting to feel like I'm spoiling you guys. So I love it when you guys leave reviews, suggestions or theories as they help inspire me with new twists and turns for this story. So please I urge you to leave something as a little thought could have a big impact!**

 **TRIVIA**? **:**

 **In one of the early drafts of this chapter, Lucy was originally found by Cedric, however, I liked the idea of Narcissa having to thank the Weasleys and feeling indebted to them.**


	51. Drink

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of either fandom. Both Harry Potter and Fairy Tail are owned by J.K. Rowling, Hiro Mashima, WB studios and A-1 pictures respectively. I just own anything non-canon**

* * *

With the majority of Britain's Wizarding population focused on the Quidditch World cup, this left Diagon Alley posing as a ghost town. The usually busy shopping district boatsed a tranquil atmosphere which left a certain brunette witch and her date the privacy they craved as they strolled down the cobblestone path.

"Still" Cana drawled as she snaked her arm over the crook of Lee's elbow, a lazy smile formed on his lips at the action and Cana found heat forming in her cheeks. "We could still sneak in a cheeky drink or two"

Lee cocked a brow "We're not of age?" he answered with confusion. Confusion which only seemed to rise at the dog like grin forming on Cana's lips.

"That's never stopped me" She answered smoothly before steering the two of them towards the direction of _The Leaky Cauldron._ The two teenagers strolled into the pub, it was momentarily empty save for the few regulars and elderly wizards meaning that the usual atmosphere was reduced to a quiet chatter.

 _Standing_ over behind the bar was just the person Cana was hoping to see. The white haired barmaids lips split into a soft smile at the sight of the pair.

"Ergh...do you know her?" Lee asked curiously, his dark eyes glancing between the two witches.

Cana smirked as she ushered Lee towards the bar.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Actually, I would" Lee answered before draping his arm around her shoulders. He drew the brunette in close to his chest, a lazy smile forming on his lips at how close he was to the witch.

Cana, always one to relish close contact with attractive people smiled at the contact, however, the action didn't go unnoticed by the barmaid- the latter's hair shifting from its snowy white hue to an icy blonde seamlessly.

"You're a metamorphmagus!" Lee gasped out, his hands slamming against the barside which caused a few of the regulars to glance around in confusion.

The barmaid nodded before casting a glance towards Cana.

"Yes and you must be the famous Lee" She answered, lips forming a smile at the young wizard's grin.

"Famous, eh?" He asked with a wiggle of his brows which only had Cana groaning in annoyance "So you've been talking bout me?"

Cana blushed, the brunette attempted to hide her face in her mass of curls.

"Maybe…" She muttered.

She gasped as Lee gently parted her curly hair aside and with soft caress placed the errant strands behind her ears.

"I think it's cute" Lee said, his tone soft as his fingers danced delicately across her cheekbones.

If only her traitorous face would stop heating up like some sort of odd beacon then everything would be fine. However, that was easier said than done when the boy in front of her was desperate to make her turn into a puddle of goop.

"So the usual for you then, Cana...and the same for you, Lee?" Mira asked with a smile.

Cana nodded which had Lee frowning "What's the usual?"

"That would be Dragon's snout" The barmaid answered with a mischievous grin.

The barmaid placed two clear glasses no bigger than a fimble down in front of the pair and poured a clear sweet smelling liquid into both glasses. However, to Lee's surprise the liquid began to sizzle and bubble until little tendrils of smoke.

"It's smoking!" Lee cried as his eyes widened at the sight of the drink. Cana smiled at his reaction, a hand tentatively resting on his own and guiding it towards the small glass.

"That's why it's called Dragon's Snout, hot lips" Cana purred as she picked up her own glass. With a delicate grace she blew the smoke off the glass before gesturing for her companion to do the same. The brunette easily downed it's contents, the sweet taste combined with the smoky aftermath causing her throat to burn from the assault od sensations.

"I can see why…" Lee muttered before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand "Its really Smokey.

Cana nodded "You should try the unicorn born, it's so cute and even- shit!"

"Shit. What shit?" Lee asked in confusion as he glanced around in attempt to follow Cana's wide eyed line of vision.

The brunette paled at the sight of a tall dark haired man stalking into the bar with a confident air.

"My uncle- he thinks I'm with my cousin !" Cana spluttered out.

"Uncle?" Lee asked in worry "As in Sirius Black"

"He's a big softie" Cana responded flippantly before clambering over the bar. She ducked down before peering back over and eyed her companion expectantly.

"c'mon then" Cana called out.

Lee sighed before clambering over the bar side and landed in a squat beside Cana. At his disgruntled expression, Cana offered him an apologetic smile.

"This is turning out to be a pretty shite date, huh?" The brunette commented with a sigh.

Lee took her hand in his own which caused the witch to blush.

"No, it's perfect"

She smiled back, it was all soft and girlish as her heart hammered against her chest and it didn't even matter that they were sat underneath a dingy bar in a puddle of ale.

"Would you mind if…"

"If what?" Cana asked, her voice a whisper as she found herself leaning in closer. She could see the gold flecks of his eyes, hypnotic hues which had her under a charm and she didn't want to find the strength to tear her gaze away.

"If I kissed you"

Cana smiled, her lips only a breath away from his own. Now if only she angled her head just right-

"Just the usual for me, Mira" the loud callous voice of bee uncle declared with a slam of his hands.

Cana grimaced at the interruption, the brunette slumping in her spot with annoyance.

"Trust that old man to be a muff block" Cana grumbled out before folding her arms over her chest.

"Of course" her uncles voice answered smugly- and Cana knew it was smug since he was using that tone. The tone that always had women giggling like horny school girls.

"Well you are the reason that I still bother coming here"

Cana mentally groaned "do you hear him?" she asked in a loud exasperated whisper "Flirting around with a woman who's barely older than I am" Cana added with a pout.

A part of her knew it was foolish for both Sirius and Mira were adults. But Mira was her friend, a friend whom she didn't want to imagine was blushing like a schoolgirl at her uncle's comments.

"She is of age" Lee pointed out "plus she has nice tits"

"Yeah, she- hey!" Cana cried out before swatting Lee on the back of the head. Her hand slipped and hit the bar behind them with with a loud 'thud' and instantly had both teens flinching.

"D-do you think they heard that?" Lee askes in a hushed whisper.

"I think they did"

Both teens flinched once more, for that voice didn't belong to either of them. It was too deep for Lee and well...it sounded like a man. In unison, both teens peered up from under the bar to stare into the scowling face of a Sirius Black

"Erghh hey, fancy seeing you here" Cana said awkwardly, her hand came to rub through her wild curly hair.

"Spending the day with, Celeste, are we?" he asked with a quirked brow towards Lee.

Cana grimaced in response, the brunette mentally bracing herself for the scolding to come.

 **XOXO**

"-not to mention that you lied" Sirius added, the older wizard pacing to and fro in front of the small fireplace of their modest home.

Cans resisted the urge to eye roll, she didn't want or need to get into more trouble and she wanted this whole tirade over it.

"And you aren't even of age, how could you even buy alcohol"

Cana was half tempted to point out the fact that she _was_ legal to buy alcohol...well technically speaking and also that the same odd technicality pinned her at only a few years younger than her uncle.

Talk about confusing.

However judging by the sweltering anger in his stormy grey eyes, it wasn't a good idea to do so.

"I'm sorry" Cana muttered, her eyes downcast as she stared humbly at her entwined fingers "I just felt so...so trapped"

His gaze softened and his pacing stopped

"Why didn't you come to me before running off"

"You don't like to talk about these things" Cana scoffed "It's like no matter how far we go, we're always trapped back in that shitty house"

"Pup, I'm-"

His words trailed off as the fireplace roared with bright emerald green flames and a ragged looking Harry stumbled out

"Harry?" Cana asked with a furrowed brow "Merlin, what happened to you?"

The raven haired boy shifted, and Cana followed his wary gaze over towards where Sirius and Mr Weasley were having their private conversation. No words could be heard, meaning that one or both of the adult wizards had placed up a privacy charm. The very thought of Sirius hiding something from them made Cana uneasy but what made it worse was that both she and Harry were hiding things from him.

"There was an attack at the final" Harry said.

Cana quirked a brow, "What kind of attack?" she asked, her fingers searching through her bag for her cards. She resisted the urge to smile once she grasped them- all clumped together at the bottom of her bag.

Harry said nothing, his emerald green eyes downcast as he turned away from her expectant gaze.

"Merlin" Cana gasped out quietly "Is this...do you think it has anything to do with...your dreams?"

Harry sighed, his hand running through his messy hair and it was then that Cana thought he looked much older than his thirteen years.

"I don't know" Harry said quietly.

It wasn't the answer Cana was hoping for. She searched through her cards, hoping for some sort of sign that maybe things would be changing for the better, however, from her own personal experience, Cana knew that such things were just wishful thinking.

"Harry"

He grimaced "You know I don't believe in this stuff" Harry muttered as he overturned the card "Change?"

Cana paled, "Pick another" she ordered, her magenta eyes watching carefully. Harry sighed however did as he was told, and this time he held the card out for both to see.

"Return" harry said, his gaze heavy as he stared at the card as it was the very source of his troubles.

Cana sighed as she shifted her remaining cards back into a pile, she hated how these predictions of the future didn't tell more than the vaguest of details and yet time and time again she found herself seeking comfort from them.

A part of her wished that these predictions were much more thorough and that they could tell her the answers she so desperately sought out. However, the brunette knew that sometimes knowing the answers brought about a whole new host of questions.

But it was the cards sitting in her hands that had her concerned; they spoke of change, something which confused and intrigued her. If this change had something to do with the attack that Harry had witnessed then maybe it was time to seek help.

"We need to tell Sirius" Cana told him sternly though the brunette was met with an angry glare.

"No. We don't" Harry snapped "He doesn't need this"

Her gaze softened at the underlying tone, Harry knew that Sirius was would want to help- that he would do all he could to help but like the little martyr he was, Harry didn't want anyone else involved.

"He wants to help us, Harry. He wants to help _you_...and you need to let him" Cana said softly.

Harry sighed, "I...he's been through enough already, Cana" Harry answered tightly.

"Please. He can take it" Cana teased with a light smile.

"It's just I-"

It was then that the kitchen door swung open and Mr Weasley bustled out with Sirius behind, the latter looking a bit grey.

"Well good night kids" Mr Weasley said before disappearing into the floo with Cana and Harry's mutterings of goodbye lost among it.

She glanced back to fund Sirius leaning against the kitchen door, a hand running across the dark stubble of his jaw. It was a sight Cana hadn't seen since the early days of when she had been a fugitive travelling with Sirius and her father. And that scared her.

They had been depressing times, lonely times when her uncle was plagued by the ghosts of his past.

"Both of you, don't scare me like that again"

His tone broke something inside Cana, her eyes wide as she stared at the utter hopelessness in Sirius' eyes.

"I'm sorry" Cana whispered, her fingers clenched into fists, her nails biting into her palms with such pain that it caused her eyes to sting and yet she couldn't bring herself to care.

Magenta hues met emerald green, leading to a short silent stand off before Harry reluctantly pulled away. Cana watched with wary eyes as the younger boy shifted as if internally preparing himself for the worst.

"Sirius, I have something to tell you"

She sighed, blissfully unaware that much worse was to come.

 **XOXO**

She knew that something was wrong.

It was in the way her mother carried herself, the way her father wouldn't look into the eyes of his wife and by the tension so thick in the air that Lucy could swear that she could taste it.

Her parents had never been a normal conventional couple. From the few memories she had of Jude and Layla, the blonde had very little to compare to.

But sitting at the dining room table, sitting with her family in silence, Lucy knew that something was wrong. It had changed only days after the attack at the Quidditch World cup final and it had her feeling queasy.

The gears in her head turning like crazy as the infinite possibilities formed and yet not knowing was burning her up inside, the flames licking at her skin as silver eyes stared calmly at the plate in front of her.

"Celeste?"

Lucy paused, her eyes flickering upwards to meet her mother's expectant gaze.

"You aren't eating?"

Lucy nodded, fingers grasping at her knife and fork and quickly piling the slowly cooling casserole into her mouth with a wide forced smile.

Her mother smiled back, however Lucy knew all too well that just like herself, her mother was a heroine trapped within the pages of a gothic novel. They even had the castle to match.

Turning across the table, she met her brothers gaze and he was just as confused as she was, however, as the good little children of their own gothic tale, they stayed silent and pretended that nothing was amiss.

 **XOXO**

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Oh gosh how I need to up my angst game, since right now the angst-o-meter is telling me that more angst is to come.**


End file.
